


Fathers and Sons

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 137,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival fashion houses compete in the Spanish fashion scene. This sixty-four chapter telenovela-esque series follows the fortunes of  House of Barcelona, run by Pep Guardiola and House of Madrid, run by Jose Mourinho.    Pep has three sons: Carles Puyol, David Villa, and Cesc Fabregas.  Jose has two sons: Raul and Iker Casillas, and three grandsons: Sergio Ramos, Xabi Alonso, and Mesut Ozil.  The series begins at the wedding of Iker and Pepe Reina...</p><p>(there's a family tree HERE: http://lovinthefics.livejournal.com/95906.html)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's my Everything

Jose sat with Father Kaka, sipping a glass of fine champagne while he watched his younger son, Iker, dance with his new husband, Pepe Reina. Jose wasn't necessarily opposed to the marriage, but thought that perhaps the young designer, who'd been working in Liverpool, England, of all places, was a bit beneath his son and heir to the House of Madrid fortunes.

But Pepe brought with him an excellent reputation for urban youth design and his son, Fernando was one of most sought after models in London. To bring the pair of them to the House of Madrid would improve the business, though Jose did wish that he could keep the reputation of the house as one of the highest fashion intact. Venturing into youth design seemed low class to Jose, who's specialty had been evening wear.

He wouldn't have worried about the marriage so much, with Iker being his younger son, always having assumed his older son Raul would take over, but Raul had recently left the fashion house, saying he had no desire to take the house over when Jose stepped down. He and his lover, a completely unsuitable young man called Guti who had more tattoos than sense, were living in Ibiza running a bed and breakfast. Raul never deliberately disobeyed his father, but he made it quite clear that he, and not his father, was in charge of his own destiny.

Jose's only hope from Raul at the moment was Raul's son Sergio who was an amazing young, talented designer, though often times with more temperamental than Jose would like. He and Sergio had argued just that week about a design Sergio wanted to submit to the fall collection, and to punish Jose, he'd invited an old college friend of his, Cristiano, who happened to work for their rival house, Barcelona.

The House of Barcelona, owned by Pep Guardiola, was a constant source of irritation in Jose's life. It didn't help the Barcelona was the critics' darling, where the House of Madrid was forever "underperforming." It certainly didn't help that Jose was forever making bold statements to the media, some of which he could not live up to.

Pep's two sons, Carles and David Villa, helped him run the operation, and between Carles's savy business sense, and Villa's wicked creativity, they were rumored to be putting together a fall line that would blow away all of the competion.

However, Jose knew that Pep's family was not without its own issues. His youngest son, Cesc, a talented young prodigy, had left the house to go work for a London firm, the House of Arsenal, and Pep had yet been unable to lure him back. He knew Pep wanted Cesc to marry Gerard Pique, one of his best employees. He also heard tell that David Villa, the troublesome middle son, was dating a poor student from the Design College of Manchester called David Silva.

Jose turned to look at his grandson, Sergio who was whispering with Cristiano, and frowned. Cristiano looked up and caught Jose's eye, and the two stared at each other for a long, appraising moment, before Jose was forced to look away, first. The man was stunningly handsome, to be sure, but Jose tried to tell himself his sudden fascination with the man was more to do with the idea that stealing Cristiano away from Pep would be a coup of the highest order.

Yes, perhaps Jose should go and introduce himself. He excused himself from Father Kaka, and headed to the other table.

Sergio and Cristiano were seated with Iker's two boys, Xabi and Mesut. Xabi was a musician, never having had any interest in the family business, but he was such a gifted artist, Jose could never be upset by this, and secretly thought of Xabi as his favored grandchild. A young man of refinement, Jose was forever boasting of his talents, and Xabi was reguarly comissioned to perform at the House of Madrid fashion shows. 

Mesut was shy and quiet. He worked at the house, as an apprentice in the design department. Jose tried to encourage him to step up and try some of his own designs, but Mesut frequently hid behind his father and cousin Sergio, insisting his designs were hardly worth looking at.

"Jose," Sergio greeted his grandfather with a cheeky grin, and Jose could only shake his head.

"Sergio, you need to introduce me to your friend," Jose said, this time meeting Cristiano in the eye. Of course he already knew who he was, but they'd never been formally introduced.

"Jose, you know Cris," Sergio said, dismissing Jose's attempts at propriety. "He works for the House of Barcelona."

Jose did not rise to his grandson's attempts to bait him, and kept his focus on Cristiano. "Yes, I believe I was aware of that. Are you working on the fall line?"

"I am," Cristiano said, meeting Jose's steady gaze, challenging him.

"Going well, I trust?"

"Going very well."

At that moment, Cristiano's phone rang, and he looked at it, his confident facade faltering. "Excuse me," he muttered and shuffled away from the table.

Jose watched him with a curious air.

"Baby Mama Drama," Sergio filled in with his usual irreverence. "She's trying to get sole custody and keeps messing him around, trying to prove him an incompetent father even though I've never seen anyone more devoted to his kid than Cris."

At that moment, Jose's heart went out to the young man. He, himself, had been forced to fight his ex wife over custody for years, fighting every day for the right to stay in his sons' lives. He excused himself from the table, and on the pretense of refilling his glass, quietly followed Cris to the hallway.

"You know I can't come and pick him up tonight. I told you I was busy...no I can't drive over...yes I've drinking but..."

Cris looked up suddenly, feeling Jose's eyes on him, and his tanned cheeks went pink. 

"Do you need a lift?" Jose offered.

"I..." Cris stuttered for a moment, unsure how to take the offer. "Hold on a second," he said into the phone and looked Jose in the eye.

"I have a driver. He can take you wherever you need to go," Jose said, his sincerity evident in his voice.

Cris's eyes grew a little glassy in gratitude for the offer. "I...I mean, you don't have to...but...I have to pick up my kid."

Jose waved away his objections. "Tell her you will be there shortly."

Cris nodded and put the phone back to his ear. "Look, I'll be there in ten minutes. Have him ready."

Cris hung up the phone. "I don't want to get you away from your son's wedding," Cris said, unable to hide his gratitude.

Jose shook his head. "It's nearly over, and Iker will not mind. He is too wrapped up in his new husband, anyway. The car is out front."

Cris followed Jose out into the warm Madrid evening. Cris gave the driver the address and soon they were on their way into the night.

"It my ex-girlfriend," Cris said, feeling the need to explain. "She's using our son to get back at me for breaking up with her. I don't think she even really wants him, she just doesn't want me to have him."

Jose reached out and too Cris's hand. "You do not have to explain. A father needs to be with his son."

Cris nodded, knowing the older man understood. "Thank you."

They arrived at a large house in one of the pricer neighborhoods in town, a house, no doubt, paid for by Cris. He went to the front door, and an angry looking woman with long, dark hair appeared. She was holding a baby who was crying and started to shout at Cris.

Cris did not rise to it, simply took the baby from her and walked past her into the house. He returned a moment later with a diaper bag and a car seat. The woman, still screaming, follwed him up the walk, but when she saw Jose in the car, stormed back into the house. 

The driver took the baby seat from Cris and rather expertly installed it in the back seat of the car next to Jose while Cris paced with the baby, to try and quiet him.

The boy seemed calmed by the presence of his father, and his sobs quickly subsided into sniffling whimpers. He set the child into the car seat, and strapped him in.

The baby looked at Jose suspiciously, but did not protest being next to him. Cris sat, and gave the driver his own address. He offered his finger to the baby who clutched it and smiled at Cris.

"Da."

Jose smiled. "How old is he?"

"About nine months," Cris said.

"He's a good boy," Jose said.

Cris beamed in fatherly pride. "He's my everything. I'm trying to get custody, but the attorneys cost so much, and she's been demanding I pay for everything..."

Jose cut him off. "In the morning, I will have my attorney call you. He has an associate who specializes in family law. We will get you custody."

"You don't have to do that," Cris said quietly, though there was a catch in his voice.

"Yes, I do," Jose said in a tone that did not allow argument. "You will let me know if she gives you any more troubles."

"Thank you."

There were no more words spoken as they arrived at Cris's house. The baby, now asleep, was carried into the house, and the driver took the car seat in for Cris. 

As the driver took Jose back to the wedding reception, Jose could not help but contemplate that now Pep's best designer was now beholden to Jose.

And that was a card Jose intended to hold until he could find the best moment to play it.


	2. What he doesn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepe has a secret from his new husband

“Did Dad just ditch out on your wedding with some hot young stud?” Raul asked as Iker joined him and Guti at the table.

Iker laughed. “Probably.”

“That was Cristiano Ronaldo,” Guti said as he swirled the wine in his glass. “Your dad is sleeping with the enemy.”

“Probably took him back to his house so he could try to steal the fall designs off his computer,” Raul said.

“We have a very good fall collection coming together,” Iker was forced to defend the house.

“I know,” Raul said and leaned in to kiss his brother’s cheek. “Congratulations, by the way. Pepe is amazing.”

“Thank you,” Iker beamed. “He is amazing.”

Guti shook his head. “How sappy are you?”

“It’s lovely,” Raul said as he pushed his lover on the shoulder. “Ignore him.”

“I generally do,” Iker gave Guti a grin. “Your boy has an amazing line planned for fall,” Iker changed the subject to Raul’s favorite topic.

Raul turned to look at his son, Sergio. “He’s so creative. Still making Jose crazy?”

“Of course,” Iker said. “When are you coming back to Madrid?”

“We’re happy in Ibiza!” Raul protested as he reached for Guti’s hand.

Guti grinned. “We do a lot of nothing. Well, sex and nothing.”

“And getting more tattoos,” Raul said, turning Guti’s arm over to show Iker the latest ink. Guti laced his fingers into Raul’s and pulled him close for a kiss.

“Hey, no upstaging the couple on their wedding day,” Pepe said as he kissed Iker’s neck before setting a glass in front of champagne in front of him.

“Hey Pepe,” Raul smiled at his brother in law. He knew their father didn’t much care for the designer, but Raul could tell how much he loved his brother, and that was enough for Raul.

“Anyone seen Nando?” Pepe asked as he snuggled up to his husband.

“Lose your kid?” Guti asked.

“He’s around here somewhere,” Iker assured him. 

“He’s not happy about moving back to Madrid,” Pepe said with a sigh. “He was happy in London.”

Iker kissed his cheek. “He’s going to star in our fall show. Once he gets working, he’ll be happy.”

Pepe nodded, but he spotted his son slunk down in a corner, nursing a beer, glaring at everyone.

“Ready to head to the honeymoon suite?” Iker asked as he began to rub Pepe’s thigh.

“Let me go talk to Nando a sec?”

“Sure,” Iker said, spotting the sullen boy.

“Why didn’t Nando just stay in London?” Raul asked quietly.

Iker shrugged.

Pepe pulled a chair out next to Nando. “Thank you for being here for me today.”

Nando nodded. “I’m happy for you. Iker is great.”

“Thank you, son,” Pepe said and kissed his hand. “I love you.”

Nando looked away, not wanting the emotion to get the better of him.

“Why don’t you go hang out with your cousins?” Pepe asked, nodding to the table where Sergio, Xabi and Mesut were cracking up over something.

“I think I’m going to go. You and Iker headed out soon?”

“Yeah, in a couple of minutes.”

“Did you get your medicine today?” Nando asked, looking Pepe in the eye.

Pepe looked away. “I’ll have it in the morning.”

“Dad!” Nando protested. “You know you need it.”

“It makes me tired,” Pepe said. “Come on, one day won’t hurt. It’s my wedding day.”

“I know,” Nando relented, and the unwanted tears came to his eyes. “I just don’t want you getting sick again.”

“I know, baby,” Pepe squeezed his hand harder. “I won’t. The doctors said it most likely won’t come back.”

“If you take your medicine!”

“First thing in the morning, I promise.”

Nando nodded and reached out to hug his father. “I know you have Iker now, but you’re all I got.”

Pepe held him tight. “You can’t get rid of me yet, kid.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Nando pulled away and rubbed at his leaking eyes. “Go...go drag your groom off to bed.”

Pepe grinned. “Are you sure you won’t stay and have a drink with your cousins?”

“Nah, I’m tired anyway. Text me in the morning?”

“After I take my medicine,” Pepe finished for him. “Love you.”

Nando watched his dad walk away from him. It had just been the two of them for so long. He knew Iker was good for his dad, and couldn’t be upset about the union. He just wished Pepe had told Iker about his illness.


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Pepe share a wedding night.

Iker pulled Pepe into the honeymoon suite and began tearing at his clothes. “You are legally required to fuck me now.”

“Legally?” Pepe asked as he helped Iker off with his shirt as he pressed his lips into Iker’s. He pushed Iker back against the door and it slammed.

“Yes,” Iker gasped as buttons flew. “I had it written in the marriage vows.”

“Love...honor...and fuck until he screams?”

“Yes, yes,” Iker moaned as he ran his hands across Pepe’s bare chest. 

“I think I can handle that,” Pepe bit against Iker’s shoulder as he pulled open Iker’s trousers. Iker kicked off his shoes and shoved Pepe back into the room.

The honeymoon suit had been specially prepared: candles and roses with petals spread across the bed. They noticed none of it as Iker shoved Pepe back onto the bed in a cloud of red. Iker’s pants hit the floor as he crawled onto Pepe, pushing down into him.

“Are you sure you’re not going to fuck me?” Pepe tease as Iker clawed at the zipper of his trousers.

“I might,” Iker replied with a wicked smile. 

Pepe shoved him off as he wriggled out of the rest of his clothing. Nothing but hot, hard skin  
between them. 

“Not a chance,” Pepe said as he pressed down into Iker, cocks rubbing together deliciously. “I’ve been waiting to fuck you since you walked down that aisle.”

Iker sighed as ran his hands down Pepe’s back. “I always want you to fuck me.”

“I know, but your dad makes us turn up to work everyday,” Pepe said as he worked between Iker’s thighs. His husband spread them wide.

“I say we quit. Raul did it,” Iker lifted his hips into Pepe. 

Pepe laughed. “And your father never forgave him.”

“It’s Guti dad never forgave him for!” Iker chuckled, and then moaned as Pepe wrapped a hand around his cock. “Please...”

Pepe sat back on his knees, stroking Iker as he sucked on two fingers. Iker writhed under him, and Pepe’s cock solidified as he thought about how good Iker felt underneath him. “My husband.”

Iker’s eyes met Pepe’s as Pepe began to work his fingers into Iker. “My husband.”

Pepe nodded, never breaking the gaze as he rubbed into Iker. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Iker conceded the point as he gasped and closed his eyes tight. “All yours. Make me yours.”

“Always. You will always be mine,” Pepe promised, the words more meaningful than anything spoken in the church.

“Forever,” Iker replied. “I would die if I lost you.”

Pepe didn’t respond, but guided his cock to Iker’s ready entrance. Ready as Pepe had patience for tonight. “Ready?”

“Yours,” Iker tilted his hips to invite Pepe inside. Fully inside. Being possessed completely by the man he loved.

Pepe fucked Iker hard, giving everything within him, not holding back anything. Life had been difficult for Pepe in so many ways, but he forgave all of the pain and struggles for having this man to call his own.

It was all he would ever need.


	4. Sons of Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the House of Barcelona

Villa leaned over his desk and ran a frustrated hand through his spiky hair. Ugh. This was the most hideous dress he’d ever seen ever.

And he should know, he’d drawn it.

“Why are you still here?” Carles leaned his head into Villa’s spacious office. The view across the city was spectacular, but not that either man noticed it, having been born to this world.

Villa looked at his watch. It was past ten. “I was going to have dinner with Cesc, but he called to cancel- something at work, so I thought I’d have another look at these dresses.”

“They’ll look the same in the morning,” Carles promised rubbing is workaholic younger brother on the shoulders. “Besides, we can’t afford to pay you any more over time.”

Villa laughed as he pushed back from his drafting table. It was a joke between them that they were never making enough money, despite the matching pair of Ferraris they’d gotten from their father last Christmas.

Their younger brother Cesc had sold his and put a down payment on the flat he’d bought so he could move out of the family home.

Pep hadn’t spoken to him, since.

“Want to catch a late dinner?” Carles asked as Villa checked his phone.

“I was going to see if I could drop by Silva’s when he gets home from his late class.”

“Silva,” Carles teased. “Dad know about him yet?”

“No, and he’s not going to,” Villa gave his brother a glare.

“I’ll be the favorite son, then,” Carles grinned.

“You already are,” Villa said, frowning. No message from Silva.

His phone rang. Without even looking to see who it was, Villa answered. “Baby?”

“Uh...David?” came Cesc’s confused voice.

“Oh, hey bro,” Villa said, his face flushing.

Carles burst out laughing and got himself an elbow in the ribs.

“Not asking. Is Carles there? You two want to meet for a drink or something?”

“Sure, I guess,” Villa said, looking to Carles. “Meet Cesc for a drink?”

“Definitely. Usual?”

Villa nodded. “See you at the Camp Nou Bar in ten?”

“We always go to the Camp Nou,” Cesc grumbled. “There’s a great new one by me called the Emirates...”

“You and your fancy new bars. No,” Villa shook his head. “Camp Nou. See you.”

“Drinks with Cesc?” Puyol raised an eyebrow. “Your toy boy ditch you?”

“He must be late in the studio,” Villa tried to shrug it off. It bothered him that Carles degraded his relationship with Silva, but he didn’t dare tell his brother how he really felt about the gorgeous young art student. His would never approve, but Villa couldn’t give Silva up.

* * * *

Cesc was the first at the bar. He sat flipping through the messages on his phone, ignoring the pointed stare of a young man across the way. He looked vaguely familiar, and Cesc had a bad feeling he might have had a one night stand with him, and didn’t remember.

This was exactly why he didn’t like to come to the Camp Nou. Too much history.

“Cesc?”

Oh hell, he did know the guy. Cesc looked up into the vivid blue eyes and couldn’t imagine having forgotten those. The man was gorgeous. “Hi?”

“Sorry, you don’t know me. Gerard.” The young man offered a hand. “I work for your dad at the House of Barcelona?”

“Oh, sure,” Cesc said as his heart sank. One of his dad’s employees. Fabulous.

“Can I join you for a drink?” Gerard asked rather forwardly.

“Well, I’m meeting my brothers,” Cesc tried to put him off.

“Carles and David? Oh great,” Gerard smiled and took the seat across from Cesc that hadn’t been offered to him. “I love coming to this place.”

“My brothers and I always come here,” Cesc said.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you,” Gerard said, and Cesc caught the slightest note of a blush on his face as he turned to catch the waitress’s attention, and ordered a beer.

Cesc was trying not to look at him, as the man was even better looking up close, but it was hard not to. He worked long hours at Arsenal, and when was the last time he’d had a decent fuck, never mind a long term relationship.

“Are we interrupting?”

Cesc turned to see the cheeky grin of his oldest brother, and was both relieved and then annoyed in the same thought. “No.”

Villa grinned and punched his baby brother on the arm. Carles and Villa gave their orders, and sat on either side of Cesc.

“I didn’t know you guys knew each other,” Carles said, mostly to Gerard.

“Nah, I just recognized Cesc and introduced myself,” Gerard shrugged, his face still pink.

 

Cesc drained his first drink and looked to Villa. “Sorry about earlier. Some idiot intern sent the wrong photo proofs to the developer and we had to reorder and entire catalog.”

“Oh god,” Villa sympathized. “Wasn’t that blonde idiot again?”

“Nick? No,” Cesc laughed. “He’s redeemed himself since ordering 500 extra yards of red silk last month.”

“So a lot of red in the fall line?” Carles teased.

The conversation fell into an comfortable rhythm. Cesc found Pique very easy to talk to. He knew his brothers well from work, but that was exactly why Cesc was desperately trying not to be attracted to him. Cesc kept his relationship with his brother’s strong because their late mother would have it no other way, but since moving out of the family home and angering his father, he’d vowed never again to ever have anything to do with the House of Barcelona.

Villa kept checking his phone.

“Silva?” Cesc asked, knowing all about Villa’s lover.

“He was supposed to text when he got out of class, but I’ve not heard from him.”

Cesc frowned. “Surely nothing’s happened to him?”

“I don’t know. Manchester College isn’t in the best area, and you know his flat is....”

“Why don’t we go check?” Cesc offered.

“No,”Villa said. “He accused me this weekend of being overprotective.”

“Because you are,” Carles butted into the conversation. “He’s out for a coffee with a classmate and he will text you when he’s home.”

“Coffee with who?”

Carles laughed. “His other boyfriend! Waitress, my love sick brother needs another round!”

Villa glared, but Cesc squeezed his arm. Carles, the confirmed bachelor, had no time for relationship drama.

The waitress brought more drinks and Villa’s phone beeped. He opened it like a starving man. “He was working late on a piece.” His shoulders relaxed.

Carles rolled his eyes.

“Invite him out,” Gerard suggested.

“Should I?” Villa asked, uncertainly. A lot of the House of Barcelona hung around the Camp Nou and Villa was nervous of his father ever catching word of the relationship.

“Just don’t grope him at the table,” Cesc said with a cheerful grin. He liked Silva and really wished Villa would just forget about what their father thought. It’d done wonders for Cesc.

Villa sent the invitation and it was accepted.

When Silva arrived, Villa got up to collect him across the crowded bar. Gerard went to claim an extra chair, and some how in the shuffle managed to seat himself next to Cesc when they returned.

Silva was a slight, dark haired boy with big eyes. He looked young, unlike the three brothers.

“Hey Silva,” Cesc greeted, trying to find some persona space as Gerard had taken most of his.

“Hi,” Silva waved and took his seat, edging into Villa and looking a little uncomfortable.

“Hey Silva. What where you working on?” Carles asked, doing his best to make his brother’s lover feel welcome. Carles was an ass, but not cruel.

Silva began telling Carles about a wire sculpture he’d gotten a great start on, and soon the table was full on lively chatter again.

“Well, all three Barca boys here together,” said a voice that made Cesc cringe. He looked up to see his fathers PA, Lionel.

“Leo,” Carles said with a smile, but it was forced.

“And who have we here?” Leo asked as he took note of Villa’s hand on Silva’s thigh.

“My friend,” Villa said non commitally. “David Silva.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Silva,” Leo said insincerely. He turned to Carles. “Did you email your father those numbers he needed in Milan?”

“Yes,” Carles said, jaw clenched.

“Oh good,” Leo said. “Well, I’ll leave you boys to your chatter.”

Leo left and everyone at the table glared after him.

“Wanker,” Gerard muttered.

“What if he tells dad?” Villa asked, eyes wide.

“I shouldn't have come,” Silva said, getting up suddenly. “I didn’t want to get you in trouble with your dad...”

“Shhh, it’s fine,” Villa said, though it clearly wasn’t. “Let me take you home?”

Silva nodded. They said their goodbyes and Villa led Silva out of the bar, keeping his distance.

“God, why can Dad just let Villa date whoever he wants,” Cesc complained.

Carles shrugged. “I think Villa worries too much. Silva is lovely.”

“When did Dad ever care about what made us happy?” Cesc retorted.

“Well, I think I’m going to head out. I’ll get the tab. Cesc, Gerard,” Carles said as he got up to go.

“I’m going to go, too,” Cesc said, realizing he was now alone with Pique.

“Walk you to your car?” Gerard asked.

No, Cesc thought, but didn’t say. Don’t be nice. You work for him. You live in that world. 

“I’m catching the metro,” Cesc said.

“Me too,” Gerard smiled. “Walk to the station?”

Cesc couldn’t say no without being outwardly rude, so he nodded shortly.

He didn’t say a word for the first block, head down and walking toward the metro like it was a death march.

“Everything okay?” Gerard asked, his longer legs easily keeping the pace.

“Sure.”

“You don’t really like me, do you.”

Cesc slowed. “I like you fine, Geri, I...you work for my dad.”

“Ah,” Gerard said, getting it. “Deal breaker, huh?”

“Yes,” Cesc said even though now he felt like a petulant child. The came to a stop at a red light.

“Sorry to hear that,” Gerard said, but even as he did his face lowered and his lips brushed across Cesc’s cheek; his hot breath making Cesc’s pulse quicken. “Because I think we could have been good together.”

Cesc’s breath caught.

“You know, I think I might get the bus,” Gerard said, and with a smile, made a perfectly timed exit.

Cesc let out a low groan.

Trust his father to fucking ruin everything good in his life.


	5. The Line You Cannot Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Villa has a secret lover

Villa pulled up in front of Silva's flat in his Ferrari and glanced around at the dirty street. Silva couldn't help but notice. He'd had to dig change out of his sofa to get a bus to the bar, and Villa was worried about the paint job on his sports car.

Silva squashed the feeling of inadequacy and got out of the car, digging into the pocket of his worn jeans to get the key to the flat he shared with four other art students. He knew the only reason Villa came here was that he lived with his father and it was this or a hotel (which would show up on his credit card that Daddy paid.)

Villa followed, skimming his hand across Silva's hip as he nuzzled his neck. "I was worried when I didn't hear from you tonight."

"I'm sorry," Silva said automatically, though he wasn't sure why. He'd texted when he was done in the studio just as he'd promised. "You know how I get when I'm in the middle of a project."

"I know," Villa accepted the apology. "When do I get to see this new creation?"

"When it's done," Silva said as he unlocked the door. His flatmates were all out. It was Friday night and they'd be at the club until dawn.

"Do you need any more supplies for it?" Villa said as he rubbed into the back of Silva, his rising erection pressing into his ass.

Silva bit his lip against the pleasure and the shame. Villa often gave him money for art supplies so he didn't have to work like most of his classmates. "No, I think I'm okay."

"Let me know, okay?" Villa kicked the door closed behind them and started pulling up Silva's white t-shirt. Villa loved that everything Silva owned was covered in remnants of his art: paint splatters, tears from wire, graphite smudges. His favorite was the hoodie with a burn on the sleeve from the term he'd taking ceramics. Silva was his art and Villa envied him the freedom.

Villa had so little freedom in his life, his fashion. Some days he wished he could have the nerve Cesc did to tell their dad to fuck off and go work somewhere else.

Silva let out a little whimper as Villa’s grip tightened around his shoulders.

“Sorry, baby,” Villa murmured as he nibbled at Silva’s neck. God he loved this boy to distraction. Loved his skin, his smell, his passion. He was not going to waste this time with him, such precious little time they seemed to get worrying about his father.

“Bed room,” Silva said as he pulled away from Villa.

Villa trailed after him, watching the lean muscles in his back play against his tanned back as his jeans rode low. Villa licked his lips and loosened his tie. He stepped over a pile of laundry. 

In Silva’s room, which was little more than a double bed and an overflowing chest of drawers, he found Silva pushing back the pile of blankets and kicking shoes under the bed.

“Leave it, it’s fine,” Villa murmured as his fingers played up Silva’s sides.

“It’s a mess,” Silva muttered as he edged around the bed to collect up a pile of sketch books.

Villa let him fidget as he undressed himself, leaving his clothes in a corner. Naked, he crawled onto the bed. Under the pillow he discovered a condom wrapper, and pushed it onto the carpet behind the bed before Silva could notice it.

“Something the matter, baby?” Villa asked as he stretched out.

“No, I just,” Silva sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped at the edge of the bed and played with the button on his jeans. “Do you really like coming here?”

“Of course I do, baby,” Villa said. “I love being with you. Come here.”

Silva shed his jeans and crawled to Villa. “Yeah?”

“Baby, all I want is to be with you. I don’t care where it is.” Villa wrapped Silva into his arms and started stroking his back. “You know I told you I’d get you a better place if you wanted...”

“No,” Silva said he tried to push away but Villa held him close.

“Hey, okay,” Villa said.

“All your friends, your brother are so high class,” Silva muttered.

“Baby,” Villa pulled back to look Silva in the eye. “You are not low class. You’re in school and working on your art, and some day when people will buy loads of it, and you’ll be hanging out with all those supposedly high class people and realized that they’re just as full of shit as anyone, they just drive nicer cars.” Villa moved in to kiss Silva who let him without protest, even though he knew Villa just said these things to placate him.

If Villa really believed in Silva, he would introduce him to his father and not hide out here in this crappy apartment.

But soon pleasure overcame doubt as Villa kissed and caressed Silva, coaxing him back into willingness with his touches. Silva couldn’t doubt this between them was so good. Villa did love him, worshiped him. Kissing his skin, tracing the scars on his hands, never seeming to get enough.

And he never demanded anything of Silva, really. Even now as he lay between Silva’s thighs, sucking on his cock as Silva moaned and ran his fingers through Villa’s hair, Silva knew he wouldn’t demand reciprocation if Silva wasn’t in the mood.

Why can’t I just be happy? Silva wondered as Villa pressed his cock into him. This is...good.

But he knew it wasn’t real. It was fun and good, but it could never be real. Not as long as Villa kept him hidden.

Tears streamed down Silva’s face even as he came, filled with Villa’s cock, mind shattering to a million pieces.

Villa held him tight, never letting him go. “I love you, baby,” he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Silva’s eyes stayed open, watching the moonlight across the duvet.

"I'm never going to be good enough, am I?" Silva asked no one in particular as Villa snored next to him.


	6. The Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando feels out of place at the House of Madrid

A week later, Fernando was due at the House of Madrid for fittings. He was the perfect body type for a model, tall and long and lean. His father had been using him in his shows since he was fourteen and his creations were all to his size, but Fernando was going to do more than just Pepe’s clothes in the fall show.

Pepe and Iker had taken a brief honeymoon; a week in Milan that had also doubled as a business trip for Pepe to meet with a couple of designers and Iker to make a deal. Other than they, they were in bed. 

“Son,” Pepe greeted Nando as he walked into his new office. Pepe had been working freelance for the house for nearly a year, but now that he and Iker were married, he was a full time employee, complete with an office with a view.

“Dad,” Nando smiled and embraced his father. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Pepe held him tight. “I missed you.”

“It was a week, Dad,” Nando said with a slight blush, but the sentiment was shared. “How’s Iker?”

“Wonderful,” Pepe’s smile widened, but before he could expand on his joy, there was a knock on the door.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Sergio asked as he peered in.

“Not at all,” Pepe said. “Are you ready for him?”

“We are,” Sergio said. “Hey Nando.”

“Hi,” Nando said, staring at the floor.

“Are we all still on for lunch?” Pepe asked Sergio.

“I think so, yeah,” Sergio said. “We put Xabi in charge of booking the table, anyway.”

Pepe grinned. “Nando- I forgot to tell you, we’re having lunch with Sergio, and Iker and his sons. Is that okay?”

Nando bit his lip. His father had ambushed him, knowing he wouldn’t agree to this if he wasn’t forced. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Iker’s family, exactly, but to tell the truth, their easy closeness intimidated Nando. His mother had died when he was seven, and it had just been him and Pepe against the world until now.

“That’s fine,” he muttered.

“Great!” Sergio enthused but gave the sullen boy a strange look. God, could the kid be any more of a diva?

“Alright, about two then?” Pepe said. “I’ll let you two get to work. Try not to stick him with pins, Sergio.”

Sergio chuckled. “You know I only do that to the models I hate.”

Nando adjusted his bag on his shoulder and followed Sergio out. He supposed that making him work with Sergio instead of any of the other designers at the house was also Pepe scheme of making him feel a part of the family.

Make an effort for your dad, Nando berated himself.

“So the show starts next week?” Nando asked, sticking to the safe topic of work.

“Yes, next Thursday we open,” Sergio said as he led the way through the winding cubicles in the office. “Fashion week starts Monday, but none of the big houses start before Wednesday. Of course Barcelona got Friday.”

Nando nodded. He’d researched the Spanish fashion scene before the move. Of course he’d lived in Spain when he was younger, but it wasn’t until Pepe had moved them to England when he was ten to get his career going that Nando had taken any notice. He knew about the massive rivalry between the houses, and by working for Madrid, it had pretty well guaranteed that he’d never work for Barcelona.

“Though showing your collection first does guarantee you that Barcelona get compared to you, and not the other way around.”

“True, but that didn’t work so well last season when fucking Ronaldo turned up with a collection to die for.”

“Cristiano? I thought he was your friend?” Nando asked, having seen the talented designer at the wedding.

“Oh, sure, he’s one of my best mates from school,” Sergio nodded. “Still an asshole.”

Nando cracked a genuine smile. “Why didn’t he come to work here?”

Sergio shrugged. “I think because he knew I’d be coming here, no questions, that he tried his hand with Barcelona. We were always rather competitive.” 

Sergio stepped into his studio which was a typical, pre-Fashion week explosion of fabrics, racks of clothes, and assistants hustling around. There were several other models there, being seen to by assistants, and they all gave Nando an appraising glare as he entered. 

Bitchy much?

Nando had mostly learned to ignore models. They all hated him for always getting work for his dad, and they were like a pack of wolves anyway. They’d be nice if they thought they could get something from you.

“Hi Nando!” Mesut chirped cheerfully as he waved them over. “I’m going to fit you today, if that’s okay. Sergio likes to oversee everyone.”

Mesut looked nervous and Nando felt bad. They were practically brothers now, step brothers, anyway, and Mesut actually looked afraid of him. Nando decided to make a point of being nice to him today.

“No, that’s great,” Nando smiled warmly.

Mesut smiled back. “So, uhm, come over here,” he said and pointed to an unoccupied pedestal.

Nando climbed up and started taking off his clothes. “So have you seen your dad since they got back from Milan?”

“Yup,” Mesut said. “Just this morning. He said they had a great time.”

“I think they did,” Nando agreed. “I’m not sure they could be much more in love.”

Mesut laughed. “I know. Dad just glows. He really loves your dad.”

“Dad loves him,” Nando said as he handed Mesut a pile of clothes and stood there in his underwear. He glanced up and saw Sergio gazing at his body. Sergio looked away quickly, turning to inspect a model in front of him, but Nando had seen the lust.

He wrapped his arms around himself a little self consciously. He was used to people seeing him undressed, but that...

Mesut handed him a shirt and began to chatter about his dad. Nando listened and replied, but his gaze kept sneaking back to Sergio.

He wouldn’t lie to himself. His cousin by marriage was gorgeous. Tanned, tattooed and confident. Sure of himself in a way Nando would never be.

Nando was gay, of that he was fairly certain. Not that he’d ever acted on it, but he didn’t really date much. He hated meeting new people which pretty well ruled out picking up people in bars or first dates. But girls did nothing for him, and more often than not, he found himself sneaking peeks around the backstage of fashion shows.

What was he even thinking? Sergio probably had six boyfriends on the go, and a girl on the side for good measure. Men like him just didn’t stay single.

Sergio came over to inspect Nando. He picked at the sleeves of the shirt, and put a hand on Nando’s hip to turn him and check out his backside. The touch made Nando’s heart rate increase.

“Down,” Sergio ordered and Nando stepped off the pedestal. 

Sergio stepped up and fingered Nando’s hair. “This, I hate.”

Nando’s eyes widened.

Sergio grinned to soften the blow, “Sorry, hun, this may be the thing in London, but it’s going to clash with that sweater. Mesut, send him to Fabian this afternoon?”

Mesut gulped. “You know Fabian is booked with Fashion Week coming up!”

Sergio waved his hand. “Tell him I need him.” He stepped down and looked at Nando again. “Gorgeous.”

Nando laughed. “Thank you?”

“The clothes, darling, the clothes,” Sergio corrected him, but he was laughing and Nando could tell he was putting on the diva act for effect.

Nando grinned as Sergio leaned in to kiss his cheek. The contact lingered, and Nando’s senses were flooded with Sergio. His cock ached.

And then Sergio was gone. Too many outfits to be seen to, but Mesut looked at Nando like he knew.

Nando flushed.

“Fabian is really good,” Mesut assured him as he ignored the whole exchange for Nando’s benefit.

“I’m sure he is,” Nando said as he pushed back his longish blond hair. Life was changing here in Madrid. Why not his hair?

As the fitting was winding down, Jose appeared at the door of the studio. The room grew quiet.

“Please, continue,” he said as he began to circulate the room, checking over the clothes and the models. However, no one much spoke as the boss walked around, nodding and making no comments.

He paused in front of Nando and Mesut. “Nando, welcome.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nando said, not very comfortable with his step grandfather at all. He didn’t think the man liked his dad all that much, and Nando was going to hold that against him until he knew better.

“Mesut, I’d been hoping to see some of your creations submitted.”

“Well,” Mesut looked at his feet. “I had a couple, but they weren’t really ready.”

“Bring them to my office this afternoon,” Jose said shortly, and Mesut nodded.

Nando looked at his step brother with a frown as Jose walked away. “Why don’t you want to show your designs?”

Mesut shrugged. “They’re not good. Not like these.”

“I’m sure they are,” Nando tried to be supportive, though he’d not seen them.

Mesut shrugged again. People kept telling him that, but it was always his family. He really wished they’d stop. He was happy assisting his cousin. Sergio was the star. Sergio wanted to be the star. Mesut did not.

“Sergio- will you come to my office when you are done?”

“Sure, Jose,” Sergio said with a wave as he was inspecting the hem on a pair of trousers. Nando bit back a smile at Sergio’s irreverent attitude to his boss and grandfather.

Sergio looked up and caught Nando’s eye, giving him a little wink.

Nando flushed.

If nothing else, life at the House of Madrid was not going to be boring.


	7. I would do anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano fights for custody of his child.

“You needed me?” Sergio asked, staring down at his shirt as he noticed he’d left pins in the hem of it.

“Yes, please have a seat, Sergio,” Jose said as he closed the door to his office behind him.

Sergio sat. “I got lunch with Uncle Iker in about twenty minutes.”

“Ah yes, they’re back from the honeymoon?” Jose asked, waiting for Sergio to look at him.

Sergio finally did, brushing back his long hair. “Yeah. We’re doing lunch, Iker, Pepe, the kids.”

“Is your dad back in Ibiza then?”

“Yeah, he and Guti went back right after the wedding.” Sergio waited for Jose to get to the point. In generally, he didn’t dislike his grandfather, but Jose rarely thought of anything but himself.

“I wanted to ask you about your friend Cristiano,” Jose began carefully, and he suddenly had Sergio’s full attention.

“What about him?”

“You know about the situation with his son?”

“Sure, yeah,” Sergio said. “That was nice of you to help him out last week.”

Jose shrugged. “It was nothing.”

Sergio eyed his grandfather. There was something going on in the old man’s head, and Sergio wondered if he could get it out of him.

“I offered to pay for an attorney to help him get custody of his son, but my attorney said he never called.”

Sergio was stunned into silence for a long moment. “He didn’t tell me that.”

Jose nodded. “I understand he works at Barcelona, but I...”

“You had to fight for Dad and Iker,” Sergio said quietly. In that moment, he realized what a good man his grandfather was, really. He knew that Raul and Iker were not his biological children. Jose had married their mother when they were ten and twelve, but it quickly became apparent that she was an unfit mother. She was alcoholic who often left the boys on their own. When Jose came into their lives, the boys had been draw to him for his stability, even though he was barely 25, he was starting his fashion house and made time for the boys. They often went to his office after school and did their homework and started helping out. Their mother had cheated on Jose, and left him, and Jose had fought in the courts for a over a year to get custody of the boys. It had been long and ugly and very nearly bankrupt the business, but in the end, he had won.

Sergio had met his grandmother, once, and he was eternally grateful his father had been spared that.

“Do you want me to talk to him about it?” Sergio asked.

Jose nodded. “Tell him I’m sincere in my offer?”

“And you don’t want anything in return?” Sergio said even though he seriously doubted this to be true. His grandfather was a good man, not a saint.

Jose smiled. “Getting custody of his son is the most important thing.”

Sergio nodded and moved to get up. “That’s decent of you, grandfather,” he said with a polite nod.

“Our children are precious,” Jose said as he came around the desk and laid a kiss on Sergio’s cheek.

“Stop, I’ll blush,” Sergio said with a grin, but he enjoyed the moment.

“Say hello to everyone at lunch for me?”

“You could come,” Sergio offered, though Jose rarely went out with the family. He insisted that family dinners be at home.

“Thank you, but no.”

Sergio nodded and made his exit. He had a minute, so he pulled out his phone. “Hey, Cris?”

“Sergio, how are you?” Cris sounded a bit distracted.

“I was just talking to Jose. He said you need to call his lawyer.”

Cris sighed. “He told you about that?”

“Cris, man, you have to take him up on that. He’s loaded and you need the help.”

“I work at Barcelona, I can’t take money from your grandfather!” Cris protested.

“I know what you mean, but this is for your kid. Worry about what Jose wants later. Most likely just to piss off Pep.”

Cris laughed. “You’re probably right.” His boss had been less than sympathetic about his plight, and told him that missing work for his kid was looked down upon. 

“It’s the mother’s duty to see to the child,” were his exact words.

Too bad the mother was worthless.

“I’ll call. I will,” Cris promised. 

“Good. And if Jose gives you and trouble, send him to me. I get Guti to go after him.”

Cris laughed. “He hates Guti.”

“Exactly,” Sergio paused to check his hair in the reflective surface of the elevator before pressing the button.

“Hey, and thanks Sergio.”

“No problem. That’s my god son we’re talking about there.”

“You do your job well,” Cris said.

* * * *

Cris called the attorney and set up an appointment for that evening to meeting. 

By the time it was over, Cris was feeling very good about his chances. Spanish law tended to favor the mother, but Cris had messages and witnesses who would be on his side.

“We’ll get you your son, Mr. Ronaldo.”

Holding back tears, Cris nodded his thanks to the attorney. Not having to think about how much it was going to cost, just thinking about his son was such a relief.

As Cris made his way out of the office, thinking he really ought to get back to the office to get a couple hours in, when he saw a familiar car parked out front. Sure it wasn’t...

The driver opened the door and Jose’s face appeared. “Cristiano. Can I give you a lift?”

Cristiano paused. Payback already?

“Well, I guess,” Cristiano said. “I’m headed back to the office, though.”

“It’s past eight. Have you had dinner yet?”

“Well, no...”

“Then let me take you to dinner. Just an hour, then you can go back to work if you want.”

Cristiano stepped into the car and looked at Jose. “What do you want?”

Jose laughed. “What makes you think I want anything?”

“People don’t just do nice shit for other people and not expect something in return. Look, I’m grateful for what you’re doing, but let’s cut through the crap. What do you want from me?”

Jose’s face sobered and he nodded. “I know what you mean. And I have to admit, my motives are not completely altruistic.”

Cristiano braced himself. What was he going to want. Was it more than Cris wanted to give? He couldn’t back out. He had to have that lawyer, he...

But then Jose took his hand. “I find you to be a fascinating young man.”

Cris stared at him for a long moment. Was Jose propositioning him? 

“And I would like to have dinner with you, if you can spare the time.”

Without conscious thought, Cris found himself nodding. In truth, Jose was a very attractive older man. He exuded power and class and sex. “I would enjoy that.”

“Good,” Jose smiled, his eyes crinkling up with pleasure. “You can tell me about your case and I can assure you that it will all be fine.”

Cris laughed. “I think I need that.”

As they drove to a nearby restaurant, Cris began to talk, and he realized how long it had been since someone had really, honestly listened to him.


	8. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan tries to get ahead on his knees.

Bojan had grown up in the house next door to the Barcelona boys. Also being the youngest of his family, he'd formed a bond with Cesc, and the two of them had been inseparable throughout school, and even taking a job as an intern with Barcelona because Cesc had. But when Cesc defected from the house several months ago, Bojan was left in a lurch.

Most of his career at Barcelona had depending on his association with Cesc. He wasn't sure he'd have gotten the job as assistant designer if Cesc hadn't been there to push his dad into it. It wasn't that Bojan wasn't qualified, but competition in the house was fierce, and he needed to scheme to get ahead.

Which was why, at eleven o'clock in the morning, he'd found himself on his knees in Pep's office, servicing the boss.

It wasn't that Bojan didn't enjoy the task. Pepe was an attractive man, and appreciated Bojan's work. Hell, if he wasn't his best friend's dad, he might have tried to make a play for the older man, but he knew Cesc would freak out, and Cesc had been too good of a friend for two long to try something like that. Some times, though, he fantasized about what it might be like to be the boyfriend of a rich, handsome man like Pep.

Pep rubbed the top of his head, urging him to increase his pace, and Bojan realized his mind wasn't on the task at hand. He prided himself on good blow jobs, and so adjusted his grip on the base of Pep's cock, and worked the head deeper into his throat. Pep groaned his appreciation and thrust his hips into Bojan even faster. Bojan nearly gagged, but fought the reflex, desperately working to take everything he was given like a good boy.

Pep's grip on his hair tightened and he shoved deep, cumming down Bojan's abused throat. Bojan swallowed, face red from lack of air, and Pep blessedly pulled back with a sigh of satisfaction. Bojan let out a little gasp and then licked Pep clean.

"You're so good at that," Pep sighed in appreciation as he tucked himself back into his expensive Italian trousers.

Bojan smiled as he got to his feet, wiping his chin to be sure he hadn't dribbled, and running a hand through his hair to coax it back into shape. He didn't think anyone knew about their arrangement, but he didn't want to tempt fate by walking out of the office looking like a used hooker.

"Did you need anything else, sir?” Bojan asked meekly, knowing Pep got off on his submission.

“No, that will be all,” Pep waved him away as he focused again on the computer in front of him.

Bojan picked up the notebook he’d brought in for show and turned to leave. As he opened the door, Leo looked up from his desk and gave Bojan a scowl.

Bojan blinked. “What are you looking at?”

Leo’s eyes narrowed. “A whore.”

Bojan blanched as he noticed that the intercom at Leo’s desk was turned on. He’d been listening to the whole thing.

“Maybe if you’d spend less time on your knees and more time at your desk, you’d actually earn your pay.”

Bojan scampered away, and Leo clicked off the mute at his end of the intercom. “Have a moment, Pep?”

“Of course, Leo, come in,” Pep said distractedly.

Leo got up from his desk and sauntered into Pep’s office. He knew Pep appreciated him for the work he did, not his sucking abilities. And some day, when he got ahead, and maybe, maybe in Pep’s bed, it would be out of respect, not desperation.

“I need to ask you something,” Leo said, his voice full of concern.

Pep looked up. “Sit. Is something wrong, Leo?”

“It’s about your son, David,” Leo said. “I ran into your boys at the Camp Nou the other night...”

“Was Cesc there?” Pep asked, but then must have realized how his voice sounded, and added, “because that kid has a lot of nerve showing up around here.”

“He was,” Leo said. “Talking with Pique.” 

Pep nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. “So, David?”

“Yes,” Leo said, filing away his reaction for later use. “He was there with his boyfriend.”

“Don’t be ridiculous; David doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“Well,” Leo said. “He was sitting awfully close to this guy, and I’m fairly certain they were more than just friends.”

Pep’s face darkened. “Who was it?”

“I asked around and apparently he’s an art student at Manchester.”

“An art student?” Pep frowned. “But he’s working to a fashion management degree or something, surely.”

“Nope. Visual arts. And pretty hard off by the look of him. There were stains on his clothes, and Carles picked up the bill.”

Pep waved away his suspicions. “Probably some fling. David is smarter than that.”

Leo shrugged, but was annoyed that Pep wasn’t putting much stock into his information. “Maybe.”

“He is,” Pep said, his face darkening.

Leo got up. “Okay.”

“But Leo,” Pep said as he turned to go. “Let me know if you find out anything else about this kid, would you?”

“Of course, Pep.”

* * * *

Bojan scuttled back to his desk and logged into his computer. He didn’t really have anything to be doing. The designer he was assisting didn’t ever give him much to work, being an utter control freak, and mostly Bojan spent his days wasting time.

“Bojan, you got a sec?” Puyol asked as he walked past his desk.

“Sure, Carles,” Bojan said with a smile. He’d always been a little in awe of Cesc’s oldest brother. Puyol had been in high school when Bojan was just a kid, and the older boy could do no wrong.

“My assistant is useless. She’s snuck off for an early lunch with her boyfriend, claiming she has to visit some relative or another in the hospital, and we have a show next week!” Puyol ranted as he stalked back to the studio.

“She should work for my boss,” Bojan muttered.

“Still not giving you anything to do?”

Bojan shook his head.

“You know, I am going to talk to Pep about moving you over to work for me,” Puyol decided. “You do good work, kid.”

Bojan beamed. “I try.”

“Pep has a lot of good things to say about you,” Puyol said innocently enough that Bojan decided he must not know about anything.

“I...uh...help him out some too.”

“Then maybe he won’t want you working for me,” Puyol said with a smile as he stepped into the studio.

Villa was lying on the floor looking up the skirt of a model when they walked in.

“A little early for that kind of perversion, bro,” Puyol said.

Villa flipped him off. “I can’t get this to hang right.” He reached under the skirt and adjusted the bottom layer.

“I have that trouble all the time,” Puyol said, and adjusted himself.

Bojan flushed deep red and the model rolled her eyes at Puyol.

“You lot are a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen,” she said and snapped her gum.

“I need these dresses tagged,” Puyol showed Bojan to a rack of Villa’s creations. “He’s got a list here of the designs and the show order, but I need these tags filled out so if the dresses and list get separated, they can still be sorted.”

Villa looked up. “Anal, much, bro?”

“Only on the weekend,” Puyol winked at him and handed the clipboard to Bojan. “Think you can handle it?”

“Sure,” Bojan said and produced a pen from his pocket.

“Come find me in your office when you’re done.”

“Sure,” Bojan said and set to work. 

About half an hour later, Villa had sent the model away, and was restictching the dress when Pep walked in. Bojan was sat on the floor behind the rack of dresses, and Pep didn’t see him.

“David, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, Dad,” Villa said, pulling the dress from the sewing matching and inspecting the hem.

“I’ve heard a disturbing...rumor...”

“About what?” Villa asked, picking out what he’d just sewn.

“You having a boyfriend.”

Villa went still, his eyes still on the dress, but his attention on Pep. “What about it?”

“I just hear that apparently you’ve been seeing some art student.” The way Pep said art student, you’d have thought he was talking about a prostitute.

Villa took a deep breath and met his father’s eye. “I have been.”

Pep frowned. “Surely it’s just a fling.”

Villa swallowed hard. “It’s been going on a couple of months.”

“Months?” Pep scowled.

Villa’s confidence faded. “It’s just a...thing...”

“It better be. Because no son of mine is dating some penniless student.”

Bojan’s eyes were wide as he listened. He knew Villa was dating Silva, who Bojan had met and thought the guy was really nice, and that Pep didn’t know, but this...

Villa shrugged it off, but Pep could obviously read on his face that is really wasn’t just some fling.

“I suggest you break it off before this student gets some designs on moving up in the world by snaring himself a Barcelona boy,” Pep said. “If you need to get your cock sucked, find some willing slut here at work who knows how to get on his knees and not expect anything else from you.”

Villa’s face was hard but he didn’t speak. Pep turned and walked out.

Villa heard a sob in the corner and remembered Bojan was in the room.

“Bojan?” Villa asked, confused.

But the young man ran past him, out of the room and down the hall.

What a fool he’d been, Bojan thought, scrubbing uselessly at the tears streaming down his face. Of course he didn’t really expect anything from Pep, but he’d had no idea the man had so little respect for him. Bojan wasn’t a slut; he...

Crashing into an empty conference room, Bojan slid to the floor in a corner, sobs shaking his small frame. He was never going to be any more than Cesc’s stupid, slutty friend. His own father thought he was useless, and so, apparently, did everyone else.

“Bojan?”

He looked up and saw Puyol’s frame filling the doorway.

“I’m fine,” Bojan said pointlessly.

“You’re not,” Puyol said kindly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He crouched down in front of Bojan.

“S’nothing,” Bojan sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “Stupid.”

But Puyol pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to him. “You’re really not.”

Bojan took it and noisily blew his nose.

“You want to tell me what happened?”

Bojan shook his head. “Really not.”

“Okay,” Puyol said, reaching out to stroke the side of Bojan’s face. “I’m sure whatever it is, you’re not as stupid as you think.”

Bojan gave him a weak smile. “Trust me. I am.”

“Come on. Let’s go finish those dresses and I’ll take you to lunch.”

“They’re done,” Bojan sniffled and let Puyol help him up.

“Already?” Puyol looked impressed.

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Bojan said with all the sarcasm he could muster. But he smiled, knowing Puyol would appreciate it.

Puyol laughed and wrapped his arm around him. “No. You’re not.”


	9. Is it ever just sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc gives in to his attraction to Gerard.

Cesc stood back and looked over the models. The music was about to begin and he was so nervous he might puke in a moment.

“We’re ready, ready, go!” the head of the house, Arsene waved the models on to the runway.

Cesc’s heart raced as he ran to adjust one more skirt as the model disappeared.

“Breathe son,” Arsene laid a hand on Cesc’s shoulder. “The collection is a vision.”

Cesc took a deep breath and stuck his head around the edge of the curtain. He was watching the crowd, not the models. He scanned their faces, and his heart leapt to see them smiling and nodding, pointing out dresses to each other, and scribbling in notebooks.

Oh, they liked his work. He saw Carles and David in the front row and grinned. Of course they were here. He started to duck back in when his eyes landed on a man standing in the back of the room.

It was Gerard, and he was examining Cesc’s creations, nodding.

Cesc flushed and disappeared behind the curtain. What was he doing here? 

Probably spying for his dad, reporting back on how Cesc was faring without Barcelona. Well, he was doing very well, thank you.

The show drew to a close in a crescendo of music and applause. Cesc straightened his shirt, checked the creased in his trousers and stepped out onto the runway. A flash of lightbulbs nearly blinding him as the crowd came to their feet, cheering his collection.

Cesc beamed, taking a bow. His first show- his first solo show with his new house and they loved him. They really, really loved him.

Backstage, Cesc was showered with hugs and praise. Arsene clapped him on the back. Champagne was opened and a glass placed in his hand.

“Speech!” one of his assistants called.

Cesc laughed. “Oh my god! Okay!” 

Every one laughed with him.

“Alright, thank you everyone! This is not just my show. This is all of you. Thank you so much for all your hard work. We are going to make headlines tomorrow!”

There was a cheer, and as the crowd dispersed, models stripping, assistants rehanging clothes, Cesc heard a whisper in his ear.

“Those were incredible.”

Cesc spun around and had to look up into the blue eyes of Gerard. His cheeks flushed. “Thank you.”

“I’m beginning to see why Pep was so mad about you leaving,” Gerard said with a grin.

Cesc looked down for a moment at the mention of his dad. At Barcelona, he’d barely been able to get a design in a show, and here at Arsenal he’d been made lead designer for the fall line.

Suddenly, Cesc was lifted off his feet. “Baby brother!” 

Cesc laughed as Carles hugged him tightly.

“Put him down!” Villa said with a laugh.

Cesc was dropped to the floor again, and Villa took his turn squishing him.

“You, you are fucking way too talented, you little shit,” Carles was shaking his head.

Cesc was beaming. “God- I knew they were good, but...”

“Good? You’re fucking going to put us out of business,” Gerard chimed in.

“Haven’t seen my show yet!” Villa said, but he beamed with pride in his little brother.

“Look, we have to go,” Carles said. “But we just wanted to say good job.”

“Thank you,” Cesc said; the approval of his brothers meaning the world to him.

Carles and Villa departed, and Cesc looked to see Gerard still standing there.

“Can I take you to dinner?” Gerard asked.

Cesc’s heart fluttered. “Gerard...”

“Come on. Just dinner,” Pique said as he caught Cesc’s hand and idly began to caress his palm.

Cesc gazed at the gorgeous man in front of him. Just dinner, bullshit. Cesc would have wine, be charmed, and letting this man fuck him within two hours.

His cock responded. Cesc wanted it. He wanted it desperately.

“No dinner,” Cesc said under his breath. “Just sex.”

Gerard’s smile widened. “I thought you didn’t get involved with your dad’s employees.”

“Sex isn’t involved,” Cesc rationalized, even to himself.

“Okay,” Gerard allowed.

“My hotel room, half an hour,” Cesc said, giving him the room number.

* * * *

Villa and Carles walked back to the Barcelona base camp at the other end of the convention center.

“He really is going to be the star of the family, isn’t he?” Villa asked, still shaking his head.

“We already knew he had more talent than the both of us put together,” Carles said, jealous but still proud.

Villa’s phone beeped. Checking it, he smiled.

“Silva?” Carles asked knowingly.

“Yes,” Villa beamed, and then the smile slid off his face as he saw their father headed toward them.

“I’m going to see what Valencia house has going,” he said. “Did you both see Arsenal?”

Carles kept his gaze neutral as he really wanted to smack their father in that moment. Like they would miss their brother’s debut. “Yes. it was excellent.”

Pep nodded shortly. “Fine.”

He strode past them, and Villa glared.

Carles’s raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, he fucking told me off last week for dating Silva.”

This was the first Carles had heard of this. “What?”

“Leo must have squealed. I don’t know. He was being awful about it. Basically told me that if I wanted to fuck a whore, make sure it was one in house that we could control.”

Carles stopped in his tracks. “When was this?”

“Oh...uh...Tuesday?”

Carles scowled. “Our father is a jack ass.”

“Yeah?”

“And you need to fucking stand up to him about Silva before you lose him.”

Carles strode off, leaving Villa with his mouth gaping.

“Oh! I missed it, didn’t I?” Bojan asked as he saw Carles walk in.

“Yes,” Carles said, handing the show program to Bojan. “It was good.”

“Duh, Cesc is great!” Bojan chirped, his good mood restored from last week.

Carles wrapped an arm around him. “You working?”

“Just finishing,” Bojan said as he typed into the laptop. “Dinner?”

“It’s a date.”

Bojan’s heart leapt as Carles looked to his phone. He hadn’t been with Pep since that morning, and it was liberating. Carles made him see that he didn’t have to get on his knees to get respect.

Which, of course, resulted in Bojan being utterly smitten with Carles all over again like when they were growing up.

* * * *

Villa looked at the text from Silva and sighed. He really did love Silva, this he believed.  So why couldn't he stand up to his father over it?

"Do you have time to come see me tonight?"

No, Villa really didn't. He needed to hit the bar and mingle with the crowds.  He needed to network.

He wanted Silva.

"Maybe you could come here?  It's boring work, but I could undress you with my eyes until I can drag you to the hotel room?"

There was a long pause and Villa walked into the House of Barcelona room and went to go check his schedule.  The late show was a designer that he knew never came up with anything worth looking at and if his father hadn't been a top designer in his day, would even get to show.

Finally, Silva responded.

"Isn't your father there?"

"I don't care.  I want you."

Villa headed to the bar, thinking that Silva would refuse.  But finally.

"Okay."

* * * *

Cesc let Gerard in the hotel room, the taller man not touching him at all.  Cesc half wished he'd would.  Just take charge and fuck him into the mattress and leave so Cesc didn't have to make any decisions about anything.

"Drink?" Cesc asked as the door closed and Gerard took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Sure.  Maybe a Jack and Coke?"

"Sure," Cesc said as he peered into the mini bar.  It was well stocked and he pulled out the bottles for Gerard as well as fixings for a stiff martini for himself.

After a minute of silence, Gerard asked, "That was your first show?"

"I've had a couple of pieces in Barcelona shows before, but yeah, my first full show."

"God, you're talented," Gerard shook his head as Cesc handed him a drink.  "How much did Arsenal pay your dad to steal you away?"

"I quit Barcelona.  Arsene hired me in on a temporary contract.  After a week, he put me on full time and the lead designer quit," Cesc said as he took a healthy slug of his own.

“Jealous?”

Cesc shrugged. “I think he realized I was better. He’d been the house diva for years, and not really accomplishing anything, and with some actual competition, he knew he was going to get embarrassed.”

“You certainly are Pep’s son, aren’t you?”

Cesc glared at Gerard. “Meaning what?”

Gerard grinned. “Meaning you’re a cocky son of a bitch.”

Cesc finished off his drink and set his glass down on the table. “Right, are we fucking or not, because I’m really not in the mood to spend my evening being insulted.”

Gerard was about to say he hadn’t meant it as an insult, but Cesc was on top of him, spilling his Jack and Coke and shoving his tongue into Gerard’s mouth. He grabbed Cesc’s hips and had the smaller man on his back in a flash.

Cesc didn’t complain as he rubbed up into Gerard, his too long ignored cock almost over sensitized at the contact. He was going to come quickly, but he was more than sure he had more than one hard on in him this evening.

They wrestled out of their clothes, gripping, licking biting every inch of skin they could get their hands on. As soon as Cesc was naked, Gerard had a grip on his cock. A few sharp strokes later, Cesc came all over Gerard’s hand.

“Damn,” Gerard breathed as he used the sticky liquid to rub against Cesc’s ass.

“Sorry,” Cesc panted and then groaned as two fingers worked up into him. He whined and lifted his hips up. “God...Geri...there!”

Gerard grinned down at the writhing mess of sex beneath him. “Condoms?”

“Uh...” Cesc couldn’t think as the fingers scissored and worked within him. “I...”

“Hang on,” Gerard said, the fingers disappearing.

Cesc dropped his hips and panted. His cock was hardening again, and he stroked it idly with a cum slick hand. 

Gerard found a condom in his wallet and tore the packet open. He rolled it on his aching cock and realized he better make this a good one because it was all he had with him. Fuck, he should have been more prepared. He hadn’t honestly thought he was going to get Cesc naked so easily.

Gerard fell back between Cesc’s thighs.

“Here,” Cesc said as he came up to his knees. 

Gerard frowned for a moment, having wanted to watch Cesc, but the round ass wiggled and he couldn’t resist it. Feeding his shaft up into the lithe young man he grunted and sighed. So tight.

Cesc adjusted to him easily, and began fucking himself back on Gerard. Cesc was on the bottom but so clearly in charge.

Gerard gave over to him, meeting Cesc’s thrusts and gripping his hips. He bit his lip, trying to slow down and gather himself to extend his pleasure, but Cesc wanted it now.

“Harder...fuck...fuck me harder,” Cesc begged.

Gerard had to give it to him, letting go of himself and fucking into him. Cesc was moaning and gasping, the sounds nearly as much as the fucking bringing Gerard over the edge.

Cesc felt Gerard coming, and yanked his cock a few times to bring himself along after Gerard.

Oh..fucking good, Cesc thought vaguely as the cum splattered and he fell into it, not even caring.

After, Gerard dozed off, Cesc in his arms, but when he woke up a few hours later, Cesc was in the shower.

Gerard sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, and wondered about joining him, but the water shut off. A minute or so later, Cesc appeared, wrapped in a robe and drying his hair.

“Hey,” Cesc said, looking like he had something to say.

Gerard decided to let him off the hook. “I should go.”

“Yeah,” Cesc agreed. “Uh...thanks.”

“Not a problem.”

Cesc disappeared again, and Gerard let himself out with a sigh. Cesc really wasn’t leading him on, but it didn’t lessen the ache in his chest.

* * * *

Silva had borrowed some clean jeans and a button down shirt from one of his roommates and turned up at the hotel bar looking better than he usually did.

Villa saw him immediately and smiled, the effort not escaping his notice. “Gorgeous,” he whispered as he kissed Silva’s cheek.

Silva blushed sweetly, and looked around at the crowd. Everyone was dressed to their own taste; women in dresses all the way to a guy in shorts and flip flops. Silva looked like he belonged, and when Villa slipped a possessive arm around his waist and introduced him to his colleagues as his boyfriend, Silva felt a thrill of happiness.

When people heard Silva was an artist, they were keen to hear about his work. Villa quickly produced his iPhone and showed off some of Silva’s work. Two people asked for Silva’s card so they could come and have a look at his studio, but all Silva had was a mobile number to give them. Villa laughed and said that as soon as Silva sold some work, he could afford some business cards.

Villa didn’t let go of Silva until Silva insisted he needed the bathroom, and Villa kissed his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Silva said as he pulled away.

Silva found the bathroom in the far corner of the bar. He couldn’t believe Villa had invited him here. Out in front of everyone. Letting people know he was important. 

As he stepped back out into the noise of the bar, he ran smack into Villa’s dad, Pep.

“So you’re David Silva.”

Silva swallowed hard. “Uh..yes, sir.”

Pep looked down on the shorter man and did not appear to like what he saw. “So, how much do you want, then?”

“Uh...how much what do I want?” Silva asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“How much money to get you out of my son’s life?”

Silva’s jaw fell. “What?”

“Look, I know you’re just with him because he’s paying your bills. You tell me how much it will take to make you go away, and I will pay it. Understood.”

“He doesn’t pay my bills!” Silva shot back, though this wasn’t strictly true. But it certainly wasn’t why he was with Villa.

Pep sighed. “Fifty thousand?”

“Fifty THOUSAND euros?” Silva’s brain could barely wrap around that kind of money. 

“I don’t have a check to give you today, but if you leave now, I will have it sent over for you in the morning.”

“No,” Silva said. “No, I don’t want your money. He loves me.”

“Look,” Pep’s voice got hard. “I know my son. He likes to rebel and try new things. He thinks he loves you now, but he will get bored, and then where will you be? Fifty grand will pay off your college loans and get you set up in a studio.”

There was a flicker of hesitation in Silva. He did love Villa, but what if Pep was right? What if he got bored of Silva and then what was Silva left with?

Pep closed in. “Leave now. You don’t have to decide tonight, but the offer runs out tomorrow at noon.”

Silva’s throat closed as tears threatened. Villa loved him...he...

“If he really loved you, he’d have brought you to meet me before now.”

And that was it, wasn’t it?

Silva turned and ran before the tears fell. He really had been kidding himself to think that Villa had changed. 

* * * *

After a lingering dinner, Carles walked Bojan back to his hotel room.

“It’s always so decadent to spend a week in a hotel, isn’t it?” Bojan as, delightfully tipsy after several glasses of wine.

Carles laughed. “Nicer than your flat, is it?”

Bojan grinned. “So much nicer. I mean, I grew up in that really nice house and all, but Dad made me leave when I was 18 and the flat is fine, but...”

“Bojan used to more luxury?” Carles teased.

“Hey! You live in that mansion of your dad’s!”

“I know,” Carles said. “I’m saving up to buy a place of my own. No use saddling myself with a mortgage if I can pay cash in a couple of years.”

They had reached Bojan’s door.

“Come in for a drink?” Bojan asked, in a voice that he thought was nonchallant, but he had all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop.

Carles smiled down at the young man. Bojan was sweet, but Carles knew better. He wasn’t exactly sure what had left Bojan in tears the week before, but he knew that leading him on was going to only end in heart break.

He laid a kiss on Bojan’s forehead. “Thank you, but no.”

Bojan’s face fell.

“I had a lovely time tonight,” Carles squeezed his hand. “See you in the morning.”

Carles left and Bojan’s eyes welled up. He turned and let himself in the room. He probably wasn’t good enough for Carles, anyway.


	10. Regrettable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando isn't where he needs to be.

Pepe checked through his bags again. 

“Iker? Did you see my pills?”

Iker stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, drip of paste leaking down his chin. “Pills?”

“Yeah my...uh...allergy medication.” Pepe stepped forward and brushed the toothpaste off with his thumb.

“Uh...no,” Iker said as he laid a kiss on Pepe’s lips. 

“I ran out of the one bottle and I was sure I put in the spare,” Pepe said and turned away again.

“For needing prescription strength allergy medication, you never sneeze,” Iker teased as he ducked back into the bathroom again.

“It works really well,” Pepe lied absently as he dug in the bag again. Fuck, it wasn’t here. He checked his watch. And no time to run home to pick it up. He took a deep breath. The stress of the week, while it had been a good one leading up to their show tonight, had taken it’s toll. He really needed that...

“About ready?” Iker asked, checking his tie and brushing lint off his trousers.

“Yes,” Pepe smiled.

“Show is going to be amazing, stop fretting,” Iker kissed him again. “Come on before I rip you out of those clothes.”

* * * *

Nando sat in the make up chair, patiently allowing the make up artist to cover up his freckles. They didn’t work until the runway lights, but he never thought he looked like himself without them. Never mind this new, shorter and darker hair he wasn’t quite used to yet.

“I miss the freckles.” Lips brushed past Nando’s ear and he turned to see Sergio, long hair flowing, wicked grin on his face.

While nerves seemed to unsettle most people, Sergio looked more alive than Nando had ever seen him. And the infectious grin make Nando grin. God he was sexy.

After make up, Nando was stripped and dressed, wearing skin tight trousers that he was fairly certain had not been this tight when he’d tried them on. Had Sergio made them tighter on purpose?

Did make his ass look pretty good.

“Ready?” Pepe asked as he came around to check on models. 

“Always,” Nando said, turning to look at his dad.

Pepe looked a little pale, and Nando’s heart sank. Pepe had a forced looking smile on his face, and Nando reached for him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Pepe said as he patted Nando’s arm.

“Did you take...?”

“Nando. I’m fine,” Pepe assured him. “Come on, you need to get ready.”

Nando was swept away in the rush. The show began in a whirl of lights and music. The crowd responded well, and Nando felt good.

When it was all over, he looked for Pepe, but Sergio was there before Nando had a chance.

“You were gorgeous,” Sergio praised, leaning into Nando and offered a glass of champagne.

“Thank you,” Nando flushed with pleasure at the attention. “Have you seen my dad?”

“He’s with Iker,” Sergio said as he tugged Nando away toward the hall. He pressed his face into Nando’s neck. “I know you’re meant to be my cousin, but I want you.”

Nando’s cock responded. “I want you.”

“Oh god,” Sergio moaned. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. Fuck.” He dragged Nando to the storage room and fumbled for his keys to get the door open. Shit, Sergio was trembling like a virgin. He knew he probably shouldn’t be pursuing this; god his father would have a fit. Will have a fit. He should stop.

But Nando’s hands were clutching at his hips, rubbing into him with a hard cock.

Holy shit, Nando’s brain wasn’t working. This felt so good. So. Good.

Sergio got the door open and he and Nando tumbled in. Kicking the door shut, Sergio tore at Nando’s clothed, never mind they were his own originals. He could fix them later.

Nando moaned as Sergio slammed him against the wall. He didn’t know where to touch, he wanted to touch it all, every inch of Sergio. He grabbed his hair and kissed him desperately as Sergio worked his way into his pants.

His eyes rolled back in his head in sheer pleasure as Sergio’s hot hand closed around his cock. There was no finesse to Sergio’s rough strokes as he tried to work him in his pants.

Nando groaned and bucked against his hand. They should slow down, they...

“DIOS,” Nando called out as he came, seemingly in buckets against Sergio’s hand. 

Sergio chuckled and laid a few sweaty kisses on Nando’s neck.

“Sorry,” Nando muttered. “I...”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Sergio nuzzled him. “But...”

“Oh,” Nando said, as he reached for Sergio again. “I...I could blow you?” 

Sergio groaned. “Fuck...”

Nando was glad for the dark of the closet as even suggesting it had made his heart rate triple. He’d never...

But he wanted to.

“I’m...” Nando tried to explain, but was afraid Sergio would think he was a loser.”

“What, baby?” Sergio asked as he sensed reluctance in Nando. “You don’t have to.”

“I...I want to...I...just...never have.” Nando wanted to die of embarrassment.

Sergio’s cock became painfully hard. “Oh...fuck Nando...”

“I...” Nando said and started to fall to his knees.

“No,” Sergio pulled him up despite his need. “Not here. Your first can’t be like this.”

“It’s okay,” Nando dropped down again. “I’m ready and...I might lose my nerve.”

“Okay,” Sergio said, and reverently stroked the top of Nando’s head. Shit, it wouldn’t take about five seconds in that hot, wet, virginal mouth.

Nando fumbled with Sergio’s unnecessarily complicated belt. He finally got it free and pulled down Sergio’s trousers. The wanton designer wasn’t even wearing underwear and his solid heavy cock sprang free in Nando’s face. 

He licked his lips.

“Here,” Sergio shuffled around and leaned against the wall as his knees weakened.

Nando gingerly wrapped his hand around Sergio’s cock and looked up, brown eyes wide with the need for approval. “Tell me if I do this wrong.”

“Whatever you do is fine, baby,” Sergio praised, his cock aching, pre-come leaking. He would accuse Nando of being a tease, but he knew his hesitation was real.

Nando parted his lips and his tongue snaked out. It barely grazed the tip of Sergio’s cock, but he gasped.

“What?” Nando let go.

“Oh, god don’t stop,” Sergio begged.

“Oh...oh!” Nando said and took Sergio’s cock in hand again. With more confidence, he took the head in his mouth and rand his tongue across it again.

“Yes...that...do that!” Sergio leaned into the wall. Nando’s hand twisted around as he began to suck. 

Sergio’s breath caught and his brain shattered as Nando took him deeper. He was going come so fast. He...

Nando sucked on Sergio’s cock with increasing pressure. 

“Nando,” Sergio cried out. 

“What?” Nando pulled back. 

“I’m going to come...I...”

“It’s okay,” Nando said, heady with his power. “You can come in my mouth.” He closed his lips around Sergio’s cock again.

Sergio groaned and came, shooting down Nando’s throat as his world exploded. 

Nando choked, but managed to swallow, not having expected such a rush of fluid. It was salty and sweet and tasted of Sergio.

Sergio pulled Nando back to his feet and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you,” Sergio whispered.

Nando smiled into his neck. “Do you want to get out of here? Back to the hotel and...”

“Fool around some more?” Sergio asked as he and Nando righted their clothes.

“Yes,” Nando said, his cock beginning to get hard again.

“I think we better get back to help everyone get cleaned up,” Sergio said as he wiped a smudge of make-up off of Nando’s nose. “And then the party....but later?”

“Yes,” Nando nodded reverently. Later.

With a warm glow, Sergio and Nando headed back to the others, trying not to let on they’d been up to dirty things, but when Sergio pushed open the door to the backstage area, there was chaos.

“What....?”

Mesut spotted the pair and ran up. “Oh...oh god, Nando...your dad...”

All of the blood rushed out of Nando’s face. “Dad! Where is he...?”

“He collapsed. No one knows why...Iker called the ambulance, they’re on their way to the hospital. Iker is freaking out...” Mesut had tears shining in his big brown eyes.

Nando was frozen. They didn’t know about his dad’s illness. If the treated it wrong...he could die.

“Where? What hospital?! You fucking have to take me there now!” Nando was screaming.

“We’re leaving right now,” Sergio said, not even bothering to try to calm him down. He grabbed his keys and wallet. “Fuck, my car is in the garage.”

“Mine is out back,” Mesut offered. “I had to run and get some shoes at the office...”

“Let’s go!” Nando was shaking.

Half way to the car, Nando’s brain began to work slowly. Iker. He could call Iker and have them tell the doctors not to give him adrenaline. It would trigger the disease and stop Pepe’s heart.

“Iker! I have to call Iker, I have to tell him! I have to stop them giving him epinephrine!”

“Okay,” Mesut said, not really understanding, but getting out his phone and dialing his dad.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sergio finally asked, getting the feeling that Nando knew exactly what was wrong.

“He’s got an incredibly rare virus. It’s not contagious and if he takes his medicine, he’s fine...,” Nando began to sob. “But I knew...I knew...he wasn’t okay today. I saw...and I didn’t...”

“Shhh, this isn’t your fault,” Sergio put an arm around him, but Nando shook him off.

“It fucking is my fault because I have to look after him,” Nando yelled. “It’s my job to look after him!”

“He’s not answering,” Mesut fretted as he unlocked the car door.

Sergio did not contradict him again. Nando was sobbing and shaking and Sergio felt so helpless. He knew if it was his dad...well...

“Let me try again,” Nando reached for Mesut’s phone which was handed over.

“Why doesn’t Iker know about this?” Mesut asked, scared and confused as he started the car and peeled out of the lot.

“He didn’t want to worry him. He thought it was under control...he...” Nando got the voicemail again and threw the phone down in frustration.

Sergio calmly picked up the phone and tried again, while sending Iker a text on his own phone for him to call the minute he got any of the messages, though he had a sinking feeling that Iker’s phone wasn’t on him.

Five of the longest minutes of their lives later, Mesut pulled the car up to the emergency entrance of the hospital and Nando flew out of the car.

Iker was standing in the waiting room, eyes red. “Nando...”

“Where is he?” Nando screamed. “I have to tell them! WHERE IS HE?!”

“Nando, calm down, they’re doing their best right now,” Iker tried to soothe the sobbing boy.

“THEY DON’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG!” Nando was panicking and wrenched away from Iker and pushed past the doors to the restricted area, setting off the alarms.

He found them immediately, doctors performing CPR on his dad’s lifeless form.

Nando’s entire world stopped. “You can’t give him epinephrine!”

One of the doctors looked up. “You can’t be here!”

“I’m his son, he’s got this virus,” Nando rattled of the technical name. “He can’t have epinephrine.”

“We gave him 10 milligrams in the ambulance,” the EMT said shortly. “If we had known...”

“I have a heartbeat!” one of the nurses announced.

“Get him into intensive care,” the doctor ordered. “And someone fucking get me some research on this disease!”

“Here,” Nando thrust his phone at the doctor. “It’s here.”

The doctor took the phone and began to read as he followed the team. Nando started to follow them, but the security held him back.

“I have to go with them!” Nando yelled, and the doctor waved the cops away.

* * * *

An hour later, a pale and shaken Iker was allowed into the room. Nando sat at Pepe’s bedside, head laid on Pepe’s thigh, trails of tubes and wires preventing any other contact. When Nando saw Iker his eyes welled up again.

“How is he?” Iker asked quietly. 

“They’re not sure.” Nando swallowed hard. “They...”

Iker nodded, having heard the same from the nurses, but had been hoping Nando knew more.

“Why didn’t he tell me? I could have stopped them from giving him that drug, I could have...”

Nando shook his head, getting up to embrace his step father. “He didn’t want you to worry about him. He was so happy with you...he just didn’t want this to be between you.”

Iker clutched him. “He shouldn’t have carried this alone...shouldn’t have made you...”

“I know,” Nando said, pushing aside the feelings of guilt at blaming his father for any of this.

“I need him,” Iker sobbed.

“I need him too,” Nando said as the tears flowed. “I need him too.”


	11. Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Villa learns of his father's betrayal

When Pep heard about Pepe's collapse, he was on the phone to the hospital immediately, demanding to know his condition. The nurse, so startled by his demanding tone, had told him even though by law, she shouldn't have.

Carles stuck his head into Pep's office early Friday morning. The office was buzzing with the upcoming show that night.

"Dad, I need those press releases you were going to look at?"

But one look at his father's face, and Carles realized that something wasn't right. 

"Dad?"

Pep looked at his eldest son. "Close the door, Carles."

Carles did so without a word and sat in front of his father's desk. He patiently waited for his father to speak.

"You know you had an Aunt Julia, right?"

"Sure," Carles said. Julia had been Pep's younger sister. But they'd been estranged since before Carles was born, and Carles had never met her. She'd died tragically when Carles had been about ten, and only he of the three boys even remembered the time when their father had fallen into a deep, alcoholic depression.

"She and I had a falling out when my mother died. Mother had left everything to Julia because I was gay, and Julia had tried to give me half, knowing that my mother would have eventually changed her mind. I, I called her condescending, and I didn't want any of our mother's money if she didn't see fit to give it to me."

Carles nodded. He'd known that his father had married their mother in an attempt to prove to his family he could "be normal", but his mother had known and they more or less led separate lives.

"Julia married not long after this, and she had a son."

Carles blinked. He'd had no idea he had a cousin. "Who?"

"Do you know who Fernando Torres is?"

Of course Carles knew. The young man had exploded onto the Spanish fashion scene recently after starting his career on London. "He's my cousin?"

"Yes," Pep said shortly.

Carles's mind whirled. "But wait, wasn't that Pepe Reina- the designer from House of Madrid, the one who collapsed- isn't he Fernando's father?"

"Yes," Pep confirmed.

"Fuck," Carles sat back. "Is he okay? Has anyone heard?"

"He's in the hospital, still in a coma, but the doctors are hopeful."

Carles nodded.

"I don't know Fernando at all, and his father may or may not even know I was his late wife's brother, but..."

"They're family," Carles finished.

"I lost Julia," Pep said as his eyes welled up with tear s. "I had thought, maybe, maybe if I could forge a relationship with my nephew..."

Carles's heart went out to his father. He knew his dad could be a coldhearted dick, but losing his sister had been one of the hardest things he'd had to endure.

Carles was about to suggest that Pep try to get in touch with Fernando, when the door to his office slammed open.

"Did you fucking try to pay off my boyfriend to get him to leave me alone?" Villa all but screamed as he stormed in.

"Villa," Carles said warningly, but Villa was far too upset to catch the subtlety.

"Did you!?" Villa demanded.

Pep's face grew hard. "I did."

"How could you?"

"Maybe you should be angry at him, not me. He cashed the check."

"I know," Villa said, a smile of triumph breaking on his face. "He told me before I fucked him last night."

Pep stared at him. "You are still with him?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the cash, Dad. It's really going to help Silva set up his studio when he graduates this semester."

Carles was watching the two of them like a tennis match. Firstly he was shocked at Villa's tone. He never stood up to Pep. But then again, Pep had stooped rather low in trying to pay off Silva. The good will he'd been feeling toward his dad evaporated.

Pep stood. "Get out. Leave my office and don't come back."

"Cesc all over again, isn't it?" Villa said with a dangerous smile.

Carles's eyes got wide. Villa really wasn't kidding today, was he?

"Get out of this office and get out of my house. If you love that little whore so much, you can fucking live with him."

"Oh, I will be living with him," Villa said. "But if you throw me out, my designs are coming with me. And you have a show in ten hours."

Pep's eyes narrowed. And there it was. Villa had him by the balls. There was no collection without Villa's designs. Pep hadn't been doing much creating since Villa had shown such aptitude, and while there were some other designers with pieces, there wouldn't be the kind of show House of Barcelona was built on if Villa walked, especially since Cristiano’s show had been Wednesday.

"Yeah, I thought so," Villa said when Pep didn't respond. "I love him. And you better get used to it. And you know what? Even if he breaks my heart, it's my risk to take. Not yours."

Villa turned on his heel and left.

Carles was silent for a moment, and then quietly got up.

"He's right."

"Oh, you too, now?" Pep raged.

"I'm just saying that he's right. You have to let him make his own mistakes."

Pep was silent, struggling with whether or not he was going to lash out at Carles. But his son's steady gaze reminded him that he was the one who held the family together after their mother had died, not Pep.

He held his tongue.

"Press releases?" Carles asked quietly, remembering the reason he'd come in the first place.

Pep handed them over.

Carles turned to go, but he paused in the doorway. "You should go to the hospital and talk to Fernando. If Reina doesn't pull through this, you are the only family he has."

Carles left and Pep sat at his desk, only his dignity preventing him from bursting into tears.

* * * *

"I did it! I fucking told him off!" Villa crowed into his phone once he was back in his office.

Silva laughed. "I can't believe you. Are you sacked?"

"No!" Villa's joy was uncontainable. "He can't have a show without me and he knows it!"

"You're too good," Silva said. He fed off of Villa's happiness. After he'd left the other night in tears, Villa had tracked him down, but Silva had refused to talk to him, sure that Pep was right and there was no use in it anyway. But after two days lying in bed, staring at a check for fifty grand, his roommate had taken pity on both of them and let Villa in the flat last night.

Silva had spilled the story, and Villa had been incandescent with rage at his father. He'd wanted to confront that moment, but Silva had begged him not to. They got to talking, and realized there was really nothing stopping Silva from cashing the check even if he still stayed with Villa. Silva had been reluctant, but Villa argued that he deserved it after what Pep put him through. And what Villa had put him through.

"I love you," Villas sighed down the phone.    
"I love you too," Silva echoed.

"What time are you getting here tonight- well for the show?"

"Are you sure you want me to come? Won't that make your father mad?"

"I don't care. I'm not hiding you any more. I love you and he can fucking well deal with it."

Silva chuckled. "Will you still be so brave when you're living in this grotty flat?"

"I don't care if we live in a dumpster. You are mine." Villa said, even though he fully intended to start looking for flats next week. Something nice where Silva could stay with him while he finished school. Maybe somewhere near the arts district so once he graduated, he could have a studio near by where Villa could visit him while he worked. Villa's whole head was filled with plans for them.

"See you at six."

"Six," Villa echoed and hung up the phone as Bojan peered in. "Hey Bo, what do you need?"

"Just wanted to check the dresses are ready to get loaded on the truck?"

"Did you check the list?"

"Twice," Bojan nodded.

"Then they should be good." Villa looked at Bojan, and in his happiness, he realized that Cesc's old friend looked sad. "Everything okay, Bo?"

"Sure," Bojan said and slipped out.

Villa shook his head, thinking that Bojan hadn't been quite right since that day he'd sobbed in the studio, but couldn't figure out why.

Then again, he'd known Bojan practically his whole life, and not much the younger man had ever done made much sense to him.

* * * *

Carles was fielding phone calls from the house that afternoon as he started getting the models organized backstage. He got a text from Cesc.

"Dad around?"

"Nope, at the office. Come over."

Cesc appeared about ten minutes later, obviously having been at the shows, but ever wary of their dad.

"Hey kid," Carles said as he glared at a model who was so totally hung over. God the lack of professionalism some days.

"Holy Shit, I was just at the craziest show. Have you heard of that new house? Xavi and Llorente?" Cesc was springing on his toes.

"I've heard some buzz about them. I think dad sent someone over. Why?"

"Their stuff was way out there, but like...good, you know? They are serious contenders."

"That won't make Dad happy," Carles said as he waved the model away. Make up would cover the circles under her eyes, and they didn't have time to replace her. But he made a note to be sure she wasn't hired back.

"It was good stuff," Cesc nodded again. "You guys about ready?"

"I think so," Carles said. "So Villa had it out with dad this morning."

"Seriously?" Cesc's brown eyes grew huge. "About Silva?"

"Yeah," Carles said and told him everything.

"Fuck," Cesc said. "And Villa is still alive?"

Carles chuckled. "I think Dad is beginning to get the picture he can't push us around any more."

"Good," Cesc nodded.

"Don't suppose you'll consider coming back."

"Not a chance," Cesc grinned.

"Hey," Pique said, appearing from around a curtain. 

Cesc looked down at his feet; he hadn't returned any of Gerard's calls or texts since Monday night.

"Pique, did you get the security straightened out?" Carles asked, oblivious to the tension.

"Yup," Gerard said, his eyed never leaving Cesc.

"I better get going," Cesc said, looking at his watch. "Think it's safe to come to the show?"

"Yeah," Carles said. "Dad will be backstage anyway. Got a ticket?"

"Duh," Cesc said as he rummaged in his pocket. "I'll see you."

Gerard followed Cesc, and in the hallway, called after him. "Cesc."

"Oh, uh, hey, Gerard. I've got to get to a...thing..."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!" Cesc protested, though his shifting gaze told another story.

Pique sighed. "I get it, okay? Just sex."

Cesc finally met his eye. "I...look...we just can't. My dad..."

Gerard grabbed Cesc's arm and pulled him into a closet.

"What...?" Cesc said, but didn't fight him.

"Look, I get about your dad, okay?" Gerard said in a furious whisper. "There's something you need to know."

Cesc's brow furrowed.

"Your dad paid me to hit on you that first night at the Camp Nou."

Cesc's jaw dropped. "He what?!"

"I don't know why, but he said he wanted to keep an eye on you, and for a 100 euro, would I make a play for you, and every night I could keep it going, I'd get another 100."

"You got PAID to have sex with me?!" Cesc shouted, not even caring who might over hear."

"No!" Gerard insisted, his eyes panicky. "No! I told him after that first night that it was no good. That you didn't want to have anything to do with one of his employees and he paid me for that night, and then not again. He doesn't even know about Monday."

Cesc's eyes were cold. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I had to come clean," Gerard pleaded. "Cesc. I really, really want to be with you and I couldn't let that be between us, because I knew you'd eventually find out."

"My dad would tell me to hurt me." Cesc said, his voice hollow.

"Please," Gerard begged. "Just..."

Cesc pushed past him and wrenched open the door. "I...I can't...I just...give me some time, okay?"

Gerard nodded. "Just...please...?"

Cesc bit his lip. "Give me some time."

Gerard watched Cesc walk away, and wondered if he'd ruined it all.


	12. What it means to be family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Madrid family waits for news of Pepe

Saturday morning, after nearly 36 hours at Pepe's bedside, Iker finally managed to talk Nando into taking a break to go home and shower. Nando agreed, but when Iker added that maybe he should take a nap as well, Nando had refused.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Iker nodded. His own eyes were red from lack of sleep. "I'll text you if anything changes."

Nando walked to the waiting room and realized he had no way to get home. However, when he pushed opened the door, he was quite literally stunned to see the whole Madrid clan in attendance.

Everyone's eyes fell on Nando who was confused for a moment.

"Any change?" Raul asked anxiously. Guti was leaning on Raul's shoulder as he had been dozing, but his blue eyes were wide.

"No change."

Raul nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"Do you need anything?" Xabi asked gently as he sensed the young man was lost.

Nando nodded. "Can someone give me a lift home so I can shower and change?"

"My driver can," Jose offered.

"Uh...thanks," Nando nodded to his...grandfather. Was this what it was like to have an actual family? More than one person to look after you?

"I'll go with you," Sergio offered, but when Nando turned to him, he flinched at the memory of what he'd been doing when his dad had collapsed.

If only I'd been there....repeated in his head for the millionth time.

"No," Nando said.

"You shouldn't go alone," Raul quietly insisted as he looked from his son to Nando and easily read the situation on both of their faces.

"Mesut?" Nando asked, turning ot Iker's younger son.

"Sure," Mesut said, startled. He bounced to his feet and glanced at his cousin Sergio with a frown.

Nando followed Mesut out and everyone's eyes focused on Sergio.

Xabi rescued his cousin. "I'm going to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. Anyone want to come with?"

Jose nodded. "I will."

Raul shoved Guti off of his shoulder and the blonde reluctantly stood. "Yeah, me too."

The three departed and Raul turned to look at Sergio.

Sergio look at him through a curtain of unwashed hair. "Is this where we get to have a very special father-son talk?"

Raul sighed. "Sese..."

Sergio pushed his hair back. "I know what you're going to say and it's not like that."

"Not like what?" Raul asked. He knew Sergio wasn't really one for long term relationships. Too fickle and demanding to have anything lasting. But he knew his son was worth more than an unfair generalization.

"It's not some stupid fling," Sergio insisted. "I know how I've been, but this is different."

"Okay," Raul allowed. "But Nando is your cousin."

"By marriage!"

"I know. But I'm just reminding you to be careful. He's in this family now, no matter what happens to Pepe. That young man needs us desperately. He has no one else."

"I know," Sergio muttered sullenly.

Raul reached out and took Sergio's hand. "He's hurting and you need to be thinking of him. Not everyone is used to our temperamental Sergio."

Sergio cracked a smile. "Dad..."

"I love you kid. But Nando is dealing with shit that I am so grateful you never had to."

Tears began to shine in Sergio's eyes. "He was with me...you know...when Pepe collapsed."

That filled in the rest of the picture for Raul. "You think he blames you."

"He had been worried about Pepe, and I drug him away...I didn't know why he was so worried." 

Sergio's voice caught and Raul gathered him up. "You can't blame yourself either. None of us had any idea."

"I know," Sergio started to sob. "Why didn't they say? We...we could have helped...Iker would have known..."

"I don't know," Raul rocked Sergio. "I don't know baby." He held his son a long time until Sergio finally quieted. 

The others returned with coffees and a pile of sandwiches.

"Damn, I told you we should have done a liquor run, Jose," Guti said as he set a precarious pile of sandwiches on the table.

Jose sighed at his son in law, but Xabi chuckled.

"Hell, this waiting room should have a bar. They'd do great business."

"And some strippers," Guti waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Raul.

"Guti, you're such and ass," Sergio pulled away from Raul, but he appreciated his step father's attempts to lighten the mood. Guti never took himself too seriously.

"Eat this," Guti offered him a sandwich."

"No sushi?" Sergio asked. His phone beeped.

Everyone stilled as Sergio looked at it. He shook his head. "Just my mate Cris. He wanted to stop by...?"

"Of course," Jose said with a firm nod.

Raul looked at his dad and made a mental note to ask Sergio about that.

* * * * 

In the back seat of Jose's plush car, Mesut fidgeted. He was not entirely sure why Nando had asked him and not Sergio or Raul to come with him. Mesut wasn't someone people depended on.

"Why is everyone still at the hospital?" Nando asked.

Mesut didn't understand the question. "Why? Be...because your dad is in a coma!"

Nando nodded. "But they're not his family."

Mesut grabbed his hand. "Oh my god yes you are our family! You and Iker and Pepe. We wouldn't let you go through this alone!"

"Thank you," Nando said as his heart swelling.

Mesut squeezed his hand. "Iker tried to tell Raul he didn't need to fly out, but Raul was on the first plane yesterday morning. And where he goes, Guti goes. No one has left except to run home for clothes or showers."

Nando was overwhelmed. "The last time...before he doctors knew what was wrong, it was just me," Nando said. "He was unconscious for two weeks, and it was just me..."

Mesut hugged him. "Never again. We're worse than the mob. You can't sneeze without three people offering you a tissue."

"Thank you," Nando murmured.

"Besides," Mesut said as Nando pulled back," the headlines of this totally eclipsed the Barcelona show. Grandfather couldn't be happier."

Nando gaped at Mesut until he saw the cheeky gleam in his eyes. Nando shoved him.

"Kidding!" Mesut chuckled, but was pleased to see a smile on Nando's face.

* * * *

When they returned, Cris was sat with Sergio, his baby gurgling happily on his knee. Jose was watching them fairly intently.

"I'm...gonna go.." Nando gestured to the door of the ward. He'd told himself he was going to thank them all for staying, but when the moment arose, the words stuck in his throat.

"Send Iker out?" Raul asked. "I don't think he's eaten today. Have you?"

"I made him a sandwich," Mesut informed his uncle. "Ham and cheese. He ate the whole thing."

Nando disappeared and Mesut turned to Cris and the baby. He loved kids. "Well, who's this little guy!"

Mesut crouched down and began to play with the baby.

"My son," Cris said proudly. "His name is also Cristiano, so we mostly call him Baby."

"Who's a cutie," Mesut jostled the baby's foot. The baby giggled and tried to pull his foot away, but Mesut held it. "Is that a little monkey on your shirt? Should we call you Monkey?"

Iker rejoined them and reluctantly at the sandwich Raul presented him with. Mesut and the baby kept the rest of them distracted for awhile, which was a relief.

Which was why no one noticed at first when Pep walked in.

Jose was the first. His eyes got wide, and then narrowed dangerously. He stood. "What do you want?"

Pep nodded to Jose respectfully. "Is your son in law doing any better?"

"There's no change," Iker said defensively.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

His words were sincere, but no one seemed to relax. Pep gazed at the assembled group, and was startled to see Cris amongst them.

Cris focused on the baby who was now squirming in Mesut's lap on the floor. He did not meet his boss's eye.

"What do you want?" Jose repeated.

"I came to speak to Fernando."

Iker bristled protectively. "He's with his father."

"I only need a few moments," Pep said, pleading ever so slightly.

Enough pleading that Iker nodded. "I'll take you to him."

"Thank you," Pep said and followed Iker into the ward, and there was a stunned silence.

"What the...?" Sergio started, but Jose cut him off.

"Pep is Nando's family, too."

Wide eyes and dropped jaws turned to look at Jose.

* * * *

Nando's head was back lying on Pepe's thigh, and as they approached, Nando was talking to Pepe in a low voice.

"Nando?" Iker interrupted him before they could overhear.

Nando looked up, not recognizing Pep at first. "Yes?"

"Nando, this is Pep Guardiola, he wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Nando said, though his confusion deepened. Of course he knew the owner of one of the most powerful houses in fashion. But why was he here?

"Can I talk to him in private?" Pep asked Iker.

Iker looked to Nando got a nod.

"I'll be fine, Iker," Nando assured him.

Iker left them, and Pep took a seat next to Nando. "I'm sorry about your father."

"The doctors are hopeful," Nando said, mostly repeating what he was told to make himself feel better. "His heart rate is steady and he's responding to the anti-virals."

"That is good news," Pep said.

There was an awkward pause. Nando finally said. "Did you need something?"

Pep struggled with how to begin. He'd been so focused on coming to see Nando, it never really occurred to him what he would say when he arrived.

"Did your dad ever talk to you about your mother's family?"

A frown creased Nando's forehead. "Not really. He always said she didn't have any family."

A pain shot through Pep's heart at that, but he supposed it wasn't any more than he expected. "Your mother had a brother."

"I didn't know that," Nando said. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes," Pep said.

Nando paused for a moment, and then it dawned on him. "Are you my mother's brother?"

"Yes," Pep said as a smile spread on his face. "Your mother was my younger sister."

"Oh," Nando said, his brain unable to really take in the meaning of all of this. If Pep was his uncle... "Why didn't my dad ever tell me that?"

"Because your mother never wanted you to know him," Pepe's raspy voice answered for him.


	13. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepe recovers.

Nando looked up and saw Pepe’s eyes open.

“Dad!” he exclaimed, his face fully of joy, Pep completely forgotten behind him. “Dad- how do you feel...do you need anything?”

“Like hell,” Pepe sighed and closed his eyes again. Nando squeezed his thigh. “I’m still here, kid.”

“I’ll get the doctor,” Nando got up and went to find someone.

“Pep,” Pepe said quietly.

“Yes?”

“Leave. I don’t have the...strength to deal with you.”

“I don’t want to fight,” Pep said.

“Not. Now.”

Pep watched Pepe struggle and knew what he had to do. “I’ll go.” He turned to leave.

Pepe’s words made him pause. “He’s been through too much already.”

Pep’s heart ached to think of his nephew, his sister’s only child, but he walked out.

Nando came back with a herd of doctors and nurses who hovered around Pepe. Nando waited, bouncing on his toes to see what they were doing, but he couldn’t see.

A thought occurred to him. He should tell the family. His family.

Nando broke into a wide grin and all but ran to the waiting room.

Everyone looked up when Nando burst in, and the look of his face gave it all away.

“He’s awake?” Iker asked to be sure.

“He’s awake!” Nando yelled and Iker leapt up and hugged him.

“Oh thank god,” Sergio let out the breath it felt like he’d been holding for two days.

“How is he?” Iker asked. “Okay?”

“The doctors are looking at him. He’s weak. But he’s awake,” Nando buried his face in Iker’s shoulder as the tears flowed. “He’s alive, Iker.”

“He’s alive.” Iker clutched Nando.

“So go see him!” Raul insisted.

Iker grabbed Nando’s hand and together they went back into the intensive care unit.

“Oh my god,” Raul sagged into Guti. “He’s awake.”

* * * *

The doctors were very positive. Pepe’s heart showed no signs of permanent damage from the episode, and the anti-virals had done their work. Pepe was going to need time to recover, but the prognosis was excellent.

Pepe managed to stay awake long enough to kiss Iker, and then fell back into a deep sleep. The family ganged up on Iker and Nando and said that one of them had to go and get some sleep, so Nando was forced to go home while Iker took first shift staying with Pepe, but he insisted that everyone else go get some sleep, too.

"I better get this little guy home for a nap," Cris said as he rocked the fussy baby.

"Oh," Meust said, tickling the baby's foot again. "Maybe you could bring him back to our house for a nap," he suggested hopefully.

"You should," Jose said. "I'm going to have the cook make us a big dinner for after we all get some sleep. You should come."

Cris nodded. "Sure, yeah." 

It was late Saturday, and now that fashion week was over, he had some days off coming, anyway. His ex had dropped the baby off Friday and said she was going out of town for the week. Cris didn't even argue with her about it. The attorney had said that the more time the baby spent with him the better.

They had three cars amongst them, and they split up to go back to the house. Mesut had picked up Raul and Guti at the airport, so they went with him as their bags were still in the car and Xabi came along. Jose rode with Cris and the baby, leaving Sergio and Nando in Jose's chauffer driven car.

Nando climbed into the back seat and closed his eyes, not really wanting to have a conversation with Sergio, but Sergio started one up for himself.

"So, am I allowed to be a little weirded out that my grandfather appears to be dating my best friend?" Sergio asked.

"Are they dating?" Nando wondered.

"They've been to dinner twice," Sergio confirmed.

"It's not just because Jose is helping Cris get custody?"

"I don't think so," Sergio said.

Nando didn't respond as he'd started to drift off to sleep. He'd been awake for nearly three days now and it was taking its toll.

Sergio laid a hand on Nando's leg. "I'm sorry."

Nando pried his eyes open. "About what?"

"About your father. About keeping you from him..."

Nando closed his eyes again. "I don't blame you. But...maybe you and me is just not a good idea."

"Please don't shut me out."

Nando sighed. "It's not you, okay? I just need to focus on my dad right now and I don't need distractions."

The comment stung Sergio, to be thought of as a distraction. When you were with someone, you were there to support them, not be annoyed by their presence. 

Fine. If Nando didn't want distractions, then Sergio wouldn't get in his way.

* * * *

They nearly had to carry Nando into the house as they couldn't wake him up after he'd fallen asleep in the car. Guti finally was able to drag him to his feet and they shuffled him into the house where they let him fall on the bed in one of the guest rooms. Raul took off his shoes while Guti laid a blanket over him.

"Poor kid," Guti said as he brushed a stray lock of hair off of Nando's forehead.

Raul sighed and wrapped his arm around Guti. "I can't even imagine what he's been through. And now Pep is his uncle?"

"Seriously," Guti said as Raul pulled him back out of the room. "Was Satan busy?"

Raul chuckled as he closed the door to Nando's room. "Pep's not all bad."

"You're too good, Raul," Guti turned and kissed him.

"Someone has to be the decent human being in this relationship," Raul pulled Guti close and deeped the kiss.

They stood for a minute in the hall, lazily enjoying the kiss, familiar nibbles and tongues twinning together.

"Mmm," Raul pulled back. "Should we be bad and go fuck in my old bedroom?"

"You know that gets me off," Guti grinned and scampered away down the hall to the stairs. Raul followed after, thinking that maybe he should look in on Sergio, but for once he wanted to be utterly selfish.

By the time he reached the bedroom, Guti was lying naked on the old Real Madrid duvet. It was faded after years of use, but Jose was sentimental, and it was still lying across the double bed.

"Climb on!" Guti invited.

Raul shook his head and closed and locked the bedroom door. "You are too much Jose Maria."

Guti grinned. "You love me."

"I really do," Raul smiled as he pulled off his tshirt which smelled after 3 days of wearing. Maybe they should have fucked in the shower.

Later.

Raul shed his jeans and boxers and laid down next to Guti. He reached for Guti and they kissed again, this time with more urgency. Guti really was the best thing that had ever happened to Raul. Since the divorce, Raul had been lonely, and when this blonde whilrwind had passed through, Raul knew exactly what his life had been missing. 

Guti rolled on top of Raul, his hardening cock pressing into Raul's leg. "God, I haven't fucked you since Wednesday."

"Ages," Raul agreed as he caressed Guti's hips and urged him on. He too felt the ache of being unable to touch and fondle his beloved for so many days. After so many years, he'd expected this passion to wane, but it never did.

Guti's hand drifted down Raul's taut abs and teased past his cock.

Raul let out a frustrated moan as Guti's hand landed on his hip.

Guti did it again, torturing Raul with the slightest brushes and pulled away as Raul bucked his hips up into him.

"Who wants it?" Guti whispered. 

"I do, fuck, Guti," Raul whimpered.

"Beg," Guti ordered as his now solid shaft worked against Raul's thigh. "Beg or you can't have it."

That was an outright lie, but Raul played along, loving the game just as much as Guti. "Please, baby, please...I need you to fuck me."

"Who's the best lover?"

"You are, Guti," Raul praised, and was rewarded with a hand around his cock. "Oh god, yes..."

"Shh," Guti said as he heard footsteps in the hall.

Raul bit his lip to hold in the moans as Guti's thumb rubbed the head of his cock.

"I bet that's your dad. Your dad is going to catch us in here," Guti whispered urgently, the idea so deliciously forbidden.

"He'll send you away," Raul said. "Fuck me, baby."

"You want him to catch us, don't you, you dirty boy," Guti said as he slid two fingers into Raul's mouth to slick them with spit.

Raul sucked greedily as the thought of Jose walking in here was so wrong he nearly bit down with longing. He released the fingers and said, "Fuck me now before he figures us out."

"He's never liked me," Guti said, only half teasing as his fingers now eased into Raul's ass, so familiar and good.

"Who cares?" Raul said. "You're mine and I will never give you up."

"Mine," Guti agreed as Raul tried to fuck himself on Guti's fingers.

"Please," Raul urged him on.

Guti removed his fingers, releasing Raul's cock. Raul rolled onto his side, his favorite position, as wanted to feel Guti holding him as he fucked him. Guti obliged, letting Raul settle before working his cock up into his lover.

Raul moaned loudly; anyone walking past in the hall way would be sure to hear them.

"You're trying to get us caught, aren't you, you dirty boy," Guti growled as he settled deep inside Raul.

"They'll only be jealous of me," Raul hissed as Guti closed his fist around Raul's cock. He was so full of Guti, so loved, so...

"Are you crying?" Guti asked.

Raul closed his hand around Guti's. "Only happiness, baby."

"I love you," Guti said with a sigh as he began to thrust.

"I love you," Raul gasped as every nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure. He wished it could last forever, but he knew both of them needed release. He savored it as long as it lasted, Guti's moans and panting harmonizing with his own.

"Close, baby?" Guti begged.

"I'm there," Raul said as he knew Guti was ready. He let himself fall over the edge to mindless oblivion as he flet Guti cum deep inside him. Filling him and marking him with forever.

They drifted down off their highs and, still connected, fell asleep. Together.

* * * *

"What happened to Raul and Guti?" Xabi asked as he poured himself a tall glass of juice from the fridge.

"Fucking, I suppose," Mesut said as he changed the baby.

"Mesut!" Jose chastised his grandson.

"What? They were all over each other in the car!"

Xabi shook his head at his little brother. Sergio wasn’t even phased as he was quite used to his dad and Guti being unable to keep their hands to themselves.

"Where should I put him down?" Cris asked as Mesut finished the job.

"I can put him in the old nursery," Mesut offered. "It's been empty since Sergio and I were babies!"  
 Sergio smiled at the memory of torturing his younger cousin by stealing his toys. Meust would cry and then Raul and Iker would tell him off.

"Sure, thanks Mesut," Cris yawned.

“Come on, little monkey. You can sleep in Mesut’s old bed.” The baby didn’t even protest as he was carried away from his dad, laying his head on Mesut’s shoulder.

"I can show you to one of the guest rooms," Jose offered, and Cris nodded.

They left and Sergio pulled himself up on to the counter. "So is that weird?"

"Jose and Cris?" Xabi asked and then shrugged. "I dunno. Grandpa's been alone so long, it's kind a nice."

"Has he ever dated that we know about?"

"I don't remember," Sergio said, his forehead creasing in memory. “God, Mesut needs some kids of his own.”

Xabi laughed. “He needs a girlfriend, first.”

“Does he want a girlfriend?” Sergio asked.

“No idea,” Xabi said. “Does he still hate working at the fashion house?”

Sergio shrugged. “He’s happy enough when Jose and Iker aren’t pressuring him to show his designs.”

“Maybe he needs to open a daycare,” Xabi pondered. “How happy was he with little Cris?”

Sergio smiled. “So...how are you doing, Xabi? I never see you.”

“Fine,” Xabi shrugged. “Working a lot.”

“Dating anyone?”

Xabi shook his head and concentrated on his juice.

“You’re still hung up on Steven,” Sergio sighed.

“No!” Xabi insisted, which of course meant yes. Xabi had dated a musician from England for years. They’d played together in the same orchestra and were forever together, apart, fighting, planning to get married. About a year ago, Steven had moved back to England without so much as a phone call to Xabi. Had broken Xabi’s heart.

“It’s been a year, Xabi,” Sergio said not unkindly. “You need to move on.”

“I know,” Xabi said. “I’ve been on a couple dates.”

Sergio slid off the counted and hugged his cousin. “Come on; let’s get some sleep before the rest of them wake up and are cheerful.”

* * * *

“How many guest rooms are in this house?” Cris asked as he followed Jose down the hall.

“There’s ten bedrooms,” Jose said. “Raul and Iker still have their rooms here for whenever they’re over, and Mesut, Sergio and Xabi have ones they consider there own, and the one is a nursery, so really just three guest rooms.”

Cris shook his head. His flat had two bedrooms, and the one the baby slept in could hardly be considered an actual bedroom. He would have to move when he got much older.

“I bet your bedroom is the biggest,” Cris said.

Jose paused at the door to the guest room. “Would you like to see it?”

“Yes.”

Jose nodded and moved on to the end of the corridor. At the end, he opened the door to his massive suite.

“Nice,” Cris said as he looked around the sumptuously decorated room.

“Yes,” Jose agreed, but he was looking at Cris as he closed the door.

Cris wasn’t sure when he’d started to think of Jose as more than just Sergio’s father, someone who was doing him a favor helping out with his bid to get custody of his son, but as Jose closed the gap between them, Cris readily accepted his kiss, reaching out to hold Jose.

Jose leaned into Cris, deepening the kiss. He was intoxicated by this young man in a away he’d never experienced before. After everything that had happened in his life, he’d resigned himself to his role as father and grandfather, quietly overseeing the family and the business, assuming that a grand passion was never going to be for him.

But then he’d gotten to know Cris over the last couple of weeks, and something he’d thought was long forgotten awoke in him.

Cris sighed as Jose pulled away. They were both exhausted and neither of them wanted to rush the next step. There would be time.

“Come on,” Jose said as he took Cris’s hand. At the bed, he pulled back the duvet and toed off his shoes. Cris kicked his shoes off as well and climbed onto the bed.

Jose joined him, wrapping himself around Cris’s body. He took a deep breath of his smell and sighed. “Thank you for being there with us.”

“It’s nothing,” Cris said. “You and Sergio are important to me.”

“Thank you,” Jose said and closed his eyes. “You’re important to me too. You and your son.”

Cris’s eyes grew damp. His son was his everything, and he’d thought when he’d decided to get custody, make his son the center of his world, he was going to have to give up his own life. But here was Jose, embracing all of him. His family accepting Cris so readily.

For the first time since the day his ex had threatened to take his son away from him forever, he relaxed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc and Villa learn they have a cousin.

About a week after Fashion Week, Bojan was out shopping one afternoon. Pep had sent him to run some errands, dropping off a couple of packages and picking up a crate of catalogues, and Bojan was taking advantage of the time away from the office. He’s stopped at the bookstore to pick up the new issue of FCB magazine, and was not going for a coffee.

As he stepped into the shop, he saw Mesut sat at a table, feeding a baby some pieces of a chocolate chip cookie. Mesut was grinning at the baby was giggling.

He and Mesut had been friends at school until Cesc had convinced Bojan that being friends with Madrid boys was never going to get him a job at the House of Barcelona.

Mesut looked up and caught Bojan’s eye. He smiled brightly and in his distraction, the baby got ahold of the whole cookie, squealing with glee. 

Bojan laughed and stepped up to the counter. After he ordered, he checked his watch and realized he had a good half hour before anyone would notice he was gone. Hell, no one noticed if he was gone all day.

“Mind if I join you?” 

Mesut looked up as he wiped spitty cookie bits off of the baby. “Oh hey, sure!”

Bojan set his coffee on the table and sat down on the other side of the baby who eyed him.

“I didn’t know you’d had a baby,” Bojan said.

“Oh, not mine!” Mesut laughed. “He’s my grandpa’s boyfriend’s baby...” Mesut paused a second to decide if that was right. “Yes.”

“Jose’s got a boyfriend with a baby?” Bojan correctly interpreted.

“Oh, I know,” Mesut said. “but Jose’s happy, and we kinda like this little guy. Don’t we?”

The baby giggled again as he picked up his cup and slurped happily.

“He’s cute,” Bojan agreed and offered the baby his finger and was rewarded with a sticky little hug.

Mesut laughed. “He likes you!”

Bojan grinned. “Oh, hey, I heard about your step dad. Is he okay?”

Mesut nodded. “Oh yes. He’s still in the hospital, but complaining loudly that Dad and his son Nando won’t let him out of bed.”

“Oh good,” Bojan said. “What was wrong with him...I mean, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s some kind of virus? Nando explained it to me, but it’s like strange. But he’s got some new doctor that has done a lot of research on it, and they’d getting him on a better medication, I guess.”

“Great,” Bojan smiled. 

“So how are you?” Mesut asked. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Alright,” Bojan shrugged. 

Mesut raised an eyebrow. “That didn’t sound alright.”

Bojan swallowed hard. “Oh... just...” he glanced at the baby who was now chewing on his own hand, looking at a lady in the queue. “I gave myself to man who has no respect for me, and now the man I want will have nothing to do with me because I’m such a loser.”

“You are not a loser!” Mesut argued.

Bojan shrugged again.

Mesut reached across the table and squeezed Bojan’s hand. They’d been really good friends when they were twelve, and Mesut had always been sad that Bojan had chosen Cesc over him. “What are you doing later? Cris is coming over to the house later to pick up the baby. We should go out and catch up, properly.”

Bojan nodded. “Sure, yeah. I have to get back to work for a couple of hours, but maybe about seven?”

“Great,” Mesut grinned.

Bojan smiled back, happy he’d stopped to say hello.

* * * *

Villa checked his watch. He was due over at Cesc’s place in ten minutes and he was so going to be late. “Where the hell is my bag?”

“Under the bed,” Silva said, wedging around Villa, looking for his sketchbook.

Villa sighed. He’d been living here with Silva for a week, and he fucking needed to get out of this place, already. “Did you look at those listings for flats I sent you?”

“Haven’t had a chance,” Silva said, as he tied up his trainers.

“Can you do that tonight? I wanted to look at some this weekend,” Villa complained.

“If I get a chance,” Silva said as he collected up the rest of his supplies. He was spending the evening working on his final piece.

“Please, baby?” Villa said, catching Silva from behind and kissing his neck.

“I’ll try, okay?” Silva said, giving over to the cuddle. “But you know I don’t have time to move right now. I have to start thinking about my portfolio for graduation.”

“I know, baby, but I can get the place set up for when you’re ready,” Villa started to rub into Silva, dreaming of the massive bed he was going to get in their flat which he would not be letting Silva out of for at least the first week.

“Stop, or we’ll both be late,” Silva reluctantly pulled himself away from Villa.

Villa got a kiss in on his neck. “For your graduation, am I allowed to take you away to the islands and fuck you until we both pass out?”

Silva laughed. “I’m good with that.”

* * * *

 

Bojan scrambled around his desk as he got ready to leave. Carles had giving him a last minute project to get done, and he was excited to get out of there to go over and see Mesut.

“You’re looking cheerful,” Carles said as he stopped by to pick up the printouts from Bojan.

“Going out with an old friend tonight,” Bojan said, keeping the smile in place even as he looked longingly at Carles.

“Sounds like fun,” Carles said, though he looked distracted.

“What are you doing?”

“Dinner with Cesc and Villa...we have some...family stuff.”

“Everything okay?” Bojan asked.

“Oh....just family stuff, you know.”

Bojan nodded. “Tell Cesc to call me. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“I will,” Carles said. “You seem a lot better.”

Bojan’s heart lurched as Carles’s eyes bore into him. I’d be better if you wouldn’t keep rejecting me. “I am.”

“Good,” Carles picked up the file and kissed Bojan on the cheek. “We like our baby Bo happy.”

* * * *

“Leo, you got a minute before you leave?” Pep asked as Leo was collecting up his things.

“Always,” Leo said, looking up expectantly.

“I’m going to take my nephew out to lunch on Friday. Can you get us a table?”

“At the usual?” Leo asked as he picked up the phone to dial Pep’s favorite restaurant.

“Of course,” Pep said as he stepped back into his office.

Leo made the reservation and walked into Pep’s office to let him know. “Reservation for two at one o’clock on Friday.”

“Thank you, Leo.”

Leo paused. “Not that it’s my business, but I didn’t know you had a nephew.”

“Yes, my sister’s only son.”

“Oh,” Leo said, having only been vaguely aware that Pep had a younger sister who’d died long before Leo had come to work at Barcelona.

Pep didn’t look up again, and Leo knew he was being dismissed. Pep needed someone to talk to. He knew he sometimes talked to Carles, but who really did Pep have to confide him? Someone who was always on his side?

Someone who loved him?

* * * *

Cesc set the open bottle of red on the table and turned the oven down to low. Both of his brothers had texted saying they’d be a few minutes late, not that Cesc was surprised. He was always the first one ready, even when they were kids.

He took a sip of the wine he’d already poured and checked his phone as it beeped again.

“Please, won’t you just talk to me?”

Cesc sighed. Gerard again. He’d been texting all week. 

There was a knock on the door and he left his phone on the table. Cesc opened the door to discover Villa stood there.

“Hey,” Villa greeted him and handed him a bottle of wine.

“Any idea what Carles needs to talk to us about?”

“No idea,” Villa said. “But I thought it was best to be prepared.”

“He’s not going to try and get us to talk to dad again, is he?” Cesc asked as he poured a glass for Villa and decided to go ahead and open the second bottle as he saw his phone on the table again.

“I doubt it,” Villa said. “He usually doesn’t get in the middle of our fights with dad.”

“I can’t believe he paid off your boyfriend to break up with you.”

Villa let out a humorless laugh.

“Okay, I can. You know Gerard Pique, right?”

“Sure yeah. God he’s got a crush on you,” Villa said as he looked carefully at Cesc.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure. Apparently Dad paid him to try and seduce me and get me to come back to House of Barcelona.”

Villa’s jaw dropped. “How did you find out?!?”

“Gerard told me.”

“But,” Villa gaped, “but why did he tell you? Surely that wasn’t part of the deal?”

Cesc picked up his phone and threw it into a drawer. “He says he wasn’t in it for Dad. That he was really in love with me and wanted to tell me before Dad did.”

“So...”

“So what?” Cesc gulped his wine. “I dumped him.”

“But...” Villa couldn’t find words. “I didn’t know you were dating.”

“Just fucking,” Cesc shrugged and was so happy when there was another knock at the door.

Villa dropped it, but he suddenly understood why Gerard had been in a mood all week. He got out his own phone as Cesc greeted Carles.

“We need to talk.”

Carles had bought a bottle of wine as well.

“Do we just want to skip dinner and get sloshed?” Villa wondered as he greeted his older brother, kissing both cheeks.

“We might want to,” Carles said as he set down the wine.

“I made dinner and we’re eating it!” Cesc told them both, and went to the oven, pulling out a steaming platter of chicken and vegetables.

“Oh, damn, Cesc,” Carles licked his lips. “I miss you living at home!”

Cesc chuckled as he carried the platter to the table and set it among the bread and salad already on the table.

The brothers dug in as they caught up on everyday things. Villa told them about Silva’s flat and how he hoped to get them a place of their own soon. Carles told Cesc to call Bojan who seemed depressed. Carles declined to mention that Bojan appeared to have a crush on him. Villa declined to add that he was fairly certain that Bojan and Pep may or may not have been involved sexually.

“So,” Cesc said as they relocated to the lounge after stuffing themselves on Cesc’s delicious cooking. “What did you want to meet about?”

Carles sighed and took a sip of his wine. They’d just opened the third bottle. 

“Dad told me last week that we have a cousin.”

Cesc and Villa’s jaws dropped. “What?”

“Who?!”

“Fernando Torres.”

Cesc just stared.

Villa asked, “He’s Aunt Julia’s son?”

Carles nodded.

“Who’s Aunt Julia?!” Cesc wailed. He’d been about two when she’d died, and no one ever talked about her.

“Dad’s younger sister,” Villa filled him in.

“Fernando Torres?” Cesc said, the name registering with him. “Whoa.”

“So...” Villa looked to Carles.

Carles shrugged. “Last I heard, Dad hadn’t decided what to do. He told me after Nando’s dad went in the hospital, but I don’t know if he’s gone to see him. He wanted Nando to know if something happened to his dad, we were his family, too.”

Cesc nodded. He’d barely seen the young man in passing at shows, but family was family.

Villa sighed and poured more wine. “Just when you think our father is a complete ass, he goes and does something human.”


	15. Taking Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep tries to lure Fernando to the House of Barcelona

Pepe was released from the hospital and Iker took him back to their house where he could hover over him protectively. Pepe was set up in their bedroom and Iker took off work to care for him.

“You really don’t have to stay home with me,” Pepe insisted as Iker brought him a high protein breakfast with juice and toast.

“I know,” Iker said. “But I almost lost you.”

Pepe’s heart ached at the pain in Iker’s voice. He reached for his beloved’s hand. “Hey. Now you sound like Nando.”

Iker set the tray down at the end of the bed and slid in with Pepe. “We both love you.”

“I know you do,” Pepe rested his head on Iker’s shoulder as Iker wrapped his arms around him.

There was a question weighing on Iker’s mind, and he decided perhaps this was the time to voice it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pepe stilled. For a moment, Iker thought Pepe wasn’t going to answer him, but finally Pepe said, “I didn’t want you to be worried.”

“Worried?!” Iker squeezed Pepe tight. “You’re my whole world.”

Pepe felt tears in his eyes. “You are mine. But we were so happy, and being sick was my past.”

Iker sighed heavily. “But it’s not...”

“I know.” Pepe’s tears began to drip.

“I want all of you. Sickness and health, remember?” Iker said. 

“I love you,” Pepe said, his voice heavy with emotion.

“I love you,” Iker echoed. “Nando shouldn’t have had to be the only one to bear this burden with you.”

“Nando,” Pepe said. “He grew up so fast, always having to look after me.”

“He’s a good kid,” Iker held Pepe close. 

“He’s everything I could ask for,” Pepe acknowledged.

Iker kissed Pepe’s temple and released him. “Now eat this breakfast before it gets cold.”

“Did you put cheese in the omelet?” Pepe asked as Iker dragged the tray to him.

“Just like you like it,” Iker smiled.

Nando ducked into Pepe's room before heading to work. The fashions were going to be featured in GQ next month, and the magazine had specifically requested Nando. They were going to do fittings this morning and decide what outfits they wanted.

"Alright?" Nando asked, shifting a little uncomfortably. He had agreed to have lunch with Pep Guardiola, and he felt like he should tell his dad, though he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get.

"Very good," Pepe said as he finished the last of his juice.

"He sure has his appetite back," Iker teased.

Nando smiled. "Great..."

"You want me to leave you two alone so you can have a chat?" Iker correctly interpreted Nando's expression.

"Could you?" Nando asked. He always felt a little uncomfortable yet, talking about important stuff in front of Iker, even though he knew his stepdad was a good guy.

"Don't keep him too long, he needs his rest," Iker said as he collected up the breakfast tray.

"I just woke up!" Pepe protested.

"You need your rest!" Iker and Nando said automatically.

Pepe laughed in defeat. "Alright. I give in."

Iker gave him a soft kiss and departed.

"You look good," Nando said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell that to my nurse!" Pepe said good naturedly as Iker closed the door behind him.

Nando squeezed his hand. "I just have a second before I need to go to work, but I wanted to tell you, I'm going to have lunch with Pep Guardiola."

Pepe sighed. "I wish you wouldn't."

Nando braced himself. "I know."

Pepe nodded. "Your mother...she never said, but I'm sure she had good reasons not to want you to see him. She wasn't the kind of woman to hold a petty grudge."

Nando only vaguely remembered his mother, beautiful as she was. All his memories were off her smiling and holding him tight.

"But you're a man now, and you can make your own choices," Pepe said softly.

Nando looked gratefully at his father. "Thank you."

Pepe squeezed his hand. "You're a good kid. Hear him out, but just be wary of whatever agenda he might have."

"I will," Nando kissed his dad on the cheek. "But maybe he just wants to know me as his family."

"I hope so."

* * * *

 

"Cristiano, can I see you in my office?" Pep asked as he walked past Cristiano's work station.

"Uh, sure," Cristiano said as he saved the press release he was working on and got up to follow Pep. He cringed as he remembered that he'd been late again that morning. The sitter he'd found was across town, and the morning traffic was a nightmare. Mesut had helped him out the day before, picking the baby up in the afternoon when Cristiano'd had to work late to make up time missed, but he was just going to have to find some other arrangement.

Being a single parent was harder than it looked.

"Please have a seat," Pep said as he closed the door behind them.

Cristiano sat tall, trying not to betray his unease. He knew that his exuse of being late because of the baby would not be adequate.

"You've been late five times in the last two weeks," Pep said without preamble.

"Uhm, yes sir. Some...personal issues I've been sorting out. I hope to have it resolved, soon."

"You do realize that competition for places here at the house is fierce."

"Yes, sir."

"And if you are going to be unable to meet your work obligations due to personal," he said it as thought it were a swear word, "concerns, I will have to let you go."

Cristiano swallowed hard. "I understand, sir."

"Don't be late again."

"I won't, sir."

* * * *

Bojan picked up the phone with a giggle. "Stop calling me. I am very busy and important."

Mesut giggled back. "Those folders aren't going to file themselves!"

"If you want to get ahead in this company..." Bojan began, but then shut up when he saw Leo walking past. 

"Hey, do you want to go out again? I had fun the other night."

"Sure!" Bojan said. He and Mesut had re-bonded over Chinese and wine, and had confided in each other their troubles. Mesut told about feeling inadequate at his job, and Bojan confessed his crush on Carles (though he neglected to mention Pep) Bojan had felt really close to Mesut, but at the end of the evening, they had looked at each other at that "should we kiss" moment, and burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Mesut, I just don't fancy you!"

"Me neither!" Mesut had chuckled. They'd departed as friends, and had vowed they must do it again some time.

"Sounds good."

"Wanna go dancing? Maybe we can pick up some hot studs."

Bojan giggled again. "We ARE hot studs."

"Girls, then?" Mesut asked.

"Ew."

Mesut giggled. "Thursday night?"

"It's a date."

* * * *

Nando arrived at the House of Madrid, hoping that he wouldn't have to work with Sergio today, but as soon as he walked into the studio, the gorgeous designer was already on his knees examining a hem.

Sergio looked up as Nando walked in and then away quickly.

Nando held in a sigh. This was going to be awkward as hell.

In fact, Sergio spent the whole morning deliberately avoiding Nando in such a way that the assistants started to look between the two of them, wondering what was up.

At the end of the morning, Nando was checking his watch. It was nearly one and if he didn't get going soon, he was going to be late for his lunch with Pep.

"Are we done yet?" Nando asked impatiently.

Sergio looked up. "You don't get to decide today."

Nando glared. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can treat me like your servant at home, but here, I'm in charge!"

There was a moment of dead silence.

Nando calmly stepped off the platform and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Fine. If I'm such a pain to work with, I don't have to work here any more."

"Fine! But you fucking get to tell Jose that we need a new model for TOMORROW's shoot," Sergio shouted as he stalked out of the studio.

Without meeting anyone's eye, Nando took off the rest of the outfit and laid it carefully on the platform, shurgged into his jeans and shirt, and walked out of the building.

* * * *

"Nando quit?!" Mesut squeaked as Sergio stormed around his office.

"God, he fucking thinks he's so fucking much better than us."

Mesut bit his lip as he thought his cousin was being unfair. Sure, Nando acted standoffish, but they knew it was because he was shy, not snotty.

"Goddammit! We have that GQ shoot tomorrow. They are going to flip if we don't turn up with Nando."

"So let him cool down a bit and then ask him to come back."

Sergio glared. "I am fucking not getting down on my knees and begging."

Mesut held up his hands. "I didn't say beg, just ask him if he could just do this shoot and then if he wants to quit, then he can."

"Will you do it?" Sergio asked, turning his brown eyes on his cousin.

Mesut sighed. "Sergio..."

"Please?"

"Fine," Mesut agreed. He really thought Sergio should deal with this on his own, but he doubted either volatile man would be able to be civil long enough to get the shoot done.

* * * *

Nando made it to lunch on time, but his mood was still stormy.

"Is something wrong?" Pep asked as Nando was shown to his private table near the back of the restaurant.

Nando tried to shake himself out of it. "It's work. Nothing."

"You work for House of Madrid?" Pep asked so calmly, that it took a moment for Nando to realize he was fishing.

"Yes," Nando said and sat down.

Pep ordered wine and changed tactics. "You really look so much like your mother."

Nando smiled. "My dad is always telling me that."

"You have her smile and her freckles," Pep continued. "She was very dear to me."

"She didn't want me to know you," Nando said, going straight to the heart of it.

Pep waved it away. "It was an argument over money, nothing more. I'm certain we would have reconsiled if she hadn't been taken so young."

Nando's mother had tragically been killed in a car accident. It had been a hit and run, and the driver was never caught, though Pep had always had his supsicions about who had been behind the wheel of that white BMW.

"I hope so," Nando said, warming to the man who was his uncle.

They made small talk over lunch. Pep wanted to know about Nando's childhood and expressed relief that Pepe was recovering. "I never knew him, but your mother must have loved him very much." Pep told Nando about his cousins, Carles, Villa, and Cesc, leaving out the fact that he was not currently speaking to his two younger sons.

"Do you need to get back to work?" Pep asked when he realized it was past 3 o'clock.

"I quit," Nando said without thinking, and then regretted it. He hadn't meant to bring the argument to the table.

"Oh," Pep said. "Would you like a new job?"

Nando blinked. "With House of Barcelona?"

Pep nodded.

Nando was sorely tempted, but he already knew his father would be hurt by his quitting...

"You do not have to decide today."

Nando nodded. "Okay."   
"It was a pleasure to meet you," Pep said, embracing his nephew as they said their goodbyes in front of the restaurant.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, uncle."


	16. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano's world falls apart and someone is there to pick up the pieces.

"Bojan! You have to come out with me Thursday night," Cesc whined. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I have plans Thursday night." Cesc had called him up at the office.

"A date?" Cesc sounded skeptical.

"Hey! I date!" Bojan defended himself. 

"I know," Cesc said. 

"It's not a date. Just a friend and I going out clubbing."

"Can I come?" Cesc asked hopefully.

"It's Mesut."

"Mesut...from Madrid?!" Cesc asked, quite frankly shocked. "I didn't know you were friends with him!!!"

"We just started talking again," Bojan said a little defensively. "Besides. It's not like you ever call any more."

"I'm calling right now!" Cesc protested, but he did guiltily remind himself that this was the first time he'd talked to Bojan in weeks, maybe months. “Please can I come? I’ll behave.”

“Okay,” Bojan allowed. “But Mesut is my friend now, you can’t tell me not to be his friend.”

“Bo,” Cesc said. “We’re not 12 any more.”

 

* * * *

 

Cris raced to work Thursday morning. He'd gotten up extra early, but the baby taken forever to get up and get moving and then right as Cris was walking out the door, he'd made a complete mess in his diaper, and Cris stood there for a long moment as the baby whimpered, thinking that he either had to be late to work, or let the baby ride to the sitters in the mess. He'd changed the baby, and was now fifteen minutes late.

He didn't have a meeting this morning, maybe he could sneak in and no one would notice...

But as he slunk in, Pep was standing at his desk.

Fuck.

"I'll clean out my stuff," Cris said with a resigned sigh, willing himself not to cry in front of this bastard.

"Security will escort you out," Pep said shortly, and Cris realized there was a uniformed security guard behind him. 

Nice.

Cris boxed up his things including the photo of his baby he kept on his desk. How was he supposed to take care of him now that he didn't have a job any more? With a sinking heart he realized that he would never win his court case it he was unemployed. He hated to ask Jose for a job, not wanting to take advantage of their new relationship. Jose had already done too much for him.

"Cris?" Pep said, returning as Cris was taking one last look to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Yes?" Cris asked. He met Pep with a steely eyed gaze.

"Please don't forget that your contract came with a non compete clause. You are not allowed to work in the fashion industry for at least twelve months."

Cris gaped at him. "What?"

Pep handed him the document. "Page five, paragraph three: in case of employment termination, regardless of the cause, employee is not to recieve paid compensation for work at any rival company."

Cris grabbed the paper and stared at it. 

"So if you're thinking of going to work for your lover, think again."

Pep turned and left, leaving a fuming Cris crumpling the document in his had. That fucking bastard.

* * * *

Mesut stopped off at his dad and Iker's place after work and found Nando lying face down on the couch. He'd managed to talk Nando into doing the shoot with Sergio, but he'd heard back that Nando had been sullen the whole time. Thankfully, the GQ photographer thought his look was amazing, and had complimented Nando on his skills.

"How is he?" Mesut asked carefully, not wanting to upset his step brother.

"Great," Nando said. "He and Iker went out to lunch today, and Iker said he was tired, but he was really alright. He's napping."

"Good," Mesut said, genuinely pleased his step father was doing better. "How are you?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Nando muttered as he flipped channels, landing on Spongebob and setting down the remote.

Mesut hovered. 

"Sit down or go away," Nando said.

Mesut sat. "So...dad said you're thinking about taking a job with another house?" They both knew it was Barcelona, but Mesut hesitated to use the word, like it was a swear word or something.

"Uncle Pep wants me to work for them."

Mesut still had a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that his new brother was the long lost nephew of the hated Barcelona. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch Spongebob."

Mesut let out a laugh at the utter petulance of this statement.

Nando tried to glare, but the absurdity got him, too. "I like this one!"

Mesut sniggered. "Come out with me tonight? My friend Bojan and I are going to go dancing."

"Sure, yeah," Nando agreed. "After Spongebob."

"Of course."

* * * *

"He can't do that!" Sergio insisted as he sat with Cris that evening over drinks. Cris was meeting Jose later for dinner, but Sergio was the first person he'd told.

"Yeah, he can," Cris said. "It's all in the contract."

"God, what a dick," Sergio fumed.

"Enough about my shit, how are you?"

"Lovely," Sergio sighed. "Jose is pissed at me because Nando quit because of me."

"Did I heard someone say he's Pep's nephew or have I been sniffing too much diaper creme?"

Sergio laughed. "No, apparently so. His mother was Pep's sister."

"Well, no wonder he's acting like a dick," Cris said, and instantly realized he shouldn't have.

"Nando's not like that," Sergio said quietly. "I mean, he was upset about his dad and all, but then he's just...confused."

Cris sighed. "You really like him, don't you?"

Sergio looked pained. "I've never felt this way about any one. I know he's my cousin by marriage, but...he's..."

Cris nodded.

"Fuck. And now he's mad at then I was bitchy to him and he quit and he won't even talk to me!"

"Give him some time, okay?" Cris urged. "His dad almost just died and now he's found out he's related to Pep. It's been a rough couple of weeks."

Sergio laughed. "Related to Pep is worse than his dad being sick?"

"I know it'd make me ill."

Cris's phone rang. "Fuck. Speaking of bitches....hello?"

Sergio realized it must be his ex. And Sergio thought he had relationship issues.

"You said you wanted him tonight!" Cris said angrily. "Of course, since I gave you what you want you don't want it any more. Fine!" Cris hung up the phone. "Augh! Why did I ever fucking sleep with her!"

Sergio laughed out loud. "Got me, bro."

"Fuck. I'm supposed to have dinner with Jose..."

"Call Mesut up. My cousin is a one man daycare operation."

"He's going out tonight."

"On a date?" Sergio looked astonished.

"He's a good kid!" Cris laughed. 

"Well, yeah," Sergio said. "I suppose I could watch the kid."

Cris laughed. "You?"

"Hey! I could keep it alive for a couple of hours," Sergio pouted.

"Thanks, but maybe I'll just cancel for tonight. I'm tired anyway," Cris chuckled at Sergio's hurt expression.

* * * *

Cesc picked up Bojan in his red Audi and they drove over to get Mesut at his flat. When Bojan ran up the stairs to get Mesut, he was startled when Nando answered the door.

"Uh, hey," Bojan said.

"I'm Nando," he greeted and offered his hand. 

Of course Bojan knew who Nando was, but Nando had never seen the short, dark haired boy before.

"I'm Bojan...a friend of Mesut."

Nando nodded. "I'm going out with you guys, if that's okay...?"

"Sure, yeah," Bojan said, and then had a momentary freak out as he realized Cesc was waiting in the car.

Mesut stepped out of the bathroom, arranging his floppy curls, and Bojan grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you!"

Mesut let himself be pulled to his bedroom. "What?"

"Your step brother is coming?!"

"Yeah... I thought it would be okay, since it's just a friend thing...?" Mesut's eyes got impossibly wide as he started to think that maybe Bojan had thought this was a date.

"Okay, but my friend Cesc is coming too!!!"

Mesut blinked. "Cesc...as in Cesc of Barcelona...Nando's cousin Cesc?"

"YES!" Bojan yelled.

"Whoa," Mesut said, fidgeting with the button on his shirt. "And neither know the other one is coming."

"NO!" Bojan yelled again.

"Everything alright?" Nando asked from the other room.

"FINE!"

Meust and Bojan stared at each other. "What are we going to do!?!" Mesut whined.

"Okay..." Bojan started to pace. "Uhm....I'll go tell Cesc you're sick and you can't come!"

"What do I tell Nando?"

"Fuck," Bojan paced again.

"Look, if you two just wanna fuck, I can go home..." Nando called impatiently.

"WE'RE NOT!!!!"

Mesut sighed. "Look, let's just go out. They can hardly hate each other, right? I mean, they've never even met as far as we know."

"True," Bojan agreed. 

Mesut let the way back to the room where Nando had his hand on his hip. "What?"

"Nothing!" Mesut chirped. "You wanna get a coat? It's kinda chilly."

"I'm fine, dad," Nando rolled his eyes. As if he would put a coat over his carefully styled outfit.

Cesc was waiting impatiently in the car.

Bojan took the front seat and Nando and Mesut climbed into the back. "Cesc, you know Mesut!" Bojan said, his voice reverting back to pre-pubescence.

"Uh, yeah," Cesc said. "Hey Mesut."

"And this is..."

"Fernando Torres," Cesc said. If he was surprised or unnerved in anyway, he didn't show it. "You're my cousin, right?"

"You're Pep's son?" Nando asked, not having put it all together before now.

"Estranged," Cesc rolled his eyes as he started the car. 

"WHO WANTS TO LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC?!" Bojan yelled as he cranked up the radio.

"Forget your med, Bo?" Cesc asked as he gave his friend a side-eyed glare.

"I think both of them need a nice cocktail," Nando decided as he watched Mesut appear to start hyperventilating.

* * * *

"I have to cancel," Cris said as he opened the door for Jose, baby on his hip. "I tried to call, but I got your voicemail."

"Oh, everything alright?" Jose asked, concerned. The baby was squirming, but gave a gummy smile to Jose.

"Ex cancelled out on me. Apparently she only wanted the baby long enough to completely disrupt my evening."

"So can we take the baby to dinner? Order in?" Jose said as Cris closed the door.

"I guess we could. Order Chinese or something? You don't mind?"

"No," Jose said. "Baby is a part of your life. We have to make adjustments."

Cris smiled and leaned in to kiss Jose. "Thank you."

Jose kissed him back softly, wary to hold himself back in front of the baby. Cris was looking tired but somehow even more delicious for it.

"Oh, and I got fired today," Cris sighed as he made his way to the kitchen.

"You got fired?"

"I was late again," Cris said as he set the baby in his chair.

"That fucking bastard," Jose said.

Cris shrugged. "And apparently I can't get another job in the fashion industry for a year."

"Non compete agreement," Jose sighed. He would call Pep a bastard for that, but all his designers signed one as well. Even Sergio had one, even though Raul had given him hell for it, arguing that Sergio was family. Sure he was family, but Jose had seen Pep's son Cesc jump ship and Sergio was too good and too temperamental to take the risk. "But surely it just says you can't design for them. I could get you a place in the back office with Madrid. You can still design in your spare time, and after a year, you'll have a huge collection to show."

Cris looked hopeful. "Are you sure...I mean...I don't want to take advantage of you. You've done way too much for me already."

"Bamf!" the baby screamed and Cris set a cup of cheese crackers in front of him.

Jose smiled at the baby and then at Cris. "Please don't think that. You are having a difficult time and I can help."

"I just..." Cris turned his back on Jose, fiddling with the take out menu. "You've done so much and...what if you and I...this doesn't work."

Jose waited for Cris to turn back to him, watching the baby stuff crackers into his face with a cheesy grin. He smiled at him.

Cris looked at Jose and Jose said, "I understand your concerns. I will have a contract drawn up for you that protects you. We can even add in what I am paying for your legal fees as a bonus compensation, so no matter what happens, you are not left without what you need to look after your son."

Tears dripped out of Cris's eyes. "You are too good to me..."

"Shh," Jose said, and gathered Cris up in his arms. "You give me back more than you could know. Don't even doubt what you are worth to me."

Cris held him tightly until the baby screamed for attention again.

"OOOOICE!" he was reaching for a cup on the side board.

Cris chuckled. "He will never let us take ourselves too seriously."

"Never," Jose offered the baby the cup.


	17. Nothing Left for me to do but DANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesut, Cesc, Bojan, and Fernando have a night out

Mesut and Bojan escaped immediately to the dance floor when they arrived at the club, leaving Cesc and Nando to find a table.

“What strange little boys,” Nando shook his head and got a waitress’s attention to bring them drinks.

“Bo has always been like that, but I used to think Mesut was normal,” Cesc said.

“I think they think we should hate each other or something,” Nando said.

Cesc shrugged, “I suppose. Madrid and Barcelona and all. But that fight is between Pep and Jose. Besides, you’re actually genetically on my side of this.”

“Maybe I better go pick a fight with Mesut,” Nando grinned and Cesc laughed. “God, a year ago it was just me and my dad, but suddenly I got more relatives than I know what to do with.”

“So you met Pep, I hear.”

“He took me out to lunch,” Nando said. 

“So what did you think?” Cesc asked, but then the waitress returned with their drinks, giving Nando a moment to formulate his answer.

“Why does that sound like a very loaded question?”

In that moment, Cesc decided he really liked his cousin. “It probably was. Pep and I don’t get along. He tries to control everything and I’m over it.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Nando nodded. “He wants me to work at Barcelona.”

“Don’t,” Cesc’s eyes were wide. “Seriously. Your dad is married to Jose’s son, Iker, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Pep is using you. I’m not even kidding. And Jose and Iker will be hurt and fuck- do you need a job? I might be able to get you something at Arsenal,” Cesc said emphatically.

Nando laughed. “That bad?”

“Look, you seem like a good kid, and I don’t want to tell you what to do, but Pep is manipulating you for some reason. Trust me. I know my dad,” Cesc said. “If you want to have a relationship with him, I mean, whatever, but don’t work for Barcelona.”

Nando nodded. “I wasn’t sure about it anyway. Maybe I do need to get a job somewhere else, not family related at all.”

Cesc was intriqued. “Is working at Madrid as much fun as working at Barcelona was?”

Nando sighed. “I just...I fucked the wrong person and now I’m paying for it.”

“Oh!” Cesc’s eyes lit up. “Me too!”

Nando laughed. “I’ll tell you my sad story if you tell me yours!”

* * * *

Bojan and Mesut hovered at the bad, drinking too quickly and spying on Cesc and Nando.

“They seem to be getting along,” Bojan said.

“Like really well,” Mesut said as he watched them laugh.

“Oh...well...” Bojan said. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“So.”

Mesut slurped his peach martini. “Wanna dance?”

“Sure yeah,” Bojan agreed, and draining their drinks, they joined the crush.

Mesut had always loved to dance. Just let himself go and feel the music pulse through him. It had been ages since he’d been, and he closed his eyes and danced, feeling that old sense of freedom creep back into him.

At one point, he stumbled against someone, and opening his eyes to apologize, he saw the one face he never thought he’d see again.

Lola.

* * * *

“Where are we going?” Silva asked as Villa took and unfamiliar turn away from his flat.

“I have a surprise,” Villa said and squeezed Silva’s thigh, but would elaborate on the five minute journey.

They turned into the lot of a gated apartment complex.

“Who lives here?”

“We do!” Villa announced as he handed a silver key to Silva.

Silva gaped as Villa jumped out of the car and ran up to the building.

“Come on!”

Silva got out. “I thought we were going to pick a place together.” He was dragging his feet a bit.

“I know,” Villa said as he reached a hand out. “And I promise we can get out of this lease if you don’t like this, but you were busy and this place is just perfect!”

Silva looked unsure.

“Just look at it?” Villa pleaded.

Silva nodded and let Villa guide him up to the second floor. When Villa opened the door, Sivla’s jaw fell.

The place was wide open, with masses of windows that would bring in all the light an artist could ever dream about. There was an easel with a red bow tied around it in the middle of the space.

It was perfect.

“You can use this space as a studio!” Villa said. “The kitchen is back here and the bedroom is up in the loft.”

Silva had to admit, the space really was perfect. He looked at Villa’s hopeful face and relented. “It’s amazing.”

“You like?”

“I like,” Silva admitted and squashed down the little voice that complained that Villa was controlling every part of this relationship as he let Villa drag him up the stairs and show him the bedroom.

* * * *

“So if you really like him, why are you letting your dad get in the way?” Nando asked after Cesc had finished telling him about Gerard.

“He took my dad’s money to date me!”

“Before he even knew you! And he stopped and then told you!” Nando found himself defending Gerard.

“You’re letting Sergio get away because you’re guilty about something that isn’t even your fault!” Cesc shot back.

“That’s different!” Nando protested.

They glared at each other for a moment and then Nando got up. “Right. Let’s just dance.”

“Hey,” Cesc said, putting his hand on Nando’s. “I’m sorry. Look, I get this stuff with your dad is big. Just don’t throw away love, please?”

“You’re one to talk,” Nando muttered.

“I know,” Cesc allowed. “Friends?”

“Yeah,” Nando nodded. “Friends.”

* * * *

“Lola!”

“Mesut?” Lola’s blue eyes got wide. She was just as shocked to see him.

“Hi!” Mesut said, the breath literally knocked of out him by the sight of her. They had dated several years ago, back before Mesut had really admitted to himself he was likely gay, but things had been good between them and all of the sudden she had disappeared without a word. It had broken his heart.

“How are you?” Lola shouted over the music.

“Good, you?”

“Great,” Lola said, smiling a little to brightly.

“Lola,” a tall, dark and yummy man appeared behind Lola and put a possessive arm around her waist.

“Mesut this is my husband, Carlo.”

Mesut’s heart exploded. “Oh...congratulations.”

Carlo smiled at Mesut, but firmly pulled Lola away.

“It was good to see you,” Mesut said to the empty space.

Bojan appeared. “I need a drink.”

“You and me both,” Mesut said and followed Bojan to the bar.

“Who was that?”

“Ex,” Mesut said shortly, willing himself to not look for Lola and her perfect husband. Had she left Mesut for that?

At the bar, Bojan sidled up to a gorgeous man with spiky dark hair. Bojan went into flirt mode.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” the man returned, and checked Bojan out, liking what he saw. “I’m Xavi.”

“Bojan,” he said and leaned into Xavi to get the bartender’s attention. Xavi did not seem to mind.

“Should we get them a room?” 

Hot breath fell on Mesut’s face, and he turned to see a gorgeous creature had found him. Oh, hello...

“I’m Sami, and I think Xavi there has claimed your boyfriend.”

“Mesut,” he said breathlessly. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh good,” Sami said. “Then can I buy you a drink?”

All thoughts of Lola fled from Mesut’s mind as he let Sami buy him a drink and find a quiet corner to get to know each other better.

* * * *

“So, Bojan,” Xavi said, catching a curl of Bojan’s hair in between two fingers. “Is it too bold of me to ask you to come home with me?”

“You can,” Bo giggled, drunk and horny.

“Come home with me,” Xavi breathed on his neck.

Hot desire shot through Bojan. “Okay.”

“Do you need to tell your friend?”

“Friend?” Bojan looked confused, and turned to see Mesut and Sami making out and groping in the corner. He giggled again. “I’ll send him a text.”

Xavi played his fingers up the young man’s thighs. God these young, horny boys were too easy some times. “Come on.”

Xavi led Bojan out into the warm evening, hailing them a cab.

* * * *

“I think we lost Bo and Mesut,” Cesc said, looking at his watch. It was well past three in the morning, and while Cesc was sober, he was tired.

“I got a text from Mesut. He said we could go without them,” Nando yawned.

“Where do you live?” Cesc asked.

“Way on the other side of town, and my car is at Mesut’s,” Nando said. “Could I crash at yours?”

“Totally. As long as you don’t try to take advantage of me.”

Nando giggled. “I’ll try to keep my hands to myself.”

* * * *

Sami wasn’t generally one for such public displays of affection, but he couldn’t resist Mesut. His smile his laugh, his everything had drawn Sami in so completely, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“God I want you,” Sami moaned as he leaned into Mesut, rubbing his aching cock into Mesut’s thigh. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Mesut moaned. “Oh god...”

“Come on, my car...” Sami murmured, pulling Mesut out the back door of the club, and struggling to find his keys in his skin tight jeans. Fuck. He had not come out tonight to find some easy hook up, but fuck...

Mesut rubbed his face into Sami’s back as Sami got the door open. They tumbled into the back seat, and Sami managed to get the door shut.

Jeans were shed and Sami groped Mesut firm, round ass. “Oh, god...”

“I...oh...god, Sami,” Mesut panted. He knew he was drunk, but he had never, ever felt this way. Never. “I...”

Sami reached around and stroked Mesut’s cock frenetically.

“Condom,” Mesut panted.

“Shit!” Sami groaned. “I haven’t got one.”

Mesut groaned. 

“Wait,” Sami panted. “I...hang on.”

Mesut sat as Sami wrenched his jeans back on. He kissed Mesut hard. “Do. Not. Move.”

Mesut nodded, wide eyed and wanting as Sami disappeared. Shit. He should not be letting some stranger fuck him in the parking lot of a club. 

But god, Sami. He was gorgeous and sweet and Mesut needed a fuck so badly. Mesut began slowly stroking his own cock, just the vision of Sami getting him off.

“Stop that!” Sami complained as he wrenched open the door and climbed back in, triumphantly holding a condom in his hand.

Mesut grinned. “Oh thank god.”

Sami shed his jeans again, freeing his painfully hard cock. He swiftly rolled it on as Mesut got on his knees.

“It’s...it’s been awhile,” Mesut panted.

“Okay,” Sami said, reaching down and feeding Mesut two fingers to get them slick with spit. Mesut sucked greedily, and the thought of Mesut sucking his cock nearly made Sami cum all over himself.

Sami swiftly worked Mesut open, and then fed his cock into Mesut who groaned at the fullness, but never uttered a sound of protest. 

The fucking was swift and not nearly as fulfilling as either would have liked, but neither could help if. Sami came hard in Mesut’s tight ass, and Mesut made a mess all over the back seat of Sami’s very nice car.

Sami held Mesut close as they panted together. “Come home with me. I need...I need more of you.”

“Yes,” Mesut agreed. His brain was whirling, but his body was begging. More and more and more of Sami.


	18. The Past Comes back to Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan's one night stand comes back to haunt him. An old flame comes back into Mesut's life with a surprise.

Bojan awoke in the morning, sore, but smiling. Damn it had been too long since he’d been taken to bed and fucked properly. The bed was empty, but he smelled coffee. Pulling on his jeans, he went to see where Xavi had gone.

He found a fresh pot of coffee and a note:

Thanks for a good night, kid. Leave your number and I’ll call you some time.

Against his will, Bojan felt tears spill out of his eyes. He was never going to be anything more than someone friend or fuck.

When did Bojan get to be in love?

* * * *

Mesut woke up to find Sami’s face smiling at him. 

“I have to get to work,” Sami said, sadly.

“Me too,” Mesut said.

“Can I call you later?”

“Yes,” Mesut grinned and kissed Sami.

* * * *

Jose and Cris dropped the baby off at day care and came into the office together the following day. Jose already had in mind a special project he wanted to have Cris work on, that would allow flexibility in his schedule for the baby, and give him time to work on designs if he wanted. Non competitively, of course.

"Good move there, getting Pep tp fire you so he can't even complain when you start working here," Sergio grinned as he walked into Jose's office unannounced.

Cris laughed. "I should have come here in the first place like you tried to tell me in college."

"It's all about Madrid," Sergio shrugged. "Isn't that right, grandpa?"

"Did you need something?" Jose asked Sergio.

"Nope," Sergio said. "Can I steal your boyfriend for lunch?"

Jose rolled his eyes at Sergio, and Cris laughed.

"Lunch sounds good."

"Oh, and boss, we're taking a long lunch," Sergio called over his shoulder as he strode out.

"You love it," Cris said as Jose swore under his breath about Sergio's lack of respect.

"I admit nothing," Jose shook his head. "Now, let's find you an office."

* * * *

Bojan wandered in to work late and sat at his desk. Not that any really noticed, he supposed as he turned on his computer and thought about getting some coffee. No one actually gave a shit about Bojan.

Stupid Bojan.

He put his head in his hands and willed himself not to cry.

"So, as you can see, we have several active design studios going at once."

Bojan head shot up at the sound of Leo's voice headed their way. He remembered that someone from one of their rival houses was coming by today and they were supposed to look like they all knew what they were doing, Leo's condescending email had read.

Bojan rubbed at his red eyes and logged into his computer.

The tour rounded the corner, and Bojan caught sight of someone he hadn't been expecting to see.

Xavi.

"It's all very impressive," Xavi was saying to Leo. Trailing behind them was a lanky blonde with glasses falling down his nose as he scribbled on a pad of paper.

Xavi spotted Bojan then, and a smile crossed his face. "Well, hello."

Leo looked suspiciously from Bojan to Xavi. "You know Mr. Bojan?"

"We've met," Xavi said cryptically. "Bojan, do you know my partner, Mr. Llorente?"

Bojan stood and offerd his hand to the lanky blonde who pushed his glasses up his nose. "Mr. Bojan."

"Xavi and Llorente are looking perhaps form a partnership with House of Barcelona," Leo said rather condescendingly to Bojan.

"We have a successful line, but having the backing of a big house would definitely be a plus," Xavi said, still giving Bojan an enigmatic look.

"Of course," Bojan agreed.

"If you'll follow me, I'm sure Mr. Bojan has important work to be doing," Leo said ask though he actually knew no such thing.

Bojan laid his head on his desk.

* * * *

Mesut had a spring in his step all morning. Sami had been sending him cute little texts all morning, and Mesut had been replying. He was giddy.

"Check you out, all smiles," Sergio teased. "And there's a gorgeous girl asking for you at the desk."

"There's...what?"

"A girl?" Sergio said. "Female of the species, you know, the ones with tits?"

Mesut took a swipe at his cousin. "I meant who is it?"

"I dunno, the secretary just called up and said there was a girl here for you."

Mesut slipped his phone into his pocket and went to go see who it was.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Lola standing in the entryway, looking nervous.

"Hi," she said and appeared to force a smile onto her face.

"Lola!" Mesut said. "I..."

"Do you have time to go to lunch?" Lola asked. She hadn't called ahead because it had taken her all morning to even work up the nerve to come here.

Mesut looked at the clock. It was nearly one. "I can, yeah."

"Good," Lola smiled.

Mesut told the secretary to let Sergio know he'd gone and followed Lola out of the office building.

"There's a little cafe just across the road?" Mesut offered and Lola nodded. 

"Is that place still open?"

Mesut was suddenly reminded of all the lunches he and Lola used to have over there. He'd done such a thorough job blocking out her memory, he'd forgotten.

They got a table and the waiter brought them menus which they ignored. 

"I was surprised to see you last night," Mesut admitted. 

"I was surprised to see you," Lola said. 

There was a pause.

Lola blurted out: "Oh, hell, I just need to say this before I lose my nerve."

"Okay..." Mesut said, a little apprehensive as to what would bring Lola back after so much time.

She dug into her purse and came up with her wallet. Out of it, she produced a photo of an adorable little boy who must have been about two years old, with big brown eyes and curly brown hair.

Mesut stared at it. Surely...

"It's your son."

Mesut's jaw dropped. "My...my SON?"

Lola's eyes teared up. "I...oh hell..."

Mesut found himself wanting to comfort her. Her tears had always gotten to him. "Where is he?"

"At home," Lola said. "With the nanny."

Mesut nodded. His son. "Tell me."

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want a baby. So I ran away. Not just from you, from everything."

Mesut offered her a napkin off the table and she wiped her eyes.

"I wasn't going to have him. I just wanted to get rid of him and everything to be the way it was before. But I couldn't do it." Lola's tears kept falling. "But then by the time I decided to keep him, I didn't know what to tell you so I just...didn't. Then I met Carlo, and...he's been so supportive, he's so good to Oscar."

"Oscar?"

"The baby," Lola said.

Mesut nodded, his insides twisting. His son.

"Carlo always said I should tell you. He's been so good to us, but he always thought you should know. And when we ran into you last night, and Carlo realized who you were, he said I had to."

Mesut nodded. "I will have to thank him."

Lola smiled. "I...you...you must hate me."

Mesut took a deep breath. "No. No I don't think so."

Lola looked hopeful. "I don't need anything from you...I mean...we're doing fine, but..."

"I would like to know my son," Mesut said, the resolve inside him holding firm.

"Of course," Lola said quickly. "I... I want you to."

Mesut nodded. "I want him to know I am his father."

Lola nodded with him. "Of course. Do you...do you want to meet him?"

"Yes."

They got up from the table, leaving the confused waiter, and walked to Lola's car.

"I'm sorry," Lola said as she dug into her bag for tissues.

Mesut had no response. It was going to take him awhile to figure out how he felt. But today he wanted to meet his son. His.

* * * *

Pepe finally got Iker to leave him on his own for an afternoon, telling Iker he would read his book in bed like a good boy. Of course, the minute Iker was gone, Pepe was up and getting dressed. He called a taxi to take him to House of Barcelona.

He and Pep had a few things to discuss if Pep thought he was going to try to steal his son away from Madrid.

* * * *

Gerard sat at his desk, staring off into space. Cesc still wasn't answering his texts and he was despairing. He was so stupid for having taken Pep's money in the first place. He should give it back.

He still had a the check. It would have made an excellent down payment on a new car he wanted, but he hadn't cashed it yet. 

Yes. He would take it back to Pep and then he could tell Cesc with a clear conscience he'd never taken his father's money.

Gerard got up from his desk and walked with a sense of purpose over to Pep's office. The door was open, but Leo wasn't at his desk, standing guard like a watch dog. He knocked and peered in. "Sir?"

"Can I help you, Gerard?" Pep asked.

Gerard closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to return this check, sir."

"Check for what?" Pep asked, confused.

"For...uhm," Gerard stuttered, not exactly sure what to say. He handed the check to Pep.

Pep glanced at it and sat back. "You earned this."

"No I didn't, sir."

"Let him get to you, didn't you?" Pep said. "His sweet little, aren't I so cute and innocent act. He's not innocent, Gerard."

Anger flared up in Gerard, but he contained it. He'd seen Pep fire Cris this week on something he thought to be fairly insignificant, and he really could not afford to lose this job.

Pep chuckled. "Fine. You've already told me you're out. You can go back to your lover with a clear conscience."

Gerard clenched his fists, wanting to last out and wipe that arrogant grin off his face once and for all, but instead he turned to leave.

Pep better watch his back, Gerard fumed, because one of these days he was going to piss off the wrong person.

* * * *

Mesut stepped into the unfamiliar house that Lola shared with Carlo, and heard squeals of excited laughter. A whirlwind came thundering down the hall, sure on his cubby little legs and threw himself at Lola's legs.

"Mama!"

"I didn't expect you home, Mrs. Cudicini," said a woman who came down the hall after the boy.

Lola lifted the boy up and settled him on her hip. "I'm sorry I didn't call to warn you, Aimee. This is Mesut."

"Nice to meet you," Aimee reached out to shake Mesut's hand.

A look passed between Aimee and Lola, and Mesut suspected that the woman was as much Lola's friend as Oscar's nanny.

"Oscar, this is Mesut," Lola said to the little boy who look quizzically at Mesut. He smushed his face into his mother's neck. "Now, don't be shy."

"It's okay," Mesut said, choking up a little despite his words. 

"Come on," Lola said. "Has he had his lunch?"

"We were just getting ready to sit down. There's plenty," Aimee said.

"Shall we eat?" Lola invited Mesut.

"I'd love that."

* * * * 

His meeting with Xavi had gone very well, Pep thought, pleased with the idea of expanding the House of Barcelona. The fall shows had gone well, but Xavi's reviews had been rave, and since he'd had to fire Cris, it was essential to bring in another high level designer as soon as possible.

The only thing that might make this day better was a blow job, he pondered as he got up from his desk. Shame Bojan had grown a conscience about blowing the boss, but from all accounted, apparently now Bojan was letting Xavi fuck him. Leo had reported the interaction, and when Xavi had asked about Bojan at lunch, Pep knew he could use the boy's appeal to help seal the deal.

He was headed to the studio to check on a piece Villa was working, and decided to detour past Bojan's desk to thank the kid. And well, maybe the boy could be persuaded to get back on his knees again. You know, for old time's sake.

But when he approached the desk, he found Bojan staring listlessly at his computer.

"Alright, Bojan?" Pep asked with false cheer.

"Fine," Bojan murmured.

No blow job then.

"Leo was telling me that Xavi seems rather taken with you."

Bojan's eyes got wide. "Sir?"

"Keep up the good work, eh?"

Pep walked off and Bojan's insides felt like they were made of lead. So now he was the officially office whore then?

He got up blindly, meaning to run from the office and never come back, but he turned and slammed into Carles.

"Bo! What...?"

"I'm fine!" Bojan wailed.

Carles sighed. "Oh Bo." He wrapped his arms around him. "Come on."

Carles led him back to his office and sat him in his desk chair. He went and poured a healthy glass of whiskey and handed it to Bojan. "Now you're going to tell me what this is all about," Carles ordered.

"I can't!" Bojan sobbed. "You'll just think I'm a stupid slut."

"You're neither," Carles promised him. "Now tell me."

So Bojan spilled it all. About the sexual favors he'd done for Pep and now his one night stand with Xavi that Pep had figured out about.

"I'm just a stupid whore!" Bojan sobbed.

Carles collected Bo up and sat on the floor with the young man in his lap. "Oh baby," he whispered, rocking Bojan like he was five instead of twenty five. "Oh baby, they shouldn't take advantage of you like that."

"I let them," Bojan whimpered as his sobs subsided.

"But they're powerful men, and you want to please them. They should never have asked any of that of you." Anger welled in Carles at his father. The heartless bastard.

Bojan clung to Carles. "I'm stupid."

"You're not," Carles assured him again. "You just need to believe in yourself a little more, honey. You're worth more than a blowjob or a one night stand."

"No one thinks so," Bojan said.

"I do," Carles said and laid a kiss on his temple.

"You don't want me," Bojan whispered.

"Mmm," Carles said. "Who told you that?"

"You rejected me," Bo said in a small voice.

"I didn't," Carles corrected him. "But I knew you were hurting over someone and I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Bojan stilled. "You like me?"

"I do," Carles said into Bojan hair. "A whole lot."

"I like you too."

* * * *

Pepe stalked into Pep Guardiola's office, brushing right past the little toady at his door. He pulled himself up to his full height and glared at the older man sat behind his desk.

"Pepe, to what do I owe this pleasure," Pep said in a falsely cheerful voice and stood.

"Cut through the crap. You will not steal my boy away from Madrid with empty promises."

"Now Pepe," Pep said, his voice placating. "There is no reason to be angry. Nando came to me. I simply told him that if he wanted to work at Barcelona, he was welcome."

"You leave him alone," Pepe said, and fought a wave of dizziness, not wanting to show weakness. "He has been through a lot, and you will not take advantage of him."

Pep shrugged. "He is my family. I only wanted to help."

"Julia didn't trust you. And neither do I. You fuck with my family, and I will fuck with you." Pepe turned and walked out.

* * * *

After lunch, Oscar started getting fussy and Lola sent Aimee to put him down for a nap.

"I suppose I should get back to work," Mesut said, realizing it was nearly three.

"I can drop you off?" Lola offered.

"Sure."

The ride back to the House of Madrid was fairly quiet. When they pulled to a stop in front of the house, Mesut said. "So how does this work?"

"I don't know," Lola admitted. "But I want you to be a part of his life."

"I would like that."

"Can we just try this out on friendly terms? You come by a couple times a week. Maybe stay with him a few hours to start, and then once he gets used to you, maybe you could have him stay with you for the night? I really don't want to get courts involved."

"No, I understand," Mesut said. 

"I'm sorry," Lola said again. "But thank you for being understanding about this."

"You didn't have to tell me," Mesut said. "Thank you."

Lola reached out and hugged Mesut. "I want him to know his dad."

* * * *

Cesc was sat in his car in front of the House of Barcelona. He was supposed to be picking up Villa to go shopping for Carles's birthday, but Villa was, typically late. He was banging his fingers impatiently on the dash, when he saw Pepe emerge from the building, looking a little unsteady.

Cesc hopped out of his car. "Are you okay?"

Pepe looked up and saw Cesc. "Oh, uhm."

Cesc offered an arm and Pepe leaned on it for support. "Here, come sit in my car. You're Pepe, right? Nando's dad?"

"Yes," Pepe eyed the familiar boy.

"I'm Cesc. Son of Pep," Cesc said with an ironic laugh.

"Ah. The young trouble maker."

"Guilty," Cesc said as he helped Pep sit. "Lemme guess. You came to tell off my dad for trying to control Nando."

Pepe smiled and closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have. Iker and Nando will have me when they know I snuck out."

"Nando is a good guy," Cesc said as he offered Pep a bottle of water. "He and I hung out last night."

Pepe sipped the water. "He is a very good kid. I shouldn't make him worry."

"He does worry," Cesc said, but left it. "Can I get you anything else? A lift home?"

"Have you got juice or something?"

"Lemme run to the shop at the corner," Cesc offered. "And then I'll drive you home?"

"Thank you, Cesc," Pepe said gratefully.

* * * *

Carles left Bojan curled up in his desk chair witha fresh tumbler of whiskey and went to go find his father. He'd let him get away with too much for too long. It had to stop now.

But when he got to the office, the door was locked.

"He and Leo left a couple minutes ago," said one of the secretaries. "You might catch them in the parking garage?"

* * * *

Pep was guiding Leo out of the office. He did like his assistant and found him a very useful source of information, but he knew he had to leave their relationship at that. He could not let the relationship build as Pep suspected Leo might like.

They were headed to a meeting at the bank, but when they rounded the corner in the parking garage, they came face to face with a person holding a gun.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This."

Leo threw himself in front of Pep. The gun fired. They both crashed to the floor. 

And then there was silence.


	19. Accustations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep's made one too many enemies.

Carles heard the shot and took off running for the parking garage. He slammed open the door to the stairs and found Leo and his father in a heap, blood everywhere.

Carles felt dizzy as he dropped to his knees before them. “Dad! Leo!” He shouted, but got no response. He pulled his dad off of Leo and laid him down on the ground. There was a scrape on his head, but otherwise seemed fine. With lurch, he turned to Leo and realized where the blood was coming from.

Placing one hand over the gaping wound in Leo’s chest, he fumbled with his phone in the other, dialing 112, his fingers slick with blood.

“I need an ambulance. Someone has been shot!”

* * * *

Cesc carried a bottle of juice in one hand and texted Villa with the other. “I gotta cancel. Helping out a friend. Call u later.”

He wasn’t watching what he was doing and was nearly run down by an ambulance that came careening around the corner. 

He stopped dead and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at his car fifty yards away. But the ambulance stopped and the EMT’s ran into the building.

Running to check on Pepe anyway, he was relieved to see Nando’s dad looking confused.

“What’s happening?” Pepe asked as Cesc handed him juice.

“I don’t know,” Cesc said, his fear moving to thinking about his family. 

“Go, go check. I’m fine,” Pepe promised as he sipped the juice.

“Are you sure?” Cesc asked, not wanting to abandon Pepe.

“I’ll call Nando and Iker, go.”

Cesc didn’t have to be told again as he ran into the building and smack into Villa.

“What’s going on?!” Cesc demanded. 

“I don’t know,” Villa’s eyes were wide. “I can’t get ahold of dad or Carles.”

“Fuck,” Cesc muttered and dialed Bojan.

“”lo?” Bojan answered, sounding drunk.

“Bo?! What...?”

“Cesc? HI CESC.”

“Bo, are you DRUNK?” Cesc asked.

“Little bit. Have you seen Carles?”

“Where are you, Bo?”

“Carles’s office.”

“Stay there.”

“What?” Villa said. 

“Bo is drunk.”

“You go get him, I’ll follow the EMT’s,” Villa decided. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Villa realized the EMTs were headed to the parking garage, and when he caught up with them, he saw his brother, covered in blood.

“Carles!” Villa screamed.

“I’m fine,” Carles assured him, coming to hug his brother. “It’s dad and Leo. Leo’s been shot...I don’t...”

“Oh...god...” Villa said, burying his face in his older brother’s shoulder.

Carles held him, as much for Villa’s comfort as his own. 

“Are they okay?” Villa’s muffled voice asked.

“I don’t know,” Carles said as the tears fell. 

“I have to call Cesc,” Villa said, fumbling for his phone. “He went to get Bojan, we have to go get them...”

“No one is going anywhere right now.”

Carles looked up and saw a policeman approach them.

“Detective Sami Khedira,” he introduced himself. “You gentlemen are Pep Guardiola’s sons?”

“Yes,” Carles said.

“I’d like to speak with both of you,” Sami said. 

“Of course,” Carles said. “Can I go to the hospital with my dad?”

Sami nodded. “Yes. You said your brother Cesc is here, too?”

“Upstairs,” Carles nodded.

“Fine; all three of you can go to the hospital, I’ll catch up with you there.”

Villa turned to snap at the cop that the fucking would be going to the hospital whether he liked it or not, but Carles held him. 

“Thank you,” Carles said, “Villa, call Cesc. I’ll ride with dad the hospital. You meet us there?”

“Okay,” Villa said, glaring at the cop.

* * * *

Cesc and Villa gathered up drunk Bo and they went to the hospital. The office was a buzz with rumors, but Villa assured them that his father and Leo were both alive, and he would call back to the office when he knew more. The place was swarming with cops.

After a hour, an ashen faced Carles appeared from the back wearing medical scrubs the staff had given him to replace his blood soaked clothing. Cesc, Villa and Bojan jumped out of their seats.

“Is Dad okay?” Cesc asked impatiently.

“He’s in surgery,” Carles said. “He hit his head when he fell, and they’re trying to stop the bleeding. But...”

Villa went pale. “Leo?”

“He didn’t make it.”

There was a stunned silence. No one much cared for their father’s devious assistant, but no one had wanted him dead...really.

“Oh my god,” Bojan said and swayed.

Carles caught him and held him close. 

Detective Khedira walked in. “I’m sorry to bother you right now.”

“It’s fine,” Carles said even as Villa glared at the detective.

Cesc sat down. “Who...who would do this? Who would shoot Leo?”

“We think someone tried to shoot your father and Leo got in the way,” Sami said. “Do you have any idea who had something against your father.

There was a silence. Every one of the brothers could think of several people who might shoot their father. But everyone had a reason to protect who they were thinking of.

“Our father had a lot of enemies,” Carles said carefully.

“He was a fucking bastard,” Cesc supplied.

“Cesc,” Villa protested quietly.

“I’m sorry, but he was.”

“Is,” Villa corrected.

“Fine, is, but he tried to pay off your boyfriend to get him to break up with you!” Cesc said.

“He paid someone to go out with you to spy on you!”

“Boys,” Carles said in a low voice.

Sami had his notebook out. “When did all this happen?”

Carles went into damage control mode. “Detective. You’ll appreciate our father had enemies, but I’m certain neither of these young men had anything to do with the murder.”

“You’ll appreciate I have to investigate all possible suspects,” Sami said with an equal measure of cool.

Carles nodded.

* * * *

Sami got statements from all three of the Barcelona boys, and by the time he was done, he had a bit of a headache. He had a list of a dozen people who hated Pep for any number of reasons. All three brothers and their friend Bojan had their reasons and no clear alibi

He’d been wanting to call Mesut. See if he wanted to have dinner tonight and get to know the young man better. Drag him back to his bed and...

“Detective?”

Sami turned to see Carles and tried to wipe the memory of Mesut writhing beneath him from his head. “Yes?”

Carles sighed. “Look, I know my brothers and I...we don’t always get along with our father but...”

Sami sighed. “I am going to investigate all angles of this before we make any arrests.”

“Of course,” Carles nodded. “Family is very important to us.”

Sami began to wonder what the eldest Barcelona son was hiding.

* * * *

“Holy shit,” Nando came crashing into the house where Pepe had arrived home only minutes before and was lying on the couch. “Someone shot Pep Guardiola!”

Pepe stared at him. “What?”

“Someone shot him!” Nando paced. “I heard it on the news. I tried to text Cesc...I don’t know if he’s okay...”

“Calm down, son,” Pepe said and reached a hand out. Nando took it and laid down with his dad.

“I know he’s not the nicest person, but...” Nando clung to his dad.

“I know,” Pepe said and held his son. Nando thought he had a link back to his mother by knowing Pep and another loss would break the boy.

* * * *

After long hours of surgery, the doctor appeared, looking tired. “We’ve stopped all the bleeding and he’s stable. We’ll know in the next couple of hours better, but things are looking positive.”

Cesc let out a breath. “Thank you doctor.”

“Can we see him?” Villa asked. Silva had arrived hours before and was sat on the floor with his sketchbook.

“Just two at a time,” the doctor said.

Bojan was sleeping on Carles’s shoulder, and he gestured for Cesc and Villa to go.

Silva sighed and closed his book. He wasn’t actually getting any work done, anyway. 

Carles looked at him. “You really must love Villa to show up for this after the way my father has treated you.”

Silva shrugged. “You show up when your boyfriend’s dad is in the hospital.”

Carles nodded. “You really love Villa.”

Silva smiled as he stood and stretched. “Surprised?”

“No,” Carles said. “I hear he got you two a flat.”

“He did,” Silva said. “Might have been nice if he’d asked before signing the lease.”

Carles nodded and made a note to mention to Villa about that. “He has a bit of our dad in him.”

“Not one of his nicer qualities.”

* * * *

Cesc and Villa sat at their father’s bedside. Other than the bandage on his forehead, he didn’t look bad at all.

Villa sighed. “Think maybe the pavement knocked some of the asshole out of him?”

Cesc bit his lip. “Villa!”

“Just saying,” Villa suppressed a grin. Their dad was a bastard, but he was their dad, and all they had left.

Monitors beeped and Cesc had no idea what they meant. He supposed as long as they kept beeping.

Pep’s eyes began to flutter.

“He’s waking up!” Cesc said, jumping to his feet.

Villa leaned in.

Pep’s eyes opened and he looked right at Villa.

“Who are you?”


	20. Accustations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who shot Pep?

Sami knocked on the door of the mansion that Pepe Reina was living in with his new husband, Iker Casillas. Looking at the place, he wondered why anyone who lived somewhere like this would have any cause to be dissatisfied with one’s life enough to murder someone. However, in his time as a cop, one thing he’d learned was that money made no difference when it came to crime. Rich people could be as guilty as poor ones; they just tended to have better lawyers.

The door opened and Sami froze.

“Mesut?”

“Sami!” Mesut said, his face breaking into a wide grin. “How did you know I’d be here?”

“I uh..didn’t.” Sami flashed the badge he’d had in his hand and confusion registered on Mesut’s face.

“You’re a cop...but...why are you at my dad’s house?” Mesut asked.

“Your...dad?” It was Sami’s turn to be confused.

“Yeah, Iker Casillas.”

Sami’s brain started to put things together. His hot hook up from the other night had been the heir to the Mourinho fortune?

“I’m sorry, Mesut. I’m here to see Pepe Reina? About the Lionel Messi murder?”

“Oh,” Mesut’s face fell. “Wait...you don’t possibly think that Pepe did it? Oh my god, Sami, Pepe can hardly walk let alone kill someone!”

Sami shook his head. “I can’t really discuss that with you, Mesut. But Pepe was at the House of Barcelona yesterday at the time of the murder, and I need to speak with him.”

Iker had arrived, stepping up behind his son and placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

“My husband never left the house...”

“Detective Khedria,” Sami said. “And we have CCTV footage of him in the building.”

Iker frowned. “Detective, my husband is very ill.”

“I appreciate that, Mr. Casillas, which is why I’ve come here this morning and won’t ask him to come into the stations. I won’t take too much of his time. I just need a statement.”

“Dad, just let him talk to Pepe, okay?” Mesut asked quietly, and his father gave him a look. Mesut so rarely asked anything of him, Iker found himself nodding right away.

“Of course, I’m sorry, Detective.”

Sami stepped into the vaulted entryway, and followed Iker to the back of the house where Pepe was propped up on the sofa, a book in his lap. Mesut trailed behind.

“Mr. Reina? I’m Detective Sami Khedria. I need to ask you a few questions about the murder of Lionel Messi.”

Confusion crossed Pepe’s face. “I thought Pep Guardiola was shot?”

Sami shook his head and opened his notebook. “Mr. Messi got in the way.”

“Oh,” Pepe said. He was avoiding looking at the accusation on Iker’s face. He’d thought he’d gotten away with his field trip yesterday, but Iker was already planning his speech about Pepe’s health and recovery.

“You were at House of Barcelona yesterday?” Sami asked.

“Yes. I needed to speak with Pep about a personal matter.”

“Which was?”

“He said it was personal!” Iker said.

Sami held his irritation. 

“Iker. Let him ask his questions,” Pepe said gently. “It was about my son, detective. Pep is Nando’s uncle, and his mother didn’t want him to have anything to do with her brother. I was asking Pep to leave my son alone.”

“Was Mr. Guardiola bothering your son?”

Pepe shrugged. “He was confusing Nando with promises. Nando has had a lot to deal with over my illness, and Pep was taking advantage of him.”

“And what happened after you spoke with Mr. Guardiola?”

“I left. I wasn’t feeling well, and I ran into Pep’s son, Cesc, who helped me. I assure you, Mr. Guardiola was fine when I left the building.”

“Yes, we have Cesc’s statement that says he was with you at the time of the murder.”

“Cesc was getting me juice. I was sitting in his car.”

Sami nodded again. “Yes, the CCTV footage from outside the office and the shop confirm this.”

“So why are you bothering Pepe!” Iker demanded hotly.

Sami closed his notebook. “We have to cover all angles, Mr. Casillas.”

“He needed to confirm Cesc’s alibi,” Mesut said.

Sami nodded as he stood. “That too. Thank you for your time, Mr. Reina.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll show you out,” Mesut offered.

They were barely out of the room when Iker started in. “You went out yesterday!!! Pepe!”

“My dad worries,” Mesut said as he lead Sami to the door.

“He cares about Pepe,” Sami said. They paused at the door a little awkwardly.

“This...this all doesn’t affect us...you know?” Mesut asked.

Sami smiled. “Well, I suppose if my captain knew I was falling for the son of one of the people of interest in my case, he wouldn’t be best pleased.”

Mesut’s face fell.

“But we don’t have to tell him, do we?” Sami said as he grabbed Mesut hand and squeezed it.

Mesut grinned. “Don’t suppose.”

Sami glanced down the hall to be sure Iker wasn’t in sight and kissed Mesut quickly. “I want to see you again.”

“I do too,” Mesut said a little breathlessly.

“This case has me busy, but I’ll make some time for you soon,” Sami squeezed Mesut’s hand. “I have to have you again.”

Mesut’s body reacted. “I need you, too.”

“Mmm,” Sami moaned and kissed Mesut again quickly. “I have to go.”

“Okay,” Mesut agreed. “Text me.”

“I will.”

Sami left and Mesut tried to catch his breath. It would be no good to go back to his dad and Pepe looking flushed.

“Who was that?” Nando asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

“Uh...a cop asking about the murder of Lionel Messi.”

“Messi died?” Nando looked stunned. Cesc had texted to let him know that his uncle was going to make it, but he hadn’t heard about Messi.

“Apparently. Your dad was at Barcelona.”

Nando sighed. “Yeah, Cesc told me that too.” He started down the stairs. “I bet Iker’s mad.”

“A little,” Mesut said. 

“So,” Nando peered at his step brother. “Why were we kissing the cop, then?”

* * * *

“He doesn’t remember anything?” Carles asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. “It would seem not. His basic memory is intact, for day to day activities, but it appears the part of his brain which stores memory for people and places is damaged.”

“Is it permanent?” Cesc asked.

The doctor shrugged. “The brain has a remarkable power for healing itself, but it is impossible to tell what memories he may recover, and which he will lose forever.”

Villa sighed. “He will live, though?”

The doctor nodded. “We believe so.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Carles said, shaking his hand.

 

The doctor left the consulting room and the three brothers looked at each other. 

“Damn,” Cesc said. “I didn’t think this amnesia stuff happened outside of movies and telenovelas.”

Villa smacked his little brother on the arm. “Stop making fun of dad.”

“What? He doesn’t remember he hates us!”

Carles glared at the both of them. “We need to make some practical decisions, like who is going to take care of dad until he recovers at least enough to look after himself, and who is going to run the house?”

“We hire a nurse and you take charge,” Villa said. “Anything else?”

“I second that motion.”

Carles shook his head. “Would you two be serious for five minutes?”

“Carles,” Cesc got up and went to hug his brother. “We’ve had no sleep, someone tried to kill our dad, and quite frankly, we’re not entirely with it today.”

Carles hugged him back. “I know. You two should go get some sleep. I’ll stay here with dad.”

But at that moment, the door to the consult room opened, and Detective Khedria walked in with two uniformed police officers.

“Mr. Carles Puyol? You are under arrest for the murder of Lionel Messi, and the attempted murder of Pep Guardiola.”

* * * *

“Wait...what’s going on!” Bojan jumped out of his seat as the police officers led Carles out of the hospital in hand cuffs.

Cesc and Villa were trailing after them.

“We’ll send dad’s attorney!” Villa was calling.

“Cesc!” Bojan grabbed his arm. “Why are they taking away Carles! He didn’t kill anyone, he was with me!”

Cesc shook his head, too stunned to speculate. “I don’t know, Bo.”

Bojan’s eyes welled up and Cesc put an arm around him as Carles was led away. Silva had jumped up and was now holding on to Villa.

“Carles wouldn’t kill anyone,” Silva said quietly.

“I know,” Villa said. “He’s about the only one in this family that doesn’t lose his temper like that.”

“He was with me,” Bo insisted again. “I told that cop, he was with me!”

“But he left you,” Cesc stroked Bo’s hair. “He left you and would have had time to do it.”

“You don’t think he did it, do you?!” Bojan all but screamed.

“No no no,” Cesc insisted, holding Bojan tightly. “I’m just saying the police have reason to suspect.”

“We have to find the real killer,” Villa said. “We have to find that bastard and clear Carles’s name.”


	21. Difficult Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker sends for Raul.

A week later, Iker had had it with Pepe. He refused to stay in bed and rest. If Pepe was going to ignore his advise, never mind Iker was sick with worry, Iker was going to do what he'd done when Xabi and Mesut had gotten out of hand as kids.

"Raul, I need you."

* * * *

Iker was in the kitchen, getting dinner started, when Mesut wandered in. Mesut had his own flat, but more often than not, he turned up at Iker and Pepe's for meals.

"Hey, baby," Iker said, giving his younger son a kiss on the cheek as his hands were covered in onions. "You look tired."

Mesut blushed a little. Every night that week that Sami could get free at a reasonable hour, he'd been over at Mesut's place and very little sleep was gotten by either man.

"Have you got a new boyfriend?" Iker asked with paternal pride.

"It's just a new thing," Mesut hedged, not wanting to get into details. That wasn't the secret he'd come to spill.

"Fine, don't tell your poor, suffering father," Iker waved his hand. "Is he good enough for you?"

"Yes," Mesut said firmly.

"Alright, but when you can stop grinning like that and you still want him around, invite him to dinner."

"I will," Mesut promised.

Iker poured Mesut a glass of wine. "You've got something on your mind."

Mesut nodded. He'd stopped being paranoid years ago when when his father could read his mind. "Dad, do you remember Lola?"

"Sure," Iker said and stopped chopping. He looked at Mesut carefully. You didn't forget the woman who broke your son's heart.

Mesut fiddled with the stem of his wine glass. "I ran into her last week."

"Yes?"

"Yeah...and..." Mesut trailed off, not sure how to attack this. "I have a son."

Iker stared at him. "You...what?"

"It's the reason she ran off," Mesut began to explain in a rush, sensing Iker's anger at Lola. "She was scared and wasn't sure what to do so she ran..."

Iker dried his ands and pulled Mesut close. "She shouldn't have done that. It was your right to know."

"I know," Mesut said. "But I'm not mad at her, honest."

Iker pulled back, his eyes searching Mesut. "You have every right to be."

"I know. But...what would have happened if I had known? Would we have gotten married? That wouldn't have been right for us. Or...god...if I'd talked her into an abortion..." Mesut's breath caught.

"Oh, baby," Iker said and hugged him tightly. "She still should have said."

"I know," Mesut said. "But I think it worked out for the best. Lola is married and oh, god, Dad, he's amazing."

"So when do I get to meet this little guy?"

"Soon," Mesut promised. "We're still working it all out, but Lola wants me to be a part of his life, and...wait, I got a picture."

"Well, let's see," Iker wiped away a tear.

"His name is Oscar," Mesut said and proudly showed the pitcure on his phone.

Iker took the phone and examined it. The little boy looked so much like Mesut with his dark curls that it made Iker's heart ache. "He's so beautiful."

"He's amazing," Mesut said again. 

"We gotta show this to Pepe," Iker said. He dashed out of the kitchen, and Mesut followed, laughing.

The doorbell rang.

"Get that," Iker ordered as he ran up the stairs. "It'll be your uncles."

"Why are Raul and Guti here?" Mesut wondered as he detoured to the front door.

As promised, his uncles were stood on the doorstep, grinning at him.

"Hey Mesut," Guti grabbed Mesut around the neck and gave him a noogie.

"Guti!" Mesut howled in protest.

"Guti, let him go," Raul said tiredly and pushed past the wrestling boys.

"Why don't you two stay in Ibiza where you belong!" Mesut huffed as Guti released him.

"We belong here," Raul said and gave Guti a look. Guti sighed. They had argued on the plane about moving back to the city. Raul had said that the family needed them here, and he missed Sergio. Guti had argued that they needed their own lives separate from the family. Raul had reminded him that there was no way to escape your family, not really.

Guti sighed. "Fine, we can put the house up for sale when we get home."

"You're moving back?" Mesut yelled excitedly.

"We're moving back," Raul said and reached out to hug Guti. "I love you."

"I love you."

Mesut smooshed in the middle. "Wait until we tell dad. OMG, you have to come see Oscar!" Mesut shouted and ran for the stairs.

Raul and Guti gave each other confused looks and followed.    
"You're moving back?" Iker said, his face joyful.

"Looks like it," Guti shook his head. 

"Have a look at my grandson," Iker handed Raul the phone.

"Holy shit, it's Mini Mesut!" Guti said as he peered at the phone. "When did you start fucking girls?"

* * * *

Bojan struggled with a large bag as he checked in at the city jail. Carles had been locked up for a week and Bojan was worried he was looking thin.

The guard inspected the bag and let Bojan in to the visiting area.

They brought out Carles in a hideous orange jumpsuit, his normally tamed curls gone frizzy.

Bojan smiled cheerfully. Carles couldn't help but smile back. Prison was aful, but he felt the need to keep his spirits up for Bojan's sake.

"Did you talk to the lawyer?" Bojan asked as he began to unload his booty. Box of chocolates, bag of crisps, a bottle of curl tamer, and a carton of cigarettes.

"I did," Carles said. "He thinks the evidence isn't enough to convict me on, and since they can't find the murder weapon, he thinks they're going to have to let me out of here soon. Even if they put me on trial, the EMT's found me trying to save Leo's life."

"Even if you'd shot them you wouldn't have had time to hide the gun!"

"Exactly."

"Not that you did!" Bojan said loudly in case any of the guards were listening in.

"I know," Carles said, grateful for Bojan's unwavering belief. Whenever he talked to his attorney, he always felt like the guy was half waiting for him to admit his guilt and save him the trouble.

Carles opened the box of chocolates and offered one to Bojan.

Bojan took one and stuffed it in his mouth. "Cesc and Villa are going to come and see you tomorrow. Pep is coming home from the hospital today, and Villa is swamped at work trying to do yours and Pep and Leo's work. Never mind the fact that it took the IT guys all week to break into Leo's computer through all the damn password protection he had on it."

Carles smiled as Bojan took another chocolate. "Is Cesc going to look after Dad?"

"Yeah," Bojan nodded. "They have nurses and stuff, but Cesc thought it best if one of the family was there, especially if he started remembering things."

"Good," Carles said as a third chocolate disappeared.

"I just don't get how that stupid cocp doesn't see you wouldn't do that. You're not a murderer."

"No," Carles said as he reached for Bojan's hand that wasn't shoveling chocolate into his face. "But he has been really awful to people I care about."

Bojan gave him a sticky grin.

Carles shook his head, affection in his heart swelling. "Bo?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring cigarettes? I don't smoke."

"Oh...yeah. I thought you could trade them for stuff," Bojan said, most likely having seen too many episodes of Prison Break.

"Time's up," the guard said and Bojan reluctantly got up to leave.

He hugged Carles tightly. "I hope they let you out soon."

Carles nodded. "Me too, Bo."

Bojan left, and Carles glanced down at the empty box of chocolates. Only Bo.

* * * *

Once word got out that Raul and Guti were in town, the house quickly filled. Iker was once again glad he always made way too much for dinner. Xabi, Nando and Sergio arrived in time for dinner, and Cris and Jose would be over some time later.

"Why are you guys back so soon," Pepe asked. "Not that we're complaining."

Raul glanced at Iker. "It seems someone can't be trusted not to wander off unattended and get himself in the middle of a murder investigation."

Pepe scowled. "Iker! I do not need a baby sitter!"

"Yes, you do," Nando said as he carried in a big bowl of salad. "Cesc told me you got really dizzy when he found you."

"I'm not a child," Pepe pouted.

"No comment," Guti said.

"Any news on Pep?" Raul asked, rescuing Pepe.

"Amnesia," Nando said.

Mesut reached over and squeezed his hand.

Xabi asked, "Do they really think Carles did it? Carles always seemed like the sane one."

"I guess so," Mesut said, though he knew from Sami that they had some doubts and weren't going to bring him to trial unless they gathered more evidence.

"God, half the city wanted him dead," Guti said. "No offense, Nando, but your uncle was a dick."

"Guti!" Iker admonished.

"No, he's right," Nando said. "Even if he is family, he's been awful to people. Cesc told me some of the stuff he's done to his own sons."

The subject changed again and every caught up on news. Mesut told the rest of them about Oscar, Xabi announced that he had a new tour across Europe starting soon, and Raul and Guti told everyone about their decision to move back.

The room was full of happy noise.

* * * *

Cesc followed the ambulance back to the house in his car. He was nervous about being back in his childhood home with his father, even if his father didn't remember all of the hateful words spoken between them in that house. And it wasn't like they would be alone. They had hired in a full time nursing staff to help look after him, never mind the housekeeper and cook that already lived there. And Villa was working late, but had promised he would stop by later.

He gave himself this pep talk over and over in his head as he parked his car and climbed out with his bag over his shoulder. 

"We're home, Dad," Cesc said cheerfully as the nurse pushed the wheel chair into the house. The doctors had told them to stay positive with their dad, as he was sure to be more frustrated with his memory loss than they were. They were to ease him into memories and not overwhelm him with too many details at first.

Pep looked around the house appraisingly, as though he were trying to determine if he would approve of it. Cesc found that a little ironic as he'd designed the house himself and had it built when Cesc was little. He remembered running through the half finished place and having a little dark hair boy appear and announce he lived next door and did anyone want to be his new friend?

Cesc smiled at the memory, and then saw a lost look on his dad's face. Pep wouldn't have any of those memories. Cesc made a note to find photo albums to show his dad, later.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cesc asked as they entered the house. The housekeeper and the cook were waiting anxiously in the hall.

"Welcome home, sir," the cook greeted him, and Pep nodded formally to her.

"I think I will get some rest," Pep said, looking overwhelmed.

"I'll take him to his room," the nurse said and Cesc nodded. She helped Pep out of the wheelchair which wasn't really necessary, and up the stairs.

"Has he really got amnesia, Mr. Cesc?" the housekeeper asked quietly.

"Yes," Cesc said. "I'm going to be staying her awhile."

"Yes, Mr. Villa called us," the housekeeper said. "I had your old room set up for you."

"Thank you, Eva," Cesc said, kissing her cheek.

"It's good to have you home, Mr. Cesc," she said brightly.

Cesc nodded, but wasn't sure he agreed. When he'd left six months ago, he'd sworn he would never live in this house again. Maybe it was time for a new beginning.

* * * *

Jose and Cris arrived with the baby as they were finishing dessert. Mesut claimed the baby immediately, and began telling him about a new friend he would have.

Iker had already warned Jose about his great grandson, and Jose had taken it in stride. He'd made a note to recommend a lawyer to Mesut to be sure his grandson's rights were met.

"Who's a cute little Monkey?" Mesut giggled and fed the baby a piece of his cake.

Cris bit his lip as the baby eager ate the sugary treat. He'd be up all night.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Nando announced as he got up from the table.

"Oh! Stay- I want to talk to you about London," Xabi protested. "My tour starts there next month."

"Yeah Nando," Pepe squeezed his hand.

Nando smiled. "Alright, but we have a photo shoot in the morning."

"Sergio, are you working him too hard?" Raul asked teasingly, and a hush fell over the table.

"Okay..." Guti said. "Someone tell me."

"He's not working with me any more," Sergio said shortly.

"It's nothing," Nando protested desperately. "I'm working with dad's design team."

"Someone has to carry on without me," Pepe said.

"Maybe Raul could fill in for you," Jose said.

"No!" Guti said. "We will move back to town, but Raul is not working for you any more. I never got to see him with the hours you all keep."

Raul squeezed his hand. "What my tactless husband is trying to say is 'no, thank you.'"

"Besides, we're here to look after Pepe," Guti said. "I'm calling first sponge bath!"

"I get to give the sponge baths!" Iker growled and everyone laughed.

They got up from the table and began clearing the dishes. Mesut took the baby to the living room and dragged out a box of toys he'd bought for Oscar. He unwrapped a set of blocks and set them in front of the baby who promptly began to chew on one.

Xabi and Raul helped with the dishes, and Iker took Pepe to bed.

"Hey, can we talk...please?" Sergio asked Nando who was wrapping up leftover cake.

"About what?"

"Just...please," Sergio begged. "I don't want to be in a fight with you. I...I get you don't want to be with me, but just...can't we be friends?"

Nando set the cake in the refrigerator. "Fine."

Nando turned and headed to his bedroom, the only space available in the crowded house. He thought he saw Jose and Cris sneaking to the laundry room. Seriously. Jose was a great grandfather!

Nando closed the door and Sergio perched on the edge of the bed. Nando crossed his arms and waited.

"Can you sit...please?" Sergio asked, and Nando dropped down as far as he could on the edge of the bed.

Sergio sighed. "I'm still sorry about your dad. You know I would have helped you in any way I could if I knew he was sick."

Nando nodded and struggled to remember why he was mad at Sergio. "I know. It's..."

"Look. I get it. I get you have stuff and I wish you would let people help you."

"I don't need anyone," Nando muttered.

"Yes you do! You need Pepe and Iker and Mesut...why can't you need me too?"

Nando shrank into himself. "Because..." He couldn't say it. He couldn't.

"Why?" Sergio moved closer, and Nando stood.

"Because I can't just be friends with you! Because I want you so fucking bad I can't even breathe when you're near me because I need you so fucking much and I fucking can't have you!" Nando exploded.

Sergio was stunned. "I..."

"Oh god," Nando said and leaned against the door. "I'm sorry...I..."

"No, no no," Sergio said and fought the urge to go to him. "I...I want you too."

Nando closed his eyes. "We can't...we..."

"Why not?" Sergio whispered. "We're not related, fuck, my dad would be so excited if I was with someone as good as you he wouldn't even care."

Nando laughed. "I'm not that good."

"Oh, you are. You worry so much about your dad. You're one of the most professional models I've ever worked with. You're a good person, Nando." Sergio stood and slowly began to make his way closer to Nando.

"We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I..." Nando said, but the blood had drained out of his head and into his cock. He didn't think. He just wanted... "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then we're no worse off than we are right now," Sergio breathed, inches from Nando. "I get your got shit, Nando, I do, but we're all here to help you."

"I know."

"Let me be here for you. Comfort you. Love you..." Sergio worked his way in as he whispered, and when his lips brushed against Nando's, his control snapped.

Nando grabbed Sergio's arms and rubbed his body up into him. The both groaned for the contact, desperate with desire.

"No," Nando shoved Sergio away roughly.

"What?" Sergio panted.

"We can't. Not here. Not with the whole family in the house. "We can't..."

Sergio nodded, agreeing with the sentiment, but it didn't lessen his need. "Fuck. Come back to my place. Nando. Please."

Nando nodded, but as he took a step forward, he glanced down and realized that his boner was protruding hard against his jeans. He laughed.

"What?"

"Hey, dad, Iker...We're going out. Please excuse my cock..."

Sergio laughed. "Guti will call you out in a second."

"Oh god," Nando moaned.

"Come on. I'll text Mesut and he can tell them we had a..."

"Fashion emergency?"

They both busted out laughing.

"Oh god, Nando," Sergio reached for him again and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. "Fuck- you and I go together."

"I know," Nando sighed. He'd been fighting it for too long.


	22. Romantic Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting frisky.

"When am I getting these promised sponge baths?" Pepe asked as Iker followed him to their bedroom.

Iker chuckled. "I thought you were capable of taking a shower like a big boy?"

"I'm feeling kind of weak today," Pepe said in a breathy voice. "I mean, that's why you brought Raul and Guti to baby sit me, right?"

Iker laid a hand on Pepe's arm as they entered the room. "I'm worried about you."

Pepe turned and wrapped his arms around Iker. "I know. But this was why I didn't tell you about this in the first place. I didn't want you worried."

"You're my whole life, baby. It's my job to worry."

"I know."

"And I want you healthy again so you can fuck me hard."

Pepe burst out laughing. "There's a real truth."

Iker hugged him hard. "I need you."

"I know," Pepe sobered. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Good. Now get in the bath while I find a sponge."

Pepe let go and began stripping off his clothes. He did feel good today, and it was so hard when he had good days to remember that he had to take it slow. He would recover, and these new drugs were working so much better than the old ones. But the doctors said he had to give it 2-3 months before he could expect to return to his normal activities, and he hated it. He'd spent too damn much of his life lying down and being at the mercy of his virus ravaged body.

Well, at least Guti and Raul in the house could keep him entertained when Iker started back to work next week. And then maybe Nando would move back to his own flat and start living his life.

He turned on the steaming hot water in the oversized tub, squirting a generous amount of the good smelling shower gel Iker liked. Slipping into the warm water, he let out a sigh.

"Oh lord, how does anyone manage a whole sponge bath with something like that on display?"

Pepe opened his eyes and saw Iker, shirtless, holding a bath sponge.

"You better manage it. I'm rather filthy."

Iker grinned and dropped to his knees. He shut off the water, leaving Pepe in only a few inches of water and bubbles. Pepe laid back and closed his eyes.

Iker dipped the sponge in the water, and started down at Pepe's feet. He gently rubbed the sponge over the tops, lifting one foot to rub along the bottom, and then the other. He worked the sponge between Pepe's toes, resisting the urge to tickle under them like he knew Pepe hated. He began to work up from there, working the soap into a lather on Pepe's strong, toned calves. Pepe had always been fit, but Iker, so familiar with Pepe's every muscle, could tell he'd grown thinner in his illness. Several bruises blossomed against the tanned skin where Pepe had stumbled into furniture.

Working up to his knees, Iker scrubbed circles around Pepe's knee caps, the skin growing pink under the attack. This time, the soft undersides of Pepe's knees were too much to resist, and Iker ran light fingertips underneath them, making Pepe squirm.

"Hey," Pepe murmured sleepily.

Iker moved on, up muscular thighs peppered with dark, curly hair. Pepe's cock lay, neglected, not quite soft, but definitely in need of some attention. Iker rubbed the skin around it, up and down Pepe's hips, and watched it grow.

"Sit up," Iker said. "I need to scrub your back."

Pepe complied. He leaned forward and Iker dribbled warm foam down the smooth planes, polishing every inch. From there, Iker dropped the sponge and stood.

"You're not done, are you?" Pepe asked, opening his eyes and looking sad.

"Nope." Iker leaned down and kissed him. "Just need a little more leverage for the next bit."

Iker shed his jeans as Pepe turned the water back on, filling up the tub to sloshing around them as Iker climbed in behind him, embracing him with his legs.

WIthout being told, Pepe leaned back into Iker, letting his husband take his full weight. Pepe closed his eyes with a contented sigh. He could let go of the tired, the stress, the everything that weighed him down and let Iker hold him up.

He had never felt so complete in his life.

Iker began to rub his chest, leaning his head on Pepe's shoulder as he worked down. He stopped just before he got to Pepe's cock, and turned his attention to Pepe's left arm. He scrubbed his palm and in between his fingers, and worked up. He lifted Pepe's arm and the water streamed down into Iker's face.

He laughed and sputtered.

Pepe chuckled and turned his face for a soapy kiss. 

Iker caught him under his arm and rubbed, making Pepe laugh again.

"Hold still!" Iker ordered, and then tickled his ribs.

"Stop it!" Pepe gasped and water splashed out of the tub.

Iker hugged him tight and the water settled. Pepe shut the stream off with his foot as Iker washed off his right arm.

"All clean," Iker nuzzled his neck.

"Mmmm," Pepe sighed as Iker dropped the sponge and held him. Pepe nearly drifted off to sleep in the embrace, but then Iker's hand began to wander, brushing against Pepe's half hard cock.

"I think I missed a spot," Iker murmured and wrapped his hand around it.

Pepe groaned low in his throat.

"Are you okay for this?" Iker whispered even as he stroked Pepe.

"Yes," Pepe said. "Yes..."

"Don't lie to me, Pepe Reina," Iker said.

"Like you actually expect me to stop you?" Pepe said and then let out a moan as Iker caressed his balls.

Iker chuckled. 

"Besides," Pepe said as he rubbed his ass in between Iker's legs. "If it does kill me, I'll die the happiest man that ever lived."

"Mmm," Iker moaned for the friction. "You only get to die in my arms if I get to die with you."

"It's a deal."

Iker worked Pepe gently, as though he could draw the orgasm out of Pepe in a way that would be some how less intense, less hard on his still healing heart.

But his plan was flawed, because every caress from Iker was like delicious fire on Pepe's skin and he moaned and writhed beneath him. Iker pressed his hips up, working his hard cock against Pepe as he stroked, mind floating off to the pure sensation of the heat, the pressure, his love...

Pepe gasped and tensed as the climax overcame him, hitting him hard as it had been so so long...Iker held him tight, working himself into his own, perfect completion.

Iker pressed his ear into the Pepe's back, listening to every strong, steady heart beat as Pepe caught his breath, making sure that it never stopped.

Pepe drifted off to sleep in Iker's arm, but Iker was awake, still listening to the beats.

When the water grew cold, Iker was forced to rouse his sleeping lover, and they made their way, still damp, to the bed.

This time they fell asleep together, hearts in perfect rhythm.

* * * *

Cris carried the sleeping baby into the house and laid him down, snuffling softly, into his bed. He gazed at the soft face for a moment, finding the stuffed sheep Mesut had given him and he now refused to sleep without. An evening with Mesut always assured a good night's sleep. The baby wouldn't stir for hours.

Making sure the monitor was on, Cris stepped out of the room and pulled the door half shut to block out the light and stepped quietly into the kitchen. Jose was pouring two glasses of wine and offered him one.

"Your family is a little bit crazy," Cris said with a smile.

"A little bit?" Jose asked, raising his eyebrow at the memory of Guti trying to convince Xabi to give up music and start a career as a hair dresser. Guti has said that Xabi's was always effortlessly immaculate and he could sell his secrets for millions.

"I like them," Cris said. "My family...well...other than my mother, there's not many of us. A spur of the moment family gathering would never happen."

Jose nodded and led the way to the sofa. The tv was off, and the silence was blissful in the room. 

"We all, mostly, get along very well."

"It's lovely. And with the baby. I never have to worry that someone doesn't have him, isn't looking out for him, someone changes his diaper before I even knew it was wet."

"I think they all understand the value of togetherness. I know I didn't grow up with that, and Raul and Iker only had each other for so many years. Even after they came to me, it was awhile before they fully trusted me. Trusted that I would be there and not passed out drunk. When they each had their own families, even through it all, they made being together a priority. Those three boys of theirs never knew anything but love."

"I want my son to grow up like that," Cris said. "I want that family for him."

Jose nodded. "I want that too."

Cris leaned forward to kiss Jose. He wanted to feel with his body what he already felt with his heart.

"I want you to be a part of that family," Cris whispered, giving his heart to Jose.

"I want that too," Jose replied as he set the wine glasses aside.

Apprehensively, Cris reached for Jose again. "I..."

"What, love?" Jose asked as he paused, letting Cris find his words.

"You know I said I'd not had much experience with guys, right?"

"Sure," Jose said, unable to stop himself from reaching out to touch him.

"Well," Cris said. "You're...you're my first. I mean...I was with a lot of girls, but it was never right and then I was trying so hard for the sake of my son to be okay with his mother, but..."

"Shhh," Jose said as the words tumbled out of Cris. "I understand. You know I'm not in a rush. You know it's been a long time for me."

"I know," Cris said. "I'm ready though...whenever you are."

Jose's heart went out to Cris. Such a sacred gift. "If you're sure?"

"Yes," Cris nodded. "I've never been so sure in my life." He stood and offered his hand to Jose. Jose took it and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

Clothes were shed unhurriedly. Now that the invitation had been given and accepted, haste seemed somehow irreverent to what was going to happen. When Cris was naked, he pulled back the sheets and laid down, apprehension returning as he looked up at Jose.

Jose turned off the lights, only the glow from the window now lighting the room. He lay down with Cris and pulled him close.

Lips touched slowly, gently, kisses softly reigniting the passion between them. Cris had been thinking about this all day. Wanting Jose so badly he couldn't focus on his work, but in the moment, the heat had cooled.

Now it washed over him again in a fiery burst. He leaned into Jose, working his leg between Jose's and pressing against him, begging to be touched.

Jose was easily responsive, exploring Cris’ body with his fingers and lips, feeling the passion ignite in him as well. He knew he wanted the young man for his own, but he hadn’t realized how deep this need ran until he had Cris pressing into him.

Deftly rolling Cris onto his back, Jose kissed a line down his chest. Cris’s breath came in heavy gasps, and Jose kissed the swell of his belly as it expanded and then dropped into a concave hollow. He brushed his cheek against Cris’s solid cock and breathed in Cris’s unique, musky sent.

Cris had been given blow jobs in his life. Mostly rushed, sloppy, more hand jobs, really, and while they were nice, they weren’t a whole lot to write home about. But when Jose’s mouth closed around around Cris’s cock, it was the most heavenly thing he had ever felt in his life.

“Oh...” Cris moaned and threaded his hands in Jose’s hair, the only thing he could reach. His hips bucked forward into Jose, but Jose had a hand on his hip for just that reason. He held Cris firm as he gently sucked.

Cris thought he was going to die from the warmwetperfect pressure, but when Jose’s tongue swiped across the head of his cock, he saw stars.

Jose swallowed the salty load that filled his mouth, the speed of Cris’s climax making him smile.

“Oh, Jose,” Cris moaned. Jose slid up to kiss Cris. His tongue swept into Cris’s mouth, and Cris moaned again for the taste of himself on Jose.

When Cris’s breathing settle, Jose pressed his hard cock into Cris’s hip. “More?”

“Yes,” Cris nodded, “Yes.”

“Have you got...?” Jose asked and Cris got up. He’d gotten lube and condoms at the store this week, anticipating their need.

When he returned, he crawled onto his knees, and handed them to Jose.

Jose ran a hand across Cris’s hip and around his lush ass. “You don’t have to be on your knees. There’s many different ways.”

Cris blushed and bit his lip. “I want to. I mean...I’ve...” Cris didn’t want to voice the fact that he’d been wanking himself half blind imagining Jose powering into him from behind.

“Okay,” Jose kissed him lightly. He stroked his own needy cock a few times as he dribbled lube on Cris’s ass. He ran his fingers through it, stroking Cris’s opening until the young man shuddered with need.

“In me...please Jose,” Cris begged.

Jose pressed a finger inside Cris who moaned loudly. He was so ready for Jose. Wanting. Needing. Jose closed his eyes and breathed as he worked another finger into Cris, working him open, knowing he had to wait. Had to get Cris ready for him.

“Jose,” Cris panted. “Oh god fuck me.”

“I don’t want it to hurt,” Jose said as he scissored his fingers, finding Cris so tight. “I want it right for you.”

“Jose,” Cris said. “It’s already right because it’s you.”

Jose groaned and removed his fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Cris said as he strained his hips back, distracting Jose as he fumbled with the condom.

Jose felt 15 again as the condom slipped from his fingers. He finally got it rolled on and moved behind Cris.

“Relax, love,” Jose ordered as he pressed the head of his cock at Cris’s entrance.

Cris nodded and took a deep breath. Jose push past Cris’s tight ring of flesh, and Cris cried out. Jose stilled. 

“Breathe, love.”

Cris nodded and gasped. He adjusted his hips and pushed back. “More.”

Jose let out a strangled laugh. “More?”

“Fuck me,,,please, Jose, please.”

Jose pressed in harder, and felt Cris give way beneath him. The so perfect so tighttight heat was undoing the older man. It had been so long, but it had never never been so good.

Slowly, Jose began to fuck Cris, gripping his slender hips and working in and out of him.

Cris moaned loudly, but bit his lip to keep from yelling. He wanted to scream the house down. Better...so much...better than he imagined. He felt Jose speed up and a hand closed around his cock.

“I’m close,” Jose gasped.

“Yes,” Cris groaned. “Yes...nearly.”

Cris felt Jose’s orgasm explode as his lover let out a low, animal moan. If nothing else, the sound made Cris cum again, this time all over his hand and Jose’s Complete.

They fell to the bed, and Jose carefully slipped out of Cris, disposing of the condom and returning to wrap Cris in his embrace and pulling the sheets over them.

“Mmm,” Jose sighed into his ear.

Cris had a hundred word of gratitude in his head, but they all slid away as he fell asleep, safe in his beloveds arms.

* * * *

Cesc lay in his bed that night, the bed he'd had since he was five, and stared at the ceiling. The house was dead silent, but somehow managed to echo with the ghosts of his past.

He turned onto his side and stared at the FC Barcelona flag he'd tacked on the wall when he was eight, dreaming of playing there some day. There was a tear in one corner from the summer he was eleven, and his father had told him that he was never going to be good enough and he shouldn't fool himself. The flag had been ripped from the wall and tossed in the trash, only to be rescued by Carles and returned a few weeks later.

He turned again, trying to dredge up good memories, but he only seemed to remember the bad ones. He'd gotten very good at completely blocking out all of the memories over the last few months he'd been away, able to breathe.

Tears fell.

He thought about the lost look on his father's face when he told him he was his youngest son. His father had smiled at him in a way he hadn't smiled at Cesc since he could remember. Maybe this was a chance to start over. A chance to have a father he never had before.

Cesc's phone buzzed and he scrubbed at the tears, turning over to see who it was.

Gerard.

Cesc picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh...Cesc?"

"Yes?"

"Hi...uh...you usually don't answer!" Gerard chuckled nervously. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Did you want something, Gerard?" Cesc asked adn immediately felt bad for his tone of voice.

"I just wanted to know how you were," Gerard said softly.

Cesc's eyes welled up. There was such concern in Gerard's voice. "Why do you care?"

"Cesc..."

"I mean it. I've been awful to you- my father has been awful to you..." Cesc choked up.

"Where are you, Cesc?" Gerard asked.

"My dad's house."

"I'm coming over," Gerard said. "Are you alone?"

"Yes...my dad is here...asleep."

"Oh Cesc," Gerard said. "Hold on."

Cesc hung up the phone and got out of bed. He was just wearing his boxer shorts and threw on a hoodie as he made his way downstairs. He didn't want Gerard to ring the bell and wake up his father.

He sat on the front steps, shivering against the cool night air. He wrapped his arms around his legs and laid his head on his knees. He didn't know why let Gerard come over. He did like Gerard, but how much of Gerard liked Cesc because he was Cesc, and how much because his father had paid him to like Cesc?

He's not taking your father's money, a small voice told him. It's okay to like him.

Cesc squeezed his legs harder. He wished his mother was here. She had always loved Cesc unconditionally. Held him when he was sick, and put Spiderman bandaids on his knees when he scraped them. He never once had to worry if she was loving him because she wanted something from him.

"You're my baby boy, Cescy," she would smile and ruffle his hair.

Gerard's car came up the drive, and Cesc sat up, scrubbing at the tears in his eyes. Stopping in front of him, Gerard got out of the car, and without a word, came and wrapped his arms around Cesc.

Cesc sagged into him, and Gerard took his weight. Tears formed in Gerard's own eyes as he felt the sobs wracking Cesc's small frame. It wasn't until this moment that the gravity of Cesc's anger at his father became apparent. Gerard always assumed that Cesc was just some spoiled little rich kid rebelling against his father. 

"Can we go inside?" Gerard asked in a low whisper as Cesc quieted. 

Cesc nodded and pulled away, wiping this eyes on the sleeves of his hoodie. "Yeah. Sure."

Cesc led Gerard up to his room. 

"FC Barcelona?" Gerard asked as he saw the flag.

Cesc smiled. "They're gonna win the Champions League this year."

"Probably," Gerard agreed.

Cesc sat on the bed among the rumpled sheets and reached out a hand to Gerard.

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked, not wanting to hope too much that Cesc was finally going to let him in.

Cesc nodded. "Please? I...don't want to think about my dad or ...anything...just..."

"Okay...it doesn't have to mean anything," Gerard said, too readily giving himself away again. There was every chance Cesc was going to reject him again after tonight, but Gerard was willing. He needed Cesc too much.

"No," Cesc broke into Gerard's thoughts. "It does mean something. My dad doesn't get to ruin anything else in my life. I want you too, Gerard. I want you here and I want you." Cesc's words tumbled out.

Gerard smiled. "I want you too."

Cesc grinned. "I know."

"Not been subtle, have I?" Gerard asked as he sunk to the bed with Cesc.

"No," Cesc wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him down to lay with him. "But it's okay. Thank you for not giving up."

Gerard kissed him them, all of the pent up desire in him coming out in a hot rush. He'd started to believe he was never going to get to have Cesc again. That night, just a few weeks ago, feeling like a life time, and now he here was in his arms again.

He rolled on top of Cesc, his weight pressing Cesc down into the mattress. Cesc didn't utter a sound of protest as he spread his legs easily, letting Gerard dominate him. He just needed to let go of all of the bullshit and give himself to Gerard.

The fucking was quick and edged with desperation on both sides, but when they came together in a hot, frenetic completion, they both found what they needed in the other.

As Cesc's mind finally quieted, he fell into a deep, restful sleep, tangled in Gerard's arms and legs.

* * * *

Nando lay next to Sergio who slept, arm draped half way across him, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He was sticky, but thought it might be rude to get up and have a shower. It wasn't his house and it wasn't his shower and quite frankly, he felt uncomfortable, never mind the soreness of his ass.

He shifted a little and Sergio sniffed and pulled him closer, managing to find the bruise on Nando's hip and digging into it.

Nando winced but tried not to move. He'd honestly never slept with anyone before and as discovering he rather didn't care for it.

The sleeping, not the sex. The sex had been great. The sex...

"You're still awake, aren't you?" Sergio yawned.

Nando started, and turned to look at Sergio. "Kinda."

"What's up?"

"Can't get comfortable," Nando said.

Sergio propped his head up on his elbow and gazed down at Nando. "Regrets?"

"No," Nando said as he watched Sergio push his unruly hair back. "Just..."

"Don't like sleeping with people, do you?"

Nando shrugged, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Sergio grinned. "To tell the truth, my arm was falling asleep, but I didn't want you to think I didn't want to be near you."

Nando laughed. "You're thigh was digging into that bruise you made on my hip!"

Sergio chuckled. "Mental note get really, really large bed delivered so we don't kill each other.

Nando smiled. "As long as it's not separate beds. I still wanna have sex."

"Mmm," Sergio sighed and moved in to kiss Nando. "Now that I am good with."

Nando rolled into Sergio, and pushed him on his back.

"Again?" Sergio asked as Nando broke the kiss and moved to straddle Sergio.

"Again," Nando said as he sat on Sergio's thighs and rubbed his stiffening cock into Sergio's.

Sergio gasped. "I thought...I thought you were sore?"

"I am," Nando leaned down to nip at Sergio's full, abused lips. "I need more."

Sergio groaned as his well used cock sprang back to life against his will. After a hand job, a blow job, and fucking Nando, it was tired.

And hard again.

"You're insatiable," Sergio sighed as Nando's hand wrapped around his cock and Nando lowered his mouth to suck on Sergio's nipples, the way Sergio had done to him earlier. It had felt incredible and he wanted to share. Sergio moaned appreciatively.

"I thought...I thought you said you'd never done this before," Sergio said as Nando swirled his tongue around his left nipple like a pro.

Nando grinned and scraped his teeth on the solid kernel of Sergio's nipple.

Sergio gasped again. "Fuck!"

"I guess I'm a natural."

Nando pushed his hair back and went for the other.

Sergio whimpered. He was going to kill him. This little demon was going to murder him with sex.

When Nando was done, he grinned at Sergio like he expected a reward for his efforts. 

He did, apparently.

"Condom?"

"Table," Sergio gestured helplessly. 

Nando reached for the box and shook one out. He scooted back and carefully rolled it on Sergio solid shaft.

"So..." Nando looked speculatively at the cock bobbing in front of his face.

"What?" Sergio moaned.

"Can I...be on top?"

Sergio closed his eyes and prayed. "Yes."

"So...how?" Nando came up on onto his knees and took Sergio's cock in hand. His own was bobbing precariously close to Sergio's face.

"Lean forward a bit," Sergio ordered and spread Nando's ample ass, allowing Nando too feed Sergio's cock up into himself.

Nando hissed for the soreness, but then moaned as he settled down onto Sergio. "Oh god..."

Sergio whimpered again. Yes. Death by orgasm. He hoped his family wasn't too embarrassed.

Nando slowly began to work himself up and down on Sergio's cock, adjusting the angle until he got it just exactly right.

Sergio held Nando's hips, creating new bruises on top of the already existing ones, but not even caring as he needed something to hold onto lest he lose himself entirely in the perfect young man riding him like a wild stallion.

Perfect. God he was perfect. Perfect in every single way.

Nando's breath began to come in little gasps as he grew close to his orgasm. Sergio had learned the sign and took Nando's cock into his hand to help him over the edge. With a shuddering gasp, Nando exploded into Sergio's hand, his twitching passage making Sergio cum hard.

For a few desperate moments, Sergio couldn't even breathe. He was covered in Nando's cum and dying...he was just...

Finally, he caught a gasping breath as Nando slid off of him. The condom dislodged and Sergio was soon coated in his own cum, as well.

Delightful.

Nando lay next to him, feeling utterly spent, but amazing.

After several minutes, Nando's eyes drifted open and he caught sight of the splattered Sergio.

He laughed.

"You've killed me," Sergio muttered.

"And I made a mess of it."

"I'm showering," Sergio said as he rolled off the bed, leaving a damp trail.

"I'll come with you," Nando said.

Sergio shook his head, but didn't protest.

Yes. He would be dead by morning.

And he couldn't ever remember feeling happier.

* * * *

Bojan lay in his bed, duvet pulled up to his nose and fretted about Carles. He'd heard such horrible things about prison. Carles said he was fine, but maybe he was lying to save Bojan's feelings, not wanting Bo to worry.

He had an awful thought and sat up straight in bed.

What if Carles was being sexual assaulted!!!

Bojan clutched the duvet and started to panic. Oh god...poor Carles.

Poor Carles beind forced to give blow jobs against his will.

Gorgeous, muscular Carles...on his knees...

On his knees in front of Bojan.

Bojan cock gave a jerk, and he flushed deeply at the dirtiness of his thought. He snuggled back down, but the image of Carles on his knees in front of Bojan would not go away. 

In his mind's eye, he took a handful of Carles's curly locks. "Suck my cock..."

Carles's wide eyes looked up at Bojan worshipfully and his mouth opened.

Bojan jammed his cock into Carles's mouth.

Moaning for real as his hand closed around his cock, Bojan slid down into the covers.

Carles would suck on his cock like a good boy. He loved sucking on Bojan's cock. He'd be Bojan's little prison bitch.

Big bad Bojan in prison. Everyone would be afraid of him. Carles would make sure of it. And only Bojan would know that at night, when the lights were out, Carles was his little bitch.

Bojan's hips thrust in and out of Carles's mouth. He twisted Carles's hair, making him wince. But Carles took it all without complaint. Gave in to Bojan.

Biting his lip, Bojan worked his cock hard, too turned on to even care that it was dry and the friction was going to make it raw. The pre-cum dribbling out helped a little, but he was just jerking it hard, in a frenzy of want as he thought about Carles. Big strong...submissive Carles...

"Who's your daddy, now?"

The thought made Bojan explode sticky ropes of cum all of the underside of his duvet. Gasping, he stroked until every shuddering shock was out of him, and then collapsed into a sticky mess.

When blood returned to his brain, Bojan felt shame. But as Carles swallowed and winked up at him, Bojan couldn't feel bad any more.


	23. Things Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti and Pepe make each other crazy.

Villa sat at Pep's desk the following morning and tried to make sense of what he was reading. From the look of the accounting, there were hundreds of thousands of euros that were being fed into an offshore account. Villa knew very little about the business side of things, but this didn't look legal to him. At all.

He decided to print out copies and take them to Carles that afternoon. His brother would know much better what he was looking at. Maybe it was nothing.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Villa said distractedly.

Xavi appeared, followed by his assistant, Llorente.

"Oh, hello," Villa said. "God, I'm sorry. In everything that's gone, I'd forgotten you were working on a deal with Dad."

Xavi nodded. "I am so sorry to hear about everything."

"Thank you," Villa said. "Please. Sit. I'm a little lost today. Were you scheduled to meet with Dad?"

Xavi shook his head. "The deal had already been signed."

"Oh, well, good," Villa said, and accepted an envelope Llorente handed him.

"That's why I'm here today. The contract I signed with your father was for full partnership."

Villa blinked. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"By the terms of our agreement, since you father is...incapacitated, I now possesses full control over the House of Barcelona."

* * * *

“Has the place been redecorated?” Guti asked Raul as they strolled into the House of Madrid to pick Sergio up for lunch. They’d been in the building for twenty minutes, but every single person they passed knew Raul and wanted to catch up. Guti was starving.

“I don’t think so,” Raul said as he was hugged by Iker’s secretary.

“I just didn’t remember it being this hideous.”

Raul rolled his eyes at his lover and finally extricated himself to make it to Sergio’s studio.

“Dad,” Sergio smiled as he looked up from his table. “One second.”

“Now, before I starve,” Guti whined.

Raul wrapped his arms around Guti. “I’ll distract him.”

“Ew,” Sergio laughed as Raul kissed Guti. “Daddies are kissing!!!!”

“Oh...hey, Raul, Guti.”

Raul let go of Guti and saw Nando standing in the door.

“Hey Nando,” Guti said as he enjoyed the taste of Raul’s cappuccino. “You coming to lunch with us, too?”

“No, I’ve got a fitting,” Nando said as both men greeted him with kisses on the cheek. “Just stopped by to...”

Sergio glanced up and realized that Nando had stopped by yet again that morning give him a kiss and a grope. They hadn’t discussed how they were going to let the family know about their relationship, and not Raul was giving them his “Dad knows you’re up to something and will get it out of you shortly” look.

“Remind me about my lunch,” Sergio said. “I told him I was going to get caught up in these redesigns and forget.”

Guti didn’t believe that for a second. He saw that Nando was way, way too excited to be reminding about a lunch invitation, but for once in his life, kept his mouth shut. Apparently the two of them didn’t want Raul to know about whatever was going on here. But you better believe Guti would be grilling Sergio the moment he got him alone.

The opportunity quickly presented itself.

“I better go. Have a nice lunch.”

“Will you be at dinner?” Raul asked.

“Yup,” Nando nodded. “My turn to cook.”

“Never mind that,” Raul said. “Guti and I can handle it.”

“We can?” Guti asked.

Nando left, and Raul excused himself to run to the bathroom before lunch.

Guti gave Sergio a look. “So tell me already.”

“Tell you what?” Sergio became very interested in his sketch again.

“You, Nando. Fucking. How long?”

“What makes you think...” Sergio started and then he looked at Guti. “Just last night, okay?”

“Explains why Nando is walking funny,” Guti mused. “Your father is going to have a fit.”

“What...why?” Sergio was stunned. “Nando is great.”

“He is,” Guti agreed. “And we love him, which is why this is a bad idea.”

“You can’t tell me who to date!” Sergio said like a petulant child.

“Sergi,” Guti said and came around Sergio’s table. He perched on the stool next to Sergio. “Baby, we love you loads, but Raul was really worried back when Pepe was in the hospital, and it was pretty clear you and Nando were in a fight over something.”

Sergio sighed and pushed back his hair. “He was with me when his father collapsed. He was sick with worry and he blamed me for keeping him away.”

Guti nodded. “Yeah, your dad told me about that. But he thought it was over and he was relieved.”

“Guti...it’s not like that. It’s...Nando...” Sergio struggled to find the words that would explain how he felt. That Nando was the best thing that had ever happened to him. That he loved him so much his heart felt like it would explode.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Guti asked as he took Sergio’s hand.

“Guti, I need him,” Sergio said. “I...”

“I know baby,” Guti gathered him up and stroked his hair. “I can see that.”

Sergio hugged Guti tightly. “I get that if it doesn’t work out, it would be bad for the family, but if it doesn’t work out, I might die.”

Guti smiled into Sergio’s hair. He’d mock the young man’s passion, but he knew that exact feeling. He’d felt it for Raul. Fine. He still felt it for Raul.

“No dying on us, young man,” Guti ordered.

Sergio chuckled and leaned back.

Guti touched his cheek. “Raul isn’t going to be happy about it.”

“Guti...you have to tell him. You have to explain...”

Guti shook his head. “I told you when you were sixteen and wanted to wear gold lamé pants to your graduation I was never going to take sides between you and your father, and I still haven’t changed my mind.”

“Those were awesome pants, and you know it.”

“Why do you think they’re in my closet?”

“I knew you stole them!” Sergio laughed as Raul walked back into the room.

“Ready?” Raul asked. He looked between Guti and Sergio.

“Yes!” Guti exclaimed. “Feed me!”

Sergio smiled at his dad who was giving him his “I know and I’m not happy” look.

“Not today,” Guti murmured as he took Raul’s hand.

“Guti,” Raul said warningly, but Guti just squeezed his hand.

“Not today.”

* * * *

Villa went to see Carles with the printouts and the news of Xavi’s take over. Carles was livid, but didn’t doubt that their father might have signed something like that, firstly to punish his misbehaving sons, and secondly believing that he could never be incapacitated.

“I’m going to give this to the lawyer,” Carles said. 

Villa blinked. “Why?”

“Motive?”

“Oh...oh yeah!” Villa said, feeling slightly ashamed he’d been more worried about the company than his brother in jail.

Carles smiled. “How are you?”

“Fine...why?”

“Silva alright?”

“Sure, yeah,” Villa fiddled with the papers. Villa didn't mention that he and SIlva had gotten in a fight the night before over Villa working late and not calling and Silva screamed that if he'd been late and not called Villa would have called out the national guard to go searching for him, but it didn't seem to matter that Villa worked late. Silva was right, but Villa had argued back anyway and hated himself for it.

"You look worse than me," Carles said gently.

"We need you out of here," Villa admitted. "Cesc is living with Dad and I think losing his mind. I'm in charge of the house for three days and suddenly the family has lost control of everything."

Carles squeezed his hand, wishing the guard would allow him to hug his brother. "We have to stick together on this. You get Cesc and Bojan together tonight for dinner or something and make a plan. Maybe invite some people at the house you know you can trust, like Gerard. We can get control back, or we can leave and start again."

"Leave Barcelona? Give it up?" Villa asked. "It's everythign Dad ever worked for."

"I know," Carles said. "But if he signed it over so carelessly to Xavi, then he obviously didn't care if it stayed in the family. We have to start thinking for ourselves."

Villa blinked back tears. Carles was always the one who had insisted on the family keeping strong together. He'd never suggested they break away from Dad before; he was the only brother still living at home.

"Do you think it's best?" Villa said, trusting Carles with this.

Carles nodded. "I think it is."

* * * *

Guti carried a load of clean towels to the bathroom and saw Pepe out of bed, organizing his sock drawer.

"What do you think you're doing!" Guti shouted.

Pepe jumped. "What? I'm putting away laundry!"

"You get right back in bed," Guti ordered. "I'll not have you passing out on my watch."

"I'm taking socks out of this basket and moving them two feet to this drawer!" Pepe yelled back. "I'm not running a goddamn marathon."

"No," Guti snatched the basket away. "You are meant to nap from 3 pm to 5 pm and it is 4:45."

"Guti," Pepe whined as he was hustled back into bed. "I'm BORED."

"I'm not being paid to entertain you."

"You're not being paid at all," Pepe hunched down in the bed and glared.

"At five you can come out and watch a DVD while I start dinner."

"Oh, how will I stand the excitement?" Pepe muttered.

"Lookit, mister. You stop acting like a child and maybe we'll stop treating you like one!"

Pepe glared some more as Guti finished putting away the laundry.

"I'll come back for you in fifteen minutes when I finish hanging the delicates to dry." Guti closed the drawers and carried the basket back to the laundry room.

"I hate you," Pepe said once Guti was out the door.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

* * * *

Cris settled in at the lawyer's office. They were going over final paperwork today before they would go before the judge in the morning. Things were looking very good, but Cris wouldn't rest until it was all confirmed. 

"Alright, you currently have the baby in your care?" the lawyer asked as he sat down across from Cris.

"Yes- he's with my boyfriend's family right now."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

Cris was confusd. "Uh...yes."

The lawyer flipped a paper and said nothing for a moment.

"They're very responsible. His son is really good with the baby," Cris said, trying work out what he'd done wrong.

"Does the baby's mother know you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Cris said. "She has a new boyfriend, too," he added defensively.

The lawyer took of his glasses and sighed. "I'm going to be frank with you, Mr. Ronaldo. The judge we're going before is not going look favorably on you being gay. If her lawyer brings that up in court, your case could be in serious jeopardy."

"That's not fair!" Cris said. "I'm a good father! And Jose's family is wonderful with the baby. I'd trust any of them with him a lot sooner than I'd trust her with him!"

"That's all well and good," the lawyer said gently. "And I'm certain you're right, but the judge gets the ultimate say in this matter, and they can use this against you."

"It's fucking 2011 and they would keep my son from me because I'm gay?" Cris got up and started to pace.

"Please understand, Mr. Ronaldo. The courts are always in favor of a mother getting custody in disputes. You have a strong case against her, but this could hurt."

"What can I do?" Cris asked, looking the lawyer in the eye and sitting down. "Tell me. I have to win this case. What if I break up with him?"

The lawyer frowned. "I think the damage is done."

* * * *

Sami had to cancel on Mesut that night when he got word of Xavi taking over the house. Xavi had been questioned before, but hadn't been seriously considered until now. Mesut was disappointed, but wandered over to his dad and Pepe's house again for dinner.

He found Guti and Pepe yelling at each other.

"I can get up to get a goddamn glass of water!"

"I was told to make you rest all afternoon and you're fucking going to do it!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"HEY!" Mesut yelled, cutting them both off. "Boys!"

Both Pepe and Guti shut up.

"Where are Raul and Iker?"

"Working," Guti said. "And they left me in charge!"

"They did not!"

"Did too!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Mesut shouted.

In the back bedroom, the baby began to cry.

"Oh, great, now look what you've done," Guti said and huffed off down the hall.

Mesut frowned. "Baby's here?"

"Cris needed us to watch him while he met with the attorney," Pepe said, sitting down and looking tired.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Pepe said with a small grin. "Been arguing with Guti all afternoon."

Mesut shook his head. "Raul never should have left the two of you alone."

Guti came back with the baby who immediatly reached for Mesut. "When are you bringing your kiddo to meet us," Guti said, happy to hand over the damp baby.

"Soon," Mesut said as he laid the baby on the floor and dug a diaper out of his bag. "I need to set a date with Lola. She wants to be sure he's okay being along with me before she lets me take him too long."

Peace was restored and Mesut, Guti, and Pepe were having a pleasant conversation when Cris arrived, looking tired.

"Da," the baby said with a grin.

"Hey little guy," Cris said and picked him up. 

"Alright?" Mesut asked.

"Fine," Cris said as he collected up the baby's bag. "Look, I can't stay."

"I thought you and Jose were coming to dinner again," Guti said.

"Yeah...I can't. Tell Jose I'll call him later."

Cris left and the three men looked at each other.

"That was strange," Pepe said.

Guti sighed and flipped his hair. "What am I supposed to do with all this paella?"


	24. And then it all fell apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami is not prepared to deal with Mesut's world. Cristiano's custody case is in jeopardy.

Villa left Carles in jail and headed home, dreading another confrontation with Silva. He stopped and got flowers and wine, determined to apologize. He was going to try harder. Silva was right. He tried to control things, but he wanted what was best for SIlva, couldn't he see that? He could provide a nice home an his own studio space for Silva. Why was it wrong to want what was best for someone you loved?

But when Villa pulled into the house, he saw one of Silva's old flatmates sat in a van outside the flat. Fear shot through his heart as he ignored the girl and ran up the stairs.

Silva was sat at the kitchen table, twisting a towel in his hand. When he saw Villa, he stood.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Villa demanded.

Silva took a deep breath. "Look...I'm going to move back to the flat."

"Why!?" Villa shouted, and closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. "Why?"

Tears filled Silva's eyes. "This just isn't working. I need to focus on finishing college and...I..I need some space."

"You have space! You have all the space you need!"

Silva swallowed. "Space from you."

Villa's heart stopped. "No...no...please..."

"I'm sorry," Silva said as the tears fell out. "I love you but..."

"I'm trying," Villa begged, moving toward Silva, but Silva moved away. "I'm trying baby. I know I need to do better. Look. We can move somewhere else. You can pick it. And I promise to call you when I'm late, and you don't have to call me..."

"Stop," Silva sobbed. "Look...I...just wanted to tell you myself. Not leave a note. I'm going."

"Please," Villa begged again, trying block his path.

"I'm sorry," Silva whispered and stepped around Villa who fell to his knees, dropping the wine and flowers.

Silva left, and Villa laid down on the floor. He ruined everything. Just like his father.

* * * *

Sami called Mesut and asked him to lunch the following day. Mesut was happy to do so.

"Can I pick you up?" Mesut asked. "I wanna stop somewhere. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Not your parents," Sami joked.

"No!" Mesut chirped. "Someone much more fun."

"Okay."

Mesut came to get Sami. He had to drop off some papers for Lola. There was no father listed on Oscar’s birth certificate, and they were having Mesut’s name put on it. And he wanted Sami to meet Oscar.

“Where are we going?” Sami asked as Mesut.

“You’ll see,” Mesut said as he reached across to grab Sami’s thigh.

Sami grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Mmm...I wanted to be with you last night.”

“I wanted to be with you,” Mesut said wistfully. “Have you got a better suspect?”

“Yes and no. The family is pointing the finger at a guy I know pretty well, and I don’t think he could have done it, and he has an alibi anyway.”

“Are you going to let Carles out?” Mesut asked.

“We’re going to have to. We can’t charge him and we can’t hold him after tomorrow without pressing formal charges.”

“You said you didn’t think he did it, anyway.”

“No,” Sami sighed. “I really don’t, but fuck, we have no one to pin this on!”

Mesut pulled to a stop in the drive and grabbed the envelope. “Come in with me.”

Sami gamely followed Mesut to the door. Mesut knocked and there was a squeal within and something banged against the door.

Mesut laughed and squeezed Sami’s hand.

“Oh hey, Mesut,” Aimee said as she opened the door, pulling Oscar back with one hand.

“MESU!” Oscar yelled and flung himself at Mesut’s legs.

“We only have a second, but I told Lola I’d drop these off.” Mesut leaned down and collected up Oscar.

“Yeah, she said. Come in for a second,” Aimee stepped back.

“Aimee, this is my friend Sami. Sami, this is Aimee, she’s Oscar’s nanny.”

Sami looked at Oscar and then Mesut and understanding dawned on him. “You have a son.”

Oscar gave Sami a heart melting grin, but Sami stepped back. 

Mesut frowned. “I wanted you to meet him.”

“I’ll wait in the car,” Sami said and backed out of the house.

“Everything okay?” Aimee asked.

“I don’t know,” Mesut said; he tried to hand Oscar back to Aimee, but Oscar held firm.

“MESU!!!!”

Sami opened the door to Mesut’s car and sat down, staring at nothing. Mesut had a kid? A kid?

One of the perks of being a gay man was that you so rarely had to think about kids or pregnancy. Why hadn’t Mesut said?

Mesut left a crying Oscar in Aimee’s care and came back out to the car. “Alright?”

“Why didn’t you say?” Sami asked.

“I just found out myself,” Mesut said and told him the story.

“Wow,” Sami said. 

“I really wanted kids, but I knew having kids of my own was probably unlikely, and then I ran into Lola,” Mesut said, his face lighting up.

Sami took a deep breath. “Mesut...I don’t think I’m ready for kids.”

The smile slid off Mesut’s face. “Oh.”

“Oh Mesut,” Sami said, hating that he’d made Mesut unhappy.

“No, it’s fine,” Mesut turned on the car. “I get it. It’s a big thing. No worries.”

“Mesut,” Sami said.

“Fine. I’ve got some stuff I have to do, okay? Can I drop you back at work?”

Sami nodded. “Sure.”

They rode in silence until the arrived at the police station. Mesut stopped the car.

With his hand on the door, Sami turned to Mesut. “Please...Mesut.”

“Don’t,” Mesut said. “Oscar is most important to me right now. And I respect you aren’t ready to be a part of that.”

“Okay,” Sami said. “But...maybe call me some time, anyway. Please?”

“Oscar isn’t going away.”

Sami reached for Mesut. “I know. And he’s a part of you. And...give me some time, please?”

Mesut nodded shortly, and with a sigh, Sami got out of the car.

Aimee didn’t say a word when Mesut returned, teary eyed. Oscar was excited to see him back, and put a smile back on Mesut’s face.

* * * *

Gerard had a smile on his face that no one could take away. Everyone at the office knew he had to be getting some, but what he wouldn’t reveal was that he was in love.

Cesc was giving him a chance. A real chance. He wasn’t fucking this up.

“Hey stranger.”

Gerard turned and saw the last thing he expected.

Fernando Llorente.

The tall blonde was giving him that look.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work with Xavi.”

Gerard’s stomach dropped. “You work here, now?”

“I do,” Fernando said and brushed against him. “And you’re not getting away this time.”

Fernando walked away and Gerard stared after him.

* * * *

The lawyer had asked Cris to bring the baby to court, which of course, made Cris run late so he was just in time for the hearing to begin.

His ex was sitting with her attorney and studiously not looking at him. 

“Sorry,” Cris said as he took his seat. The baby was asleep in his carrier and Cris set him gently on the floor at his feet.

The judge called the court to order, and the lawyers began to present their cases. Cris’s lawyer told about Cris’s responsibility as a father and pointed out all of the instances where his ex had been an unfit mother. Cris cringed a little at the descriptions, but knew they were the truth.

Then it was her lawyer’s turn. He told how his ex had made mistakes, but she was ready to take full responsibility for the baby. He produced documentation about Cristiano getting fired from House of Barcelona. Then, as he lawyer predicted, they brought up his sexuality, all but saying that a gay man was an unfit parent.

Cris bristled and the baby let out a gurgle. He looked down and saw his son smiling up at him. He smiled back, and reached into the baby bag for his stuffed sheep.

The judge was glaring down at Cris. He was going to lose. He was going to lose his baby.

His life.

He stared down at his hands and willed himself not to cry.

This fight would not end today, he promised his son who chewed on the sheep’s ear. Whatever happened, he was never, ever giving up.


	25. Defining Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose steps up for Cristiano.

"You would be a fool to take this child away from his father."

Cris turned, and saw Jose standing at the back of the courtroom. No! What was he doing? They were going to take the baby away from him for being gay. Why was he even here?

"Mr. Mourinho?" the judge addressed him by name. "I trust you have a very good reason for interrupting my court?"

"I'm sorry, your honor, I wouldn't, but I think you are about to make a grave error."

The judge nodded, obviously having respect for Jose, and Cris wondered how he knew him. But then again, you didn't get powerful in the business world without having important contacts. "You may state your case."

"I object!" His ex's attorney stood up.

"Your objection is noted," the judge said and glared.

The attorney sat.

"Cristiano Ronaldo is an impeccable father. You spoke of him getting fired from the House of Barcelona, but what you failed to mention was that the reason he was fired was because he was struggling, as a single parent, to take care of his son. His boss was unreasonable in his expectations, not allowing for the fact that some times, in the care of children, things do not run according to plan. Cristiano has since gotten a new position, and has been an outstanding employee."

Cris flushed under the praise, and his heart swelled at Jose's words. 

"In addition, Cristiano has built a support system around himself to help him care for his son. You mentioned his boyfriend, but what you didn't not mention, was that his boyfriend's family has been helping to support both Cristiano and the baby. He has a network of caring adults who are there to help him out whenever he needs it."

The judge was nodding with Jose, acknowledging the value of this. Cris's heart swelled. He couldn't believe he had thought for a second he didn't need Jose and his family.

"I do not know Mr. Ronaldo's ex-girlfriend, but I do know this. She is not here today in the best interest of her son. She is here to tear down Cristiano, which you should not stand for. Cristiano is here for his son. His son is the only thing that matters to him."

Jose nodded to indicate he was finished.

Cristiano sought out his eyes and was given a reassuring smile. Thank you, Cristiano told him silently.

"Thank you Mr. Mourinho," the judge said. "Mr. Ronaldo is clearly the better candidate for parenting. The mother will be allowed supervised visitation, however, if she attending parenting classes, this matter may be re-opened in six month's time. Court is adjourned."

Cris stared at the judge as his attorney turned to shake his hand. Cris did so blindly, surprising the man with a hug as his ex began to scream at the judge.

Cris turned and picked up the baby carrier, setting it on the table.

"Da!" the baby grinned at him and waved his sheep.

Tears streamed out of Cris's eyes. "That's right, little guy, it's just you and me."

"I hope you have room for at least one more," Jose said quietly.

Guilt washed through Cristiano. He'd been willing to give Jose up. He'd been willing to throw all that away. He looked at Jose. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Jose asked.

"I...I told my attorney I was willing to break up with you if it meant I could keep my son," Cris said. "I..."

Jose smiled sadly. "You thought it would help."

"He said my being gay might hurt me," Cris choked on his tears. "I didn't realize..."

"Shhh," Jose said and gave him a tight hug. "I know he is first in your world."

"I didn't want to," Cris said desperately. "But..."

"I know," Jose said. "But next time...don't think you have to make a choice, please? Talk to me?"

"I will," Cris promised. "I'm sorry."

"It is done," Jose said as he released Cris from the embrace. "Now, I think this little one is due for some lunch." Jose jiggled the baby's foot and he squealed with laughter.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" 

Startled, Cris turned and looked at the hateful glare of his ex. He turned to his son. "Don't ever, ever make the mistake of dating a woman like her, please?"

The baby giggled.

* * * *

Bojan's cell phone rang early in the afternoon. "Hello?"

"Bo? It's Carles."

"Hi!" Bojan said cheerfully. "I was coming to see you today! I have more chocolates."

"Don't bother."

"But..." Bojan started to protest. "I can get more cigarettes!"

Carles laughed. "I don't need them. They're letting me out. Cesc is coming to get me. Come over to the house for dinner?"

"Sure!" Bojan said happily. "Oh my GOD! This is such great news! I knew you weren't guilty."

"Well, they're not quite done with me yet, but they can't hold me any more."

"Mr. Bojan."

Bojan turned and saw Xavi looming over his desk. "I gotta go, Carles."

Bojan hung up the phone. "Sorry...just uh...Can I help you?"

Xavi smiled at Bojan. "I was just coming to see what you were doing later.”

“I have something to do,” Bojan squirmed in his seat. Xavi was leaning down, invading his personal space.

Xavi ran a finger across Bojan’s cheek. “Are you sure? I think I need you to work late.”

Bojan pushed his chair back. “Look that night was fun but we work together now so we can’t see each other any more I have to go check Villa’s messages bye.”

Xavi watched Bojan run away from his desk and frowned.

* * * *

Bojan ran smack into Pique coming around a corner.

“Oh! Gerard! Sorry,” Bojan said as he steadied himself against the wall. “Hey are you okay?”

Gerard shrugged. “Sure, yeah.”

“Oh...Carles is getting out of jail!” Bojan chirped. “Today. Cesc is picking him up.”

“That’s good news,” Pique said with a forced smile.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Bojan said. Even though he was a little shaken by his encounter with Xavi, he couldn’t help but notice the worry in Pique’s eyes.

“Can we talk?” Pique asked. He and Bojan weren’t the best of friends, but Pique had no one else to turn to.

“Sure, your office?” Bojan asked.

“No,” Pique looked around suspiciously.

“Oh, uhm...”

“Let’s go to the Camp Nou.”

Bojan nodded and checked to be sure he had his phone and his keys before following Gerard out. Gerard wasn’t talking, so Bojan filled the space with chatter about Carles getting out of prison.

“I guess he’ll go stay at the house with Cesc and Pep. I’ve only seen Pep once since he got out of the hospital. Cesc says he’s just real quiet and spends a lot of time looking at old photo albums. Is it true you and Cesc are dating now?”

They had arrived at the Camp Nou and Gerard paused with his hand on the door. “Did Cesc tell you that?”

“No, but you blushed when I mentioned Cesc. An I had sex with him kind of blush.”

Gerard turned pink again. “You’re not as stupid as you act some times.”

“I know,” Bojan shrugged. “But life is a lot easier when people think you’re stupid.”

Gerard laughed out loud. “Just for that, I’m buying the first round.”

Bojan found a table as Gerard got their drinks. He send Cesc a text asking him to let him know when Carles was home.

“So,” Bojan said as Gerard took a healthy drink.

Gerard took a deep breath. “Okay, you can’t tell anyone this.”

Bojan’s eyes got impossibly wide. “What did you do, Geri?”

“It’s...” Gerard took another breath. “Look, you know Llorente? Xavi’s assistant?”

“Sure,” Bojan said, having seen the tall blonde lurking about the office.

“Well, he and I used to be lovers.”

“Oh....OH!” Bojan said.

“Well, really...it was more than that,” Gerard said. “We were together almost two years.”

“What happened?”

“It was all good for awhile,” Gerard said. “He and I were in design college together and it was great. But then we moved in together and he started to get jealous about everything I did...and...”

Bojan swallowed hard.

“He started hitting me.”

“Oh...no!” Bojan said. “Did you leave him?”

“I tried...god...but then he would be all sweet to me again, and he started convincing me that he was hitting me because I made him angry and if I wouldn’t make him angry, then he wouldn’t have to hit me,” Gerard paused, fighting tears.

“That’s not right,” Bojan insisted. “No one deserves to get hit.”

“I know,” Gerard said, giving Bojan a grateful smile. “But it took me over a year to get away from him. And a long time to get over it.”

Bojan nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Gerard nodded. “Thank you. I got through it, and I know he was wrong, and then yesterday...”

“What?”

“He said he wasn’t going to let me get away this time.”

Bojan’s jaw fell. “Wait....no...was he threatening you? He can’t do that! He’s the boss, well...not the boss, the boss’s assistant person...You have to tell Carles...and Cesc!”

“No!” Pique pleaded. “No.”

“You have to Gerard. If he’s threatening you.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a threat...”

“Are you kidding?” Bojan nearly shouted, but then lowered his voice. “You have to tell them. We’re here to help you.”

“I can’t,” Gerard said, miserable. “I just finally got Cesc to trust me again, and...”

“Gerard!”

“No,” Gerard hardened. “I can’t tell anyone, and you promised not to tell.”

“But...”

“No,” Gerard shook his head. “I’ll deal with this.”

Bojan bit his lip, but he knew Gerard was making a mistake.

* * * *

Pep was sitting in the lounge when Cesc got home with Carles. He looked up when Cesc walked in and gave him a smile. “Hello Cesc.”

“Hi Dad,” Cesc said. “This is Carles. Remember I told you about him?”

Pep looked confused for a moment and then he smile. “Carles. My oldest son.”

Carles nodded, pain welling in his chest to see this formerly strong, arrogant man reduced to this. “How are you Dad?”

“I feel well,” his father nodded. “Cesc has been very kind.”

Carles smiled at Cesc. “He’s the kindest of all of us.”

Pep looked down at the book in his hand. “Is it time for dinner, Cesc?”

“About an hour, Dad. Villa and Bojan are coming over, if that’s okay? Not too many people for you?”

“That is fine,” Pep said. “I think I might lie down before dinner?”

“Sure Dad,” Cesc said and swallowed a lump in his throat. “You need help upstairs?”

“I can manage it, thank you.”

Pep made his way out, and Carles looked at Cesc.

“You are amazing.”

Cesc rolled his eyes. “What?”

“No, I mean it. After everything he’s done to you. You are very good to him.”

“He’s our dad,” Cesc shrugged, but Carles pulled him into a hug.

“Maybe a second chance?”

“I hope so.”

Carles held his baby brother for a long moment. “Have you talked to Villa?”

“No, not since yesterday. I sent him a text, telling him you were coming home and he said he’d be over,” Cesc laid his head on Carles’s shoulder. “Don’t ever go to jail again.”

Carles chuckled. “That’s the plan, little brother.”

“Hey, can anyone get in on this hug?”

They turned and saw Villa with red rimmed eyes, looking like hell.

“Villa!” Cesc exclaimed.

“He left me,” Villa said, and was immediately enveloped by his brothers.

“Oh, Villa,” Carles held him. This family had been through too much already. And he intended to make sure that no one hurt his brothers ever again.


	26. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti was not meant to be a house-husband.

Guti ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't like to be bitchy, but since they'd been back to Madrid, Raul had been out every day, going to work with Iker, checking in on friends he'd not seen in a while. 

At first, Guti didn't mind. He knew there were many things about Madrid Raul had missed, and he was happy to have Raul happy, but it was starting to get on his nerves. They were moving back to Madrid to help the family, and here Guti was stuck in the house with Pepe again, and Raul was out at a lunch.

Guti slammed the pan down on the stove and turned on the heat. 

"Everything alright?" Pepe asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fantastic."

Pepe reached into the fridge for some juice to take with his medication and eyed Guti carefully. "Okay."

Guti turned a glare on him. "Did you take your medicine?"

Pepe popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed. "Yes."

"Fine. Go rest."

"I just got up from a three hour nap."

"WOULD YOU JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD?" Guti yelled.

Pepe decided it was best not to argue any more and wandered back to the living room.

The front door slammed. "Honey, I'm home!"

Raul strolled into the kitchen and found Guti arguing with the stove. "Hey sexy." He moved in to kiss Guti's neck and got brushed off.

"I'm trying to make Pepe's lunch," Guti complained as the eggs ran down the side of the pan.

Raul frowned. "Can't Pepe make his own lunch?"

"I'm supposed to be looking after him!" Guti said petulantly, leaving out the 'you were supposed to be taking care of him, too.'

Raul left it. "So I saw Sergio this morning."

Guti held his tongue for once as a hundred snippy replies flew through his head.

"Can you believe about him and Nando? What the hell is he thinking?"

"He's thinking he's in love," Guti took the smoking pan off the burner and set it in the sink. He was going to have to start over.

"In love," Raul laughed. "He falls in love more than you get new tattoos."

Guti turned to Raul. "Maybe you need to give him a little more credit this time. Nando is a great kid."

"Oh, I love Nando," Raul said placatingly. "I just don't want Sergio realizing in a month he doesn't want to be with Nando any more and making a mess this family has to deal with."

"Maybe he'll get it right this time," Guti said.

"Maybe I don't think it's worth the risk."

"Or maybe that's how you feel about me!"

"What?"

"Me who your father never liked and now you're back in Madrid with all your big fashionista friends and Guti is just in the way!"

"Guti..." Raul said. "You know that's not true."

"Oh really? Then why have I been stuck here for a week now with Pepe and you're off living the good life?" Somewhere in the back of Guti's head, he knew he was being irrational, and he couldn't even stop.

"I asked you to come with me," Raul said quietly, recognizing one of Guti's full on diva strops.

"WELL SOMEONE FUCKING HAS TO LOOK AFTER PEPE!" Guti shouted and ran from the room. Lunch was ruined and now his relationship was too.

* * * * 

Bojan made Gerard come with him to the house after their drinks. Gerard tried to say it wasn't really his place, but Bojan knew Gerard needed Cesc, and maybe he could convinced Gerard to share his pain with Cesc.

Bojan let himself into the house as he always had. "Carles!!!!"

The older main appeared in the entryway and Bojan ran to him, leaping into his arms.

"YOU'RE FREE!!!!"

Carles laughed out loud like he hadn't in weeks and hugged the boy close to him. He closed his eyes and breathed in his familiar smell. It was one of the things he hadn't realized he'd needed so much while he was in prison.

"Hey Carles," Gerard said with a smile, but didn't dare interrupt the reunion. He wondered when the two of them would just admit to themselves they were perfect and get married already.

"Geri," Carles said as Bojan dropped back to the floor.

"Wait," Bojan said as he ran back out of the house.

Carles laughed.

"He's been worried sick about you," Gerard told him. 

Carles nodded. "I know. I think I was more worried about him than myself in jail."

"They have any idea who did it?"

"Not a clue as far as I know. Detective Khedira told me when they let me out that while the circumstantial evidence all pointed at me, he didn't think I'd really done it, anyway."

"So why were you in jail so long?!?!"

Carles shrugged. "It's a high profile case. They had to have someone locked up."

Bojan ran back in with a grocery sack. "Chocolates!"

Carles took the bag which was overflowing with every variety of chocolate bar they sold in Spain. His heart lurched. "Thank you, Bo."

Bojan grabbed a Kinder egg and began to unwrap it as Carles pulled his head forward and kissed it. He knew in that moment that he'd better lay claim to this one before someone else came and stole him away.

"Is Cesc here?" Bojan asked as he broke open the chocolate egg and stuffed half in his mouth. He juggled the toy in one hand and stuffed in the other half.

"Yeah, he was lying down for a bit." Carles looked a Gerard appraisingly. He was aware that there was something between his colleague and his baby brother, and he needed to make sure that the young man was good enough for Cesc. He'd always liked Gerard, but there was a difference between liking a coworker and approving of a mate for his brothers.

"A bunneah!" Bojan laughed as he pulled a fuzzy pink rabbit out of his egg. He held it up to Carles. "You can have it."

"It's okay Bo, I'll let you keep it."

* * * *

Raul left that afternoon to go pick Iker up at work, and Guti was sat on the couch watching "What not to wear."

"Please, you can so get away with white after Labor day in Spain," he argued with the presenter. "Maybe not if your ass looks like that, though."

Pepe strolled in and sat next to him on the couch. He wanted to asked if Guti hadn't already seen this episode, but decided not to.

Guti glanced at him. "You look good."

"What?" Pepe glanced down at his jeans and sweater.

"Oh, I'm just saying I haven't seen you properly dressed since I've been back. You look a lot better."

"High praise, indeed," Pepe said with a wry grin.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice."

Pepe's smile softened. "You okay?

"No," Guti admitted and brushed his hair back.

Pepe moved closer and hugged him. "What's the matter?"

"Everything," Guti sagged into Pepe, desperate for the comfort. "I hate her shoes."

Pepe had been leaning his chin on the top of Guti's head, and turned to look at the tv where some woman was in hideous trainers. His cheek laid on the softness of Guti's hair. Guti was a lot of work, with his mood swings and his temper, but there was something about the passionate man that Pepe could definitely see the appeal of.

Guti let himself be comforted, and felt the tension of the last week drain out of him. Pepe was so uncomplicated. Even with the toll the disease had taken on his body, the man was big and strong. Guti could let himself get lost in his arms.

Later, neither man would honestly ever be able to tell you who moved first, but the next thing they knew they were in each others arms, kissing.

* * * *

Sami Khedira had a problem. Well, Sami had a hell of a lot of problems, but he had a really big one in this case. There was nothing. Fuck all. They'd found a DNA trace, but it was a woman which effectively ruled out his two main suspects.

Not that Xavi or Carles was really a suspect in his mind. Carles wasn't the kind, and he'd known Xavi since high school. The man was devious and occasionally back stabbing, but purely in the figurative sense.

That and the mess he'd made out of his relationship with Mesut, he needed a drink.

He called Xavi up and they agreed to meet for a drink.

"Fuck, this is a mess," was the first thing out of Sami's mouth when he sat down across from Xavi.

Xavi grinned. "What part should we discuss first?"

"Well, since I can't legally discuss the case with you, let's go for my love life."

"Why can't you just have one night stands like me and give up on the drama."

Sami shook his head. "I thought you said you one night stand turned up at your new job," Sami said.

"Yeah, and he's being strange," Xavi said. "He was happy enough to get on his knees that night on the club, but suddenly he's too good for me."

"You're his boss now," Sami reminded him.

"So?" Xavi said.

Sami rolled his eyes. "Anyway..."

"What was your boy's name? Medusla?"

"Mesut."

"Have you talked to him since he sprung the kid on you?"

"No," Sami said. "I don't think he wants to talk to me."

"He took you to meet his kid," Xavi pointed out. "He wants to talk to you."

"I was so rude to him," Sami said. 

Xavi sighed. "So you apologize. Buy him flowers or some shit like that."

Sami laughed. "Oh, Xavi, stop. You're making me blush with all this romantic talk."

"What?" Xavi grinned. "They like that. Come on, call him, please?"

"What if he hangs up on me?"

"Then you know for sure he doesn't want to talk to you."

"And that was supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, a blow job would make you feel better, but I'm not offering."

* * * *

The family sat down to dinner that night, minus Pep who said he had a headache. Cesc had been very happy to see Gerard, and sat close next to him at dinner, even though Gerard looked upset about something.

"What is it?" Cesc asked.

"Nothing," Gerard said, forcing a smile.

"Omg paella!" Bojan said, excited as the housekeeper set the steaming pan in front of him.

"Carles's favorite," beamed the housekeeper who'd been with the family for ages.

"Thank you Eva," Carles said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The boys dug in, but there was a heavy air around the table. Villa was all but silent, Cesc was worried about Gerard, and Bojan filled the space with his chatter, but even he seemed to have a bit of an edge to him.

"So," Carles said once their stomachs were full and their wine glasses refilled. "What are we going to do about Xavi."

"I hate him," Bojan announced. 

"Why?" Villa said, the statement breaking through. Bo didn't hate anyone.

Bojan turned a bit pink, and stared at his wine glass. "I uh..."

"Oh, Bo," Cesc sighed at his friend. "You didn't."

"It was just a one night thing like before he took over the company!" Bo protested, but couldn't look at Carles. Carles was going to think Bo was a big slut.

Carles laid a hand on Bojan's thigh. "It's okay, Bo."

"It's not," Bojan wailed. "He keeps hitting on me at work and it's awful!"

Carles's grip reflexively tightened. "He's harassing you?"

"Not really," Bojan said. "I mean, I did sleep with him and all..." 

"But you made it clear you're not interested any more," Carles said.

"Yes."

"Right. Call up Khedira, I am going to commit a homicide.

Cesc laughed. "Carles!"

"I'm serious," Carles said, but he had begun stroking Bo's thigh consolingly. Well, that's how he meant it anyway. Bojan's cock had other ideas. "No one messes with this family. No one."

"Well you have my support in anyway if you want to get rid of the lot of them," Gerard said angrily.

"What is it?" Cesc asked, reacting to Gerard's hateful tone.

"I just want them gone."

Bojan's eyes had gone impossibly wide. "Tell them, Geri."

"Bojan, I told you to stay out of it," Gerard said. 

"Stay out of what?" Carles asked, looking between the two of them.

"Geri! You have to. They can help."

"Well, someone better tell me," Cesc demanded, his eyes focused on Gerard.

"Please Geri," Bojan said.

Gerard took a deep breath. "I just don't like Llorente. He's an ex."

Cesc blushed. "Llorente? That gorgeous blond shadow of Xavi's? He's your ex?"

"It's not...no, Cesc," Gerard said, his voice pleading. He knew Cesc would be upset. "I left him....it..."

"No, I get it," Cesc said, though clearly, he did not.

Bojan's mouth opened involuntarily. "He was abusive to Geri and he's horrible and awful and..."

"Thanks Bo," Gerard muttered to the table.

But Carles, Villa, and Cesc were all staring at him, looks of horror on their faces.

"Oh my god," Cesc said and leaned over to Gerard. "Oh my god..." He wrapped his arms around Gerard and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Gerard eyes closed tightly as he tried not to cry. "It's fine."

"Oh, it's not," Cesc murmured. "He hurt you, and it's not fine."

"Right," Carles cleared his throat before the tears claimed him. "Make that a double homicide."

Bo fretted. "I told you, Geri. I told you they could help." Carles pulled him close and kissed his temple.

Geri nodded, but couldn't speak through the tears. Cesc did understand. He would stand by Gerard.

* * * *

The front door slammed and Pepe and Guti sprang apart like they'd been scalded.

Eyes wide, they stared at each other in horror, both unable to believe his own betrayal.

"This didn't happen," Pepe said.

"So completely did not happen," Guti agreed.

"Didn't mean anything, anyway."

"Not a thing."

"Hey you two," Iker appeared, followed by Raul. "What?"

"NOTHING."

Raul snorted with laughter. He glanced at the tv. "Seriously Pepe, you let him talk you into watching that?"

"Well, you know," Pepe shrugged as Iker settled in next to him. Guilt filled him as Iker snuggled in. God, how could he have done that to Iker? Iker who loved him so much?

Raul looked at Guti. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Guti agreed and got up, running a hand through his hair. God he was an asshole. A complete and utter asshole. He followed Raul to the kitchen.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry about earlier. You're right and I'm wrong," Raul said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Guti said.

"I do worry about it," Raul took his hand and caressed it. "You're my one and only, and I should be thinking about how this move is going to affect you."

God, Guti thought, Raul couldn't have made him feel any worse if he'd been trying to make Guti guilty. "It's an adjustment."

"I know. Which is why I'm taking you to dinner tonight. Just me and you, and we'll make some decisions about where we're going to live and if we want to sell the place in Ibiza or just rent it out, maybe?"

Guti hugged Raul tightly. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too," Raul said. "And we'll make this move work for the both of us, okay?"

"Okay," Guti said, vowing never, ever to betray his beloved again.

* * * *

Mesut's phone rang as he was on his way home and he smiled when he saw it was Sami. 

"Hello?"

"Hey...Mesut. It's Sami."

"Hi Sami," Mesut said cheerfully, but wondered he shouldn't sound so eager. Sami wasn't sure about Mesut and as much as Mesut adored him, it wasn't right for Sami right now and Oscar complicated things.

"I was...just wondering if...maybe I could come over?"

"Yes!"

So much for not being eager.

"I mean...sure...if you want to."

"I really do. Look, I'm sorry about the other day. It was just a shock."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Mesut said. "It's all kinda new to me too, and I didn't stop to think that maybe you weren't into kids."

"Can we try again?"

"I'd like that," Mesut said, his heart racing. "I really like you, Sami.

"I really like you too, Mesut," Sami said.

* * * *

"I gotta get Silva back," Villa said as they all laid around after dinner, all having had too much wine.

"Maybe you should give him a little space, like he asked," Carles said gently. Bojan was cuddled up to him and Carles was trying to make himself behave until bed time, but he was drunk and Bojan's body was warm and inviting.

"It's only been a couple days," Cesc said. "I think he does love you, but..."

"I smothered him and I tried to do too much for him and..." Villa started to cry. "I suck."

"Oh Villa," Carles said. "Come on. You need some sleep."

Villa let his brother help him up. 

"I think I'm going to bed too," Cesc said and untangled himself from Gerard. He took his hand.

Carles led Villa to his room. All of the boys practically had their own suites in the house, complete with bathroom and closets the size of most normal bedrooms.

Villa climbed into the bed and Carles sat on the edge of it. "It's all going to work out."

"Promise?" Villa asked in a small voice, just like when they were younger, and Carles would sit with Villa after their dad had yelled at him.

"Promise," Carles whispered and stroked his hair.

Carles sat with Villa until he fell asleep, and then went to find Bojan. He checked the lounge and found it empty, and then his own room. With a frown, he went to check the guest room, mostly figuring that Bojan wasn't in Cesc's room where he normally slept.

He found Bojan lying on the bed in the guest room.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you might stay in my room tonight."

Bojan turned and stared at Carles silhouetted in the doorway. "Really?"

"If you wanted."

Bojan jumped out of the bed so fast, Carles almost didn't see him move. "I want."

Bojan wrapped his arms around Carles and gave him a sloppy kiss. Carles carefully extricated himself from Bojan's desperate clutches.

"We got all night, baby."

Bojan beamed and then let out a squeak as Carles tossed him over his shoulder.

"Carles!"

"Shh, you'll wake Dad."

Bojan smushed his face into Carles's back to quiet himself, but reached down to take a handful of his ass.

Carles reached up and laid a hard smack on Bojan's, and Bojan squirmed in his arms.

"Ouch!"

"Hush."

Carles kicked the door to his room shut and dropped Bojan on his bed. Bojan grinned up at him.

Carles shook his head and pulled off his shirt. "What are we going to do with you, Bojan?"

"Punish me?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Bojan grinned. "Maaaaaay-be."

"You know what I'd rather do?"

"What?" Bojan asked, the reverence in his voice made Carles think that Bojan trusted him with all the secrets of the universe.

Carles kicked out of his pants. "I want to kiss every inch of your body."

"Yeah?" Bojan asked breathlessly, his cock getting even harder.

"I want to run my fingers across your skin, trace every line of your muscles, and lick all the soft parts."

"Yeah?" It came out nearly a moan. "Then what?"

"Then I want to make love you you."

"Fuck me?"

"No," Carles said. "I want to make slow, sweet, worshipful love to you and make you understand how important you are to me."

"I'm important to you?" Bojan whispered.

"You're the center of my universe, baby."

Bojan sighed with need. "You love me?"

"Of course I love you," Carles said as he crawled into the bed, naked, pressing his sharp erection into Bojan's hip. Bojan imagined it pressing into his ass and he wanted to cry for how badly he wanted it.

"I love you too. Since forever, since..."

"I know," Carles said and silenced him with a kiss. 

Despite Carles's promises of slow, sweet lovemaking, once they had their hands on each other, neither was able to restrain themselves. Bojan desperately rubbed up against Carles, mindless with the idea that he finally had Carles. That Carles finally wanted him. Him, stupid little Bojan. He was here, all of him, all of him wanting Bojan. Bojan and not just some hole to fuck into. He wanted Bojan.

Bojan came hard his his jeans. He let out a cry and Carles started to laugh.

"What?" Bojan asked, turning red.

"You," Carles kissed him and started to undress him. "Everything about you."

"You think I'm stupid," Bojan started to push away.

"Not even a little bit," Carles dragged him back and pulled down his jeans. "I think you are wonderful."

"Yeah?" Bojan gasped as his underwear rubbed across his sensitive cock.

"Every, little think about you," Carles said as he reached into Bojan's pocked and produced the little rabbit he'd gotten from his Kinder egg earlier. He handed it to Bojan who clutched it with a grin.

"Even mai bunneah?"

"Especially your bunneah," Carles rubbed between the cheeks of Bojan's ass, eliciting a moan. "I love," he kissed Bojan. "Every." Kiss. "Pink." Kiss. "Thing."

With the last kiss, Carles pushed a cum slick finger into Bojan who moaned. "Oh, Carles...oh..."

"This," he said as he worked his finger deeper. "Is mine."

"My ass?" Bojan asked, unable to think at all.

"Yes." Carles rubbed inside Bojan and made him writhe. "And no one else ever, ever gets to be in here but me."

"Okay," Bojan agreed. "Okay...more..."

Carles slipped in a second finger. "Needy aren't you?"

Bojan whimpered. He couldn't think...he couldn't breathe. This...never like this...

Bojan's cock was rock hard again, and rubbed against Carles's. He needed so much.

No.

He needed one thing.

"Carles...oh please."

Carles removed his fingers and Bojan rolled to his side, pressing his ass back against Carles's cock.

Carles took a deep breath to steady himself before pressing into Bojan's waiting body. He wanted this one for his own. Forever.

Bojan could do very little but hold on to the arm wrapped around him as Carles thrust into him. Over and over again. It was everything Bojan had hoped and more.

Carles lost himself in Bojan, losing all sense of time as it seemed to go on forever, and yet was over before he wanted. He let himself go, coming deep inside his lover, marking him as his own, dragging Bojan with him, hand on his cock.

When they were both spent, Carles stayed inside, not wanting to let go. He held Bojan tight.

"Mine."

"Yours."


	27. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead never stay buried.

Xabi stepped into the auditorium and took a deep breath. He'd played the Royal Albert Hall before, but he never got over the thrill of it. It was such a cathedral to music, and being asked to play here was an honor every single time.

He stepped up to the piano and lifted the cover. Striking the C, he closed his eyes and sighed. Perfectly tuned, ready for him. 

"Play something."

Xabi turned, and was stunned to see Steven stood at the far end of the stage. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out before he could think.

Steven shrugged. "They needed a cellist. Someone said an amazing Spanish pianist would be here."

Xabi swallowed hard. He hadn't seen Steven since he'd left Spain. He looked amazing. 

"Play something," Steven requested again softly.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Mozart," Steven requested, and was unable to meet Xabi's eyes. Both of them knew the other was thinking of lazy Sunday mornings, when Xabi would play Mozart while Steven read the paper, regularly interrupted by the need to fuck. They never could keep their hands off each other when it came to Mozart.

Without a word, Xabi sat at the piano, brushing his fingers across the keys and letting them settle where they instinctively fell. He closed his eyes as the notes began to fall out of him, filling the silence of the auditorium, filling him with memories.

When he finished, the notes echoed into nothingness, and Xabi slowly turned to see Steven, standing just behind him.

"I've missed you," Steven whispered.

Xabi closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what the emotions swelling in his chest were exactly, but he fought them. "You left me."

"I know."

Xabi didn't move, didn't open his eyes, and after what seemed like an eternity, Steven's footsteps walked away from him.

Forever away from him.

* * * *

Carles fixed his tie and stepped out of the car. He was back at the House of Barcelona for the first time since being arrested, and deliberately parked on a different level of the garage from where Leo had been murdered. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to coming back here, not after that.

He rode the elevator up to his office, the files Villa had pulled for him under his arm. He needed the answer to a lot of questions today, and he wasn't leaving until he was satisfied of the answers.

Xavi was not in when Carles arrived, so he went to his office to check the state of things. Bojan had told him he'd been organizing his mail and cleaning out his inbox for him. Carles wondered if he was going to have to start having Bojan work with someone else. Mostly to keep himself from getting in trouble for sexual harassment. He'd woken Bo early that morning for more sex, and left the boy passed out in bed. Even now his cock responded to the mere thought of him.

Carles spent a hour immersed in the accounts. Pep had certainly been putting company money away in offshore accounts, but to what end?

"Welcome back."

Carles looked up and saw Xavi standing in the doorway. The man looked genuinely happy to see him. Carles frowned. He hadn't been sure exactly how to approach him. Strangling him for the way he'd treated Bo was, of course, his first instinct, but he knew for the sake of the company, that maybe wasn't the best idea.

"Thank you," Carles said, and stood to shake his hand.

"How is your father?"

"Physically, fine, but still no memory."

Xavi nodded sympathetically. "That is a shame. He is missed around here."

Carles wanted to ask how the hell Xavi knew what it was like with his father here, but he held his tongue. "I suppose you and I need to sit down and discuss how things will be run now."

Xavi nodded. "Yes, but not much has changed. You will resume your duties as executive Vice President. Villa is still in charge of the design team, but Llorente and I will be working on a new line."

"You're starting a separate line?"

Xavi shrugged. "Your father brought me in to create a new line for the house. I see no reason to change that agreement."

"Speaking of that agreement," Carles began carefully.

Xavi laid the envelope in his hand on the table. "It was filed the day your father was injured. Feel free to have your attorneys look at it, but it's all perfectly legal."

Carles picked up the envelope and nodded. "I will."

"Fine. Shall we set a meeting for two o'clock?"

Carles nodded.

"Oh, and do bring your assistant, Bojan? He's quite lovely to look at," Xavi said as he started out.

Carles clenched his fists. "He's not available."

Xavi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I wondered if it wasn't something like that."

"It's nothing like that," Carles said as he gripped the table in an effort to not beat the hell out of Xavi. "And if I catch you so much as talking to Bojan, you and I are going to have a problem."

Xavi smiled. "I think you forget who's in charge here, Carles. You would be wise to remember."

* * * *

"You need anything?" Cesc asked Pep as he set their breakfast dishes in the sink.

"I am fine," Pep said as he picked up the newspaper. "You are going to work today?"

"Yeah, I have to catch up on some stuff," Cesc said. He looked worried.

"I am fine," Pep assured him again. "Thank you, son."

Cesc nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Pep watched him go and closed the paper. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The way Cesc looked at him, with confusion and longing broke his heart.

He supposed it was better than the hatred that used to live on Cesc's young features.

Pep got up from the table and poured himself a second cup of coffee. He stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the cool morning air.

He'd regained his memory several days ago. Looking at Cesc, he'd had a flash of the young man screaming at him and storming out of the house. He'd gone to bed, claiming a headache, but had spent the night staring at the ceiling, reliving all of the horrible things he'd done to his sons.

He wondered how he'd always suppressed emotion when it came to his sons, feeling everything he'd done to them had been for their own good. But watching Cesc's pity, the pain in Villa from the loss of his boyfriend, and Carles being the father to the two of them that he could never be cut his heart like a knife.

Pep wasn't a father to them. 

And so he hid behind his memory loss. He would have spoken up if Carles hadn't been released from jail, he wasn't that much of an ass.

But he had been, the voice in the back of Pep's head told him. His children hated him.

And his own sister had tried to kill him.

Pep sipped his coffee and stared out at the grounds of the house. 

The last person he'd even expected to see that afternoon had been Julia. She'd been dead for fifteen years to start with, and the hatred in her eyes had been unmistakable.

"Stay away from my son."

Nando.

Pep closed his eyes. Julia had been willing to kill for her son. Kill her own blood.

He could only assume the reason Julia was still alive had something to do with Nando. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her son.

And he'd thrown his own out of the house for daring to defy him. For daring to grow up and try to be independent men.

Maybe they were better off without him.


	28. The Importance of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi tries to move on.

Rehearsals began, and Xabi directed his energy back to his piano. It was always the place where there was peace. He didn't need anything but the keys for the world to look right again. The conductor they had was a decent one, and Xabi could focus on what he was doing and not have to worry about a diva nitpicking his every choice of phrasing.

Steven was out of his eye line, and he was able to ignore him, but sat directly across from him, just behind the conductor, was the most beautiful boy Xabi had ever seen. He was focused on his violin, watching the conductor attentively, but every now and then, stealing worshipful gazes at Xabi.

There had been no one since Steven, no one Xabi even cared to look at, and then that boy...

"Xabi?"

He looked up in a start at the conductor. "Sorry?"

The conductor laughed. "Well, I think that says that yes, Xabi is ready to call it a wrap for the day." The orchestra laughed, and Xabi blushed, embarrassed.

"I think so."

Everyone began collecting up sheet music and pencils, chattering to friends and Xabi sat at his piano, looking back at the last movement, trying to figure out where he wanted that phrase to end.

Fine, mostly he was waiting for Steven to leave so he wouldn't run into him again.

"Xabi?"

He turned to see the boy standing before him. Up close, the man was definteily not as young as he'd first thought, but then he got caught in blue eyes that looked like they had captured the sea. "Yes?"

"Hi," the man blushed. "Uhm, I'm Jesus."

"Nice to meet you; you play violin?" Xabi asked and then as he said it, realized Jesus was still holding his violin in his left hand. God, he sucked at this flirting stuff.

"Yes," Jesus smiled. "Uhm...I...do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something? I mean, if you're not busy, you're probably busy."

Xabi smiled. "No, I'm not busy. I would love to. If it's still sunny out, maybe we could take a cup of coffee to the park?"

"Sure," Jesus beamed. "Let me pack up...?"

"Give me about five minutes," Xabi said. 

Jesus nodded and all but skipped away. Xabi's heart lurched. He could do this. He could move on and find someone new.

As he slid his music back into his bag, he looked up and saw Steven glaring at him. Xabi looked away. 

You're the one who left, Xabi silently reminded him, and made his way out off of the stage.

* * * *

"Here is his bag. Did you get his bear he likes?"

"Yes Lola," Mesut said, trying not to sound exasperated as he strapped Oscar into the brand new car seat he'd gotten that morning. 

Lola was hovering and wringing her hands.

"We're just going for dinner with my family. I'll have him home at ten, I promise."

"He usually goes to bed at nine."

"Lola," Carlo said as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Mesut will look after Oscar."

"I know, sorry," Lola said.

"It's okay," Mesut said as in truth, he was a little nervous himself. "I'll call if we need anything."

"Okay," Lola said. She leaned into the car and kissed Oscar. "You be good for Mesut, okay?"

"Mesuuuu!" Oscar clapped his hands happily.

"Say goodbye to Mummy."

"Bye." Oscar waved.

Lola waved and leaned into Carlo.

Mesut pulled away from the house. "Just you and me, buddy."

"MESUUUUU!"

* * * *

"Cesc?"

"Yeah Dad?" Cesc asked as he looked up from the paper.

"Do you usually live here?"

Cesc leaned back in his chair and looked at his dad. Pep pulled a chair out at the kitchen table where Cesc sat and looked at Cesc with an unreadable expression.

"No. I have a place in town. Closer to where I work."

Pep nodded. "Your rooms...all three of your rooms still look lived in, is all."

Cesc sighed. "I did live here until about six months ago. Then you and I had a fight and I moved out."

Pep nodded. "And Villa?"

"He left a couple of weeks ago."

"Why?"

Cesc chewed on his lip. The doctors had said to try and not upset his father, but Cesc didn't want to out and out lie. "Because he had a fight with you over his boyfriend."

"Did I disapprove of him?"

"Yes."

Pep nodded. "With good reason?"

Cesc raised an eyebrow. "No. Silva is lovely."

Pep nodded again. "So...why did you leave?"

"Because I was mad at you for always trying to run my life," Cesc said honestly. "You never trusted any of us to make a decision for ourselves and I was tired of it."

"I see."

Cesc reached out and took his father's hand. "You can be a hard headed asshole."

Pep cracked a smile. "I am certain I am not the only one."

Cesc grinned. "No. The three of us are perfect in every way."

Pep laughed. "How could I not remember."

"I dunno, Dad!" Cesc leaned forward and impulsively hugged his dad, for the first time in forever.

Pep hugged him back tightly. "I am sorry for things I have done to you."

Cesc felt the tears coming. "I know."

* * * *

"Mesuuuuu!" Oscar announced as Mesut herded him into Iker and Pepe's house.

Iker appeared immediately. "Oh my goodness, who have we got here!"

"Oscar," the little boy said and toddled over to Iker.

Mesut set the baby bags down on the floor and grinned as his father scooped up the boy.

"Oscar, you say?" he tickled the little boy who screamed with laughter.

"Dad," Mesut protested and Iker swung the little boy around in a circle, making him laugh even harder.

"Give in now, Mesut," Pepe said as he strolled in. "Iker isn't letting go of that kid for the rest of the evening."

"Well Oscar needs to get to know Grandpa, doesn't he?" Iker tickled Oscar again.

Mesut shook his head and followed Iker to the lounge were Guti and Raul were engaged in a fierce match of Wii bowling. However, the game was abandoned when Oscar appeared.

"Well hey!" Raul said as he dropped his controller on the couch and went to Iker.

"Oscar," the boy pointed at himself.

"Nice to meet you Oscar."

Pepe stood in the doorway with Mesut as the other three fawned over the baby who lapped up the attention. "He's gorgeous, Mesut."

Mesut beamed. "Isn't he? People keep asking me if I'm mad at Lola, but how can I be? Look what she gave me."

"And she's being really great about letting you see him."

Mesut nodded. "She didn't even have to tell me about him. I might have never known."

Iker had set Oscar down on the floor, and now he was strutting around, inspecting the room. Guti, Raul, and Iker were fascinated.

"A son is the most precious gift," Pepe said as he thought about Nando at that age. "Cherish every minute with him, okay?"

Mesut gave Pepe a hug. "I will."

* * * *

Villa sat in his half empty flat. He didn't want to be here, but he'd paid the lease for a year and it was here or move back home. He supposed in all rights he should make the effort with his father, but the pain for him was too raw. Cesc was ready to forgive Pep for what had gone on between them, Villa was not.

He picked through his Chinese take-away, eating the water chestnuts and ignoring the rest. Nothing was the same without Silva. This flat was for them, together.

There was a knock at the door.

Villa considered ignoring it, but it might have been Carles, and his brother would worry. Villa opened the door.

Silva.

He shuffled in the hallway, pushing back his hair. "Hi."

"Hi," Villa said. He hadn't had anything to drink or he'd have thought he was hallucinating.

"You didn't call," Silva said.

"You said you wanted your space," Villa said.

"I know...I just thought..."

"I wanted to," Villa said. "But Cesc and Carles said to give you time."

Silva nodded. "Yeah."

"You want to come in?"

"Sure," Silva said as he stepped into the flat. He saw the place almost exactly as he'd left it; Villa's dinner for one from their favorite Chinese place made his heart ache.

Villa hovered, not sure what to say. He wanted to hold Silva and beg him to come back and give him another chance. But he was afraid Silva would run.

"I missed you," Silva said as he shoved his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"I miss you too," Villa admitted. "Every minute."

Silva nodded. "I want to come back...but..."

Villa held his breath.

"But...somethings need to change."

Villa nodded. "I know. I'm sorry...I..."

Silva held up his hand. "I know you are. God...Villa...I know you love me. I love you...we..."

Villa clenched his fist, trying not to speak. He had to let Silva speak.

"I know what you do...giving me money and buying this place...you do it because you want what's best for me."

Villa nodded.

"But you have to let me choose some things too, okay?"

"You have to speak up," Villa countered. "You let me tell you what to do."

Silva accepted this. "You're right. I just didn't want to fight."

"I don't want to fight either...but some times you need to say 'back off, Villa, I got this.'"

Silva smiled. "But no more surprises, okay? When you just bring me to this apartment, already paid for, what am I meant to say? I can't say no."

"Okay," Villa said. "We decide things together."

"Yes."

"Can I please hold you now?" Villa begged.

Silva grinned. "God, yes."

Villa had Silva in his arms a moment later. He held Silva so tightly, he might have cracked his ribs, but he wasn't going to let go.

"Please never leave me again?" Villa whispered. "Talk to me before it gets to that point."

"I promise."

Villa dragged Silva up to the bedroom where they made love all night.

* * * *

Coffee turned into dinner which turned into Xabi inviting Jesus back to the flat he was using in London. He wasn't the kind to do this sort of thing, Xabi told himself as he unlocked the door, but Jesus was gorgeous and fascinating, and looked at Xabi like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"Maybe some water?" Jesus asked.

Xabi grinned at him as he set the keys on the table. "How am I supposed to get you drunk and have my way with you if you won't have a drink?"

Jesus smiled shyly. "You don't have to get my drunk to have your way with me."

Xabi's mouth grew dry. "Yeah?"

Jesus nodded, biting his lip.

"Is that such a good idea?" Xabi asked himself aloud.

Jesus shrugged. "I dunno, but I want to. I want you."

"I want you," Xabi admitted.

Jesus moved closer. "You probably think I'm some kind of groupie, hitting on the visiting musician."

Xabi shook his head. "You sleep with all the visiting musicians?"

"No," Jesus said as he tipped his head up to look at Xabi. "Never before."

"Good," Xabi said as he leaned down to claim Jesus's soft mouth. God, how long had it been since he'd been kissed, Xabi thought fleetingly as Jesus parted his lips and lips and let Xabi in.

Xabi laid his hands on Jesus's slim hips and pulled Jesus into him, molding their bodies together in a perfect fit. Jesus was smaller, but seemed to fit right into all of Xabi's curves.

Jesus gripped Xabi's arms, pressing into him, giving over to whatever the older man might want of him. He really didn't do this kind of thing, either, but be knew Xabi was only here through the weekend, and he never would have forgiven himself for not making a move. If lif had taught Jesus anything, it was that you didn't wait around for your second chance, you took the first one in front of you.

Xabi sighed and took Jesus's hand. He led him back to his bedroom and was thankful the maid had been through and made up the bed.

Jesus struggled out of his clothes. Xabi watched him for a moment, and when Jesus stood, shirtless, pants undone, he looked uncertainly at Xabi.

"Don't you want..."

"Oh, I do," Xabi nodded. "I was just enjoying the view."

Jesus flushed. "Don't."

"Don't look at you?"

"No," Jesus covered his chest with his arms.

Xabi stepped in and tipped Jesus's chin up. "You want to fuck and you don't want me to see you naked?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Jesus asked.

"Never," Xabi assured him as he pulled Jesus's arms away from his chest and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands down Jesus's warm back and shoved them into his jeans, cupping his ass.

Jesus moaned as Xabi plundered his mouth and ran a finger down the crack of his ass, working his finger in between the cheeks and rubbing his entrance.

Jesus clutched at Xabi's shirt and then let go to try to get his jeans off, wanting Xabi to touch him there, everywhere.

The jeans hit the floor and Xabi stepped away for a moment to dispose of his own clothing. He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jesus asked. 

"Not looking at you naked!"

Jesus laughed and scampered to the bed. He slid in between the sheet. "Okay, I'm decent."

Xabi opened one eye. "Oh good."

Jesus grinned as he peered over the covers. His own hardening cock slightly tenting the duvet.

Xabi licked his lips, and then realized. "Fuck."

"What?"

"I don't have any condoms."

"Oh," Jesus's face fell. "We could get some....?"

Xabi shook his head. "We can...you know..."

Jesus nodded. "I'll bring condoms tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Xabi raised an eyebrow.

Jesus flushed. "I mean..."

Xabi crawled into the bed and wrapped around Jesus. "Why don't you wait and see if I'm any good tonight. You might not want to come back tomorrow."

"I do," Jesus assured him as his hand drifted down to Xabi's cock. 

Xabi moaned. God, he wanted this kid so bad. Could touch every soft inch of his body forever an never get tired of it. He pulled Jesus's hand away from his solid shaft and licked it, before guiding it back.

Jesus willingly took it in hand again and stroked gently. Xabi moaned louder and fed two fingers into Jesus wet, pink mouth. Jesus sucked on them greedily, and once they were wet, Xabi reached for his ass again. He pressed his fingering into Jesus while Jesus worked his cock.

Oh fucking hell, he was tight, thought Xabi as he pressed in. God he was going to need into that tight heat. He was going to need in there tonight. He rotated his fingers in Jesus until the young man gasped.

"There!"

"Mmmm," Xabi sighed. Yeah...he was going to have to get dressed and get condoms.

In a minute, his cock told him, as the Jesus's stroking became frantic as Xabi worked magic with his fingers.

Xabi groaned as Jesus let out gasps of pleasure. Xabi came hard, losing his breath as he exploded in Jesus's hand. Jesus whined, and Xabi found his cock as he continued to work in him. Moments later, Jesus tightened around Xabi's fingers and came in a rush.

Panting, they lay together for long moments. Xabi knew he was already addicted to this boy.

* * * *

Cris, Jose, Sergio and Nando joined them all for dinner. Oscar was, of course, a huge hit with everyone, including the baby. He couldn't stop staring at the older boy and even gave over his sheep when Oscar demanded it.

"Oscar, play nice," Mesut ordered as Oscar ran away with the baby's favorite toy.

"Oscar borrow," he told his dad.

"Okay," Mesut allowed and offered the baby one of Oscar's other toys.

"Oh, Mesut, I meant to ask," Iker said as he poured more wine for everyone around the room. "I'm going to surprise Xabi Friday night. His agent is getting tickets to the opening of his tour. Pepe's not going, would you like to come with me?"

"Friday? Sure. Can I get off early Friday, Jose?" Mesut asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," Jose allowed.

"We should go see Xabi some time," Cris said.

"We can look at his tour schedule and see?" Jose said. "He's amazing."

"Grandfatherly pride?"

"No, he's actually amazing," Sergio assured Cris. 

"You have room for one more Friday night?" Guti asked.

"Do you want to go to London?" Raul asked.

"No, but you do."

"I told Iker we'd stay with Pepe."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Pepe protested.

"No, but you need some company," Iker told him. "What are you saying, Guti?"

"Just that I can stay here with Pepe if Raul wants to go to London," Guti offered. He felt like he needed to make up to Raul for his strop the other day. Never mind the kiss.

There was no kiss, he reminded his subconscious.

"Nando and I can come hang out too," Sergio said. The glance Raul gave his son told him exactly what he thought about that, but he had the good grace to keep his mouth shut.

"If you don't mind, Iker?"

"Of course not," Iker said. "I'll let Xabi's agent know we need three tickets, and get the flights booked."

Pepe could not look at Guti.

* * * *

When Xabi recovered himself, he left the warm bed, promising to be right back. Trustingly, Jesus nodded, curled up under the duvet.

Xabi dragged on his jeans and sweater, looking for his wallet as he slipped on some trainers. There was a shop on the corner, he could be back in five minutes.

When he opened the door, he was stunned to see Steven standing there.

"Hi," Steven said, shuffling his feet. Xabi briefly wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Steven," Xabi said shortly as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Steven fell into step behind him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure it's any of your business, but I'm running to the store. If you need to say something, you have about a block to say it."

"I just," Steven ran down the stairs behind Xabi. "Slow down, would you?"

"What?" Xabi turned on him in the entryway to the building. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, lad."

"To say what? Did you finally want to apologize for not having the balls to break up with me and just leaving Spain?"

Steven was stunned into silence.

"You fucking broke my heart," Xabi said angrily. "And I'm still working on getting over it. So if I don't have time right now to stroke your ego, you'll have to excuse me."

Xabi turned and stormed out of the building.

Steven followed. "I'm sorry, alright? I freaked out when you talked about getting married."

Xabi sighed. "I'm sorry if I was in love with you and wanted to spend my life with you."

"I wasn't ready," Steven pleaded.

"I was. And you left."

"Maybe I'm ready now," Steven begged as Xabi turned into the shop.

"Maybe it's too late," Xabi walked in and up to the counter. Steven stayed on the street, but when he saw what Xabi was buying, his heart fell.

Xabi returned with a plastic bag and headed back to his flat.

"You're with someone else," Steven said quietly.

"Not that it's any of your business any more, but yes."

"Who?"

Xabi didn't respond as he made his way back to his flat. For a moment he wondered why he wasn't crying.

"Don't I get a second chance?"

"You used up your second chances," Xabi said coldly. "And I'm done."

"I still love you," Steven pleaded as he held the door to Xabi's building.

Xabi sighed. "Well I don't love you any more." It was a lie, but one he had to tell.

Steven nodded and let go of the door. Xabi walked up to his flat and leaned on the closed door. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

He did still love Steven, but it had to be over. He couldn't go through any of that again. He unlocked the door and went inside. He kicked off his shoes and made his way back to the bedroom where Jesus lay waiting.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard shouting?" Jesus was still cuddled under the duvet.

Xabi shook his head as he let his senses fill of Jesus again. "No. Nothing is wrong except they only had this box of five condoms."

"Think we'll need more than that?" Jesus laughed.

"I know we will."

* * * *

After his talk with Cesc, Pep realized he needed to find Julia. He wasn't sure how hard she would be to find, having been dead for fifteen years, but then again, no one had bothered to come looking for her before now.

He placed a called to his trusted investigator. The man was paid very well to be discreet, and didn't even seem surprised to hear from Pep.

"I'll call you in the morning."


	29. Making Amends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep goes in search of Julia

Cris carried the sniffling baby into the daycare. They’d left his sheet at Iker’s last night, and the baby had been fussy all morning wanting it. Even though Jose was his boss now, he didn’t really think “I had to go pick up the baby’s toy” was an acceptable excuse for missing a 9 am meeting.

“We’ll stop by tonight after work and get sheep, Daddy promises,” Cris kissed the baby’s head and opened the door to the daycare. 

“Theep,” the baby whimpered.

“Good morning,” the sitter said as she took the baby from Cris.

“Theep.”

“Well, where is Mr. Sheep today?”

“We left him at a friends,” Cris apologized. “I’ll get him tonight.”

“Oh no, Mr. Sheep,” the sitter tickled the baby. “We’ll just have to make some new friends today.”

“Thanks,” Cris said as he set the baby’s bag down. “Let me know if he gets too cranky. I might be able to go get it at lunch.”

“Never mind,” the sitter said. “We’ll survive.”

Cris gave the baby a kiss goodbye and made his way back to his car. There was a paper stuck in the windscreen.

That’s odd, Cris thought as he grabbed it and glanced at the paper.

“If you don’t give back my baby, you will regret it.”

Cris sighed and crumpled up the paper. She didn’t actually want the baby back; she was just mad that Cris was no longer paying her bills since he’d gotten full custody. He threw the paper in the back seat and forgot about it.

* * * *

Gerard fingered the silk and wondered if he shouldn’t go with the chiffon for this dress. Maybe he’d make up both and see what everyone thought. He liked the hang of the chiffon, but you couldn’t get this exact shade in the chiffon...

“Hey sexy.”

Gerard stiffed as an all too familiar cologne filled his nose. “Fernando.”

“You never seem happy to see me,” Fernando pouted. Gerard turned to look at him.

“Maybe because you’re my ex boyfriend who I left because you hit me?”

Fernando pursed his lips in what he knew was a sexy pout. “Oh, Geri, that was ages ago.”

Fourteen months, six days, Gerard thought. “Did you need something?”

“I was going to ask you to go to lunch with me.”

“No. Anything else?” Gerard asked coldly.

“There’s no reason to be mean.”

Gerard pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a scar. It was a burn mark from where Fernando had hit him with a hot frying pan. “Yes. There is.”

Fernando frowned. “You know that was an accident.”

“Fine. You’re sorry. I forgive you.” Gerard’s voice was dead. Cesc. He had Cesc now and he never, ever had to go back where he was before.

Fernando’s face darkened. “You’re being a bitch.”

Gerard’s expression didn’t change.

“Fine,” Fernando pulled back from Gerard. “But maybe you should watch yourself and the stories you tell about me. I’d hate to have to tell Xavi to fire you.”

Fernando walked out, and Gerard felt tears in his eyes. No. He didn’t get to ruin any thing else for Gerard.

He fumbled for his phone and sent Cesc a text. “I need to see you. Any chance of lunch?”

Cesc replied almost immediately. “What’s the matter, honey?”

“Everything. Lunch?”

“I’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes.”

* * * *

Bojan sat on Carles’s desk, watching him frown at spreadsheets.

“Stop, you’re distracting me.”

“What did I do?” Bojan started.

“Being sexy.”

Bojan grinned. “I soz.”

Carles reached out and rubbed his thigh. “I’m really going to have to give you up as an assistant.”

“Do I do a bad job?” Bojan fretted.

“You do a fabulous job. You just distract me.”

Bojan grinned. “I’d rather be your boyfriend than your assistant anyway.”

“Good,” Carles kissed his hand. “Now get out of here before I shag you on company time.”

Bojan giggled and skipped out of the room. Carles shook his head. Gone. He was fucking in love with that boy.

However, his reason for getting rid of Bo wasn’t because of the distraction. He had other things on his mind that he didn’t want to worry Bojan about.

Quite frankly, Carles was fairly certain that the House of Barcelona was on the verge of complete financial ruin. He’d had the books run by an independent accounting firm, and they shared his concern. The money that had been shifted to offshore accounts and the house was running in the red. The accountants told him that Leo had been responsible for most of the work, but with Pep incapacitated, there was no way to know how much his father had been aware of the house’s situation.

He sighed and picked up the phone. “Xavi, we need to talk.”

* * * *

“What the hell are you thinking?” Pepe demanded as he walked into Guti’s room.

“I’m thinking I need to get my highlights touched up. I found a grey hair.”

Pepe rolled his eyes. “No! I mean you sending Raul and Iker away for the weekend.”

“I thought they’d enjoy seeing Xabi play?” Guti asked, innocently. “Some brother time?”

Pepe stared at Guti. “Seriously?”

Guti nodded. “Uh...yes?”

“Oh,” Pepe sat on the bed, the indignation drained out of him.

Guti cracked a grin. “You thought I was trying to get you on your own so I could seduce you?”

“The thought crossed my mind!” Pepe replied, annoyed.

Guti shook his head and sat next to his brother-in-law. Not too close. “Oh Pepe. It was a stupid kiss in the heat of the moment. I mean, you’re attractive and all, but I love Raul. And you love Iker.”

“I do,” Pepe sighed. “I don’t even know what I was thinking.”

“I wasn’t. I was mad. You’re kind a hot and all.”

Pepe laughed. “I’ve very hot.”

“Exactly. And I’m gorgeous. It was inevitable.”

Pepe shoved Guti off the bed. “You are a vain peacock.”

Guti laughed as he picked himself off the floor. “You want some of this cock, big boy?”

“No!” Pepe squirmed as Guti moved in on him.

“Hey,” Nando said as he walked in, giving them both a strange look as Guti stood over Pepe, cupping his balls.

“Oh, hey,” Guti said and pushed his hair back.

“Everything okay?” Nando asked, looking from his dad to Guti.

“Your dad is a perv,” Guti told him and gave his nephew a hug.

“There’s a pot calling the kettle black!” Pepe shook his head, though he scanned Nando’s face to see if he’d overheard any of their conversation. Nando didn’t appear too upset.

“I’ve got to get to a shoot; you want me and Sergio to pick up some dinner?”

“Sure thing,” Pepe agreed. “We’re dropping the others at the airport around three.”

“Cool,” Nando said and gave his dad a kiss. “Get some rest.”  
“Yes son.”

Nando left and Guti rubbed the top of Pepe’s head. “We cool?”

Pepe grinned. “Definitely.”

* * * *

Julia was easy enough to find. She had a flat on the outskirts of town, and was working at a neighborhood bar. Pep wasn’t really surprised as the taxi drove him through the working class neighborhood. Julia had never been comfortable with the family’s wealth.

He paid the driver to wait for him, and walked into the dimly lit bar.

Julia was stood behind the counter, wiping off a spill, but her eyes came up immediately. She gave him an appraising look. “So you found me.”

Pep nodded. 

“I knew the amnesia story was bullshit,” she said as she dropped the rag in a bucked behind the counter.

Pep shrugged. “It wasn’t at first, but I’ve remembered since.”

Julia nodded over at a table in the corner. “Sit.”

Pep did as ordered and Julia got two beers out of the cooler and brought them over. She set one in front of Pep.

“So?”

Pep sipped the beer. “I was just wondering why you tried to kill me.”

Julia laughed. “God, same old Pep, aren’t you?”

Pep gazed at her. Time and working in this place had taken their toll on his beautiful sister, but she still had her spirit.

“You tried to mess with my son,” Julia said. “I thought I made it clear a long time ago that you needed to stay away from him.”

“You were dead.”

Julia grinned. “You think me being dead would stop me from protecting my son?”

Pep shrugged. “What was with that, anyway?”

“Pepe was in the hospital, again. We were desperate for money. Mom had that million dollar insurance policy taken out on me years ago, and Nando was the benefactor. If I was dead, they could pay his medical bills.”

“So the hit and run?”

“Staged. And I had a friend in the morgue that forged the papers. Pepe and Nando never knew, to protect them, but they didn’t need me. Pepe and I were already talking divorce before he got sick, because he was gay, and I knew that would tear up Nando worse than me dying. He and his father were so close, I knew they could get along with out me, but we needed the money.”

Pep nodded. “You gave away your whole life for your son.”

“And I would do it again,” she told him coldly.

Pep raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I will leave him alone. He’s not been to see me since the shooting, anyway. Pepe agrees with you.”

“Because Pepe knows what a useless excuse for a human being you are.”

The words stung, but Pep knew the truth of them. “I know.”

Julia raised an eyebrow. “Has Pep Guardiola grown a conscience after all these years? I should have shot you ages ago.”

Pep flinched. “I’ve not been good to my sons.”

“No, you haven’t, but despite that, they seem to have grown into decent people.”

“I want to change.”

Julia raised an eyebrow.

“And I want you to help me.”


	30. An offer you can't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi's first concert is a triumph.

Xabi's first concert in London was a triumph. The performance was flawless, the house was packed, and the applause was deafening.

Flushed with his success, Xabi returned to the dressing room where he got a wonderful surprise.

"Perfect, as always," Iker said as he hugged his elder son.

"Dad!" Xabi hugged him tightly. He'd been hoping Iker would be able to make it to one of his shows, but he hadn't really expected it with Pepe ill. "Uncle Raul, Mesut!"

Mesut gave him a big hug as soon as Iker was done. "You missed the E sharp at the end."

Xabi laughed and elbowed his brother. Mesut knew almost nothing about music, and always made sure to give Xabi a hard time as he felt it was his job as younger brother.

"It was wonderful," Raul assured him, sometimes very thankful he just had the one son.

"How long are you all in town?"

"Just unto the morning," Iker said. "Can we take you to dinner?"

"Of course," Xabi said. As Xabi packed up his things, Jesus stuck his head into the room.

As soon as he saw the family, he froze. "Oh, hey...Uh...you're busy?"

Mesut gave the young man a speculative look, and Iker frowned.

"Yeah, sorry," Xabi said.

"Oh, catch you later?"

"Sure." Jesus disappeared. 

"Who's THAT?" Mesut asked immediately.

"One of the violinists," Xabi said evasively.

Raul let out a snort of laughter. Everyone else looked at him. "Sorry. Spending too much time with Guti. Just a violinist?"

"He's a friend," Xabi eluded.

"I like him better than Steven already," Mesut decided.

"Mesut!" Iker admonished him.

"Just saying. Did I see that asshole on the stage?"

"Yes," Xabi sighed. "I don't think he's on the tour, but quite frankly, I don't care."

"Good," Mesut said.

Raul shook his head. "Maybe Xabi can choose his boyfriends for himself."

"Obviously not!"

Xabi hugged his brother again. He knew what had gone on with Steven was much more complicated that Mesut made it, but to know his little brother had his back, unconditionally, make his heart swell.

* * * *

"You want me to help you?" Julia asked with a bark of sarcastic laughter.

Pep sat back in his chair. "Or I can suddenly remember who shot me and turn you into the police."

"Blackmail?"

Pep shrugged. "I don't want to. But no one knows I have my memory intact, and I mean to keep it that way for awhile while I sort some things out."

Julia got up. "Something tells me this discussion is going to require something stiffer than a beer."

Pep had to smile as Julia got up and collected a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. She poured them both generous measures. "Okay, Pep. What do you want?"

“I want you to help me get to know my sons again. I want you to show me how to love them.”

Julia’s eyes were steady on her brothers. She downed the whiskey. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Please,” Pep said as he leaned forward. 

Julia found herself nodded. “How will we do this?”

“I will bring you into the house; we will say you are a new nurse coming to care for me. You can get to know the boys and help me find ways to apologize.”

Julia raised her eyebrow. “The nurse thing will just be an act, right? You don’t actually expect me to wipe your ass, do you?”

Pep laughed. He hadn’t truly laughed in ages. It felt good. He picked up his drink. “I may be a waste of a human being, but I can wipe my own ass.”

Julia gave him a grin. “You’re paying me too. five hundred a day.”

“Agreed.”

“And you still stay the fuck away from my baby.”

“Agreed.” Pep drank his whiskey.

Julia eyed him. “You really must have hit your head hard.”

* * * *

Sergio and Nando cuddled up on the couch with Guti and Pepe on either side of them. I all honesty, they really could not be accused on any kind of inappropriate behavior, but it was making Guti nervous.

“Would you two move apart already?”

Sergio looked up, startled. “What?”

“This cuddling!”

Nando glanced at his dad. “Sorry...”

Pepe grinned. “I didn’t want to say anything...”

Nando scooted away from Sergio and closer to his dad. “You should have said!”

Pepe threw his arm around Nando and pulled him close. “Mostly I was jealous. Sergio gets all your cuddles now.”

Sergio grinned and eyed his step father. “Need a cuddle, Guti?”

“Yes,” Guti threw his arms wide dramatically. “You dad has been neglecting my cuddles.”

Sergio sighed as he laid his head on Guti’s chest. Everyone had stopped paying attention to the lame movie they had rented. “Is dad still mad at me?”

Guti kissed the top of his head. “Yes.”

“Mad about what?” Nando asked.

Sergio looked over at him. “He’s not happy about you and me.”

Nando frowned, but Pepe scowled. “Not happy why? Nando not good enough for you?”

“The opposite. He thinks I’m going to fuck it up with Nando and then the family will have to deal with the strain.”

Pepe sighed. “Yeah, the thought crossed my mind too.” He held Nando tightly. “ I love you both, but it would be awkward.”

“But no more so than if you and Iker got a divorce!” Sergio plead his case. “I mean, heaven forbid, but god, can you imagine?”

Pepe nodded thoughtfully. “You do have a point.”

“Besides. If he breaks my heart, I’ll kill him, end up in jail, and no one has to worry about it any more, anyway,” Nando said and playfully kicked at Sergio.

“There you go,” Guti grinned. “Perfect solution. Shall I text it to Raul?”

“No!” Sergio protested. 

Guti kissed his cheek. “Alright, but you have to promise to talk to him, rationally? Don’t get upset?”

“Rational? Sergio?” Nando looked confused.

“Oh, you’ve had it now!” Sergio lunged at Nando who was helpless, trapped by his father’s arms. Sergio landed on them both and they let out loud groans. “Call me irrational!”

“You’re irrational!” Pepe yelled.

Nando got away and Sergio chased him.

Pepe laughed. “Crazy kids.”

Guti shook his head. “They do have the right idea. I’m going to bed.”

Pepe nodded as Guti got up and stretched. “Good night.”

Guti gave Pepe a kiss on the cheek. “Nite.”

* * * *

Cris kissed the baby as he slept and went to find Jose.

Jose was sat on the back deck of the house, enjoying the warm evening with a glass of wine. “Would you like one?”

Cris shook his head and rather brazenly straddled Jose in his chair. He took away his wine and set it on the table before leaning down to kiss him deeply.

His brain had been filled with worry all day about the note his ex had left. He knew she was crazy and lashing out, and the best way to handle it was to ignore her. She wanted his attention and his money. She didn’t want his kid, not really.

He shoved the thoughts away as he rubbed down into Jose. Took advantage of all that was amazing about having such a gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend who looked after you and never questioned your need just to be held.

Or fucked.

Jose didn’t even speak as Cris kissed and caressed him. Eagerly pulled off his clothes and touched every inch of skin he exposed. He let Cris have his way with him until things got heavy, and Jose gently pushed Cris off to take him back to their bedroom.

Every problem went away as Jose fucked him. Cris’s mind was empty of everything but his love, and knowing he was loved.

Afterward, as Cris drifted off to sleep, he listened to the baby monitor, needed a snuffle or a sigh out of the baby to let him know that everything was okay.

After several long minutes, Cris sat up.

“What is it?” Jose asked with a sleepy yawn.

“The baby. He’s too quiet.”

“He’s probably fast asleep after his busy day,” Jose said, but didn’t protest when Cris slipped out of bed to go check on him.

Cris picked up the monitor. It was on. He pulled up his boxers and went down the hall. The door to the baby’s room was wide open.

In a panic, Cris ran the last few steps to the room.

The crib was empty.

And where the baby should have been, was only his beloved sheep.

Cris screamed.


	31. Your Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the baby goes missing, Cristiano falls apart.

Cris lay on the couch, sedated, but eyes wide.  His head was in Sergio's lap, and he clutched the baby's sheep.  Sergio stroked his hair and whispered soothing words to him, but Cris didn't respond.  
   
Pepe and Nando sat nearby, both with tears in their eyes as they listened to Jose talk to Detective Khedria in a low voice.  
   
"We've sent out the alert.  I assure you, Mr. Mourninho, we take missing children cases very seriously.  Time is usually of the essence," Sami said.  He held the crumpled note that had been left on Cris's car in one hand.  
   
"We know who has him," Jose said shortly.  He didn't mean to be rude to Sami, but as his eyes continued to drift to Cris's face, he was trying to control his own panic.  
   
Sami nodded.  "We've been to her house, and there is no sign of her.  The car registered to her is in the garage, but we have the list Mr. Ronaldo gave us of friends and family and her credit card is being monitored.  Something will hit soon."  
   
Jose took a deep breath. "Thank you, detective."  
   
"Do you mind if I ask Mr. Ronaldo a few more questions?" Sami asked respectfully.  
   
"Of course not," Jose said, though he didn't want the detective to upset Cris any more.  However, he knew as much information the police had, the better.  
   
Sami crouched down in front of Cris who focused his eyes on him.  
   
"Mr. Ronaldo..."  
   
"Cris," he replied absently.  
   
"Cris...when did you say you found this note?"  
   
Cris blinked and looked at the not in his hand.  "Yesterday morning.  It was on the car when I dropped the baby off at daycare."  
   
Sami nodded and made a note.  "So she knew where the baby went to daycare."  
   
"Yes, she picked him up a couple of times when we were still sharing custody."  
   
"Who did you tell about the note?"  
   
"No one," Cris said and his vioce caught.  "I..I didn't want to worry over nothing, and I didn't think she'd really do anything.  I thought she just wanted to yell at me but I didn't think..."  
   
"Shh," Sergio said and laid his head on Cris's.  "She won't hurt him.  She's a raving psycho bitch, but she won't hurt him."  
   
Sami nodded in agreement.  "In these kinds of custody disagreements, the non custodial parent rarely physically harms a child."  
   
"You got that in non-cop speak?" Guti asked, disgruntled as he appeared from the kitchen with a tray of toast and orange juice.  
   
"The bitch ex isn't going to hurt the kid," Sergio explained as he took a glass and several pieces of toast.  It was nearly dawn and Sergio hadn't realized how tired and hungry he was until just then.  
   
"I got vodka for the OJ if anyone wants it," Guti said as he set the tray down on the table.  
   
Sami stood.  "I think that's all I need right now.  I'm going to call in to the station.  
   
"You should eat something," Sergio urged Cris who shook his head at the offered toast.  
   
"I'm not hungry."  
   
Jose sat on Cris's other side, and Cris moved over to lay his head on Jose's chest. "Why can't they find him?"  
   
"They're looking," Jose assured him, and took the toast and juice from Sergio and offered it again to Cris.  "Come on.  He needs you strong.  When he comes home, he's going to be upset, and he needs you strong."  
   
Cris nodded and took the toast.  
   
Pepe hugged Nando.  He couldn't even imagine someone taking his baby.  There wasn't anything worse.  He took a glass of orange juice and let Guti top it up with vodka.  
   
"Raul called when I was in the kitchen," Guti said to fill the silence.  "They landed about fifteen minutes ago, and they'll be right here."  
   
Jose nodded.  He'd called the police the moment he'd heard Cris scream, and then Raul, having forgotten his sons were in London.  Raul insisted on getting on the next plane, and had called everyone else.  In under an hour, the house was full and the earliest flight was booked.  
   
Cris stared at the uneaten toast in his hand.  They'd been feeding the baby solid food, and the other day for breakfast, he'd managed to get half a slice in his mouth while Cris had turned around to pour himself coffee.  Of course, he'd choked himself, but that didn't stop him from trying again with the second half of the bread.  Tears fell down Cris's cheeks.  
   
"He needs his sheep," Cris said suddenly.  "How could she not take the sheep?  SHE KNOWS HE NEEDS IT!"  
   
Everyone was startled, and Jose hugged Cris tightly to try and calm him.  "Shh, baby, shh."  
   
Sergio moved in and hugged Cris from the other side as sobs racked his body.  Sergio's own tears fell as he held him.   
   
The rest felt helpless as they watched, and thankfully, the doorbell rang and Nando jumped up to get it.  'It's Raul and Iker."  
   
Cris's sobs subsided, and Guti drank half a glass of orange juice, and filled it back up with vodka.  "Here."  
   
Jose took the glass and smiled at his son in law.  Guti was a real pain in the ass, but he was a really, really good person.  "Thank you."  
   
Guti smiled back and swallowed hard.  
   
"Drink this," Jose ordered, and Sergio let go to allow Cris to sit up.  
   
Cris didn't even argue.  He took a large swallow and didn't even flinch.  
   
*         *         *         *  
   
Carles sat at the kitchen table of the house and wondered why his father had brought his dead aunt to the house, pretending she was his new nurse.  A call to the hospital had confirmed that his dad's nurse had been let go, but that no other nurse had been requested.  After placating the doctor who insisted that Pep still needed care, Carles had hung up and poured himself a large glass of whiskey.  
   
It was clear neither Villa nor Cesc recoginised the woman, but they both had been very young when she'd (supposedly) died, and Pep didn't keep family pictures around the house which would have triggered them.  She was considerably older, and time hadn't been kind, but she was undeniably Julia.  
   
He had two thoughts in his head, neither of them pleasant.  Firstly, that his father had no idea who she was, and that she was posing as a nurse for some reason to be close to him, but surely she would have known that they would check in on the nurse situation?  Then again, the other, and more disturbing thought was that Pep had regained his memory, and had brought her to the house on purpose.  How long had Pep known she was alive, and why was she pretending to be dead?  
   
Julia was Nando's mother.  Did Nando know she was alive?  How would he take the news?  Carles had only met his cousin once, but he seemed like a really good kid, and Cesc sang his praises.  
   
Carles drained his glass and started to pour another, but Bojan came bounding in.  "Hey!"  
   
Carles's heart lightened immediately.  "Hey, Bo."  
   
Bojan sat on his lap and snuggled.  "What's wrong?"  
   
"Nothing," Carles said, and squashed the guilt of the lie.  He knew in his heart he needed to trust Bojan and share his problems, but then again, Bojan was known to have a big mouth and this was one secret that could not get out.  
   
"Not nothing, you only drink whiskey when you're upset," Bojan said.  "But if you don't want to tell me..."  
   
Carles shook his head.  "How do you know me so well?"  
   
"Years of observation," Bojan wiggled.  "Stalking pays off in the end."  
   
"Stalking eh?" Carles said as he began to tickle Bojan who squealed.   
   
"Admiring from afar!" Bojan shouted desperately and squirmed out of Carles's grasp.  He took off out of the kitchen, but straight toward the bedroom.  
   
Carles abandonded his whiskey and followed him.  
   
*       *        *        *  
   
"Oh Cris," Mesut said, rushing over as he entered the room.  His eyes were red from crying and he crawled onto the couch to join the hug.  "He'll be okay.  He has to be okay."  
   
Cris nodded, not really believing it, but accepting that Mesut needed to say the words, mostly for himself.  Mesut stroked the sheep and rested his head on Jose's shoulder.  
   
"Xabi wanted to come," Raul said as he hugged Guti.  "But we told him he needed to stay in London since he has another concert tonight."  
   
"I'm sure he did," Jose said.  "How was the show."  
   
"Really excellent," Iker said proudly.  "Where did he get that talent? I know it wasn't from me."  
   
Cris's cell phone rang.  Sergio was closest and reached down to pick it up.  "It's her!"  
   
Sami had come running when he'd heard the phone, and as Sergio handed it to Cris, he nodded for Cris to pick it up.  "Where is he?  Where is my baby!"  
   
"Well hello to you, too," came the sarcastic voice of his ex.  In the background, Cris could hear the baby crying.  
   
"Is he okay?"  
   
"Calm down.  He's fine.  Won't shut up though about that fucking sheep."  
   
Cris clutched the toy.  "He needs it."  
   
"It's a goddamn toy.  Look.  You want the kid back, I want your money."  
   
"How much?" Cris asked, knowing he didn't have a lot.  
   
"One million."  
   
Cris gasped.  "I don't have a million!"  
   
"Ah, but your boyfriend does, so suck his cock and get some of it."  
   
Cris flinched at her harsh words.   Jose laid a hand on Cris's back to reassure him that he didn't take offense to her words.  
   
"When?"  
   
"By five o'clock.  Meet me at the airport with the cash in a sealed bag.  You play any tricks or call the cops and I get on a plane and you never, ever see this baby again."  
   
She hung up.  
   
"We go to the bank," Jose said as he moved to get up.  
   
Sami nodded.  "I'll call the station and start to organize."  
   
"No," Cris said.  "She said no cops."  
   
"We have no reason to trust her," Sami reminded him.  "We need to have people in place in case she shows up with out the baby, or refused to turn him over.  We'll get into place long before she arrives, and she won't even know she's there."  
   
"Okay," Cris allowed.  "Okay."  
   
Jose kissed him. "The money is nothing.  We will get your son back."  
 


	32. It's all going to be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One disaster turns into another

Sami hung up the phone with airport security, and turned to see Mesut hovering.  "Hi," he said with a smile.  
   
"Hi," Mesut said back, peering over his shoulder to see that the rest of the family was still in the lounge.  "How'd you get this case as well?"  
   
"When I heard what had happened, I volunteered."  
   
Mesut smiled. "Worried about Monkey?"  
   
"I was worried about you," Sami said quietly as he reached for Mesut's hand.  " I know how much you love that kid, and then I got to thinking about Oscar."  
   
"I think I would die if anything happened to Oscar," Mesut said, not even sure he was exaggerating.  
   
"I know you would," Sami said.  "Because you really care that much.  You are one of the most generous, loving people I've ever met."  
   
Mesut blushed.  'I'm nothing special."  
   
"You are," Sami said.  "You really, really are."  
   
They moved in to kiss, and then heard: "I'm sorry, am I interrupting"  
   
Meust turned and realized his dad was standing behind them.  "Uh..."  
   
Iker was looking confused.  "You know Detective Khedira, Mesut?"  
   
In the Biblical sense?  "Yes," Mesut hedge. "We uh...sorta are...uh..."  
   
"We're dating," Sami filled in. Mesut looked at him with wide eyes.  
   
Iker laughed.  "Was that meant to be a secret?"  
   
"What? No..." Mesut said as he shuffled his feet.  "I just...I well..."  
   
"Sami Khedira," Sami said as he offered his hand to Iker.  "You're Mesut's father?"  
   
"Yes," Iker said.  "It's nice to meet you."  He gave Mesut a strange look.  
   
"You already know him!" Mesut protested.   
   
"I know," Iker laughed.  "I didn't know he was dating you, before.  Mesut doesn't date much."  
   
"DAD!" Mesut yelled.  
   
Sami laughed.  "Whyever not?  He's lovely."  
   
Mesut turned red.  
   
"He really is.  I've been telling him for ages.  He used to go out with Lola, who was nice, but after her, it was no one!"  
   
"I'm going to go die now," Mesut said as he tried to slink away.  
   
Iker grabbed his arm.  "Don't be silly; we have to go tell the rest of the family!"  
   
"DAD!"  
   
Iker burst out laughing.  "Sensitive, isn't he?"  
   
"A bit," Sami grinned.  "Maybe we should wait until we bring the baby home safe?"  
   
"YES!  THINK OF THE BABY," Mesut begged.  
   
Iker reached out and hugged him.  "You never think of yourself, do you, Mesut."  
   
Mesut let his dad hug him, but he felt guilty.  "I do."  
   
"Not enough," Iker pulled away and kissed his cheek.  "Sami.  We will expect you at dinner some night next week."  
   
"Of course, sir."  
   
Iker laughed.  "Oh heavens, I'm not that old."  
   
Jose joined them, and everyone sobered up. "When should we leave?"  
   
Sami looked at his watch. "Soon.  The money is in your car, so have Cris drive that.  You and I will follow in my car, and I think the rest of the family should stay here."  
   
Iker looked unhappy at this, but he nodded.  "Of course."  
   
*    *     *      *  
   
Cris wasn't sure he should be driving as he pulled away from the house.  The sheep sat in the front seat next to him.  He had sobered up long ago from the drink Guti had fed him, but his hands still shook in fear and exhaustion.  
   
"Just ten minutes to the airport.  We can do this."  
   
The laughed at himself for talking to the sheep.  Lord he was losing his mind.  
   
"It's going to be fine," he continued anyway.  "You will be snoring away with Baby before supper time and this will all be a distant nightmare.  God I wish this was a nightmare- then I could wake up."  
   
He looked in his rear view mirror and was reassured by the sight of Jose.   
   
"Fine.  It's all going to be just fine."  
   
*    *     *    *   
   
Bojan checked his watch.  It was nearly five, and his friend he'd agreed to pick up at the airport had said his flight got in at half past four.  The board said the flight was delayed, but didn't say how long.  He fidgeted as he sat in a cafe with a cold cup of coffee in front of him.  Carles was taking him out to dinner tonight and he wanted to have a shower before hand.  
   
He watched the crowds of people scurrying to and fro, and spotted a woman standing in the middle of the concourse with a baby carrier, looking around apprehensively.  
   
That was strange, Bojan thought, but his phone beeped, and he saw he had a text from Carles.  
   
"I miss you.  When are you home?"  
   
"Soon!  Picking up friend.  Miss you too."  
   
"Don't be late.  Reservations at 8."  
   
*      *     *      *  
   
Cris carried the briefcase containing the million Euros in one hand and the Sheep in the other.  He felt a little silly with the toy, but he knew baby would want it right away.  
   
"It's all going to be fine."  
   
He spotted her right away, and his heart leapt with joy to see the baby on her arm in his carrier.  He appeared to be quiet, but his eyes were wide, searching the crowds.  
   
"Daddy's here," Cris whispered.  
   
She saw him and her eyes fell immediately on the briefcase.  
   
He approached her carefully, as one might approach a wild animal.  "Here's your money."  
   
"Is it all there?"  
   
"You want to count it in the middle of the airport?" Cris asked.  
   
"Da!" the baby had spotted Cris and his face lit up. "SHEEP."  
   
"Just hand it over," she said, clutching the baby carrier.  
   
"Set the baby down and you can have it," Cris said.  
   
"Fine,"  she all but dropped the carrier on the tile floor, and the baby let out a cry of indignation.  
   
He handed her the case, and she took off.  
   
"Oh, Baby," Cris dropped to his knees and began to frantically unstrap the baby from his carrier.  His diaper was heavy and wet, but he was all in one piece.  "Daddy's here.  Daddy's here."  
   
"SHEEP!"  the baby grabbed the toy from his hand, in his baby innocence, had no idea what his dad had been through.  He crushed the baby to him tightly.   
   
There was a scream, and Cris turned and saw the police had converged on his ex.  Out of no where, she produced a gun and was waving it wildly at the crowds.  It went off and Cris hit the floor, protecting the baby with his body.  He closed his eyes and started to pray.  
   
Across the concourse, Bojan was watching the scene unfold with huge eyes.  The woman who'd had the baby before was standing not five feet from him with a gun.   
   
When it went off, everyone screamed, and people started running wildly.  Instinct took over as Bojan leapt to his feet, knocking over his coffee.  The woman swung around toward him, and he lunged for her.  
   
As they rolled to the floor, the gun went off again.  
 


	33. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan's family arrives.

When the first shot were fired, Jose was watching Cris, and saw him duck safely with the baby.  He resisted the urge to run to him, not wanting to add to the chaos.  Sami had his hand on his arm anyway.  He lost track of Cris in the stampede, but could still see the ex.  When he saw Bojan leap on her, his heart stopped, and the second gun shot rang out.  
   
Bojan cry of pain was lost in the panic, but Jose saw blood blossom on the leg of his jeans, and prayed it wasn't serious.  The ex managed to shove Bojan away, but when she stood, waving the gun wildly, several of the cops stationed around the concourse took aim.   
   
She was probably dead before she hit the ground.  
   
When she fell, Sami ran for Bojan, with Jose hot on his heels.  Bojan was clutching his leg and moaning.  
   
"What the hell were you thinking!" Sami yelled at him as he leaned over to assess the damage.  The wound was in his upper thigh and was bleeding profusely.   
   
"She had a gun!" Bojan said, and let out a gasp of pain as Sami applied pressure to the wound.  
   
"I saw that!" Sami replied.  "Which is why no one else was stupid enough to approach her!"  
   
"He's bleeding out the back, too," Jose pointed out, surprised at his own calm.  He peeled off his sweater, and offered it to Sami.  
   
"She was going to shoot someone!"  
   
Sami shook his head as he wrapped the expensive cashmere sweater around Bojan's leg and pulled it tight.   
   
"You were very brave," Jose told Bojan.  
   
Bojan opened his eyes and smiled at Jose.  "Or really stupid."  
   
"I vote stupid," Sami muttered as the paramedics arrived and took over.  They pushed Sami and Jose back.  
   
Jose turned to find Cris.  He was also surrounded by paramedics who were trying to examine the crying baby.  Jose pushed through the crowd to get to them.  
   
"He's fine," Cris was saying as he tried to get the baby back from the medic who was looking the baby over from head to toe.  "The gunfire just scared him."  
   
Jose wrapped an arm around Cris to help calm him, but had to hold his own tongue to not snap at the paramedic to give the baby back.  
   
Finally convinced that the baby was unharmed, the medic handed him back to Cris.  Jose saw the sheep on the floor and scooped it up.  
   
"It's fine, Baby, you're fine," Cris murmured as he stroked the baby's head.  His eyes met Jose's.  "He's fine."  
   
"Perfect as always," Jose agreed and pressed the sheep into the baby's hand.  The baby gripped it and began to settle, low cries subsiding into low whimpers.   
   
"Someone needs a diaper and some dinner," Cris said.  
   
"Let's go home."  
   
*          *          *          *  
   
When the hospital asked who they should contact, Bojan gave them Carles's name, and then changed his mind.  "Call my friend Cesc...he should tell Carles."  
   
"Is he your family?  Parents?"  
   
"No...not my parent," Bojan said.  
   
"Is there a parent we should call."  
   
Bojan wanted to snap that he wasn't five any more, but he gave them his father's name.  A small part of him thought that maybe his father wouldn't even bother to show up- they hadn't spoken in in years- but then again maybe that was wishful thinking on his part.  
   
*          *          *          *  
   
Cesc took the call, freaked out for about ten seconds, and then went to find Carles.  He found him lying on his bed, reading a book.  
   
"Bojan is fine."  
   
Carles lowered the book and eyed his little brother.  "Why does that statement concern me?"  
   
"He's been shot..."  
   
"SHOT?!!"  
   
"BUT HE'S FINE!"  
   
"SHOT IS NOT FINE!" Carles yelled and grabbed Cesc's shoulders.   
   
"He's at the hospital.  It was a leg wound, but no major arteries were hit.  He's going to be fine."  
   
Carles headed for the door.  "We're going to the hospital."  
   
Cesc raced after him.  "I'm driving."  
   
*          *          *          *  
   
The doctors stitched up Bojan's leg, and gave him a nice dose of pain killers, which he was very grateful for as his father and older brothers walked into his room.  
   
"What the hell happened?"  
   
"Hi Dad," Bojan sighed as his father, Paolo Maldini, stormed in the room, his larger than life presence taking over the whole room.  
   
"You got shot!"  
   
"Nice one," his brother, Andy said with a trademark sarcastic grin.  "Most idiot just get in wrecks, you managed to top it."  
   
"You okay?" asked his oldest brother, Victor, the only one to actually come to his bedside and look him over to see if he was alright.  
   
"I will be," Bojan told him.  "Just a flesh wound.  Stitches, no big deal."  
   
Victor ruffled his hair.  "Good."  
   
"If this is your way of begging for attention..."  
   
"Dad," Victor cut him off.  "Bo is hurt.  You two can be civil to each other for five minutes."  
   
"Good luck," Andy rolled his eyes.  
   
Paolo gave Victor a glare, but kept his mouth shut.  His disapproving look spoke volumes. Bojan hadn't talked to his dad since he'd thrown him out of the house when he turned eighteen for being gay.  Pretty rich considering Bojan had seen his father kiss a man, even though he denied it.  HIs brothers had the good sense to keep their sexuality from their father.  
   
"How are you doing? I mean, we haven't heard from you in ages."  Victor carefully sat on the edge of Bojan's bed.   
   
"Really great," Bojan said, forcing cheerfulness. "Job's great.  Everything is great."  
   
"You should come to dinner.  At the house.  Soon," Paolo announced.  
   
Bojan tried not to look as pained as he felt.  "Uh...sure."  
   
"You should," Victor agreed.  "We all need to try a little harder."  
   
"BO!"  
   
Everyone turned to see Carles burst into the room, with Cesc on his heels.  
   
"Carles," Bojan sighed happily.  Someone to save him.  
   
Carles froze though, when he saw Victor sat on the edge of the bed.  Victor's eyes met his, and there was a long pause.  
   
Cesc cleared his throat.  "Your family is here....how...nice..." Cesc squirmed, knowing how Bojan felt about his family.  
   
"Cesc, Carles," Paolo greeted them as though they were the hired help.  
   
Bojan desperately wanted Carles to hold him, but he stayed where he was.  Bojan realized it must because of his dad.  Bojan's dad could fuck off; Bo needed a hug.  "Carles..." he whined slightly.  
   
Carles moved to the other side of Bojan's bed, and Victor watched him with an unreadable expression.  "Are you okay?" Carles asked quietly and squeezed his hand.  
   
"I will be," Bojan assured him.  
   
Victor got up, clearing his throat. "We'll let you get some rest.  Can I stop by your flat tomorrow to check on you?"  
   
Bojan glanced at Cesc and Carles.  "Well..."  
   
"He's going to come stay with us," Cesc said as though Bojan wasn't practically living there already.  
   
"You should stay with your family," Paolo said.  
   
"Then our house it is," Carles met his gaze, and dared Paolo to contradict him.  That Cesc hadn't been more of Bojan's family than any of the three of them for years.  
   
"Of course," Victor quickly agreed.  
   
Paolo turned on his heel and walked out.  Andy, looking confused, followed.  Victor got up to follow.  
   
"It was good to see you again," Victor said as he leaned down to kiss Bojan's forehead.  "Take care, kid."  
   
Bojan smiled at his brother, and there was silence until Victor shut the door behind him.  
   
"What the fuck were they doing here?" Cesc demanded.  
   
"Cesc," Carles said, but Cesc was on a roll.  
   
"Seriously- your day throws you out when you're eighteen with nothing, you have to work your way through college, are doing great on your own and now they think they can come play happy family again.  Fuck that!"  
   
"It's okay," Bojan said, but he reached for Carles who gingerly leaned in to give him a hug.  It clearly wasn't, but Bojan didn't want to fight about it.  
   
"You okay?" Carles asked in a whisper as he held back tears of relief to see Bojan in one piece.  
   
"I'm fine."  
   
Having said his peace, Cesc scampered around to the other side of the bed to snuggle Bojan as well.  "You scared us to death."  
   
"Scared you!" Bojan said as his tears finally came as they cuddled him between them.  "I was the one who got shot!"  
   
"What happened?" Cesc demanded.  
   
Bojan told him about the incident, including what he'd managed to learn about the kidnapping.  
   
"Oh god, poor Cris!" Cesc exclaimed.  "What a crazy bitch!"  
   
"She's dead?" Carles asked.  
   
"Yup," Bojan said, trying to block out the memory.  
   
"Good," Carles said. "Because I would have killed her myself."  
   
*            *           *             *  
   
The cops held Cris and Jose for hours, getting statements.  At least someone got them a diaper and a bottle for the baby, who once comfortable again, fell asleep in his father's arms.  
   
When they were allowed to go home, Jose drove them back to the house where everyone was still waiting.  
   
"Oh, there's our monkey," Mesut said stepping up to check out the baby was Cris walked in.  He didn't even try to take him.  Cris was holding on to him like he might never let go again.  
   
The baby slept on, exhausted from his experiences, and once everyone got a chance to check he was okay, Cris took him back to bed.  He laid the baby in his crib and pulled the rocking chair close to it, laying his head on the edge.  
   
"Long day?" Raul asked his dad as Iker fixed him a stiff drink.  
   
"Let's never do that again, shall we?" Jose asked as he took the drink and took a healthy gulp.  Sergio, Nando, and Mesut had gone home, but Guti and Pepe sat on the couch.  Guti was asleep on Pepe's shoulder, and Iker wondered when the two had gotten so close.  
   
"Please no," Raul agreed. "God, I can't even.  Sergio is a grown man and I..."  
   
"I know," Jose said as he put his arm around him. "Any of you."  
   
Raul leaned on him.  "Sometimes I think I love you all too much, and my heart my explode."  
   
"Never too much," Iker assured him. "Never."

 


	34. Things get turned on their heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to nice to Pep is taking it's toll

Today was Xabi's last concert in London. He would be moving on to France next week for a series of shows in Paris, and would be working with a different orchestra. It was a shame because it had been a very good group to work with.

And he had definitely enjoyed his time with Jesus. The eager young musician had been a lot of fun, though Xabi knew. It would probably have to come to an end. Jesus was in London now, but wanted to get a job somewhere exotic next, and Xabi was already getting a little homesick. He'd been scared to death when the baby had been kidnapped, and felt so helpless. And now he had a little nephew he wanted to get to know. 

He really just wanted to be settled. Had wanted to be settled a long time ago.

"So."

Xabi was startled out of his thoughts when Steven leaned on his piano. They had managed to be cordial to each other since that night, but Xabi was having to make a lot of effort at it.

He gritted his teeth. "Yes?"

"You and Navas?"

Xabi gave him a level glare. "What about us?"

"So he's the one you've been fucking?"

Xabi thought about denying it, but what was the point, anyway. It wasn't like it was a secret or anything. "Why?"

"He's a pretty good shag, isn't he?"

"Do you have something to say?" Xabi spat.

Steven grinned. "Just thought that maybe you'd like to know your little boy there has been shagged by about half the orchestra. Though we're all a little sad that he only seems to have time to spread his legs for you, these days."

Xabi's jaw dropped open, both at what he was saying and the glee he was taking at sharing it.

"He's a nice little piece of ass, I'll give you that," Steven pushed off the piano. 

"Fuck off, Steven."

"Gladly," Steven said and walked away.

* * * *

Bojan was walking again on his own, albeit with a bit of a limp. The wound had, in the end, been largely superficial. He had physical therapy twice a week, just to make sure he was learning to walk correctly again, so the limp would not be permanent.

He had managed to put off his father's invitation for dinner, but at last, he wasn't able to flat out say no when his father invited him to dinner that Friday night. It was Thursday, and Bojan was sat with Silva in the kitchen, fretting.

"Oh, god, Silva, why do they want me to come over. It was so nice when they just left me alone!"

Silva laughed and stuck a carrot stick in the hummus. Dinner was in about an hour, and all of the family was dining together tonight. Since Silva and and Villa had reconciled, he'd been over a couple of times, and really enjoyed it.

"Maybe because they love you?"

"No, my dad does not love me," Bojan said. "He thinks I'm any annoying little twit."

"A what?"

"A twit? You know...annoying...little..."

"So am I a twit?" Silva wondered.

Bojan burst out laughing. "NO! I just meant..."

Silva laughed with him. "Fine. You think I'm a twit."

"You are not a twit!"

Their laughter was cut off by the arrival of Pep.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Pep asked so guilelessly that Bojan and Silva immediately shook their heads.

"No, sir, it's fine," Bojan assured him. He was still struggling around Pep. It seemed like eons ago that he used to...uh...have sexual relations with Pep. He saw Silva squirmed a little as well. Silva hadn't forgotten that Pep had tried to pay him to leave Villa alone.

"Join us," Silva said. "Villa and Carles are holed up in the office working on something. They're supposed to be home for dinner."

"You are dating Carles," Pep looked at Bojan for confirmation. "Bojan?"

"Yes sir," Bojan nodded.

"And, Silva? You are dating Villa?"

"Yes, sir," Silva said.

Pep nodded. "I see. Do you two often come over to dinner?"

"Not...really..." Silva hedged. "You don't like me."

Pep let out a bark of laughter. "I don't?"

Silva shook his head and let his floppy bangs cover his face, embarrassed.

"May I ask why?"

Bojan spoke up. "He's poor."

Pep nodded. "I see."

"But he's really super nice and he's an amazing artist and soon he's going to be rich and famous and you'll be sorry you were mean to him!"

Silva turned red at the praise and really wished he was anywhere but here right now. This was just too strange; Pep was being so nice to everyone, and he'd really rather gotten used to the asshole Pep. It was much easier to hate him.

"I am sorry," Pep said simply, smiling benevolently at Silva. It was a lot easier, Pep found, to blindly apologize for things. People thought him very humble at the moment, and he found it strangely refreshing.

"It's not a big deal," Silva tried to shrug it off.

"When is your art going to be displayed?"

"My final college show is next week," SIlva said.

"You never told us!" Bojan admonished him. "We have to come!"

"Of course we will," Pep nodded. "Let Villa know when and where, and we will all come."

Silva flushed with pride. His parents and David were coming, but he'd never really thought anyone else would want to see his work. "Sure."

"God, it's so much easier when you're nice," Bojan blurted out at Pep who laughed.    
"Not a problem."

* * * *

Iker lifted the box out of the trunk of his car and balanced it on his hip. He'd gotten a frantic phone call from one of the junior designers at a photo shoot who'd forgotten the accessories. The kid was talented if a little spacey, and Iker made a note to get one of the assistants to keep better track of him. 

Iker hadn't been out on a photo shoot in ages. He still did some design work, but lately had found himself immersed in more of the business side of things with his father. Not that he minded so much. He still enjoyed design work, but some times it felt like he'd run out of new an creative ideas.

Quite frankly, his nephew made him feel really old some times. When Sergio would bring out a stack of sketches, every damn one of them was something fresh and new. Of course he was proud of him, but that kid had more talent in his little finger than Iker had ever had.

"I need to take these up to the Madrid shoot?" Iker flashed a smile at the receptionist, and she nearly giggled.

"Fifth floor, to your right."

Iker made his way to the elevator, thinking of Mesut. He knew his younger son had talent for design, but his lack of confidence was holding him back, still. It couldn't be easy being the same age as Sergio.

Lost in thought, Iker stepped into the studio. His designer converged on him and happily claimed the box. "Thank you, Iker!"

Iker smiled as the designer dashed off to finish accessorizing his models. 

"Am I imagining things, or is that Iker Casillas?"

Iker turned and saw Paolo Maldini strolling over, all six plus feet of gorgeous Italian arrogance. Iker's mouth went dry at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. "Paolo."

"It is you, you sexy Spaniard," Paolo came over. "I hear you went and got married."

"I did," Iker confirmed.

"Good for you. I tried that three times. Never stuck," Paolo laughed at his own not really funny joke.

Iker decided not to mention that perhaps the reason marriage never stuck for Paolo was the fact he was gay, but he held his tongue, not wanting to initiate the old argument. "We're very happy."

"Good, good," Paolo said. "We should catch up some time. I've got to get this shoot started or Jose will have my ass."

Iker smiled. “Sure. Give me a call. Same number.”

Paolo beamed. “Ever predictable Iker.”

* * * *

After another family dinner, that was becoming rather typical around the house, Carles sent Bojan to bed, promising to be up soon. It was time to have a conversation he’d been putting off.

He’d thought about approaching his father, but knew he’d get nothing but lies there.

He found Julia in his father’s study, curled up with a brandy and a novel looking too well at home to be the nurse, anyway. She hadn’t been coming to dinner with the family, but neither had Carles seen her do any actual work around the house.

“Nurse...Andrea was it?”

Julia sipped her brandy and eyed her eldest nephew. “Yes?”

Carles poured himself a brandy and sat at the other end of the couch. “So, how’s my father doing?”

“Quite well,” she said levelly. She seemed to be trying to read him, but years of arguments with his father had taught Carles to hide his emotions well.

“No lingering effects?”

“Not that we’re aware of.”

Carles sipped his drink. “So how long are you going to stick around, pretending to be a nurse?”

Julia cracked a smile. “As long as your father wants me to.”

Carles nodded. “So he invited you here?”

“He did.”

“To say I was surprised to see you might be an understatement. What with you being dead and all.”

“Yeah, that’s an interesting story,” Julia admitted. “I’m surprised you remember me.”

“Why? I was ten when you disappeared.”

“You always were a rather clever little boy,” Julia smiled at him affectionately. “As much as I never wanted my Nando to know your father, it is a shame he didn’t get to know his cousins.”

“Cesc and Nando have become friends since we found out,” Carles told her. “Cesc adores him.”

“Ah, Cesc. He’s the sweetest thing, isn’t he?”

“We like him a little,” Carles grinned.

Julia laughed. “Oh, Carles.”

“But seriously...why did my father bring you here?”

Julia sobered. “He needed help. He regained his memory and realized what an utter asshole he is.”

“So his memory is intact.”

“Yes,” Julia said.”

“Why did he come looking for you, I mean, how long has he known you were alive?”

“Oh, because I shot him.”

Carles’s jaw dropped. “YOU shot him?”

“Sorry about that,” she said. “I would have stepped forward if they really had put you on trial for murder, but I could tell they were grasping at straws.”

“Why did you shoot him?”

“Over Nando. He was getting close to my son, and I wouldn’t stand for it. He was not going to hurt him,” Julia said, and the menace in her tone showed she still meant it. “But he wants to change. He’s trying very hard to make amends with you boys, and he wanted me here for guidance.”

“So he’s trying to make it better by lying to us?” Carles pointed out the obvious flaw in this plan.

“He didn’t think you’d give him a chance if you knew he had his memory back.”

Carles couldn’t argue with that. Cesc hadn’t been willing to be in the same room with him.

“It seems to be going well,” Julia pointed out gently.

“I suppose you’re right,” Carles said, as dinner had been wonderful that night. The boys had all laughed together, and Pep hadn’t talked much, but the tension that was usually in the room had all but dissipated. “I just hope he knows what he’s doing.”

Julia gave a sarcastic laugh, “Carles, dear, you know your father always knows what he’s doing.”


	35. Who are you going to believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi should know better.

Guti sat on the couch, thumbing through brochures for properties. He and Raul had been running a bed and breakfast in Ibiza, which had now been sold. They’d talked about starting again in Madrid, but Guti wasn’t sure he wanted to set up another business. The B&B had worked so well because they had a fantastic staff they could leave in charge whenever they came home to Madrid. It would take awhile to find such good staff again.

Guti tossed the papers away and sighed. He knew that Raul had been spending a lot of time back at the House of Madrid offices. Raul missed design, if maybe not the frenetic pace of things some times, and while he wouldn’t admit it to Guti, Guti suspected that he wouldn’t mind going back to it. Which left Guti with some decisions to make about his own career path.

“That sounded despondent,” Pepe said as he entered the room.

“Nothing,” Guti said as he laid back, closing his eyes.

“Is that an ‘ask me again what’s wrong’ nothing or an actual nothing?” Pepe sat down on the couch at Guti’s head.

Guti opened an eye. “I’m getting predictable?”

“A bit, yes,” Pepe said with a grin.

“Oh god, I’m getting predictable,” Guti moaned. “Excuse me while I go kill myself.”

“Oh, Guti,” Pepe laid a kiss on his forehead. “Tell Pepe what’s wrong.”

Guti sighed. “You’re starting back to work half days next week, Raul is all but working for Madrid again, and I can only fold so many towels before I lose my mind.”

“I kinda like you as my housewife,” Pepe tease.

“Shut up,” Guti scowled. “We’re moving out soon, anyway.”

“You are?” Pepe asked, looking sad. “I’ve gotten used to having you here.”

“To cook and clean!” Guti reminded him.

“No,” Pepe brushed back the hair on Guti’s forehead. “I’ve really enjoyed your company. You’ve kept me sane.”

Guti felt himself being attracted to his brother in law and cleared his throat. “Where is Iker? I thought he was off today?”

“Having lunch with an old friend,” Pepe said as Guti sat up. “Paolo Maldini?”

Guti gaped at him. “Iker is having lunch with Paolo?!”

“What?” Pepe asked, confused.

“You don’t know Paolo? Iker’s ex? Holy...”

“What?” Pepe was getting concerned.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Guti quickly covered himself...badly. He shuffled together his papers.

“Who is this guy? I’ve never heard of him.”

Guti sighed. Him and his big, fucking mouth. “Uh...one of Iker’s exes.” Who was he kidding? Maldini was THE ex. Iker had been in love three times. With the boys’ mother, with Pepe, and with Paolo. Paolo who broke his heart.

Paolo who Iker had never told his husband about.

Pepe watched Guti rush out of the room and frowned, an uneasy feeling settling on his chest.

* * * *

Cesc came to the office to get Gerard for lunch. He was really happy right now with how things were going. He and his dad were getting along, Gerard was great, it was just, good...

Gerard was in a meeting, so Cesc was sat at his desk, playing Cut the Rope on his iPhone. His tongue was stuck out the side of his mouth as he tried to get the candy into the little monster’s mouth. “Come on, Omnom! A little help here!”

“Is Gerard here?”

A tall blonde stuck his head in Gerard’s office. Cesc looked up and the candy dropped out of sight. “Uh...he’s not...Llorente?”

Llorente smiled as he recognized the youngest Barcelona boy. “Cesc?”

“Yeah,” Cesc shut down the game. “Did you need something?”

“Just stopping to see if Gerard wanted to get some lunch,” Llorente said, oozing charm.

“Why?” Cesc asked bluntly.

“He didn’t tell you?” Llorente feigned surprise. “We’re dating.”

Cesc’s jaw dropped. “You are not!”

Llorente raised an eyebrow. “We’re not?”

“Hell no. He’s dating me.”

“Oh...I see,” Llorente said as though he thought Cesc were some kind of slow child. “Can you tell him I stopped by?”

Cesc watched Llorente disappear, and he frowned deeply. What the fuck was that all about?!

* * * *

Jesus knocked nervously at Xabi’s door. The pianist had disappeared after the concert the night before, and Jesus hadn’t been able to get ahold of him. He knew Xabi was leaving for France today, and he couldn’t believe Xabi would leave without saying goodbye!

Xabi opened the door and looked less than pleased to see Jesus. “Hey. I was just headed to the airport.”

“Just like that?” Jesus asked, looking hurt.

Xabi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, this was fun and all, but it was just a fling, you know?”

Jesus willed tears away and nodded quickly. “Well, sure, yeah. I just thought, maybe...you’d say goodbye.”

Xabi felt awful as he watched the young man shift on his feet. “Well...goodbye.”

Jesus nodded quickly. “Sure. Goodbye.”

They stared at each other for an awkward moment.

Against his will, Jesus blurted out. “Did I do something wrong?”

Xabi sighed. Jesus was not acting like some hardened slut. As a matter of fact, Xabi hadn’t had anyone cry on him like this since high school. “No. You were fine.”

“Did someone say something about me?” Jesus asked anxiously, his shining eyes beginning to spill. “I know a couple of the guys don’t like me very well.”

Xabi had to ask. “Why?”

Jesus shuffled his feet. “Oh...they asked me out and stuff and I said no.”

“Who?”

“It’s not important.”

“Yes it is,” Xabi grabbed Jesus’s arm, maybe a little too roughly. “Who asked you out?”

“Steven,” Jesus said, and gasped at the rough treatment. “I said I was with you and he was mad!”

Xabi loosened his grip. “You didn’t sleep with any of them?”

Jesus rubbed his arm. “I don’t sleep around!”

And now Xabi felt like an utter asshole. “God, Jesus...I’m sorry. I...”

“Never mind,” Jesus said as his eyes hardened. “I get it. I’m just a cheap piece of ass, and if I jump in your bed, I must jump in everyones.”

“I never thought that.”

“Yes you did!”

Xabi was ashamed of himself. “Look...Jesus. It’s not about you. Please? Steven and I have a history, and he was using you to get back at me.”

Jesus scrubbed at his tears. “Just like you were using me?”

“I wasn’t using you!”

“You were leaving town without saying goodbye! Steven made have told you I was a cheap slut, but you’re the one who made me feel like one!”

* * * *  
Iker got home from lunch, smiling. He’d missed long lunches discussing fashion and photography, and it had been like a breath of fresh air to be with Paolo.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Pepe scrubbing the countertop, angrily.

“Hey, baby,” Iker said carefully. HIs first impulse was to ask why Pepe was cleaning and not resting, but Pepe really was nearly fully recovered, and the new treatments he was on were doing wonders.

“How was lunch?”

“Good.”

“How’s your ex lover?”

Ah. “Paolo is fine.”

“Any reason you failed to mention to me that the two of you were lovers for years!?!” Pepe asked as he slammed down his cloth.

“Because he doesn’t mean anything to me any more,” Iker said, praying to be forgiven for this small lie. “You’re my husband.”

“Your pathetic, weak husband who can’t even fuck you properly any more?”

“No!” Iker protested. “My husband who I love with all my heart.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me who he was?”

Iker didn’t know. So he deflected. “Me? Why don’t you tell me what the hell you’ve been doing with Guti?”

The guilt on Pepe’s face was plain to see. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. The two of you can barely keep your hands off each other. I invited them here to help look after you, while you’re SICK, and you repay my family’s generosity by fucking around with my brother in law?”

“YOUR family? Oh, I see. Me and Nando never did really count, did we? Nando isn’t good enough to date Raul’s son, and now I’m trying to steal his husband.”

“I never said any of that!”

“You want to know the truth? Yeah, Guti and I kissed.”

Iker’s jaw fell.

“We were both feeling lonely and rejected, but we knew it was wrong as soon as it happened, and it never went anywhere. And sure, yeah, we’re close, but close because we both know we’re on the outside of this family, looking in.”

“You cheated on me?!”

“You had a date with your ex!”

“It wasn’t a date!”

“It was barely one kiss!”

“Well you can fuck him for all I care!” Iker yelled as he was crying and didn’t even realize it.

“I DON’T WANT TO FUCK HIM!” Pepe screamed and slammed out of the kitchen.

Tears slid down Iker’s cheeks as he sat down in a chair. He loved Pepe. How had it gone so wrong?


	36. Is Family Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose tries to help Cris.

Mesut sat at his unused drafting table. Well, he used it to pile up papers, but it had been ages since he'd created anything at it. He used to love to design. Creating outfits for himself, he used to stand out at school, but lately he was happy to put on whatever Sergio created. Sergio was so much better than him, some times he felt like a third grader coloring next to a professional artist.

Jose wanted some designs from him by the end of the week. "I'm paying you to design things, not pick up your cousin's dry cleaning."

Mesut sighed and stared at the empty sketch book. He didn't mind getting Sergio's coffee. Sergio liked his double nonfat mochachinnos, extra hot. 

Idly, Mesut began sketching a picture of Oscar. He was leaving early today to pick him up. Lola and Carlo had a dinner, and it was Aimee's evening off. He was going to take Oscar to the park and then to McDonald's for dinner. Oscar loved french fries.

He put Oscar in a little sailor suit. Some times there were people with little toy boats in the pond at the park. Oscar would like to go see those, Mesut thought as he gave the little boy a matching hat. Mesut grinned at the sketch and turned the paper over.

On the next page, he began to sketch Oscar again, this time running down a path at the Reitro Park. This time he was wearing a little outfit with shorts and suspenders. He put a little bow tie on him.

Mesut sat up straight. That was it.

An hour later, he had a dozen sketches of Oscar, all in different outfits. The ranged from tradition, to downright silly, but they were all adorable. Grabbing his sketch book, he ran down to his grandfather's office.

* * * *

Nando paced the kitchen of his flat. It was a tiny space, and he barely made three steps across before he had to turn back, but he was so upset he didn't notice.

His father was asleep in his bedroom. He'd turned up unannounced, red-eyed and looking miserable.

"Dad!" Nando said, alarmed.

"I'm fine," Pepe had assured him. "Iker and I fought."

They were barely married, Nando fretted. How did they have a fight where he dad moved out already? But when his dad admitted what he'd done, Nando's heart sunk.

"Dad...how could you?" Nando had asked.

"It was meaningless," Pepe had said, but that didn't make Nando feel much better. You didn't kiss someone who wasn't your husband. 

What Iker had done didn't seem right either. Why hadn't he told Pepe about Paolo?

Nando knew what was wrong. 

They'd gotten married fast- barely six months from their first kiss to "I do." Nando hadn't thought much about it at the time. They were so obviously in love, how could you think anything wasn't going to work out?

But Pepe had hidden his illness from Iker, and apparently, Iker had his secrets as well. That wasn't the way to start a life together.

There was a knock at the door. Nando all but ran to it, hoping it was Iker. They could talk and make things right again.

It was Sergio.

"Hey," Nando said, visibly disappointed. 

"Well, hello to you, too," Sergio said, having expected a kiss and a grope. "What's up?"

"Iker and Pepe fought. Dad's asleep in my room."

"Oh no," Sergio said. "About what? 

"Dad kissed Guti."

"WHAT?!"

"I know," Nando said. "Dad wouldn't go into specifics, but apparently it was a couple weeks ago when Guti was staying with them looking after them."

"Why would your dad do that?"

Nando bristled. "Why would Guti do that?"

Sergio's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you just assume because Guti is Guti, he's the one who would have initiated it?"

"I didn't say that," Nando defended himself, but in truth, he'd been thinking that exact thing. Certainly Guti was more to blame than his father.

"Your dad is just perfect, is he? Guti's a tramp or he never would have kissed him."

"It's not like Guti is innocent!"

"So now you're trying to break up my dad and Guti?"

Nando's jaw fell open. "No!"

Sergio threw his hair back. "Whatever. Why don’t you go take care of your perfect daddy?"

"I will. And you can fuck off!" Nando shouted and shoved Sergio toward the door. "We don't need you anyway. We were JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!"

Nando slammed the door in Sergio's face and burst into tears.

* * * *

"These are excellent, Mesut," Jose said as he flipped through the designs. "But we don't have a children's line."

Mesut grinned. "I'm gonna start one."

Jose raised an eyebrow.

"You know I can't compete with Sergio, or Pepe for that matter. Hell, even the stuff dad is doing makes me look stupid."

"Mesut..."

"I know, I know, you said I should have confidence in myself, and I do. I know I can make this line work. Trust me."

Jose nodded. "Okay. You pull together a team and get me a business plan, and we'll see about getting this started."

A wide grin burst on to Mesut's face. He threw his arms around Jose. "I won't let you down."

* * * *

Raul got a phone call from an angry, upset Iker that afternoon, and slowly made his way home. He knew Guti had been restless and unhappy since they'd been back in Madrid. Being trapped in a house all day was destroying the free spirited man he'd married.

But he thought Guti had been getting better. Since they'd fought, Guti had started looking into finding a place to live and maybe start up a bed and breakfast here in Madrid. He talked about finding some other line of work if Raul wanted to go back to fashion.

It occured to Raul to wonder when the kiss had happened. Iker'd said that Pepe had admitted to the kiss, not that he'd caught them at it or anything. The thought that the kiss had maybe happened ebfore the fight calmed Raul. It would explain a lot about things that had happened between him and Guti.

Raul let himself into Iker's house, knowing that he and Guti had overstayed their welcome.   
Iker was sat on the couch with Mesut who looked relieved to see his uncle arrive. Oscar was lying on the floor stacking blocks.

"Look at what Mesut's been working on," Iker said as he held up the sketch book. The pages were now a little smudged from being looked over, but Raul immediately saw the potential there.

"Is that Oscar?" he asked.

"Yes," Mesut beamed. "We've never done children's clothes before."

"It's a hard market," Raul told him. "But I think you've got something there." He handed the book back to Mesut and sat next to Iker.

"I'm going to start dinner," Mesut said as he collected up Oscar and scampered off.

Raul laid his head on Iker's shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Why are you sorry? What did you do?"

"Guti. He's..." Raul searched for words. "I love him. Utterly. But this is not the first time he's kissed another man."

Iker froze. "He's cheated on you before?"

Raul shrugged. "Kisses, nothing more. I know it sounds bad, but you have to know Guti. He's temperamental and impulsive."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"Because I love him," Raul said. "And you love Pepe."

"Cheating is not okay. I am not okay with this," Iker said bluntly.

"I know. And that's why I'm sorry," Raul wrapped his arms around his brother. "Have you talked to Pepe? Asked him about it?"

"No."

Raul sighed. "Iker."

"What?"

"I know Guti. I was with him for five years before I married him. And I've accepted all of who he is," Raul tread carefully. "How well do you really know Pepe?"

Iker was silent. The thought had crossed his mind as well. "I love him."

"I know, baby, I know," Raul held him tightly. "But there are going to be bumps in this road. I think the two of you need to talk this over. How much do you really know each other. He didn't tell you about being sick..."

"And I didn't tell him about Paolo."

Raul took a minute to absorb this. "You need to talk to him. And then maybe you two need to step back for a minute, and make sure you know each other well enough before you continue."

"I can't lose him," Iker said desperately.

"Then you have to talk to him."

Iker cried on Raul's shoulder for a while. When Mesut returned with dinner, Raul got up. "I need to go see Guti."

"Oh, God, yes," Iker said, letting go of Raul.

"Hey," Raul said. "He's my lover, but you're my brother. Can't live without either of you, okay?"

Iker nodded. "I know."

Mesut looked nervous. He hadn't heard all of the story and he didn't like it when people fought. Raul kissed his cheek. "Open a couple bottles of wine, would you, Mesut?"

Mesut nodded. "Are you and Guti coming to dinner?"

"Probably not," Raul said. He made his way down the hall, and found Guti lying on the bed. He eyed Raul for a moment, wondering if he was about to get yelled at.

Raul shook his head. "Really? Pepe?"

"I'm sorry," Guti said, looking truly contrite. "It was an accident. We knew it was wrong right away and we were never going to tell you."

"You accidentally kissed him," Raul sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry," Guti said again, earnestly. "I know I fucked up. It was weeks ago. I've been trying so hard since then to be better. You know I have."

"I do," Raul sand onto the bed with him. "I wondered what had happened." He brushed back Guti’s hair.

"It was stupid and he and I knew it..."

Raul silenced him with a kiss. A few moments later, he pulled back and said. "You know I love you, but this is going to take Iker a long time to forgive."

"I know," Guti dropped this head to Raul's shoulder. "I'm such a fuck up."

"You're not," Raul held him tight.

"I am; I don't deserve you.”

“Stop,” Raul ordered with another kiss. “You’re stuck with me no matter how many of my family members you snog.”

Guti laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you fuck up.”

* * * *

Jose arrived home to find Cris curled up on the couch with the baby. They hadn’t left the house since the kidnapping, and Jose was becoming worried.

Cris smiled at him when he walked in, and the baby reached for him. Jose came over and let the boy hold his finger, but did not try to take him. “Good day?”

“We had a great day, didn’t we?” Cris said. 

“Good,” Jose said. “Do you think you’ll come back to work tomorrow?”

Cris’s face fell. “I don’t know.”

Jose sighed. “We need you at the office, and the baby is fine.”

“You don’t need me,” Cris said. “You only gave me a job to help me out.”

Jose stood. “I did give you that job to help you out, but I also gave it to you because we needed someone with your experience in that position.”

“I know...”

Jose sat on the couch next to Cris. Putting an arm around him, he said. “Baby is fine. Look at him. He’s healthy and happy, and he needs his dad to get back to a normal schedule.”

“Don’t tell me what my baby needs,” Cris said and stood up, lifting the baby. “I’m his father. I decide what he need.”

Jose tried another tactic. “She’s gone Cris. No one else is going to try to take him.”

Cris held the baby tightly. “You don’t know that.” Tears formed in his eyes. “I have to protect him.”

“And you do a wonderful job,” Jose said. “Maybe tomorrow you could bring him to the office. Mesut will watch him for a bit, and you can get some work done.”

“I’m keeping him home,” Cris said and walked out of the room.

Jose sighed.

* * * *

Bojan adjusted his belt for the fifteenth time and took a deep breath. It was just dinner. He would eat and endure the cutting comments from his father and brother and then he could leave. Carles had even said he’d come get him after so Bojan could have some wine.

He’d begged Carles to come with him, but Carles had to work late. Bojan wasn’t sure exactly what was wrong at House of Barcelona, but Carles hadn’t been happy this afternoon.

Finally, Bojan rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, his brother Victor opened it. “Bojan!”

“Hi Victor,” Bojan said. He and his eldest brother did generally get along, but Victor was very busy in his work as an attorney, and they didn’t keep in touch very well.

Victor gave him a hug. “Dad and Andy are in the den. The wine is open. Don’t look like you’re going to your own funeral!”

“I’m not?” Bo asked as he followed Victor and stuck his hand in his pocket to rub the small pink bunny he’d gotten in his Kinder egg the night he and Carles had gotten together.

“It’ll be fine. How’s the leg?”

“Pretty good,” Bojan said. “Still healing, but the doctors think it will be fine.”

“Great to hear,” Victor said.

They entered his father’s den, still smelling of cigar smoke, and Bojan clearly remembered the last time he’d been here.

“And so the prodigal son returns,” his father said, and Bojan had to fight every urge in his body not to turn and run.

Not this time, Bo, he told himself and took a deep breath. His father no longer had the power to make him feel weak.

“Good evening,” Bojan said. “Do you want to judge me now, or are we saving that until later?”


	37. Uncomfortable Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's past haunts him. Carles rescues Bojan.

Gerard was working late that night. Cesc had called to say he had to work late, and Gerard decided that he might as well stay late. Everyone in the office had been on edge since Xavi had taken control. He had fired several people already, and was demanding reports from every department.

Gerard knew he couldn't afford to lose this job. The fashion industry was competitive, and he had college loans to still pay off, never mind the money he tried to send home to help his mother out. She insisted she didn't need it, but Gerard knew she used the money to pay some people to help her out around the house, something maybe a better son would do for his mother. At least when he could send money, he felt better about himself.

He'd just about caught up on everything he wanted to do, when Llorente walked into Gerard's office. Gerard felt a stab of fear.

"Working late?"

"Just about to leave," Gerard said as he logged off his computer, forgetting to save the document he'd just spent the last hour on. He didn't make eye contact with Llorente, willing him to go away.

Llorente shut the door. "Why in such a rush? I feel like I never get to see you."

Gerard looked up, incredulous. "Really?"

Llorente ignored him. "Guess who I saw the other day?"

"No idea."

"Cesc."

Gerard felt sick. "Where did you see Cesc?"

"Here, in your office. You know," Llorente moved closer and sat on the edge of his desk, "he said the strangest thing to me."

Gerard pressed back into his chair. "What was that?" He didn't think he could get around Llorente to get out of the room. Panic began to seize him.

"He said that he was your boyfriend."

Gerard blinked. "Did he?"

"Yes." Llorente leaned in. "And I thought that was kind of strange, considering the fact that you belong to me."

"I do?" was all Gerard could manage to say.

"You do," Llorente's voice had grown low and menacing. The all too familar smell of his cologne invading Gerard's senses. "You would be wise to remember that."

Gerard nodded. He didn't even kno why, but if agreeing with Llorente would get him out of here, he'd do it.

Blessedly, Llorente leaned back. "And you'd better clear things up with Cesc. Let him know you're spoken for. I'd hate for you to lose this job over such a misunderstanding."

Llorente stood up and strode from the room.

Gerard let out the breath he'd been holding. Tears sprang to his eyes. The nightmare was never going to end, was it?

* * * *

"So, do you want to judge me now, or are we saving that until later?"

Paolo laughed out loud at this statement by his youngest son. "Bojan! Who says we are here to judge you?"

Bojan sighed. "Because you always do. For the record, I'm doing very well at my job, I have a wonderful boyfriend, and I don't need your approval to make me happy."

Victor handed Bojan a glass of wine. "Easy there, kid. No need to start off on the offensive!"

Bojan accepted the glass, but held his father's gaze.

"Boyfriend, did you say?" his father challenged him. It was no secret to anyone that his father had thrown him out when he was eighteen, in no small part due to his sexuality.

"Yes."

Paolo licked his lips. "So, what's this Romeo's name, then?"

Andy was watching all of this from the corner of the room. He was sat in one of the well worn leather chairs, which caused his long legs to splay out, giving him the appearance of some pin up model. He knew his father was completely full of shit; he knew for a matter of fact that despite his three wives, Paolo was gay. Though he lacked sympathy for his younger brother. The kid needed to grow some balls and stand up to their dad. He sipped his glass of wine.

"Carles."

Victor nearly spit wine across the room. "Carles? You're dating Carles?"

"From Barcelona?" Paolo asked.

Andy suppressed a grin. Oh, well played, Bo, well played. He watched Victor with interest, knowing his older brother was not going to like this news at all.

"Yes," Bojan said. "He loves me and I love him, and I don't give a shit what you think about it."

"Easy there," Paolo said as he approached Bojan. "You know I don't approve of this..."

"So?"

"But," Paolo laid a hand on his arm. "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life."

All three boys gave their father incredulous looks.

"Come," Paolo said. "Let's go to dinner."

* * * *

Carles was unable to avoid the situation any longer. He'd been hoping that something would turn up to prove that the company wasn't in as bad of shape as he feared, but the truth was undeniable. House of Barcelona was going broke.

He checked his watch. It was at least another hour until Bojan would call to be rescued from the family dinner- Carles had told him he had to stay at least two hours, no matter how terrible his father was acting- and he knew Xavi was still there. It was time to confront the boss about the situation.

He knocked on Xavi's door, relieved to see that Llorente was not in the desk formerly occupied by Leo. After learning about him and Gerard, Carles couldn't even look the bastard in the eye any more.

"Come in."

Carles stepped into the office with his pile of spread sheets. "Have you got a minute?"

"Of course," Xavi waved him in. "Just catching up. Did you see that House of Madrid is starting a children's line?"

"I did," Carles nodded. "I think they're insane."

Xavi laughed. "That't not really where the fame and fortune is, is it?"

"No, and it's a flooded market. They must really think they have something to be even trying it. Jose's not an idiot."

Xavi shrugged. "Indeed. What did you need?"

"I assume you've gone through the accounts?"

"I got a report from the accounting department, yes."

Carles laid the sheets in from of Xavi who squinted at them. Figures Xavi would be too vain to wear glasses even if he needed them. "According to this, without a serious inflow of cash, House of Bacelona will be bankrupt by the end of the month," Carles translated.

Xavi waved a hand. "The accounting department says it's not so dire."

Carles turned the page. "Are you aware that hundreds of thousands of Euros of our profits have been disbursed to off-shore accounts?"

Xavi paused and looked at Carles. "By whom?"

"At first I thought it was my father, as I wouldn't really put that past him. But I've been researching it and I'm fairly certain that it was Leo."

"So who has the money now?"

"That's the thing- there is still activity in the accounts, even though Leo is dead." Carles didn't want to share with Xavi right now that his father was back in possession of his faculties.

Xavi frowned. "So what do we do, now?"

Carles shrugged. "I think we have to take it to the police."

"Absolutely not," Xavi shook his head. "We will deal with this internally."

"Well, unless you do something fast, this company is broke."

* * * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Bojan seriously began to wonder what the hell was up. HIs father always had an agenda. Always. And it was always in his selfish best interests. He'd divorced Bojan's mother before Bojan could remember, though Victor had told him about what it was like when his father had send off his own mother, and then Andy's mother, each time because he'd found a new and improved model. Since Bojan, his father had never married again, but in and out of the house his whole life had been a string of bimbos who'd insisted on being called Mom. Apparently once, when Bojan was five, he'd called the cook "mom" on accident. His father had been livid. Bojan had avoided talking to any of his father's girlfriends after that.

"So, Bojan," Andy said. "Are you still living with the Barcelona boys?"

"I've been staying there, yes."

"So what's the deal with Pep? Still lost his marbles?"

"He doesn't have his memory back, no," Bojan said, thinking protectively of Pep who had been really nice since the shooting. He wasn't at all like from before.

"So tell me," Andy leaned on the table which had been cleared. He was obviously drunk. "I hear that you used to have a little thing with Pep."

Bojan flushed bright red.

"Andy!" Victor berated him. "Where did you hear garbage like that?"

Andy shrugged, a malicious twinkle in his eye. "Models talk. One of the girls I did that swimwear shoot with last month said that she saw you on your knees, servicing Pep."

"Andrew!" Paolo said. "I will not have you spreading stories about your brother like that." Bojan actually thought for a moment his father was defending him, but then he went on, "I don't care if Bojan chooses to get ahead in his job by trading sexual favors, but I will not have this family spoken about that way."

Andy was not put off. “Does Carles know you like to blow his dad?”

Wordlessly, Bojan got up. He backed away from the table, refusing to make eye contract with anyone around the table.

“Bo...” Victor said, laying a hand on Bojan’s arm.

Bojan shook him off almost violently. “I’m done. I came here tonight to try...but I’m done.”

“Andy, say you’re sorry,” Victor pleaded.

“For what? He knows it’s all true.”

And Bojan supposed maybe that was what hurt worst of all. It was true. How had he been so stupid...

Bojan stumbled out of the room as the tears flooded his eyes. 

His father began to clap. “That’s nice Bojan. Really nice. You really always were the best at the dramatic exit.”

“FUCK OFF!” Bojan screamed. “I HATE YOU!”

He ran blindly for the front door and threw it open. He slammed it behind him, and realized he had no way to get home. He sat down on the steps and let the sobs take him over.

An arm fell around him and he didn’t even bother to check and see who it was, but it felt good to be held as he cried. 

It was all true. He was such a slut. Why was Carles with him? He didn’t deserve Carles. He...

“Ignore them, Bo,” Victor whispered. “I think you’ve turned into a wonderful person, despite what you had to put up with growing up.”

“I’m not,” Bojan wailed. “I’m a whore and useless and...”

A car pulled up in front of the house, and Victor saw Carles emerge. “What happened?” Carles demanded. “What did they do to him?”

“Carles,” Bojan struggled to his feet and fell into Carles’s arms.

“Shhh,” Carles held him close and stroked his hair. “You’re fine, baby.” He looked over Bojan’s head at Victor. “What happened?”

“Dad and Andy being Dad and Andy,” Victor sighed. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Carles decided, and let go of Bojan.

“No,” Bojan pleaded, “Just take me home. Please.”

“Okay,” Carles agreed, reluctantly.

“Don’t worry, they’re about to hear it from me,” Victor said.

Carles nodded and helped Bojan into his car. When Bojan was climbing in, his bunny fell out of his pocket.

Carles scooped it up. “Don’t lose that.”

Bojan took it back and gave Carles a teary smile. “Mai bunneah.”

Carles shut the door and turned to Victor.

Victor glanced at the car and then pulled Carles a few paces away. “He doesn’t know...about you and me...does he?”

“No,” Carles said shortly. “And I don’t want him to, okay?”

“Why not?”

“Look at him,” Carles demanded harshly. “He’s been hurt so many times. By your family, and by my father.”

Victor sighed. “Ironic, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You left me because I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, and now you want to keep it a secret from him.”

Carles glared. “Telling him serves no purpose. He is mine now. And I won’t let you or any one else hurt him again.”

Victor nodded. “I know I haven’t been the best brother to him, but I do want him to be happy.”

“Then keep your family away from him.”


	38. What's Really Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc stands up for Gerard

Silva paced around the gallery one more time. Everything was in place. He'd gotten notification this morning that his portfolio was approved, which meant he was graduating in two weeks! He was dizzy with the prospect of it. On one hand, it meant he was finally free of the restraints of course work, and he could begin to create with a freer hand. On the other hand, the idea of being out of school scared him a little. He always thought that he had time to perfect his craft in school- now they were going to expect things for real.

Villa had offered again to help him get set up with a studio, and there was always the money Pep had "donated" to his cause. He was going to be able to do this. He knew he was.

"Calm down."

A hand slipped around him from behind. Silva relaxed back into Villa. "What if no one comes?"

"What do you mean? Of course they're coming!" Villa hugged him close. "Well, at least my family will be here- and Carles fills a lot of space."

Silva laughed, but his fears were not assuaged. It was not uncommon for graduating art students' shows to be filled with little more than friends and family. However, the ones who had a real future at art, often attracted notice of the public. Not that their shows were packed with prospective buyers, but the art community took notice of fresh new talent. 

Villa nuzzled his neck. "Well if no one else wants it, I'll buy it all."

"Villa..." Silva protested, but didn't pull away.

"I know, I know. But you know I want you as my love slave, anyway."

Silva giggled. Things really had been a lot better between them since the fight. Villa started being more considerate of Silva, asking him before making plans, and Silva had learned to better stand up for himself. No matter how much he wanted the thousand Euro drafting table Villa wanted to get him for his graduation, in addition to a week in the Maldives, Silva had said no.

"What time does the show start?" Villa asked.

"Seven."

"Seven! Then why did you want to be here at five?"

"Because I wanted to be sure everything was ready!" Silva said.

"Mmm, then I have to find something to distract you for two hours," Villa mused. "Whatever shall I do?"

Silva would have love to request an illicit tryst in one of the storage closets, but he knew that was highly inappropriate. The thought made his cock stiffen anyway.

Impulsively, he grabbed Villa's hand and pulled him across the gallery.

"Where are we going?" Villa trailed along willingly.

Silva led him to the storage room where his pieces had been kept until this morning. Every student had exactly 24 hours to use the gallery space, and then had to put any unsold pieces back into storage by four am the following day so the next student could begin to set up for their show. As much of Silva's work was paintings, he'd been given a fairly small storage space.

"Did you forget something?" Villa wondered as Silva pulled him in and shut the door behind them.

"Nope," Silva shoved him against the wall. "Distract me."

"Gladly," Villa grabbed Silva by the hips and pulled him close. He let out a groan when he realized how hard Silva was already. God he loved this boy too much. He was just going to have to fucking marry him.

Silva rubbed into Villa who suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Kiss me," Silva begged, though the sight of Villa on his knees made him ache.

"Marry me?" Villa countered, taking Silva's hand.

"WHAT?" Silva said too loudly.

"Was that a no?" Villa chuckled.

"What? No...I mean...WHAT?" Silva looked down at Villa, barely able to make out his features in the faint light coming from under the door. But he looked deadly serious.

"I mean, it, baby. Marry me?"

Silva dropped down to his knees and pressed his forehead into Villa's, his mind a confusion of hormones and emotions. 

"Say something."

"Yes," Silva spit out, and the minute he said it, he knew it was right. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Villa threw his arms around Silva. "I love you."

"I love you," Silva sighed in utter happiness. "But we're going to have to tell the kids some kind of made up story where Daddy was not on his knees and I thought he was about to blow me..."

Villa burst out laughing. "We'll make something up."

"Good," Silva kissed him deeply, tongue working it's way in and possessing all that was Villa. Villa responded, letting out a low whimper, as he dragged Silva back to his feet.

"Now...about that blow job." Villa dropped back down and Silva braced himself against the wall. He took several deep breaths as Villa unbuckled his belt and pulled down his crisp black trousers. A fleeting thought crossed his mind to think his pants were going to get dirty on the floor, but then he didn't even care as Villa gripped his ass and his hot breath fell on his cock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the faint smell of paint in the small closet combined with Villa’s hand on his cock made him insane.

Villa...his finance....oh god, Silva thought as Villa’s tongue flicked out to tease the head of his cock.

There were voices in the hallway, but Villa didn’t even hesitate as he wrapped his lips around Silva’s throbbing cock. SIlva bit his lip to hold back his moans. Villa had to know he was close, but he was teasing Silva so deliciously with the lightest touches.

Silva threaded his fingers through Villa’s hair, urging him on. “Harder. Oh god....”

But Villa persisted, gently sucking on his cock like it might melt in his mouth. He knew he could make Silva come in about five seconds, but he did have a couple of hours to kill here.

Silva was panting and whining. “Now....VILLA!” he begged.

With a smile, Villa slowly began to increase the pressure on his cock. 

“Oh, yes yes yes yes yes...” Silva breathed out in a whimpering pant.

Slowly, deliciously, Villa worked him into a frenzy. When Silva came, he exploded into Villa’s mouth for what seemed like ages.

Panting and gasping, Silva leaded against the wall. Villa carefully redressed him, before gathering him up into his arms and hugging him tightly. 

“I love so much,” Villa whispered. “Please never, ever doubt that?”

Silva leaned on him. “I know. I love you too. Forever.”

“Forever.”

* * * *

For the third time that day, Cesc called Gerard and got his voice mail. He was starting to worry something was wrong, and when he sent a text message, he got back a terse reply.

"I can't come tonight."

Cesc frowned at his phone. He was stuck in afternoon traffic, and he was barely going to make it to the House of Barcelona to grab Gerard and make it back to Silva's show as it was. What the hell?

He dialed the front desk at the House. "Hi- can I be put though to Gerard Pique, please?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pique is in a meeting. Can I give you his voice mail?"

"No thanks," Cesc said, frustrated. He hung up the phone and drummed on the steering wheel. 

Something was wrong. Cesc wracked his brain trying to think why Gerard would be mad at him. They'd both left the house early the previous morning, but then Cesc had to work late, and Gerard had ended up going home to his own flat. Cesc hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but maybe Gerard was upset with him?

God, he fucking hated these guessing games. If someone was mad at you, couldn't they have the decency to say: "Hey, we had plans and you ditched me for work, not cool."

He didn't have time for this. He was going to be late for Silva's show and this was so important to Villa and he had to be there and...

With a sigh, he didn't take the turn off that would have gotten him to the show on time; he headed straight for the House of Barcelona.

* * * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Nando asked as he checked his hair in the mirror. His dad had been moping around the flat all day, refusing to call Iker.

"Where are you going again?"

"It's an art show by my cousin David Villa's boyfriend." Nando paused to make sure he'd thought that in his head right. Yes.

"Oh," Pepe said. 

"Pep's not going to be there. I know how you feel about him, but my cousins are pretty cool."

"No, sure," Pepe said. "You do what you need to."

Nando searched his father's face for any trace of hesitation, but Pepe seemed sincere. "Thanks, Dad."

Pepe reached out and hugged him. 

"You need to talk to Iker," Nando begged quietly.

"You need to talk to Sergio," Pepe countered.

"You overheard us?"

"Nando, you were screaming at him. The neighbors down the block heard you." Pepe pulled back and looked his son in the eye. "Do not be in a fight with him over me."

Nando frowned. "I'm on your side, Dad. You and me, remember?"

Pepe shook his head. "You know I love you, and I appreciate your support, but being with Sergio is not a betrayal of me."

"But..."

"No...Nando," Pepe began and then sighed. "Iker and I have things we need to work out. I don't know how long that's going to take us. But you can't just keep living your life for me and me alone."

"I know that," Nando said defensively.

"Oh, baby," Pepe hugged him again. "I know you think you have to look after me, and I love you so much for everything you've done for me. But I'm supposed to be the dad here. And I need to know that when I'm gone, you have more than me to worry about you."

"I can look after myself."

"I know you can. But I don't want you to have to. I want you to have someone you can rely on when you need a shoulder to cry on. Sergio is a great guy. He is crazy about you, and I have a feeling you're kind a crazy about him, too."

Nando closed his eyes. "I am."

"Call him. Make up with him. Grovel if you must- you said some unfair things about Guti, you know."

"He was blaming you for everything!" 

"I know. And I deserve it."

"Dad!"

"Hey. You let me worry about me and Iker, okay?"

Nando hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"We'll work it out."

"Promise?" Nando sounded like he was about five, begging for an ice cream.

"I'll do my best baby. I'll do my best."

* * * *

Cesc pulled up in front of House of Barcelona and abandoned his car. He jogged inside, waved at the receptionist, and punched the elevator button impatiently.

On Gerard’s floor, he strode purposefully for his office. Coming in his direction was Fernando Llorente.

“Cesc? What are you doing here?”

Cesc completely ignored him and knocked on Gerard’s door.

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you.”

Cesc turned, angry. “I don’t think I care what you think.”

Llorente raised an arrogant eyebrow as Cesc knocked louder.

“Come on, Geri, let me in.”

Llorente moved between Cesc and the door. “Should you even be here?”

Cesc shoved him. “My dad still fucking owns this company.”

Llorente pushed him back. “So where is your dad?”

Llorente had a good six inches on Cesc, but Cesc stood his ground. “He was shot at, if you didn’t notice, you dick head.”

“Too bad they didn’t hit him.”

Gerard opened the door just in time to see Cesc punch Llorente in the face. Llorente went down like a sack of bricks.

“Cesc!” Gerard gasped.

“Don’t you fucking talk about my dad!” Cesc was screaming.

Gerard laid a hand on Cesc’s arm, and Cesc turned to him. Immediately, he could tell Gerard had been crying.

“What? What did he do to you?” Cesc asked, his anger overtaking him.

“Nothing,” Gerard muttered as Llorente still lay on his back, rubbing his jaw.

“He doesn’t want to be with you, Cesc.”

“That’s a goddamn lie, and you know it!” Cesc yelled, and kicked Llorente. If the asshole couldn’t even stand up and take it like a man...

“Cesc,” Gerard begged.

“No. Fucking no. He’s messing with you again, and I won’t have it. You own him nothing, Gerard. Nothing,” Cesc grabbed Gerard’s hand. “You fought too long to get him out of your life, and he doesn’t get to control you any more.”

Gerard looked at Cesc and wanted to believe him. Cesc’s warm brown eyes comforted and reassured him.

“So you want to control him, instead?” Llorente asked with a smug grin was pleased to see Gerard waver.

“Cesc...”

“No,” Cesc let go of Gerard’s hand. “I don’t control him. No one does.” He waited for Gerard to meet his eyes. When he finally did, Cesc continued. “But I love him. And I support him, no matter what.”

“You love me?” Gerard whispered.

“Yes,” Cesc nodded. “And I will never, ever let this man hurt you again.”

Gerard felt his heart lift. “He threatened my job.”

“That’s a lie.”

Cesc kicked Llorente again, this time in the ribs. “Like I’m going to believe you.”

Gerard reached for Cesc and held him tight. “Thank you.”

Cesc hugged Gerard. “I know you need this job, but it isn’t worth it. Not worth him.”

“I know,” Gerard said as the tears fell. “I just...”

“Shh,” Cesc murmured. “No excuses. I know. I know what he’s done.”

“Oh, aren’t you two so sweet.”

Cesc let go of Gerard. “Would you fucking go away before I have to kick your ass again?!”

Llorente stood, but didn’t walk away.

“You know what. We’re going,” Cesc said, and then looked to Gerard for agreement.

Gerard stood tall and nodded. “We have an art show to be at.”

Cesc smiled. “If you will excuse us.”

Llorente watched them leave with a dark look on his face. This wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * * *

Cesc and Gerard stood against one wall of the art show, which was about the only available space they could find. 

“I’ve never been to one of these before, but are they always like this?” Gerard asked, voice raised over the noise.

“I have no idea,” Cesc admitted. “But this seems a little insane.”

“It’s really cool stuff,” Gerard said as he looked around the room at the work. “He’s really talented.”

“I know,” Cesc agreed. “I’ve seen some pieces before, mostly on Villa’s phone,” he admitted, “but seeing the whole collection like this really makes a statement.”

“Hi.”

“Nando!” Cesc grinned and gave his cousin a hug. “I forgot you said you were coming.” Cesc flexed his aching hand and remembered why he hadn’t punched anyone is ages. “Nando, this is Gerard.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nando smiled, happy to see his cousin finally got it worked out with Gerard. 

“I thought you were bringing Sergio?” Cesc asked, sticking his foot in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Nando sighed. “We’re not talking to each other right now.”

“Oh,” Cesc frowned, but before he could ask, Villa made his way over to them. He was smiling broadly.

“It’s all sold out!” he announced. “Every piece!”

“Wow,” Nando said. “Is that normal?”

“That never happens!” Villa said. “And he has three dealers wanting to come and see other pieces he has. He’s talking to one of them now. Oh my god.”

Cesc grinned. “That’s amazing, Villa. God, he deserves it!”

“I know,” Villa sighed happily. “I’ve got something to tell you guys, but I need him here. Is Carles here yet?’

“I think I saw Bo by the punch bowl, so you know Carles isn’t far,” Cesc said. 

“Okay, don’t move,” Villa headed back into the crush.

* * * *

Pepe called a taxi and packed his bag. He knew Iker was probably still mad at him, but running away wasn’t going to do either of them any good. He needed to go home, and he needed to fix his marriage.

On the short drive, he found himself thinking about his first marriage. He and Julia had been really good friends. He did love her, and when he married her, he’d thought they could make it work, despite the fact that he knew he was gay. He wanted kids, and at the time, he hadn’t realized how difficult keeping up the facade would be. But Julia knew, and she didn’t make demands on him. And she gave him Nando, for which he would always love her. He wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t been tragically killed.

He paid the driver and sent him away. Pepe did not want an escape route. He wanted his husband back.

He let himself in the house. “Iker?”

Raul appeared from the kitchen. “He’s in your room.”

Pepe paused for a moment, looking at his brother in law. He’d been so focused on Iker, he hadn’t thought how he’d wronged Raul as well. “I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate that.”

Pepe sighed. “Will he talk to me, do you think?”

“He loves you,” Raul said simply. “but you hurt him.”

“I know,” Pepe said as tears came to his eyes again. “I love him- I...”

Raul nodded. “Talk to him. As long as you can talk to him, you have a chance.”

Pepe made his way down the hall and knocked on the door to their bed room.

“Raul...I don’t want dinner!” 

“It’s Pepe.”

There was a silence, and for a moment, Pepe thought he wasn’t going to let him in. He leaned his forehead on the door jam.

“Iker...please...?”

Iker opened the door, eyes red. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry, Iker...god...I...”

Iker reached for him and Pepe fell into his arms, tears in both of their eyes.

“I can’t lose you, Iker. I’m stupid and I hurt you and...”

“Shhh,” Iker begged as he held Pepe tightly. “I’m sorry too. I should have told you about that lunch with Paolo.”

“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to justify who you want to be friends with,” Pepe said.

Iker pulled Pepe over to the bed and they laid down, wrapped around each other, just needing the reassurance of the other’s physical presence. “No. It was more than that, and I knew it, which was why I didn’t tell you.”

“What do you mean?” Pepe asked, scared of what Iker might say.

“Nothing happened, god,” Iker took a deep breath. “And I didn’t want it too, not really, but Paolo...I should have told you about Paolo.”

“There’s a few things we should have told each other,” Pepe allowed. “Nando yelled at me.”

Iker chuckled. “Raul had a go at me as well. And Xabi has called three times today, wanting to know if I’ve talked to you.”

Pepe cuddled into Iker as his tears dried. “Tell me about Paolo, and I’ll tell you about Julia.”

“Nando’s mum?” Iker asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Iker said, knowing there was more to the story than Pepe had shared. “Promise me one thing?”

“Anything, baby, anything.”

“Never lie to me again?”

“I promise.”

* * * *

Villa managed to herd the family in one corner and pull Silva away from his admirers. The crowd had thinned out some, once everyone knew all of the pieces had sold, but Silva had a pocket full of business cards from buyers, dealers, and one from a magazine wanting an interview. 

“I couldn’t wait,” he told Silva and kissed his cheek.

“For what?” Silva asked as he laughed.

“Can we tell them?” Villa asked, fighting the urge to just blurt out the news.

Silva grinned at him. “Go on.”

“We’re getting married!”

There was a moment of silence, and then Cesc let out an actual squeal. “OH MY GOD!”

Villa laughed as Cesc launched at him, hugging him tightly. Everyone was congratulating them. 

“That is great news,” Carles said once Cesc let him get a hug in. “I’m so happy for you both.”

Bojan was hugging Silva. “YAY!”

Silva laughed and whispered in his ear, “You know you’re not far behind us.”

Bojan turned pink, but the thought was exhilarating.

Even Gerard was smiling despite everything that had happened that day. It gave him hope that maybe things could work out for the best.

“So,” Bojan asked, eyes wide. “Who gets to tell Pep?”


	39. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesut has a wonderful plan.

Jose watched Cris feed the baby with a deep sense of loss. Cris was still here, but was he really? He had a bad feeling, deep down, that the only reason Cris hadn’t left him was because now that Cris was no longer working, he didn’t have any money to go out on his own. Not that he suspected Cris was using him, but Cris was so focused on the baby, that he would do anything he needed to so that he could keep the baby safe.

“Can you go to the store after work?” Cris asked, handing Jose a list.

“Wouldn’t you and the baby like to get out today? Get some fresh air?” Jose tried, knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer.

Cris picked the baby up out of his chair. “We better get you dressed, little man.”

The baby fussed and tried to reach for Jose, but Cris carried him out of the room.

Jose took a deep breath. He needed to get help.

* * * *

Andy checked his hair in the mirror and frowned. He was going to have to go in and get a conditioning treatment. Right. No work today, but he needed to go to the gym, maybe he’d see if he could book something for this afternoon.

“Andrew,” Paolo said as he entered the main hall of the house. “I need a favor from you.”

“Yes?” Andy gave his father a bored look. He still lived at home because the house was huge and generally he didn’t have to be bothered by his father if he didn’t want to.

“I need you to go to lunch with your brother.”

“Victor is capable of feeding himself.”

Paolo glared. “I mean Bojan.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to apologize for what you said about him.”

“Me? I didn’t see you defending him!”

“I have plans for lunch today,” Paolo said, side stepping the issue. “Just do it? Take him to Marco’s, put it on my tab.”

“Fine,” Andy grumbled as he got out his phone. “I’ll ask, but I’m not begging him.”

* * * *

Xabi checked his hotel room one last time. The concert tour had been a successful one, but he was so glad to be going home. He had an interview next week for a full time position working with a local orchestra for some really good pay. He was thinking about buying a house and being settled.

With a sigh, he picked up his bags. He’d always thought that buying a house was something he would do with someone else. Someone to help him decide if they wanted three bedrooms or four? Could they afford the stainless steel appliances? Did anyone ever use a formal dining room, really?

He supposed he should blame his family for his expectations. Even Mesut these days seemed to have a one and only that made him happy. Iker and Pepe had worked through their issues, and even Guti and Raul seemed stronger for everything. He’d been raised to expect that he would find someone to spend his life with.

He’d spent too long hoping on the wrong person, and now was it too late?

* * * *

“Mesut?”

“Yes?” Mesut turned down his stereo and looked expectantly at Jose. He’d been in early and was working on the children’s line. He had a meeting this afternoon with the team, and he needed to get so much done!

“How’s it coming?”

“So good,” Mesut said. “We have so many ideas. I need more help!”

“I think I have someone who I might be able to get to help you.”

“Oh, that would be awesome,” Mesut said.

“Can you come to dinner tonight? Bring Oscar?”

“Oh...uhm...well, I have to check with Lola- but I’ll try?”

“Thank you,” Jose said with a smile.

* * * *

It had been over a week and still Nando hadn’t talked to Sergio. Neither of them seemed willing to make the first move.

Sergio sat at his drafting table, unable to concentrate on anything. He needed Nando back. Missed him desperately, but didn’t know how to say he was sorry. He’d never had to say he was sorry before. Boys came and went and it never mattered before.

Mesut wandered in with a handful of fabric swatches. “Is corduroy completely over?”

Sergio looked at the corded fabrics. “Where are you using it?”

“For this,” Mesut handed him a sketch of Oscar in some flared trousers.

“Oh, no that works, use that blue,” Sergio pointed to the swatch.

“Good, yeah,” Mesut pulled it out of the stack. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. Did you need me to do anything for you?”

“No, Mesut, it’s fine,” Sergio gave him a half hearted smile.

“Still fighting with Nando?” Mesut asked, having gotten an earful of Nando’s side at dinner the night before. 

“Yeah.”

Mesut nodded. “Jose wants me at dinner tonight- any idea what’s up?”

“Cris,” Sergio said. “He won’t even take my calls now. We’re all really worried.”

“Poor Cris. That kidnapping messed him up.”

Sergio nodded. “And I haven’t been a very good friend what with being caught up with all my own drama.”

“I wonder what Jose thinks I can do. He wants me to bring Oscar.”

“Oscar would cheer up anyone,” Sergio grinned as he thought of the confident little boy.

Mesut grinned. “How’d I get so lucky to get such a great kid?”

“Oh, I’m giving Lola ALL the credit for him. She always was too good for you.”

“SERGIO!” Mesut protested with a laugh.

“Have you seen that Italian stud she married? Yum.”

“I’m leaving!” Mesut announced, but he was grinning as he walked out. 

* * * *

Bojan walked into Marco’s with a sense of apprehension. Why he had agreed to meet Andy for lunch after everything, he didn’t know, but here he was. 

If Andy was an ass, he could just leave.

He took a deep breath and gave his name to the host. He was shown to his father’s table in the back, where Andy was sat, texting someone.

“Hey.”

“Hey, baby bro,” Andy smiled at him and put his phone down.

Bojan sat. 

Andy sighed. “I’m sorry okay? About all that shit about Pep?”

Bojan nodded. “Thank you.”

Andy shook his head. “When the fuck did you grow up?”

Bojan laughed, “What?”

“You, looking all serious and expecting respect.” Andy frowned. “You used to flinch when I looked at you.”

“Maybe because you bullied me my entire childhood.”

“Oh, I wasn’t that bad,” Andy dismissed the idea.

Bojan raised and eyebrow. “You used to tell me that Dad was trying to sell me, but no one would make an offer!”

Andy grinned. “Oh yeah. And I cut the head off your teddy bear.”

“You said that was Villa that did that!”

Andy laughed. “Oh...yeah, no that was me.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Andy shrugged. “I’ve changed!”

Bojan raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’m still an asshole, happy?”

Bojan shook his head. “Yes you are. But I guess you’re my brother, so I have to forgive you.”

The waiter arrived and then the conversation changed, saving Andy from having to voice the comment that he wasn’t entirely sure he was Bojan’s brother, but maybe that was something for another time.

* * * *

Iker took his lunch late so he could go pick up Xabi at the airport. Mesut was busy and Iker was worried about Xabi. Since leaving London, Xabi hadn't sounded like himself, well, not like he sounded when he was good. He was sounding again like he had after Steven had left him, and Iker was afraid Xabi was getting depressed again.

Usually, Iker never worried about Xabi. Mesut had always been the one who came running with scraped up knees, hurt feelings, and worries about his future. From the minute Xabi had sat in front of a piano, he'd known what he wanted out of life, and never looked back.

Sadly, Xabi had been the same way when he'd met Steven. That was it: Steven was the man he loved and there was no other option. Steven leaving him nearly destroyed Xabi. The love of his family had drawn him back, and Iker knew that seeing Steven again must have reignited the pain.

Iker parked and walked into the airport to get Xabi. He knew he could have just pulled up, but then he couldn't have seen his face properly. Known how much Xabi needed.

When he saw Xabi walking toward him, his heart sank. Xabi looked tired.

However, he saw Iker and a bright smile broke on his face. "Hey, Dad."

Iker wrapped his arms around Xabi and held him tightly. "I missed you."

Xabi laid his head on Iker's shoulder and let the pain drain out of him. "I miss you too, Dad."

* * * *

"Xabi's getting home today, come to dinner," Pepe invited Nando.

Nando hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know we've all had our issues, but Iker said Xabi needs us. Mesut and Jose can't come, so we need you." Pepe paused for a second, and then it hit him. "You haven't talked to Sergio yet."

"Dad..." Nando protested.

"Don't you Dad me. You need to talk to him. Relationships don't work if you sit on the pain. You argued. It happens in the happiest couples. Now grow up and beg your boyfriend for forgiveness!"

Nando let out a laugh. "He hasn't talked to me, either."

"Because he's a diva, and he wants to be coddled. You knew that when you started dating him."

"Dad!" Nando laughed again. "Sergio is not a diva."

"God yes he is. I love him, but lord he's going to be hard work for you. Now you wanted him, you better go buy him some flowers."

"What kind should I get?"

"White. He looks like a white rose kind of guy, don't you think?" Pepe mused.

"Alright."

"Dinner at seven- and don't you dare be thinking about sneaking off to fuck after you make up."

Nando hung up on his father. Lord save him...

* * * *

Lola agreed to let Mesut have Oscar for the evening. After her initial hesitations, she'd realized how seriously Mesut was taking this whole fatherhood thing, and was much more relaxed about letting Mesut take him. Oscar had even learned that when Mummy put his bag by the door in the afternoon, it meant "Mesu" was coming to get him, and was sat by the door with his favorite truck when Mesut arrived to get him.

"We're going to go see Monkey, again," Mesut told him as he strapped him in the car. "You remember Monkey. With the sheep?"

"SHEEP!" Oscar's eyes lit up.

Mesut shook his head. He made a note to make sure Oscar didn't try to hide the sheep in his bag again.

At Jose's house, they unloaded and Oscar toddled up to the door and banged on it. Mesut shook his head and wondered where this kid had gotten all this self confidience, because it certainly wasn't from Dad.

Jose opened the door. "Well, hello little man."

Mesut grinned. "Mesu." He pointed behind him and strode into the house.

"I guess I'm his lackey."

Jose gave Mesut a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"SHEEP!"

There was a squeal.

"Oh god," Mesut said and rushed to find Oscar trying to take the sheep from the baby. "No! Oscar, it's not yours."

Cris was holding the baby. "It's okay," he said and extracted the sheep from between them while Mesut scooped Oscar up.

"I'm sorry," Mesut said. "He's used to being at home where everything is his."

"He didn't used to be so bad about sharing," Cris said as he gave the sheep back. Cris knew the baby was different now. He was more cheerful when he used to spend his days with all of the kids in the day care.

"Oscar, you can't just take sheep. You have to share."

"Mine," Oscar insisted as he struggled.

"No," Mesut said.

Oscar screamed.

Mesut groaned. "Scream all you want kid. You ain't getting the sheep."

Oscar glared at him and then huffed off to find his bag.

Jose was laughing. 

"Real funny," Mesut muttered.

Cris was smiling, though. "Is this what they call the terrible twos?"

"I fear so," Mesut said as Oscar sullenly played with his truck in the corner, glaring at all of them. "Don't grow up," he told the baby.

The baby reached for him and Mesut glanced at Cris. "Can I...?"

Cris took a deep breath. "Sure."

Jose closed his eyes in a silent prayer. Please be okay.

"Hi there, little Monkey."

The baby grinned.

Oscar stood up indignantly. "Mesu!"

"Oops, I think he took your spot, Oscar."

Scrunching up his face, Oscar stormed over.

The baby offered him the sheep. Oscar's eyes went wide. Sheep or Mesu? 

He took the sheep. "Sheep."

Mesut rolled his eyes. "Love you too, buddy."

* * * *

Sergio was sat on the couch when Nando walked in. Nando handed him a dozen white roses. “I’m sorry. I love Guti. I love you.”

Sergio took the roses and sniffed them. They were the pricey ones that really smelled good. He looked up at Nando. “I’m sorry I called your dad a slut.”

Iker had walked in and overheard that. “You called Pepe a slut!!!”

Nando bit his lip.

Sergio rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean it!”

Pepe came out of the kitchen and dragged Iker away. “Excuse him for being nosy.”

Nando sat down and laid his head on Sergio’s shoulder. “I’m used to have to thinking about only me and my dad.”

“You can’t always take his side,” Sergio pouted. “I should matter too.”

“You do matter,” Nando told him as he ghosted a hand across Sergio’s abs. “You matter a lot.” He started to nuzzle Sergio’s neck. “My dad called you a diva.”

Sergio pulled away from him. “He WHAT?”

Nando moved back in. “I hung up on him.”

Sergio wanted to be mad, but Nando’s hand snuck onto his thigh. “You did?”

“Mmm hmm,” Nando said and kissed the side of Sergio’s neck. “I said you can’t talk about my boyfriend like that.”

A smile crept onto Sergio’s face. “You did?”

“Mmm hmm...” Nando moved in to kiss Sergio. Sergio gave in and laid his hands on Nando’s hips, pulling him close.

“I SAID NO FUCKING!”

They jumped apart.

“DAD!” Nando protested. Pepe was standing in the doorway, glaring.

Sergio was bright red. “Oh my god...your dad is SO embarrassing.”

“No. Fucking. Now come help me make dinner,” Pepe turned back to the kitchen.

Nando buried his face in Sergio’s neck. “I’m sorry about my dad.”

Sergio laughed. “As long as I know you’re on my side.”

“Oh, most whole heartedly,” Nando said as he stood, dragging Sergio with him. 

His arm around Sergio, Nando felt good again. Yes, he and his dad were fine on their own, but they were even better with Sergio and Iker.

* * * *

“You’re designing kids’ clothes?” Cris asked when Jose brought the topic up at dinner.

“Oh yeah,” Mesut said as Oscar jammed pieces of ham in his face. The kid did nothing halfway. “It’s been so much fun.”

“They’re really good,” Jose praised.

Mesut grinned proudly. “I want to get Oscar in some time this week to fit him in some clothes and see how they work. Oh my god, you should bring the baby in!”

Cris glanced suspiciously at Jose, wondering if he was being set up, but Mesut was so earnest in his offer, he realized that he really wanted Cris to come in. “When?”

“Thursday? Would you like that little monkey? Come be my fashion model?”

The baby grinned, but that may have been the fist full of Cheerios making him happy.

“You said you were needing more help with the project,” Jose mentioned.

“Oh, god, yes,” Mesut chattered on. “What are you doing, now, Cris? We would love to have you on the team.”

Cris looked at the table. “Nothing really. I quit.”

“You what?!” Mesut demanded. “Why? Oh, Cris, you can’t.”

Cris shrugged. “The baby needs me.”

Mesut looked sad. “I’m sure he loves having you all to himself, but you can’t just give up everything for him.”

“I...” Cris started to say, but then he closed his mouth. “He needs me.”

Jose was looking at his plate. He didn’t want to say anything. Cris wasn’t listening to him, but Mesut seemed to be getting through.

“I know,” Mesut said and reached out to take Cris’s hand. “How about you bring him in Thursday and we see how it goes. I can even come and get you when I pick up Oscar?”

Cris nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Mesut beamed. “Oh good! Because babies are like so different from toddlers, the sizing is going to be all off if we don’t have a baby.” Mesut went on about fabrics, but Jose wasn’t even listening any more. If they could get Cris out of the house Thursday, it was a step in the right direction. 

One step at a time.


	40. Fathers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy learns the truth.

Andy opened the email on his phone again and stared at it. Why she wanted to talk to him again after all these years was a mystery. She'd walked out on Paolo when he was barely one year old. He'd hardly known her growing up, and then a few years back, she turned up and told him that Paolo wasn't even his dad- the man who'd raised him when his own mother didn't care enough to stick around.

"Paolo thinks your his. Thankfully, you came out with my coloring and not your father's. You can tell him, if you want, but then he might throw you out."

Andy had walked out on her that day, and not spoken to her since, but lately it had been bugging him. And now this email, telling him she needed to talk. Was she finally going to tell him who his father was? Did he want to know?

"Andy!"

He turned to see Victor, looking annoyed at him. "What?"

"On another planet? Are you coming to dinner tonight, or what?"

"What's tonight?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Dad's birthday? Hello?"

"Yeah, sure," Andy said. "Hey, Victor?"

"What?" Victor asked, frowning at the unfamiliar look of uncertainty on on Andy's face.

"Do you talk to your mom much?"

"Yeah, all the time," Victor said carefully, aware that Andy didn't have much of a relationship with his mother. He was fairly certain Paolo had thrown her out when Andy was a baby because she was as good as useless as a mother. At least he'd amicably divorced Victor's mom. Well, because he was cheating on her, but she'd gotten over it years ago.

Andy nodded. "Does she ever say much about Dad?"

"No, not really," Victor said. "Why?"

"Nothing," Andy replied, the arrogant facade falling back into place. "When is this dinner?"

"Eight."

"Are we subjecting Bo to this?"

"I left him a message, but he's not gotten back to me."

"Fine," Andy said and became immersed in his phone again.

* * * *

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Cesc said.

"My dad really doesn't want me hanging out at your house," Nando said.

"Are you five?" Cesc asked. "Besides, my dad is in his room ninety percent of the time and in bed by nine. Come on! We need a fourth for cards. Mesut is coming!"

"Alright," Nando agreed, as an evening with his cousin, Bojan, and Mesut did sound like a lot of fun.

"Cool," Cesc said. "My boyfriend is at his mum's tonight, Carles has to work late, and Mesut wanted some boy time. His boy is still being weird about the kid."

"How anyone doesn't adore Oscar," Nando shook his head, but he knew Mesut was struggling trying to balance Sami and Oscar. He knew not every one wanted to be a dad, but how anyone could resist that little boy was beyond him. "What time?"

"Seven. I'll order pizza- can you bring some beer?"

"Done," Nando agreed and they hung up.

* * * *

Guti paced around the living room like a caged animal. Pepe was back at work for half days, Raul was working with Iker on a project, and Guti was losing his mind. He knew he needed something to do.

His eyes landed on the property listing again. He didn't want to start another B&B, but what else could he do? Guti had no education past high school. He'd been working as a waiter when he'd met Raul so many years ago. Raul had been a single dad with a lively ten year old in tow. He'd talked Guti into a few business courses, but Guti had never been able to keep his attention in the classroom, and had wandered around from job to job until they'd moved to Ibiza and opened the B&B.

Guti had liked being in charge there. He loved the organizing and planning. Getting to stand around and chat with the customers while his employees scampered about.

But what was he good at?

"Sergio?" Guti whined into the phone. He'd tried Raul and gotten voice mail.

"Guti," Sergio whined back. "What?"

"I need a job."

"Seriously. How much longer are you going to mooch off my dad?"

"Fuck off, I dragged your ass around for seven years to all your art lessons and drama groups."

"Exactly. I grew up and left the house. You never did."

Guti frowned. "Well, I'm trying! What am I good at besides looking fabulous and carrying trays of drinks?"

"So open a night club. You can look fabulous and pay someone else to drag around the trays of drinks."

"A night club?" Guti asked. "But..."

"Oh, please. You know it's perfect. Dad said you did all the business work of the B&B, it's the same basic concept. Besides, then I can come hang out there and get free drinks."

"You'll pay like everyone else!" Guti informed him, but his mind was whirling. A night club?

He hung up on Sergio and called Raul back. "I've got it," he told the voice mail, and then hung up. He began digging through the property listings. And he had the perfect location in mind...

* * * *

Mesut chattered the whole way to the House of Madrid. Cris sat half turned in his seat, watching the baby in the back. He'd have sat back there, but Oscar was in the other seat, happily playing with the sheep he'd acquired as soon as the baby had been strapped in. The baby didn't mind at all, but stared out the window, elated to be out of the house.

"Oh my god, you can't even imagine how much the seamstresses are complaining about the baby clothes. How small they are. I mean, seriously, some of the skirts Sergio puts on the size zero models are hardly bigger!"

Cris smiled. "I can't wait to see what you've done."

"It's so great," Mesut went on. "God, it's fun, and I can't wait to see Oscar in them. I've booked a photographer for the afternoon, just so we can get some preliminary shots. Are you ready for your pictures, Monkey?"

"Oscar!" he announced.

"Yes, pictures of Oscar too," Mesut laughed.

Cris took his attention off of the baby for a moment. "You are cheerful all of the time."

Mesut glanced sidelong at him. "Not all the time."

"Well, sure, but you embrace everything with such joy," Cris said. 

Mesut shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I get that some pretty awful stuff has happened to you."

Cris stiffened.

Mesut soldiered on, "But you have to move on. She's gone and the baby is safe with you."

"I know," Cris said hollowly, not really believing the words Jose had repeated to him so many times.

Mesut grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "And Jose loves you and that kid a lot. We all do. And we're here. You just have to let us in."

Cris nodded as tears welled in his eyes. "I just...I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

"I know," Mesut said. "And you've seen it. You've seen the awful. Don't think I don't panic about Oscar every time I think about it. But Oscar is always looked after. His mother, step dad, the nanny. Me," he smiled. "And that little monkey back there will be safe with us too."

"I can't..." Cris choked. "I..."

"Hey." Mesut pulled off to the side of the road. He reached for Cris. "I'm not saying today. I'm just saying soon, okay? Maybe half an hour? Start trusting again?"

"I want to," Cris said. "I just...panic."

"I know," Mesut said. "I know, I know. Being a father means worry every minute of every day."

"I love him so much," Cris said. 

"I know."

"MESU!" Oscar complained. "Drive."

Cris laughed and let go of Mesut. "I think we been told."

Mesut turned to Oscar. "Yes, your highness."

Oscar grinned. "Sheep."

"Sheep," Cris agreed, and reached back to squeeze the baby's foot.

"Da!" the baby grinned.

* * * *

Against his better judgement, Andy agreed to meet his mother for drinks before his father's dinner. He walked over from work, and he could get Victor to drive him home, so he could at least be numb through the whole thing if necessary. He got there half an hour early, and was on his third drink by the time she showed up half an hour late. 

"Hi, darling," she said, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Maria," he greeted her, having long ago stopped referring to the woman as "mom."

She gave him a hurt look. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." Andy sipped his drink. "You needed something?"

"Now don't be like that," she admonished him. 

He looked at her passively. 

"Fine," she said waving a manicured hand at the waiter and ordering a glass of wine. "I just think you could show your own mother a little more respect."

Andy held back a retort. There was really no sense getting in a fight with the woman. That was about as much respect as he could muster right now.

"Still modeling?"

"Yep."

"Still living with Paolo?"

"Yep."

She glared at him. "Honestly, I don't even know why I bother to make an effort."

"Taking your only son out for a drink every five years is not exactly effort."

"You know, for not being Paolo's son, you certainly grew up to be as much as a bastard as him."

"I get that from my mother."

"God, you're impossible," she muttered as the waiter brought her drink. "Anyway, I just thought I should tell you, that your father is back in town."

"The sperm donor, you mean?" Andy asked. While Paolo was hardly father of the year, he refused to think of this other man as his father.

"Yes," she said, obviously gritting her teeth. "I thought he had moved away, but apparently he and his partner are back."

"So what's his name then? Maybe I'll call up Daddy dearest and we can have a proper family reunion here."

"I haven't spoken to him since before you were born," she said. "And he has no idea you exist."

"Won't that be uncomfortable," Andy finished his drink. "Name?"

She sighed. "His name is Jose Maria Gutieirrez Hernandez. He's married to Raul Gonzalez? The son on Jose Mourinho?"

Andy couldn't hold back his shock. He couldn't picture this Jose Maria, but who in the fashion world didn't know Jose and Raul? Fuck...and wasn't that Sergio Ramos Raul's kid? 

She smiled. "So maybe you under stand why I never said before. He was gone, but now they're back. I know you go for the boys, and I know how Guti is, and I didn't want you to get involved in some kind of Greek tragedy, fucking your dad."

Andy flinched at her words. Contrary to popular opinion, he wasn't really a slut, and he didn't fuck married men. His face hardened again. "Is that all?"

She shook her head. "I suppose so."

"Nothing else in the closet? Long lost brothers I should avoid fucking?"

"Nope, you're my one and only baby boy."

Andy nodded and got up. "Do me a favor and never call me again?"

Hurt was evident in her eyes. "I know I'm a lousy mother, but I do love you."

"Oh good. I'd hate to see how you treated me if you hated me."

* * * *

Guti couldn't wait for Raul to come home. His head was so full of planning, he drove to the House of Madrid after the real estate agent. He hadn't put an offer in yet, as the money from the B&B was technically both of theirs, and he did want to be sure it was okay with Raul, but he wanted it so badly he might have exploded if Raul had said no.

Not like Raul had ever been able to say no to Guti.

"I think it sounds awesome," Raul grinned as Guti showed him the information. 

Guti hugged him. "The space is already half ready, but I have the name of an architect who can help me get started on plans, asap, and if the offer is accepted, we can start next week."

Raul's heart filled with happiness. This was his Guti. His beloved who's enthusiasm could fill a whole room. "It's good to have you back."

Guti blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry...about..."

"No," Raul kissed him. "I know it was a hard transition. I know you were doing it for me."

Guti wrapped himself back around Raul. "You know I'd do anything for you, Raul...you know..."

"I know," Raul pressed into him. "Now, should we get home before I have to fuck you over this desk?"

"Mmm," Guti grabbed Raul's ass. "Maybe I want you to fuck me over this desk."

"Dirty," Raul bit his ear lobe, but then pulled away.

"Maybe you're the big bad bank manager, and you won't give me a loan for my club, but I show you how much I want it by offering you anything in return." Guti leaned over Raul's desk, his round ass begging.

Raul closed the door to the office. It wasn't even his office- he was just using it while helping Iker. "Anything?"

Guti batted his eye lashes. "Anything."

Raul gave Guti a look. This was wrong.

Guti wiggled his ass. "I really need that loan, sir."

Raul turned the lock. "You know you're a bad risk."

"I know," Guti looked ashamed. "This time it will be different. I promise."

"You always say that, Mr. Gutierriez." Raul caressed Guti's ass. "Always with the promises and spread legs."

Guti nodded, eye wide and looking hopeful. Raul got so hard. The hell with owning a club, Guti needed to be an actor.

Raul unbuttoned Guti's jeans. "And I always give in."

Guti helped him strip the jeans off. "Because you're so kind."

Raul slapped Guti's bare ass. "Or a fool."

Guti hissed. "Never."

Raul rubbed the red mark he'd left. "Because I can't say no to this." His fingers dipped between the cheeks of Guti's ass.

"It's all yours," Guti sighed as Raul rubbed against his entrance. "Whenever you want it."

"You remember that," Raul pressed his fingers into Guti's mouth. Guti sucked greedily, making Raul moan as he pulled them away, and then roughly shove them into Guti's ass. Guti let out an involuntary cry.

"Shh," Raul ordered, half out of character as he knew the office was still busy even though it was after six.

Guti bit his lip and Raul worked him open. "You better take all of me, if you want that loan."

"Give it to me," Guti whimpered as he began to stroke his own cock.

"And I get to take my payments out of this ass, whenever I want it."

"Yours....always yours...." Guti panted. "Raul!"

"Mr. Gonzalez!" Raul laid a hard crack across Guti's ass. Guti hissed and tasted blood.

"Yes...yes...sir!" Guti begged. "Please..."

Raul sighed as he freed his cock from his trousers. God he loved this man so much. Pressing Guti nearly flat on the desk, he fed his cock up into him and moaned in pleasure. So fucking tight.

Guti gripped the sides of the desk as Raul began to thrust, eyes clenched tight from the delicious sensations of it all. He knew Raul wouldn't last very long, as turned on as they both were. He never needed more than Raul. Never.

Raul panted, mindless with pleasure as he wrapped a fist around Guti's solid shaft, leaning down to get a good grip.

Guti moaned, unable to stop himself. The sound sent Raul over the edge, and he came deep into Guti, continuing to thrust as his orgasm washed over him. Guti closed a hand over Raul's and worked himself to the peak and without warning, hot cum was spouting over the desk.

Whoops.

Guti let out a raspy laugh as he leaned back into Raul, both of them breathing hard.

"I think I got that all over the loan papers."

Raul wrapped his arms around Guti and kissed his neck. "I think we'll call that approved."

* * * *

The baby came alive under all of the attention he was getting. He was very patient with the seamstress who carefully stitched him into one of the outfits. The photographer hovered, getting shots of the two in while he could, knowing that babies only stood still for so long.

Cris sat back and watched, impressed with Mesut's work. The kid had some serious talent.

"Oscar," he informed everyone in the room as he kicked around in his flared courdorys. They were too long, and he tripped over them twice before they managed to corner him and get them off of him to shorten them.

Then he ran around the room with no pants on.

"Seriously, Mesut, stop feeding that kid candy for lunch."

"I didn't!" Mesut exclaimed as he caught Oscar around the middle and held him upside down, causing him to squeal in delight.

Jose appeared and sat next to Cris. Cris put an arm around him which was the most physical contact they'd shared in weeks.

"Jo!" the baby announced as he spotted him. "Jo....SAY!"

Jose laughed. "Hello, little one."

Cris smiled. "Thank you."

Jose nodded. "Thank you for coming today. I know this is hard for you."

"It's really been good. I'm glad I did."

"I'm happy," Jose kissed his temple. "I wasn't sure we were going to get you back."

Cris took a deep breath. "I can't believe you've been this patient with me."

"I've had practice. Raising two sons on your own isn't easy."

"I can't imagine," Cris said. "That one is about to do me in."

"You want to be a good parent, and that is the most important thing."

Cris laid his head on Jose's shoulder. "Are we going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

* * * *

"Nando!" Cesc cheered as Nando appeared in the doorway with a case of beer in each hand.

"I didn't know what kind we wanted, so I got some fancy stuff that tastes good and some girly, low-cal stuff."

"I am watching my figure," Bojan admitted as he scampered up and relieved Nando of one of the cases.

"Hey Bojan," Nando smiled as Cesc closed the door.

"Mesut had to drop the kid off, but he'll be right over," Cesc said. "The pizza is here and I'm starving."

"He wants permission to be rude and start without Mesut," Bojan informed him as the headed to the kitchen.

"I say we go for it. I mean, it'll be cold if we wait!"

"Exactly!" Cesc agreed and Bojan grinned.

Bojan's phone rang, and he paused to answer it. "My brother, hang on."

"Victor or Andy?" Cesc wanted to know.

"Like I'd answer if it was Andy," Bojan rolled his eyes. "Hello?"

"Bo! It's Victor. Where are you?"

"Uh...at Cesc's?" Bojan said. 

"Aren't you coming tonight?"

"Uh...no," Bojan said. "I can't."

"Come on, Bo. I promise we'll be on good behavior. It'll mean a lot to Dad."

"I have plans. I'm sorry," Bojan stood his ground. He probably should have called Victor back when he got the text invite, but he thought maybe if he ignored it, his family would just go away.

"Are you sure?" Victor pleaded.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Alright. Say hey to Cesc for me."

"I will," Bojan hung up the phone and set it on the counter. He cracked open a beer.

"What's that?" Cesc asked through a mouthful of cheese and crust.

"Dad's birthday," Bojan said. He glanced at Nando. "I don't really get on with my dad."

Nando nodded sympathetically. "That sucks."

"Eh," Bojan shrugged. "What sucks is that he keeps trying to pretend we actually like each other. Maybe if we would just leave it alone, it'd be easier!"

"Family can be such a pain," Cesc agreed as he swallowed and opened his own beer. "Come on, let's take this to the table."

Mesut arrived a few minutes later, and the pizza was quickly finished off. Cesc scoured the kitchen and came up with other snacks, and soon they were settled around the table with cards and beer. They played with chips and not for money, but the competition was fierce. 

Bojan got drunk and giggly and couldn't remember what cards he had, Nando kept giving away his whole hand with his facial expressions, and Mesut and Cesc were clearing them out.

"Oh hell, I gottsa pee." Nando tossed his losing hand on the table and got a little unsteadily to his feet.

"Who's driving us home?" Mesut asked as two Nando's swayed to the bathroom.

"I'll call Sergio and tell him he'll get lucky if he collects us."

Bojan giggled. "As soon as Carles comes home, he knows he's getting lucky!"

"Damn," Cesc sighed. "I wanna get laid, too. Mesut?"

"Sorry," Mesut said. "You're cute and all, but..."

Cesc burst into a peal of laughter.

Nando found the bathroom and let himself in. Damn he should know better to drink like this on a work night. He was going to be hung over as hell tomorrow. At least the shoot was in the afternoon. He could sleep in.

Washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to need a hair cut. He giggled.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, he wiped his hands on his jeans and knocked into someone. "Oh, excuse me."

Nando looked up and saw a woman. He tried to focus on her strangely familiar features.

She smiled at him. "It's fine."

"Do I know you?" Nando asked, trying to place her.

"FERNANDO! HURRY UP!" Mesut yelled.

"I'm COMING!" Nando yelled back, but when he turned to see the woman again, she was gone.

That's so strange, Nando said, realizing where he'd seen here.

She looked exactly like his mother...


	41. Lost Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker's first love. This chapter happens in the past.

Paolo Maldini was not gay, but if he was, he would fuck Iker Casillas in to that drafting table until he screamed for mercy.

“Hey, Paolo,” Iker said with a smile as he looked up from his latest design. “You ready?”

It was Friday night, and the two friends were headed out for dinner and clubbing. Iker hadn’t been out since his divorce, and, as Paolo put it, he needed to get himself laid.

“Always,” Paolo smiled. 

“My ex has the boys all weekend, so I am ready to get out and have some fun!” Iker grinned as he collected up his bag.

“Did you clean up the flat?” Paolo asked with an arched eyebrow.

“You mean hide all of Mesut’s teddies so that some girl doesn’t get freaked out when she knows I have kids?” Iker laughed as he and Paolo had talked about this the night before. 

“I just meant that a grown man with an entire collection of Care Bears on his sofa isn’t getting his cock sucked,” Paolo laughed.

“You never know- there might be some girls into that freaky shit.” Iker led the way out of the House of Madrid.

His brother, Raul, stuck his head out of his office. “Iker, you finished those drafts, right?”

“Yes- do you need them now?”

“No, as long as they’re ready for Monday,” Raul said. “Paolo.”

“Hi Raul,” Paolo smiled.

A gangly little boy darted out of Raul’s office and wrapped himself around Iker’s middle. “Uncle IIIIIIIIIII-ker! Can I come stay with you tonight? Daddy has a daaaaate.”

Iker ruffled his hair. “Sergio. You promised you were going to try to like Guti.”

“I hate him,” Sergio grumped. “He wears strange clothes.”

“You liked him just fine when he bought you ice cream the other night,” Raul said, unconcerned about his son’s words.

Sergio ignored him. “Pllllleeeeeease? Xabi and I can play in his room. I won’t be any bother.”

“Until you make Mesut cry?” Iker asked, as he was well aware that when Xabi and Sergio conspired, there were generally tears.

Sergio huffed. “He only cried once, and that’s because he’s a little baby who still plays with teddies.”

“Sergio!” Raul admonished him.

“Well, you’re out of luck, tonight, kid,” Iker said. “Uncle Iker has plans.”

Sergio shot a suspicious look at Paolo. “Are you Uncle Iker’s boyfriend?”

“No!” Iker said, flushing in embarrassment. Oh god, he thought, was it obvious that he had feelings for Paolo? Even a ten year old could tell?

Sergio lost interest in Paolo. “Then I can come over, right?”

“I’m sorry, Sese, no,” Iker said.

Sergio let go of him and stomped back into the office.

Raul rolled his eyes. “So I guess this means you’d rather go to Jose’s tonight than out to pizza and a movie with me and Guti?”

Sergio looked up from his sketch book. “Can we get plain cheese and not even half with that yucky stuff you like?”

“We can get plain cheese.”

“Alright,” Sergio agreed. “But Guti has to sit on the other side of me at the movie. No smooching in the theater.”

“Agreed,” Raul said seriously.

Iker shook his head and then leaned in to kiss his brother on the cheek. “Enjoy your evening.”

“Oh, we will,” Raul said and glanced at Paolo who looked bored. Raul had no idea why his brother even liked the man, let alone had feelings for him. Sure, the man was wicked sexy, but he seemed utterly disinterested in kids in general despite having three of his own. Raul had never seen the three boys, and Iker said that he’d only seen the oldest one, once, when he’d picked Paolo up for something. Raul and Iker’s kids were constantly under their feet. That Iker had given the boys to his ex for an entire weekend spoke volumes. Though, Mesut would be crying to him on the phone by lunch tomorrow, wanting to come home.

Iker and Paolo went to dinner and then out to a club. There was no shortage of hot women on display, and Paolo had several draped across him at every point in the evening. Iker had his share as well, but try as he might, he couldn’t seem to get excited about any of them.

“That blonde wants you bad,” Paolo encouraged, laying a hand on his thigh as a red-head sucked on his neck.

Iker glanced at the girl in question who was half in his lap and seriously drunk. He couldn’t even think of her name at the moment. All he could think about was Paolo’s hand on his thigh.

The red-head looked at Iker. “Maybe the four of us should go somewhere a little more private?”

Paolo grinned and squeezed Iker’s thigh. “I think that sounds like a good plan.”

Iker realized the red-head and the blonde were friends, and he wondered if they’d planned to get the two men together. The thought was an utter turn off. All the plotting and scheming that seemed to go on left him utterly cold.

But Iker was drunk as well, and agreed to go back to his flat with Paolo and the girls. He hadn’t fucked anyone since his divorce, and hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d fucked his ex.

However, things weren’t exactly going to plan as about a minute after they arrived at the flat, the blonde was puking in the toilet. Her friend was yelling at her. Finally, the girls decided to just go home. They could be heard screaming at each other down the hallway.

Iker sat on the couch with Paolo who looked truly annoyed. “You picked a winner.”

“Picked? Hell, she just started groping me,” Iker sighed.

Paolo laughed. “Oh Iker, you’re too fucking sexy to be so passive about it. You really need to learn to just go for what you want.”

“Yeah, well what I want doesn’t fucking want me,” Iker shot back.

Paolo fell still. “What do you want?”

Iker closed his eyes. He was drunk, but he wasn’t stupid. “Nothing. I don’t want anything.”

Iker felt Paolo lean toward him. “Tell me.” Hot breath fell on his neck, and Iker felt his cock stiffen. 

“I know he doesn’t want me,” Iker breathed. Paolo wasn’t gay. He’d said so loudly and repeatedly. 

“You do?” Paolo pressed against the side of Iker, and his hand drifted across Iker’s thigh again. “Maybe he does. You just have to ask.”

“He’s not gay.”

“So? Neither are you,” Paolo said as his hand worked between Iker’s thighs.

Not gay? Iker would have laughed, but for the shocks of pleasure shooting from his groin. Holy, shit...

“Maybe some times friends can just enjoy each other,” Paolo began to grope Iker boldly as he laid a kiss on his chin.

Iker knew, somewhere in his head, that he should stop this. That they were both drunk and would regret it in the morning, but he wanted Paolo too much. 

He grabbed Paolo and began to kiss him. Desperate, sloppy kisses that Paolo responded to in a way Iker could never have dreamed. They tore at each other’s clothes, desperate to touch and feel.

Paolo didn’t even try to deny in his head that this was what he wanted. Wanted Iker. Maybe for tonight he could just let go, and tomorrow he could go back to who he really was.

As they undressed, Iker pulled Paolo into his bedroom; something about having kids in the house made sex on the couch seem like a seedy thing.

Iker had condoms in the house on the off chance he actually did get lucky tonight, but he had no idea it was going to be Paolo. For all his desires and watching videos, he’d never done this with a man before, but Paolo seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he knelt behind Iker and pulled his cheeks apart, licking Iker’s tight opening.

Fuck, that felt too good to be allowed, Iker moaned as Paolo worked him open. How did Paolo even know how to do that? 

Paolo lost control of himself as Iker responded to him. His hands were shaking as he tried to roll on the condom. Breathe, Maldini, he ordered himself as he bit his lip and finally managed it, it’s just sex.

Iker begged to be fucked, his ass high in the air, face pressed into the pillows, fingers gripping the sheets. When Paolo pressed into him, the fullness surprised him, but he didn’t resist. It was like being torn in two. Paolo wasn’t gentle in his frenzied need, but Iker didn’t protest. Let Paolo have his way, as though a protest might end this delicious dream.

The fucking was raw and passionate, both men desiring the other far more than they were willing to admit. Paolo wrapped a hand around Iker’s cock and jerked his lover to a shattering climax. Iker lost his breath in the ecstasy as shockwaves of pleasure radiated through him. Paolo was still fucking him, and he moaned desperately.

Paolo’s climax hit him harder than he expected. He was lost in the rush, unable to believe what Iker could do to him, exploding inside Iker’s tight heat.

Iker was limp beneath him when Paolo pulled out, panting. He moved to dispose of the condom, and had the desperate urge to return to Iker. To hold him.

But he couldn’t. 

Iker looked at Paolo through heavy lidded eyes as Paolo began to collect up his clothes. He didn’t even ask where Paolo was going. He knew.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his well used body. If he wished hard enough, he could imagine that Paolo held him as he drifted off to sleep, ignoring the sound of the front door closing.


	42. An Uncertain Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

Iker lay with his head on Pepe’s chest. “Do you know what I wish?”

“What?” Pepe played in Iker’s hair.

“I wish we could have raised our kids together. I would have loved to know Nando when he was smaller. And Mesut and Xabi would have had you to look up to.”

Pepe smiled. “I would have liked to have been a part of that. And Nando would have had some brothers to help him through a lot of things. He missed out on a lot, growing up alone with only one parent.”

“You raised him well,” Iker hugged him.

“I hope so. I don’t take too much credit for him. He’s done so much himself,” Pepe sighed. He thought about raising a baby with Iker, and the thought made him happy. “Is it really too late?”

Iker laughed. “I think Mesut might object to us putting him in a diaper and trying to take him to nursery school.”

“No!” Pepe chuckled. “I meant you and me...having a baby.”

Iker stilled. “You mean...like we get a surrogate and have a baby?”

“Sure,” Pepe said. “We’re both still young. And how much would the boys like a little brother or sister?

“Mesut would be so excited,” Iker warmed to the idea. “Do you think...I mean...”

“With my health?” Pepe asked quietly. “I...I want to keep living my life. I’ve been really good lately, and while the doctors can’t guarantee anything, you know...?”

“I know,” Iker said quietly. “We can’t live like you’re going to die. And, if anything happened to you...”

“You’d have the baby,” Pepe said. 

“Well, and Nando,” Iker said. “You know he’d never be alone if anything happened to you.”

“I do,” Pepe swallowed hard. “And that means more to me than you can know.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Iker whispered. “But you’re not leaving me any time soon, so you can forget about it.”

“Not in my plan,” Pepe assured him with a kiss.

* * * *

Nando ate his cereal and tried to remember last night. There was no way that woman was who he thought he was. His mother was dead. Like, not even run off, presumed dead, like there’d been a body and everything, dead.

The more he thought about it, the more he decided it couldn’t have been her. Besides. Nando and his mother were related to the family. It could easily been some other distant cousin who just resembled his mother.

He called Cesc. “Hey. Have you got an aunt or a cousin staying at the house?”

“Have we what?” Cesc asked, his head throbbing.

“I just thought...” Nando started, and then realized he had no idea how to mention this without sounding like a complete idiot. “Nothing. It’s...sorry.”

“Okay...?”

“Go back to bed, Cesc.”

Cesc hung up and Nando went to rinse his cereal bowl. It was nothing. He’d been drunk.

* * * *

Mesut got a call from Sami that morning. Sami sounded a bit out of sorts. 

“What’s up?” Mesut asked.

“Can we meet for lunch?”

Mesut sighed. “I have like six meetings today, Sami. I want to...”

“It’s important,” Sami said.

“Sure, yeah,” Mesut agreed, though he knew he didn’t have the time. “Can we meet at the place across from here?”

“Sure.”

 

* * * *

Xavi sat at his desk, head in his hands.

There was no possible way this was happening. How could this have gotten so bad?

“Mr. Hernandez?” Llorente’s head stuck in his door. “The bank manager is on the phone again.”

“Fucking hell, why don’t they just come over here and stab the knife directly into my back?”

Llorente shifted on his feet. “Do you want me to tell them you’ll call them back?”

“No, I’ll take it,” Xavi stood. “Can you get everyone together for a meeting at two o’clock?”

“Everyone?”

“Every single employee of House of Barcelona.”

“Of course, sir.”

* * * *

Mesut rushed into the restaurant, nearly half an hour late. Sami sat with a sandwich in front of him.

“Oh, god, Sami,” Mesut said. “I’m sorry- there was this thing I had to get done and then I completely lost track of the time.”

“It’s fine,” Sami said shortly. “You want half?”

Mesut smiled. “Sure.”

Sami sat back, not touching the sandwich himself as Mesut took a bite, and the waitress came by to get a drink order from him.

“Just a coke,” Mesut said through a mouthful of ham and cheese.

The waitress left and Sami watched Mesut with a trace of sadness. “So, everything seems to be going really well with your line.”

“You can’t even imagine,” Mesut said. “It’s out of control. When the magazines saw the proofs of Oscar and the baby, they went insane. They want to feature both of them in the new collection.”

“That’s great, Mesut. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Mesut said and took a slurp of the coke the waitress brought. “So, what did you need?”

“I’m leaving Madrid.”

Mesut’s jaw dropped. “What? Why?”

“Not permanently. I’m entering a training program with the police force for counter terrorism. They’ve been impressed with my work, and I’m getting a promotion.”

Mesut fought in himself. “That’s good. I mean. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Sami said. 

“How long?”

“About a year. I go to America to work with their special forces.”

Mesut’s heart sank. America? For a year? “So...”

“I think we should break up.”

“No,” Mesut begged. “You...I...”

Sami’s heart was breaking. “Mesut...you know I care about you. But you have so much in your life right now with your job and Oscar.”

“I have room for you too,” Mesut begged.

Sami willed himself not to cry. “I know you care about me. But it’s best this way.”

Mesut wanted to bawl, but he kept control of himself. “If you think so.”

Sami nodded. “I...I better go.”

“Okay.”

Sami got up and came around the table. He hugged Mesut tightly. “Good luck with...everything.”

Mesut closed his eyes as the tears came, but he managed not to beg Sami to stay.

Sami let go and walked away.

Mesut took a deep breath. He threw some cash on the table and walked out of the restaurant. He couldn’t believe he’d lost Sami.

No matter how much Mesut tried, he was never, ever quite good enough.

* * * *

“What’s going on?” Bojan asked Carles as he took a seat in the conference room. The room was filling up with everyone from the company.

Carles had a bad feeling he knew what was going on, but there was nothing he could do. He patted Bojan’s hand, and didn’t reply.

Villa joined them a moment later. “Did I tell you guys Silva has another show already?”

“Oh, hey Villa, that’s great,” Bojan said, casting worried glances at Carles. He looked around the table, smiling at the familiar faces he knew so well, and knew there were several missing. Barcelona hadn’t been the same since Pep left, and the strain was showing on everyone.

Once everyone was assembled, Xavi appeared, looking unhappy. “Thank you all for coming here. I’ll make this brief.” Xavi made no eye contact with anyone. “As some of you are aware, the house has been in financial trouble for awhile.” There was a low murmur in the room. “Unfortunately, we’ve been unable to bring the company out of the red.”

Bojan’s eyes were wide and he clutched Carles’s leg for support. What was he saying?

“Effective immediately, the House of Barcelona is closed.”


	43. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year later...

A year had passed, and as Guti looked around the opulence of his new Burlesque/Night Club, he felt a thrill of pride he had not experienced since his wedding day. The club was opening that night, and his employees were scurrying about, putting the final touches on things.

"Guti, the liquor supplier forgot the Jack Daniels, and they say they can't get it out here today."

Guti turned to look as his bartender, Joey Barton. "Are they fucking kidding?"

Joey shrugged. "They are so terribly sorry and of course they won't be billing us for that."

Guti let out a laugh at Joey's sarcasm. The brash young man had come highly recommended from a friend in Ibiza, and Guti had liked him immediately. "Find me another liquor supplier and run up the street and buy every bottle of Jack they have. Fucking expect me to open with out Jack Daniels behind the bar. My father-in-law wouldn't even stick around." Guti handed him the company credit card.

"I sure as hell wouldn't," Joey said as he rounded up two of the waiters and went to get the needed whiskey.

Everything up front seen to, Guti went to take a peek back stage and see if everything was in order there. His original plan had been just to open a night club, but when he got to researching the market, he'd realized that night clubs were a dime a dozen in Madrid. He needed a concept that would make people take notice. Late one night he and Sergio had been watching TV and come across the totally camp movie, Burlesque, and Guti had known what he wanted to do. People thought he was crazy, but he knew if he got the right staff, and combined the idea of the night club and Burlesque show, he was on to something. If the number of people wanting to come to opening night that he'd turned away were anything to go by, he'd say he was on to something.

"Guti, could you tell your dancers that maybe, just maybe breaking up with her boyfriend and going on a three day starches binge wasn't the best idea right before opening night?" David Villa, his costume designer asked as he ripped the seam out of one of the costumes.

Guti rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"Tina."

"I'll talk to her." Tina was one of his best dancers, and he hated to send her away for a few extra pounds, but he was selling a look here. And when you hired a highly regarded fashion designer to do your costumes, you did not want to annoy him.

Villa had come to Guti when he'd seen the ad for a costume designer. Guti had been astounded that someone as good as Villa wanted to job, but Villa had said that after the collapse of Barcelona, he'd thought about going out on his own, but hadn't really cared for it. His fiance and soon to be husband was none other than THE David Silva, the latest and greatest thing to hit the Spanish art scene in decades, and Villa didn't need the money, and the idea of working on Burlesque costumes intrigued him. Guti knew having Villa's name attached to the project was priceless, and had hired him on the spot.

Guti eyed the racks of costumes. He was up past his eyeballs in this place, and if it was a failure, he and Raul would be sleeping on Sergio and Nando's couch. But Raul had never uttered a word of concern, even when they'd put off buying a house and were instead renting a flat near the club. Raul was back working for Jose, and said that seeing the smiled on Guti's face every night were worth every dime.

Guti checked his watch. Time to go home for a shower and to get dressed. Guests would start arriving at eight, and the first show of the night went on at nine. He took a deep breath.

This was going to be amazing.

* * * *

"Iker, where the hell are my shoes?" Pepe grumped as he looked around the walk in closet. 

"You put them next to the bed this morning so you wouldn't lose them," Iker said as he brushed his teeth.

"Oh," Pepe leaned out of the closet and there sat his shiny new shoes. "Sorry."

Iker shook his head. Pepe had been on edge a lot lately with the impending arrival of their new bundle of joy. Scarlet, their surrogate, was due in less than a month, and was carrying two gorgeous (in Iker's opinion) little girls. They hadn't planned on twins, but the doctor had said it was often the product of the artificial insemination. Not that they were concerned. It meant they were able to buy twice as much frilly, pink stuff. They were already spoiled and they weren't even born yet, Nando had grumbled on more than one occasion.

"Nando and Sergio will be here to pick us up soon," Pepe said as he tied his shoes. Guti had offered to send a limo to pick them all up, but Iker had told him it wasn't necessary. Sergio was disappointed.

"I'm almost ready."

Pepe leaned in the bathroom and kissed Iker on the cheek. "You better not be ready, or we'll be late."

"Get out of here," Iker laughed and pushed him out of the bathroom.

Pepe made his way down the hall. It had been a year since the doctors had put him on a new treatment regime, and at his latest appointment, they'd told him that the virus seemed to have been finally destroyed. He was still taking a low dose of medication as a precaution, but he didn't feel weak any more. He hadn't felt this good since before he was sick, all those years ago.

"Are you eating crisps again?"

There was a crackle and the muffled thump of a pillow. "No!"

Pepe entered the living room and found Scarlet, their surrogate, lying on the couch with her feel propped up, hands resting on her huge pregnant belly. There were crumbs on her t-shirt.

Pepe sighed. "Scarlet!"

"What," Scarlet whined. "I'm the size of the house. I have to pee every three minutes. Don't deny me my Doritos."

Pepe shook his head. "You're going to be the size of two houses if you keep eating all that junk."

"They like it," Scarlet rubbed her belly. One of the babies kicked back in agreement. "See."

"How is our little footballer today," Pepe sat next to Scarlet and laid a hand on her stomach. He got a kick.

"She's ready for the world cup," Scarlet agreed with a wince as the baby took her enthusiasm out on her bladder "Bathroom."

Pepe laughed and helped her up. Scarlet had been living with them for the past month, ever since the doctor had put her on bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy and she'd been forced to quit her job.

"Lola will be here soon with Oscar," Pepe reminded her.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Scarlet protested. 

"You know Iker worries," Pepe said, and Iker appeared in time to roll his eyes. 

"You mean you worry," Iker said, giving the belly a pat as Scarlet waddled past him. "You like Lola anyway."

"Okay, fine," Scarlet agreed. "And Oscar is good for fetching me snacks."

"See," Pepe said, “It’s all good.”

The front door opened and Nando and Sergio appeared. 

“Whoa,” Iker said as he checked out Sergio’s outfit. “All dressed up.”

Sergio twirled. “You like.”

“Love it,” Iker kissed his cheek. “Hey Nando.”

“Hi Iker,” Nando leaned in and hugged him. “I feel under dressed next to him.” He smiled affectionately at Sergio who smoothed his black leather trousers.

“I offered to dress you!” Sergio said, frowning at Nando’s plain black trousers and open-necked white shirt.

“You look gorgeous,” Pepe kissed Nando’s cheek. “And you look gorgeous too,” he told Sergio.

Sergio grinned. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Are we ready?” Nando asked.

“I want to wait for Lola to get here,” Pepe said.

Scarlet waddled back from the bathroom. “Don’t be stupid. She texted a few minutes ago and said she and Oscar were on their way. Hi boys.”

“Are you sure that’s not triplets?” Sergio took in Scarlet’s ever expanding belly.

“Watch it,” Scarlet took a swing at him.

“Call us if you need anything,” Pepe said, reluctantly letting Iker lead him to the door. “Or call an ambulance. Do you have the phone there with you?”

“Yes,” Scarlet said. “Shoo. All of you.”

Lola pulled up to the house just as the four were piling into Sergio’s BMW. Iker, of course, had to stop to see Oscar.

“We’re never getting there,” Sergio sighed, but when Iker opened the door and hear Oscar squeal in delight, he couldn’t be mad for long.

“IIIIIIIker!” 

Iker unstrapped Oscar as Lola got out of the car with a pizza in one hand.

“Lola, what are you doing?!” Pepe moaned.

“Pepe, I love you, but if you try to keep controlling everything Scarlet does, I’m moving her to my house,” Lola scolded Pepe. “I ate nothing but cherry popsicles and grilled cheese the last month I was pregnant with Oscar and he’s just fine.”

“Pepe,” Oscar beamed at him from Iker’s arms. “Mummy say.”

Sergio chuckled. “You been told, Pepe.”

Nando peered at Lola. “Lola...?”

“Yes Nando?” Lola held the pizza box in front of her.

Nando came over. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but are you getting fat?”

Sergio gasped. “For the love of GOD, Nando!”

“No!” Nando said. “I mean...”

“Is this your subtle way of asking if I’m pregnant?”

“Yes?”

“God, she better be, or I’m going to let you drive over Nando in your car,” Pepe chuckled.

“Yes,” Lola grinned. “But I haven’t told Mesut yet...so...”

Sergio’s eyes got wide. “It’s not Mesut’s, is it!?!?”

Iker burst out laughing. “Sese! She’s married!”

“Oh,” Sergio said. “Right.”

“No, it’s most definitely Carlo’s. I just haven’t had a chance to talk to Mesut about it, and I wanted to tell him myself.”

“Of course,” Iker kissed her on the cheek. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Lola beamed and rubbed her belly. 

Iker helped Lola into the house and finally they were on their way to the club.

* * * *

Cesc checked his hair and then his watch. As ever, Carles and Bojan were running late to pick him up. They had just texted to say they were going to pick up Silva on their way, but Silva was busy with an art dealer, and they were waiting outside his studio. It was nearly eight on a Friday night, and Villa's premier was in an hour!

Cesc got himself a glass of water. Since he wasn't driving tonight, he knew he was going to drink too much, and the older he got, the less quickly he seemed to recover from hangovers. He sipped the water and looked around his silent flat. After moving back to the flat, his whole life had been pretty quiet. With the collapse of Barcelona, they'd had to sell the house. His father was living, on his own now, in a nice flat not too far from Cesc, memory never recovered, but seemingly doing fine.

Without realizing it, Cesc had gotten very lonely. He and Gerard had broken up months ago. After everything with Llorente, Gerard was grateful to Cesc for supporting him, but decided he needed to be on his own for awhile to sort himself out. The last Cesc had heard, he'd taken a job at a small design firm in town.

Cesc kept himself busy at work. It was nearly time for the fall shows, and between that and looking after his father, Cesc's hours were filled.

There was a banging on the door. Cesc started and nearly dropped his glass. He checked he had his phone and his wallet and went to answer it.

"Ready?" Bojan asked, bouncing on his heels. He was wearing an obnoxiously pink shirt with a tiny bunneah embroidered on it. 

"Is that one of the new line?" Cesc asked as he peered at the bunneah.

"Yup," Bojan said proudly. Bojan had written and illustrated a book called "BB Bunneah" (Bojan's Baby Bunneah) based on his little pink rabbit he carried everywhere. It was cute, but at first everyone thought Bojan may have finally regressed back to childhood, but the book was an instant success. Bojan had written several others, and the products had followed. The latest were the BB Bunneah line of clothes House of Madrid was producing, designed mostly for kids by Mesut, but also with a line of adult shirts and hats. A movie was being discussed with Pixar.

"You still amaze me, Bo," Cesc said as they stepped out of Cesc's building to Carles's waiting Saab.

"Hey," Cesc said to Silva as he climbed in the back. 

Silva grinned. "Hey Cesc. How are you?"

"Great," Cesc said. "Wedding still a go?"

"Oh yes," Silva said. "All ready to go, I think. Thankfully with the club opening and my New York show next month, neither of us has had time to panic!"

"Well, with the reception at the club, that makes things a lot easier."

"Totally. Guti is giving us the space for free, we just have to pay for food and drinks."

"When it the last tuxedo fitting?" Carles asked.

"Thursday?" Silva said, unsure. "You'll have to ask Villa. I'm hopeless at remembering things these days."

They chattered on the way to the club, the togetherness with his family making Cesc forget his melancholy.

However, when they pulled up in front of the club, Cesc saw a face he hadn’t expected and his heart lurched.


	44. Burlesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti's new club is a hit.

Xavi.

“Oops, hey I think I lost my phone!” Cesc nearly shouted just before Bojan opened the door to the car.

“Lost it where?” Carles leaned over the seat to look.

“It’s in your hand,” Silva said, giving Cesc a strange look.

“Oh yeah,” Cesc said, and with a quick glance saw that Xavi had disappeared into the club.

“Been drinking already, little bro?” Carles asked as they all got out and he gave the keys to the valet.

“Sorry,” Cesc muttered, and led the way up to the bouncer. He knew that Xavi was the last person that their family really wanted to see after his short reign as president of Barcelona resulted in the end of the company. Oddly enough, their father had been unconcerned about the collapse. To be fair, it seemed things had worked out for a lot of them. Bojan had gotten his BB Bunneah started, Villa seemed actually even happier to be working what one might consider a job far beneath his talents, and even Carles had settled well in a new job at House of Madrid.

They were waved in after being checked off the list. “Mr. Villa asked you to stop back stage before the show.”

The music and lights as they entered the place literally took Cesc’s breath away. He’d been in a couple of times while they had been constructing, but now, in it’s full glory, he realized this place was going to be an instant success.

* * * *

Xavi walked up to the bar. The bartender was an attractive young man, but really not Xavi’s type.

“Jack and Coke?” Xavi asked and the busy bartender nodded and turned for the bottle. Xavi looked around the club which was filling up quickly. He’d been off the social radar since the collapse of Barcelona, but in that the fall shows were in just a few weeks, and he was about to debut a new line, he really needed to get back into things. He had missed it. And he hadn’t gotten laid in ages.

Across the room, he saw the Barcelona boys walking in, with Bojan and David Silva. Xavi turned back to the bar. Just the people he did not want to see tonight.

Though really, not having spoken to any of them since announcing the closing of Barcelona, he didn’t have any real reason to think they would be against him. In truth, their father had caused the downfall, not him. Xavi just hadn’t been business savy enough to rescue the sinking ship. He’d spent the last twelve months studying business law, and now he knew he should have acted to freeze the accounts of Barcelona before it got to the point it did. Though why none of the accountants at the firm thought of it all confused him. He knew there was one person who knew.

“You look awful pensive for a club opening.”

Xavi looked up as an attractive man sat down next to him.

“I’m a little out of practice,” Xavi laughed. “I’m Xavi.”

“Victor,” the man replied and laid a twenty on the bar. “That one’s on me,” he indicated to the drink the bartender had just laid down. “And two beers for my brother and I.”

“Thank you,” Xavi picked up the drink looked and saw a tall, arrogant looking man with a ponytail behind Victor who was checking out the bartender. He glanced at Xavi, but didn’t say anything. Xavi vaguely recognized him as a model.

“Have you got a seat for the show? There’s room at our table,” Victor said.

“Sure,” Xavi smiled at him. Apparently this flirting thing was as easy as he remembered. From the look in Victor’s eye, he might be getting laid tonight.

* * * *

Andy watched his brother walk off with a short man, and turned his attention back to the bartender. The man was sexy. He sipped the beer his brother had bought him, and waited for the man to have a free moment.

“Can I get you something else?” the bartender asked.

“Your phone number?” Andy asked, gazing directly into the man’s dark brown eyes.

The bartender gave him a grin. “How about you tell me your name, first?”

“Andy.”

“Well, Andy, I’m Joey, and I’m kind of busy right now,” Joey said, but as he turned away, he licked his lips. 

Andy took it as a good sign and made a tactical retreat.

* * * *

Iker, Sergio, Nando, and Pepe joined Mesut, Xabi and Raul who were already sat at the VIP table. “Sorry,” Sergio said, kissing his father on the cheek as they sat. “We couldn’t get out of the house.”

“You’re lucky Guti is tied up backstage. You know he’d have a fit if you all were late.”

“We’re not late,” Pepe said. “Show isn’t for fifteen minutes.”

“I’ve been watching Xabi and Mesut badly flirt for an hour,” Raul said. “You’re late.”

“Hey!” Mesut protested. “We’re not that bad!”

“Xabi tried to pick up the waiter. Who does that?” Raul asked with a groan.

“He was cute.”

“He wasn’t, really,” Mesut said.

“Who’s side are you on?” Xabi asked.

“What, I’m just saying.”

Sergio rolled his eyes. “The two of you are the blind leading the blind. Do you want me to take you out?”

Nando snaked and arm through Sergio’s. “No.”

Sergio kissed the side of his face. “I’m not picking up guys for me.”

“I know, but they can’t resist you,” Nando rested his chin on Sergio’s shoulder.

Raul waved to the waiter. “I need more to drink.”

Iker laughed. “Is that the waiter in question? He’s not bad.”

“Dad!” Mesut scrunched down in his seat and Xabi put his head in his hands.

“Double, please?” Raul asked the waiter, handing over his empty glass.

* * * *

Guti watched the show backstage. He’d been going to sit with the family, but at the last moment, he knew he needed to do this alone. He couldn’t be there in front of everyone. What if it sucked? What if everyone hated it? He and Raul were going to be broke and...

“Breathe.”

A familiar hand slipped around Guti’s waist and he felt Raul’s warmth press against him.

Throughout the show, Raul didn’t say a word. Didn’t offer any comments at all, was just there for Guti.

But about ten minutes in, the crowd was loving every minute, and the smile on Guti’s face was wide. The show was masterful. The girls were amazing, and Villa’s costumes were gorgeous. It was, quite frankly, a smashing success.

“You,” Raul kissed Guti’s cheek as the curtain closed and pushed him forward on to the stage.

Guti looked back at Raul with tears in his eyes. “Only because of you.”

* * * *

“How did our house close?” Bojan wanted to know as he stood, whistling and applauding with everyone else. “Villa is a genius.”

Carles laughed. “He always was!”

“God, that shit is good,” Cesc said, amazing. “I mean, I’d thought this was all a bit of a joke, but, damn...”

Bojan was cheering, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brothers at a table not too far away. He hadn’t talked to either of them for months. Maybe he should go over.

But as Bojan watched, Victor turned to the man sat next to him, and all of the blood ran out of Bojan’s face.

“Bo?” Carles asked, face concerned as he turned to see what had Bojan so upset. When he say Xavi, he glared. “What the fuck is he doing here?”

“With Victor and Andy,” Bojan whispered, his fingers closing around the bunneah in his pocket.

Cesc caught on. “Oh. Oh they fucking did not.” He kicked his chair back.

“No!” Bojan begged. “It’s fine.”

“It fucking is not,” Cesc said, but Bojan grabbed his arm. 

“Please Cesc.”

Cesc stilled. “Are you sure? I can kick their asses.”

Bojan let out a bark of laughter, not really meaning to put down his friend, but really, Victor and Andy were twice Cesc’s size. “They can do whatever they like.”

“You sure?” Carles asked, sliding an arm around Bojan.

“Yes,” Bojan took a deep breath. “They don’t get to make me feel bad any more.”

“Good,” Carles kissed his temple. 

Villa was making his way toward them, slowly, as everyone in the crowd had to stop him and congratulate him. When he finally arrived, Silva threw himself at him.

“You are amazing!” Silva laughed and hugged him tight. “Holy shit, I’m gay and those girls did it for me!”

Villa laughed. “It wasn’t all the costumes.”

“Totally was!” Cesc said.

“Thank you,” Villa said.

Bojan was smiling, but as they all offered their congratulations, his gaze kept shifting over to Victor and Xavi, who couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

* * * *

“Another beer?” 

Andy was leaning on the end of the bar, and Joey, with a break in the action, had come down with a bottle in his hand.

“Thanks,” Andy said, and reached for his wallet.

Joey waved it away. “On the house.”

“Thank you,” Andy saluted him with the bottle as he took a long drink. It was after the second show, but the club was still crushed with bodies.

“So you come here often?” Joey asked with all seriousness.

Andy laughed. “All the time. You?”

“I do,” Joey nodded. 

“So you know Guti?”

“The owner?” Joey asked with a slight frown.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m definitely here hitting on you. He’s just....an acquaintance of my mother.”

“Really? I was beginning to doubt Guti knew any women,” Joey said. He spotted the man in question shaking hands with some VIP’s. Joey caught his eye and waved him over.

Andy watched the blonde walk toward him, and looked for signs of himself. He’d thought a lot about the man since his mother had revealed who he was nearly a year ago, and he wondered if Guti had any clue.

“Guti, this is Andy,” Joey said.

“Hi,” Guti said, no flicker of recognition in his blue eyes at all. “Get me a G&T, Joey?”

“Sure,” Joey went to mix the drink, and Guti leaned on the bar. “You a friend of Joey’s?”

“We just met,” Andy said. “Do you know Angelica Suarez?”

Guti’s eyes widened. “Oh...god...from ages ago. How do you know her?”

“She’s my mother,” Andy said as he gauged Guti’s reaction.

“Good God, Angelica had a kid?”

Andy burst out laughing. “Yeah, she’s not exactly mother of the year.”

“God, sorry,” Guti said, realizing how that had sounded. “I mean...”

“No, she’s a bitch,” Andy agreed. “Just mentioned she knew you.”

Guti nodded. “Well, tell her I said hello.”

Andy nodded. Not that he’d talked to her since that conversation. “So, since you’re the boss, can you make the bartender give me his number?”

Guti laughed. “Oi! Joey!”

Joey returned with Guti’s drink. “Yes?”

Guti winked at Andy. “Go out with this guy. I like him.”

* * * *

“So,” Victor kissed Xavi’s neck. “Is this where I get to take you home with me?”

“No,” Xavi said. “You get to come home with me.” Xavi never went to anyone else’s place. You gave up the upper hand that way.

“That works,” Victor said as he got up. He knew almost nothing about the man, the conversation of the evening being limited to discussing the weather, but he knew he wanted him.

They caught a cab, behaving themselves on the way. Nothing tackier than making out in a cab. Victor checked his messages. Xavi paid the driver.

Up in Xavi’s apartment, he began tearing at Victor’s clothes, asserting his dominance. This was what he needed. Hot, hard, and now.

Victor could sense Xavi’s pent up need, and gave over to it easily. He did like to be dominated. He had to be a powerful, no holds barded attorney all the time in his job, and sometimes he just liked to get fucked.

Xavi ran his hands over Victor’s chest, liking and biting a path down to his nipples. Victor let out a hiss and Xavi’s teeth closed on his nipple. Xavi released it, but Victor urged him back. Xavi grinned as he dove back in. He’d picked up a good one.

Victor knew he was going to be bruised tomorrow, and he didn’t care. Fuck, Xavi was rough. Rough and...

Xavi pushed Victor face down over the back of the sofa. “Don’t move.”

Victor growled but spread his legs. Fucked. He was going to get fucked.

Xavi returned with a condom which he ripped open with his teeth, and lube which he tipped up over Victors ass, letting it fall in a stream between his cheeks. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Xavi groaned as Victor braced against the sofa. He rubbed down Victor’s crack before pressing two fingers in to him. Victor moaned in pleasure as Xavi worked him open with a few quick strokes. Yes. Make me feel it, he begged silently.

Xavi rolled on the condom and pressed against Victor. “How hard?”

“Hard!” Victor begged. “Fuck me!”

Xavi drove into Victor in a powerful thrust. Victor cried out as Xavi slammed home. So much hard cock. Xavi wrapped himself around Victor as his hips snapped, driving into Victor in punishing thrusts.

Victor took it all. Felt so good to just be...used. Didn’t have to think, didn’t have to do anything but just be taken. He felt Xavi tighten up and cum, and Victor dragged out his own orgasm with a few rough strokes.

“Mmm,” Xavi groaned in pleasure. He pulled out of Victor, but didn’t let go. “Shower,” he ordered.

Victor followed on unsteady legs, it never occurring to him not to obey.


	45. Not as important as they imagine themselves to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva is not enjoying New York.

Silva had to fly straight to New York after the opening to see about the set up of his show there. He was very nervous as his grasp of the English language was pretty shakey, but his art dealer, Pablo Zabaleta, was already there and had promised to pick him up at the airport.

"You made it," Pablo said, giving Silva a warm hug. Silva was relieved to see him. Everything on the plane had been in English and French.

"All in one piece," Silva said with a smile.

"I'm sure you're tired, but everyone is anxious to meet you. We're going to dinner and then out for drinks if you're up to it."

"Sure," Silva agreed even though he felt like he could sleep for a week. While the interest in his art was exciting, he was beginning to find it all overwhelming. It had been more than a week since he'd had any time to work on his art, and he was feeling restless.

* * * *

Pep sat on his balcony, enjoying the warm morning and reading his paper. The reviews for Guti's new club and Villa's designs were, needless to say, rave. Now that all of his sons were happily settled in new jobs and lives, he knew it was time to put in action the next part of his plan. He summoned his butler and asked him to send a message to Xavi.

He sipped his coffee and observed the skyline. Letting the House of Barcelona fail had been a tactical move on his part. None of the removal of funds by Leo, sanctions by Pep, had been illegal. Pep had been sole owner of the company, and as such, was not responsible to to any shareholders. He knew the first few months after the collapse had been a struggle for his sons, but he knew they were all strong young men, and they all had come through it, stronger for the fight.

Letting the company collapse had been Julia's idea. She suggest that one way that the boys could feel free from any of Pep's control was for them no long to be working for his company, but that the only way that would happen without them feeling Pep had forced them out was to let the company fail.

But now it was time to put things back together again.

* * * *

Mesut was staring at pink sketches that were starting to make his eyes cross.

"Is it me, or is BB Bunneah too pink?"

Bojan looked up. "Too...pink?"

"He's a boy bunny, right?"

"Yeah."

"So...maybe a little less pink?" Mesut suggested.

"Boys can wear pink!" Bojan protested as he looked down at his own pink cardigan.

"I'm not saying they can't, but maybe our next move is to play with color? Go for a wider range of colors?"

Bojan grinned. "BB Bunneah could get lost in the paint store and discover all the different colors he could be!!!"

Mesut laughed. "You write the book, I'll get on the designs."

Bojan had been working in a corner of Mesut's office for awhile now. He was technically freelance in his work, but Bojan didn't like to sit alone in the house all day, and Mesut liked him to be around to help. Jose didn't mind letting Bojan used the company supplies, especially considering the cash the BB Bunneah line was currently bringing in.

Well, and it didn't hurt that Carles's office was down the way.

"Lunch?" Carles stuck his head in. "Oh, hey Mesut."

"No, it's fine, I'm not here!"

"Mesut, the love of my life, may I please share your company this fine day?" Carles dropped to his knee in front of Mesut.

"Hey!" Bojan grinned. "Mine."

"I knew you two were having an affair," Carles said with a frown.

Bojan giggled and Mesut rolled his eyes. "Seriously you two, gag."

"I have to work on this new book idea Mesut just had," Bojan said. "Can you pick something up and bring it back?" Bojan batted his big eyes at Carles.

"Sure. Chinese?"

"Don't forget the egg rolls!"

"Want anything, Mesut?"

"No thanks, I'm meeting Lola for lunch. She said she needed to talk, and the last time she said that, she told me I had a kid."

Bojan grinned. "Surprise, Oscar has a twin brother!"

"Hush," Mesut said as he checked his watch. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" Bojan called as Mesut and Carles left. He looked down at his table BB Bunneah in the Paint Store...no...that wasn't catchy at all. BB Bunneah and the Rainbow...hmmm....

* * * *

Silva didn't get much at dinner other than the fact that everyone seemed to think his art was fantastic. A couple of the people- he'd long since given up on names- fancied themselves to be Spanish speakers, but he had no idea what they were talking about either.

After dinner, they went for drinks. Mesut excused himself to the bathroom, more for a moment's peace than anything. Washing his hands at the sink, he caught the glance of a very good looking man with longish dark hair.

"I'm sorry," the man began in perfectly, wonderful Spanish. "Are you David Silva?"

"Yes," Silva smiled the first real smile he'd had on his face all evening. A Spaniard, an actual Spaniard.

"Sorry, I'm Sami," he introduced himself. "I'm a fan of your work."

"Thank you," Silva said. Impulsively, he added, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Sami grinned. "I mean, I'm sure you're here with that big group of important art people and all."

"Trust me," Silva said. "They are not as important as they imagine themselves to be."

"Few of us are."

* * * *

Xavi got the message from Pep and frowned at it for a good five minutes. What on Earth could Pep want to talk with him about? When Barcelona had folded, the terms of his agreement with Pep left him in full control of his line, and Xavi was able to reorganize and start again without much issue. It was a step back considering he had, however briefly, been in charge of one of the most powerful houses in Spain, but the experience had taught him a lot about how the business was run.

So why did Pep want to meet with him?

* * * *

"Hi," Mesut said as he kissed Lola on the cheek. They were at their favorite place. It was kid friendly, and it was a little odd to not have Oscar here.

"Hello," Lola smiled as he took a seat. 

"Can you just like tell me so I can decide if I need something harder than a Coke?"

Lola laughed. "Oh! Mesut., it's not really a big deal. I just wanted to tell you in person. Carlo and I are expecting again."

"Oh," Mesut said as he absorbed this. "Oh! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Carlo is really excited. He adores Oscar, but..."

"Yeah, it's different," Mesut nodded. "What about Oscar?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Mesut paled. Was Lola going to get rid of Oscar now that she and her husband had one of their own on the way!?!

"Mesut!" Lola said. She knew Mesut well enough to know that he was already over reacting. "We're not shipping Oscar off to military school or anything."

"Oh, well," Mesut flushed. The waiter arrived and he ordered a glass of wine.

"No, I just wanted to warn you that Oscar is not very happy about this news."

"He's not?" Mesut asked. "I thought every kid wanted a little brother or sister?" Hell, he was in his twenties and giddy as heck that Iker and Pepe were having the girls.

"He's worried," Lola said. "He thinks we're trying to replace him. He covers his ears when I try to talk to him about it."

"Oh!" Mesut said. "Poor Oscar."

"I know. He has nothing to be worried about. I mean, honestly; Carlo adores him, he has you, and your whole family spoil the kid rotten!"

"Maybe he's worried because Iker and Pepe are having the twins, too? All these new babies?"

"It could be," Lola sighed. "I just wondered if you wanted to keep him this weekend. A little one on one time with his daddy to let him know he's still number one?"

"Sure," Mesut said. "I'd love to have him. I'm going to have the baby, too. Jose and Cris are taking a long weekend to Lake Como."

"Are they still having troubles?" Lola looked sad.

Mesut sighed. "They love each other. I just...I don't know."

Lola reached out and squeezed Mesut's hand. "Well, you and the boys will have a marvelous time this weekend."

"I think we can find some trouble to get in to."

* * * *

Pablo found Silva at the bar.

"I was beginning to think you'd escaped," Pablo said, laying a hand on Silva's shoulder.

Silva smiled at him, exhausted and drunk. "This is Sami."

"Hi Sami," Pablo said. "Are you about ready to head back to the hotel, Silva?"

"Yeah," Silva said, sorry to have to leave. "Can I get your number?" 

Sami nodded. "Yeah sure."

Pablo raised an eyebrow. He had an invitation to Silva's wedding. What was he doing?

Silva and Sami exchanged numbers and Silva got to his feet. 

"Ready," Silva said as Pablo pulled him back over to the table to say their farewells. Sami watched them go with a smile. He was headed back to Madrid next week after his year long training and an affair with a sexy artist might just be the thing.

* * * *

Xavi sat across the table from Pep, and the gleam in his eye was the old Pep. Xavi sipped the glass of wine that was sat in front of him and waited.

Pep could see the hesitation in Xavi, and knew it was warranted. Pep hadn't intended to use the designer the way he had, and somehow he realized that earning his trust wasn't going to be as easy as winning back his sons. So he decided to lay all of his cards on the table.

"I think I should start by telling you that I have fully regained my memory."

Xavi's jaw dropped. "Since when?"

So much for playing cool.

Pep smiled. "Since before the house closed."

"And you just let it happen?!"

"It needed to," Pep said simply. "And at the time, I was not prepared to take back over. So I let it go."

Xavi glared. "Thanks."

"I do apologize. I do understand the position I put you in, but I see you managed to do well for yourself."

Xavi couldn't disagree with that. His new show was highly anticipated.

"And I wanted to propose another partnership."

"No."

Pep smiled. He knew he'd liked Xavi. It was time to up the ante. "Not even for a million Euros?"


	46. Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming!

Lightning flashed as Mesut pulled up to the house. Oscar whimpered.

Mesut reached around and squeezed his knee. "You know it's just God's fireworks," he said as he pulled to a stop. 

"No like," Oscar whined.

"Well, we're going to run inside before it rains and then we don't have to see any more of it," Mesut promised. "Remember who's coming over tonight?"

"Cris," Mesut said happily, his fear evaporated. "He bring sheep, right?"

"I'm certain he did. You brought your dinosaurs to share," Mesut said. He grabbed his overnight bag and Oscar's bag as the toddler unstrapped himself and climbed out of the car. Mesut shook his head. He wasn't a toddler any more. He was four now, and a little person, all his own.

"I here!" Oscar announced as he wrenched open the door. 

"Well, yes you are," Nando said as he was carrying a tray out of the kitchen. "Scarlet is getting ready for dinner, did you want to join her?"

"Yes. Chicken nuggets?"

"She's having pasta. You like pasta, don't you?"

"And nuggets?" Oscar negotiated. 

"Maybe we can find some," Nando allowed as Oscar ran past him to find Scarlet.

"Hey," Mesut said as he closed the door on another crack of thunder. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

Nando rolled his eyes. "Sergio is going out with Xabi tonight, and Dad asked me to come. Apparently you'd be distracted with with the kids and someone needs to look after Scarlet."

"Like I can't keep track of two babies and one immobile pregnant lady," Mesut said with a grin and kissed Nando on the cheek. "Didn't want to go out?"

"Nah," Nando said. "Sergio and Xabi needed some cousin time. Xabi's been depressed and the last thing he needs is our coupleness thrown in his face."

Mesut nodded. He and Xabi had both talked about how it was hard, sometimes to always see Sergio and Nando so happy together when they both were lonely.

"Mesut!" Iker said as he appeared from the bedroom.

"Isn't your reservation at eight?"

"Yes, yes," Iker said giving him a hug. "I think we're practicing for when we can't leave the house because of the babies. Where is my grandson."

"Entertaining Scarlet," Mesut said. He and Iker followed Nando into the lounge. 

"Nuggets?" Oscar requested.

"Yeah, I want some chicken nuggets, too," Scarlet said with a grin. "From McDonalds."

"Ooooh!" Oscar's face lit up.

"It means we have to go back into the storm," Mesut said, feeling a little bad to be manipulating the kid.

"Oh," Oscar said. "No nuggets," he told Scarlet with a decisive nod.

* * * *

"Alright," Sergio said as he set two martinis on the table. "Tell Cousin Sergio everything."

Xabi laughed. "Oh Sergio, what can I do?"

Sergio grinned. "You need to get out more. Fuck more bimbos."

Xabi sighed. "I think that was where I went wrong in the first place. Fucking bimbos."

Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What bimbos are these?"

"Oh, this guy in London." Xabi told Sergio about Jesus and the painful way they had split up. "I fucked that up royally."

"You?" Sergio said with a frown. "Sounds like that wanker Gerard did all the fucking up. Fucking hell, he's an asshole."

Xabi looked sad. "I loved him."

"I know," Sergio squeezed his hand. "And he was messed up and it sounds like he was hurt too, but you can't beat yourself up over it. It's over and it shouldn't dictate how you live your life now."

"I know," Xabi took a long drink to keep the tears away. "I just don't think I'm made to be in a relationship. I just can't even do it right."

"You had two relationships go bad. You can hardly judge your whole life on two relationships! God, I fuck up my relationship all the time."

"But you and Nando are so happy."

"Sure," Sergio shrugged. "I love him to pieces, but if he doesn't quit leaving his dirty clothes on the floor of the bedroom, I might have to kill him."

Xabi cracked a smile. "But you found someone worth fighting with, you know?"

"I know," Sergio said. "I was lucky. Hell, your dad went and married him into the family for me, and I'm grateful every day. You just have to put yourself out there. Go on some bad dates. Have you even been on a date in like, a year?"

"No," Xabi admitted. "I hate it!"

"So does everybody. If it wasn't for the desire to get laid, no one in this world would ever date."

"Fair enough," Xabi agreed with a grin.

"Now. Let's get you laid." Sergio sipped his martini and slowly gazed around the room. Who was Xabi's type anyway. His eyes landed on a slight boy with startlingly blue eyes. "Oh, yum."

"Who?" Xabi said, turning to look at who Sergio was eying. His heart dropped to his feet.

Jesus.

* * * *

"I asked you three times to pick it up," Cristiano said irritably as Jose got out of the car and went back inside to pick up the plane tickets. Of course, that wasn't strictly true. Cristiano had mentioned it, last night as Jose was trying to get the baby to bed.

Cristiano took a deep breath. He wasn't going to start another fight. The bickering was tearing them apart, and it upset the baby. They couldn't do this.

Jose returned, running a hand through his hair, which Cristiano was certain was greyer than when they'd met. Cristiano offered him a smile.

Jose returned it tightly. "What time did you tell Mesut we'd be there?"

"Seven," Cristiano said. "He's already at the house with Oscar, so they're fine."

"I don't like to keep people waiting."

Cristiano breathed deeply. He turned in his seat as Jose started the car. "Got Sheep?"

"Sheep!" the baby waved it. The toy was more grey than white these days, but the baby wouldn't go anywhere without it. Last summer at the pool had been brutal.

"I bet Oscar will be happy to see him," Cristiano told the baby. 

"Oscar love Sheep!" the baby agreed. At a year and a half, he was running to and fro like an Olympian, but Cris wondered if he should be talking more. Cristiano spent most minutes he wasn't fighting with Jose worrying about the baby. 

He looked out the window. The dark grey sky seemed to echo his life which was miserable. His new collection was a disaster. The shows were coming up fast, and Cristiano suspected that if he wasn't sleeping with the boss, they would have been pulled. As it was, he was only going to have five pieces as a part of a larger show.

"Daddy! Truck!" The baby was pointing out the window at a big dump truck.

"You're right, Baby. A big one."

"Truck," the baby repeated to himself, holding up the sheep to let it have a look.

When they arrived at the house, Jose stayed in the car. "We'll be late to the airport," he said shortly, knowing his family was incapable of a brief meeting.

"Okay, Baby. You're going to stay with Mesut a couple of days," Cristiano said as he unstrapped him. "Mesut and Oscar."

"Mesu!" the baby said, having picked up Oscar's nickname. Thankfully, the baby had no idea of the difference between a couple hours and a couple days, and didn't make a fuss that Cristiano was leaving him. 

It had begun to rain, and Cristiano ducked quickly into the house. "Hey, we're late," Cristiano said walking in and setting the baby on the floor. He quickly toddled down the hall to see if Oscar was already there.

"OS! MESU!" he demanded, waving the sheep.

Cristiano followed him to be sure he found someone and to give him a goodbye kiss. He'd mostly gotten over his initial fear after the kidnapping, but he always needed one last kiss to reassure him that the baby was okay.

"Hi!" Nando said as he and Oscar sat on the floor with a plate of chicken nuggets. Oscar was selecting one for Scarlet, and abandoned it as the baby ran in.

"CRIS!" he yelled and ran over for a hug. "NUGGETS!"

The baby's eyes got wide and he let Oscar drag him over the the plate. "Nuggets."

"Oh sure, give away my nugget," Scarlet laughed.

"I miss the days when all you needed to make you happy was a plate of chicken nuggets," Nando sighed as the baby reverently picked up a nugget and began eating it.

Cris teared up at the thought. Why wasn't it possible to just be happy like that, he thought as he knelt down to give the baby a hug.

"Nugget," he offered one to Cris.

"Thank you, Baby," Cris said as he accepted it. "Can I have one for Jose?"

"Jo-SAY," the baby agreed and picked up another.

"Cris!" Oscar admonished as the baby was giving away his precious nuggets.

"You be good," Cris said and kissed the baby's head, holding the nuggets carefully.

"Have fun," Mesut said, giving Cris a hug as he looked like he needed it.

Cris waved to everyone and made his way out. Maybe it was that easy. Maybe happiness was a chicken nugget. 

He climbed into the car and handed Jose his nugget. "From Oscar."

Jose frowned at the processed chunk of meat. "What?"

"A little bit of happiness," Cris clarified.

Jose looked at Cris for a moment, wondering if he'd lost his mind. But when he saw the hope in his eyes, realized what he was being offered. "Thank you."

Jose took a bite of the nugget and grimaced. "They like these?"

Cristiano laughed out loud. "You would have thought it was caviar."

Jose swallowed. "You can have the rest of my happiness."

* * * *

Jesus had been staring at Xabi since he'd walked into the bar. He knew that Xabi was living and working in Madrid, but he'd never run into him before. Now, seeing him sat there with a gorgeous man, Jesus felt the jealousy swell. He knew he had no right, and he knew he should know better than to even think about Xabi after the way he'd broken up with him, but Jesus couldn't help it. He'd fallen so hard for Xabi. And he knew why Xabi had said those horrible things. Because of Steven. He knew he shouldn't forgive so easily, but....

And then Xabi turned and saw him. Xabi's eyes grew wide in recognition, and then he quickly turned away. Jesus's heart dropped. But Xabi's companion was looking at him, confused and he said something to Xabi.

Jesus wanted to curl up under the table and die. No. He needed to get out of here. Yes. Go somewhere else. He was supposed to be meeting a friend, but he didn't care any more. He could make an excuse, he had to....

"Jesus?"

Jesus frozed. Oh god.

He slowly turned and saw Xabi. "Xabi."

Xabi looked like he had no more idea what to say than Jesus. Finally, he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Jesus nodded. "Thank you."

"Really. I was an asshole and you didn't deserve that."

Jesus nodded again. 

Xabi took a deep breath. "Are you here alone? Do you want to come join me and my cousin?"

His cousin? Jesus's heart leapt. "I have a friend coming, but...yeah."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, just a girl I work with."

Xabi smiled a genuine, warm smile. "She can join us too?"

"Cool," Jesus said and followed Xabi back to the table with a wide smile on his face. Maybe he was stupid for going here again, but something that made him this happy could not be ignored.

* * * *

After stuffing themselves full of chicken nuggets, the boys insisted that Shaun the Sheep videos be watched. The storm was raging outside, but in the lounge, everyone was cuddled up and cozy on the sofa. "Yeah!" Scarlet had agreed, and thus Nando and Mesut found themselves subjected to claymation sheep.

Mesut was actually enjoying it, and if Nando was honest, he was too. He supposed mostly he was enjoying the boys enjoying it, as they chattered to each other in near nonsense, but agreeing completely.

"Sheep," the baby made his sheep dance along with the characters on the screen.

"SHEEP!" Scarlet called out, and four sets of eyes turned to her.

"Scarlet?" Nando asked as Scarlet had gone deathly pale.

"Baby," she gasped. "BABY!"

"Baby?"

Little Cris beamed. "BABY!"

"BABY NOW!" Scarlet clarified, white knuckles gripping the sofa cushions.

"Oh...BABY!" Nando caught on.

The was a sudden crash of lightning and thunder and everyone screamed as the lights went out.

The babies were waiting, Scarlet was groaning, and Mesut started to panic. "WHAT DO WE DO!"

Nando nearly smacked him. "Calm down! Take the babies to the other room, calm them down with an ice cream or something and I'll call Dad."

"Okay...okay..." Mesut said. He picked the screaming baby up and took Oscar's hand. "Who wants ice cream!"

"Sheep!" the baby cried as it had been left on the sofa.

"Oscar, grab the sheep!" Mesut ordered, and Oscar obeyed. Mesut all but drug the to crying little ones out of the room.

"Okay," Nando said, trying to think as he scrambled around in the dark for his cell phone. Where was it?!

"Nando!" Scarlet begged and he abandoned the search to go to her side. She clutched his hand. "This hurts like a mother fucker."

Nando could feel her pain in his hand. "Are you supposed to breathe or something?" He was trying to remember middle school science when they had taught about babies being born. There was breathing, he was sure of it.

"I AM fucking breathing!"

"Good," Nando tried to be encouraging as he lost feeling in his hand. "Do you like, push or something?"

"Some help you are!" Scarlet bellowed at him.

"Dad was supposed to be your birth coach!" Nando protested.

"SO CALL HIM."

"WELL I WOULD IF YOU'D LET GO OF MY HAND!"

Nando and Scarlet glared at each other for a moment, and then Scarlet let go. Lightning flashes illuminated the room, and in horror, Nando realized that there was a large blood stain forming under Scarlet. That couldn't be right...

"What?" Scarlet asked, panting through another wave of pain.

"Nothing!" Nando chirped and remembered his phone was in his car. Who's fucking dumb idea had that been? "I'll be right back!"

Scarlet let out a scream of pain, and Nando ran for his car. Oh fuck. He needed his Dad, he didn't know how to do this. Was there supposed to be blood. Oh, God....

Rushing back into the house, he found Mesut stood in the front hall holding the baby, Oscar clutching his leg. 

Nando saw the fear on all of their faces. "It's going to be fine," Nando said even though he knew no such thing. Desperately, he dialed his father as he ran back to Scarlet.

"I think they're coming NOW," Scarlet wailed. 

"Okay, okay," Nando said as he prayed for his father to answer. It went to voicemail. "DAD! Scarlet is having the babies and the power is out and I don't know what to do!"

"Call the fucking ambulance!" Scarlet yelled at him.

"Oh...yeah," Nando fumbled with the phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Please hold."

"I don't fucking have time to hold!" he screamed at the automated message.

"Nando!" Scarlet yelled.

"Babies," Nando said. "Okay. Babies."

"THEY'RE COMING!" Scarlet yelled.

"Where?!"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY COME FROM!!!"

"Oh..." Nando went pale. "There?"

"THERE!" 

Nando took a deep breath. He was a gay man. He had no experience at all with what when on there, and quite frankly, it was none of his business. He knelt down between Scarlet's legs and fought the urge to vomit up his chicken nuggets. Holy shit, the babies were coming. NOW.

"Do...I catch it?"

But Scarlet let out a wail of agony and Nando cringed. Oh god...oh. god.

The first little girl was in his hands before he had any idea what was going on. He nearly dropped her, and the baby screamed her protest and Nando's clumsy handling.

"Shh," he pleaded uselessly as she squalled, though her voice was no match for the screams of her mother.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Scarlet begged.

"One more. Come on," Nando encouraged as he carefully lay the sticky, bloody baby on the carpet. "Just...stay there a second."

A few moments later, the second baby was born, her voice as loud and angry as her sisters. Nando caught her with a more assured grip and set her next to her sister. "They're both lovely!" Nando said as he looked up and saw that Scarlet had passed out.

He heard a small voice calling. "Hello?

Nando scrambled for his phone. "Hello!?"

"What is your emergency?"

* * * *

Nando sat with two sticky bundles wrapped in bath towels in his lap when the ambulance arrived. The storm had abated, but the power had not come back. Scarlet was still passed out, and Mesut, having managed to get the boys in bed, sat with her, holding her hand and assuring her it was going to be alright.

The paramedics took over, making Mesut clear out. One paused to look at the babies, and gave Nando a withering look when they saw the mess he'd made cutting the umbilical cords. However, they soon crowded around Scarlet, and were calling for back up.

Pepe and Iker came barreling in the house. "Oh my god," Pepe said when he saw the disaster area that was their lounge.

Nando stood. "The girls are okay. But Scarlet..."

Pepe focused on the two bundles Nando held, one in each arm, and fell in love. "Oh..."

Iker teared up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Nando said as Pepe claimed on of the bundles which snuffled. Nando handed the other to Iker, and realized what an utter mess he was. "She was fine. We were watching TV and then..."

The paramedics stood, their somber expressions telling it all. 

"We're sorry. We weren't able to save her."


	47. The Moment that Changed Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando can't cope with all the tragedy.

Nando sat with Lucy on his lap. They had named her Lucia, but Nando called her Lucy. The newborn’s eyes were wide, and she stared up at Nando, grasping his finger. Nando stared down at her with a sad expression. “Growing up without a mum kind of sucks.”

Lucy squeezed his hand.

“And you had a really great mum too. Her name was Scarlet, just like your middle name. She never got a chance to hold you, and I know she would have wanted to. She was going to give you to my Dad and Iker to raise, but I know she would have still been around to watch you grow up. She loved you a lot.”

Tiny feet in tiny pink sock waved at Nando, and he squeezed one. “I had a great mum. I still miss her loads.”

Pepe walked in with Esperanza in his arms. He stood and watched his son and daughter, and his heart ached. Nando hadn’t spoken to anyone but the babies since Scarlet had died. Pepe knew Nando blamed himself, despite the fact that everyone assured him there was nothing more he could have done. Even if they’d gotten her to the hospital, it would have been unlikely the doctors could have stopped the hemorrhaging. 

“We’re getting ready to leave for the funeral. Bojan and Carles are here to watch the girls.”

Nando nodded and gathered up Lucy. The baby didn’t even fuss when he laid her on his shoulder. Both of the girls already seemed to like Nando best. All he had to do was pick them up and they fell silent. Bojan was in the kitchen, and Nando carefully handed her over.

“Well, hello little one,” Bojan cooed. Lucy immediately began to fuss. Bojan frowned. “No...don’t cry. Uncle Bojan brought you a BB Bunneah!” He waved a small, stuffed pink rabbit at her and Lucy gave him a look. “I think she just bitch faced me!”

Nando ran into Sergio in the hall who wordlessly hugged him. Nando held him, grateful for Sergio’s silence. Everyone else wanted him to talk, but Nando didn’t have any words right now.

“We’re going to ride with Pepe and Iker?”

Nando nodded.

Sergio hugged him again. “I love you.”

Nando fought the urge to cry again. But he knew he didn’t have to say it. Sergio knew.

* * * *

Silva hated New York. It was loud, and everyone was arrogant and thought they were so amazing because they lived in New York. It was noisy and people were rude. It was like they wanted you to think their city was the best, but heaven forbid you come and visit it, thus getting in the way of the all important New Yorkers.

He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to ask for Sami’s phone number. He was getting married next week. But Villa had been busy finalizing details and preparing to be away from the Burlesque for a week. And apparently, there’d been a death in Guti’s family and Villa was running the place for a couple of days. 

And Silva was desperately lonely. He was here for two more days and he wasn’t even sure why. The gallery was already set, the interviewers found it annoying that he didn’t speak English, which Silva found ridiculous as he was Spanish. 

So he was sat at the bar in his hotel, waiting for Sami to appear. The waiter had already rolled his eyes at Silva when he’d ordered a drink. Just for that Silva was charging ALL of their drinks to the room and not leaving a tip. Wanker.

“You look happy,” Sami said with a grin as he walked up.

Silva laughed. “Is it me, or is everyone in New York an asshole?”

“It’s not you,” Sami assured him. “And it’s not even all Americans. I’ve been in quite a few other cities for my training, and most of them are lovely.”

“Oh good. Because I was despairing for this entire country,” Silva laughed.

Sami ordered himself a drink and an appetizer in his far superior English. “I hope you don’t mind. I’m starving.”

“Oh, no, please. I would have but I barely got a glass of white wine out of the guy.”

Sami and Silva started to talk. At first it was your basic, my job, your job, but then for some reason, Sami found himself talking about Mesut. “I left him in Madrid and I thought it would be for the best to break up with him, but I’ve missed him so much.”

“Mesut...hey...I know a Mesut. Is he a designer? Works at Madrid?”

“Yeah,” Sami said. “His grandfather owns the place.”

“Yeah! Jose.” Silva said. “Small world.” And in that moment, he began to tell Sami all about Villa because as lonely as he was in New York, it was because he wanted to get home to his future husband. 

“You should come to the wedding,” Silva decided. “You’ll be back in Spain then. And Mesut is coming!”

“He is?” Sami said hopefully.

“And he’s single.”

Sami laughed. “If he’ll still speak to me.”

“I’ll put him at your table. He won’t be able to ignore you.”

* * * *

Julia sat in the car and watch the grave side service with tears in her eyes. The look on pain on Nando’s face was breaking his heart. All he ever seemed to know in his life was pain.

And she had been the cause of so much.

She didn’t regret her decision of so many years ago, because the money had saved Pepe’s life,   
But Nando...

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that the service had ended. She was sat, close to the gravesite, and when she realized people were headed in her direction, it was too late to move.

Nando’s eyes had locked on hers.

He broke away from Sergio and approached the car with purpose. Julia didn’t try to hide; she rolled down the window of the car.

He stared at her. “Mom...?”


	48. Decisions to be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Jose work it out.

"Hello, Nando."

Nando stood, wide eyed, staring at his mother. "You were dead."

"I was," she said simply. 

"I...I thought you were dead," Nando said again. "Why are you not dead?" There was accusation in his tone.

By this time, Sergio had worked out who this woman was, and he too, was stunned. He turned to see where Pepe was, but he and Iker were still at the grave side.

"I had a very good reason. If you'll let me explain..."

"No!" Nando shouted as the pain inside him exploded. "NO! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE REASON FOR YOU TO BE NOT DEAD!"

"Nando..."

Sergio took Nando's arm to support him as Nando started to collapse. "You should leave," he said to Julia, who was crying now as well.

"If you'd only..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Nando screamed, and his legs gave out. Sergio sank to the ground with him, unable to hold him up, the over powering grief took much for them.

His screams got the attention of Iker and Pepe, who ran to see what was going on. The rest of the mourners stood frozen, watching the spectacle.

"Who was that?" Pepe demanded, coming to Nando's side, his fatherly instinct taking over.

"His mother," Sergio said quietly as they held Nando between them.

"But..."

"She's dead," Nando said quietly.

Iker's eyes were wide. "Julia? That was Julia? How...?"

Pepe shook his head, confused.

"Nando, are you sure it was her?" Pepe asked quietly, but Nando had gone mute again, gripping onto Sergio.

Sergio tucked Nando's head under his chin. "I really think it was," he told Pepe. 

"Let's go home," Pepe decided. Julia was dead. They had buried her in this very cemetery so many years ago.

Pepe and Sergio got Nando to his feet and helped him to the car. Mesut and Xabi watched, confused.

"I thought Nando's mother was dead," Mesut whispered as Xabi guided him away to the car.

"I did too," Xabi said. 

* * * *

Xavi drove his car back to Pep's apartment. It had been a week since Pep had proposed forming a new House of Barcelona. Xavi wasn't sure if he should trust the man at all, though he did have to admit that Pep had seen to it that Xavi was taken care of after the house collapsed. He didn't lose any of his creations, and, quite frankly, there was a lot of interested in his new line that was debuting in a few weeks thanks to the scandal of the collapse of Barcelona.

But here he was, going back to meet with him again. He had at least agreed to hear him out, and the lure of the cash to help promote his line was tempting. He didn't trust Pep, but then again, he was going into it this time with his eyes wide open, and this time Pep was promising that the business aspect of it all was not going to be left in Xavi's hands at any time. Xavi was grateful for that. The whole reason he wanted a partnership to begin with was so that he didn't have to deal with the business.

He'd lost his assistant, Llorente a few months ago. While at Barcelona, he'd heard rumors about his relationship with Gerard Pique, and when Llorente had admitted he had a history of being abusive, and was entering a counseling program to get help, he'd quit, saying that he needed a fresh start somewhere else. Xavi hadn't appreciated all the work Llorente had done for him until he was gone, and Xavi needed help.

He knocked on Pep's door.

Pep opened it, looking very attractive in an open necked blue shirt, and black trousers. He was holding a glass of wine. "You're early," he said with a smile.

"Didn't think it was a good idea to be late," Xavi said, and felt a flash of desire for the older man. He immediately put the thought out of his head. He barely trusted the man to do business with him, he was hardly going to trust him with his heart.

"I suppose not," Pep said and stepped back so Xavi could walk in, giving him just enough room to get by, making Xavi nearly have to brush against him. "Thank you again, for keeping my secret," Pep said. 

"I'm sure the papers would have been full of it by now if I'd told," Xavi said. 

Pep waved a hand. "The papers can say what they like; I'm far more interested making sure my sons do not know until I need them to."

Xavi nodded, but had to wonder that keeping this from the likes of Carles and Villa really was a good idea. No matter what Pep's intentions, they'd been lied to, and Xavi knew he felt betrayed enough and Pep wasn't even his dad.

No, he's not your dad, a little voice whispered, and Xavi was fairly certain it was from his cock.

"Wine?"

Bad idea, he thought, but nodded anyway. He was going to have to go out this weekend and get himself a lover. Maybe he'd call up Victor again. He was certainly a good time.

They began to talk specifics of the deal. It would be announced at the end of fashion week that the House of Barcelona would be reforming, with Xavi's collection as it's centerpiece. Pep was hoping to lure Villa back to design for him, but wanted to wait until after the wedding to say anything. 

"He has enough to think about right now," Pep said.

"What about his job at the Burlesque?" Xavi asked.

"Please. His talents are obviously wasted there. He will be happy to return."

Xavi kept his mouth shut on that. The club was a smashing success, and Villa's work was the talk of the town. From friends he'd heard that Villa was being offered contracts with several of the larger lingerie firms to copy his designs for the shows. Absolutely no extra work for him, but lucrative pay outs.

It was nearly midnight by the time they wrapped up. Xavi had limited himself to one glass of wine which he had nursed most of the evening. Pep was standing too close, and brushing against him a lot more than was necessary, Xavi thought. 

Not that his cock seemed to mind. He sighed and ordered it to behave. 

"I suppose I should get going," Xavi said, bracing himself for a direct come on, but he got no more than a nod.

"Of course, I should not have kept you so late," Pep said with a smile. "Thank you for coming over and working with me tonight. I'll have my attorney send you the contracts in the morning."

Xavi nodded, ignoring the disappointment. You want nothing to do with this man, he reminded his libido.

But when Pep showed him to the door, his hormones knew better. The attraction was intense, and it wasn't going away.

* * * *

Cris sat in the front room watching the baby toddle about, carrying the sheep in one hand while he distributed blocks around the corners of the room, chattering to himself about something. He was smiling and relaxed for the first time in ages, and he knew why.

Despite the funeral, and the trauma after with Nando, Cris was happy. He was, of course, upset for Iker and Pepe, and knew losing Scarlet had been hard on the family, but his little corner of the world finally looked right.

Jose joined him. "What are we doing?" he asked the baby.

"Blocks," the baby said, conveying in his own way the entire meaning of what was going on in that one word.

"I see," Jose said, though he had no idea. "Good work."

"Jo-SAY," the baby beamed and continued to work.

Jose pulled Cris to him. While they had been away, there had been screaming and crying. A year worth of repressed anger and fear between them that had finally come out. Jose had admitted that he'd never been in a real, functioning relationship, and didn't know how to deal with Cris's silences. Cris admitted he was scared to tell Jose what was going on in his head, because for too much of his life, sharing his thoughts had earned him scorn from partners. It wasn't all better, but they were both trying.

Jose had felt a little guilty when Iker hadn't called until Sunday to tell him about the births and the tragedy. Iker had admitted he didn't want to bother them because they had their own issues to deal with. Jose appreicated it, but hated that his son hadn't been able to call on him.

"What are you thinking?" Cris asked, smoothing the worry lines away from Jose's face with a finger tip.

"I hate that I wasn't there for Iker last weekend."

Cris nodded. "I know. But he had Pepe and the boys to help him. And Raul."

"I know."

"You get to be selfish some times, you know," Cris continued. "Speak up for what you need."

Jose kissed him. "This is all I need."

"Jo-SAY!" the baby said.

"And you," Jose smiled and the baby ran to them.

"Cookie," the baby decided.

"And a cookie." Jose and Cris laughed and Cris got up to get one for the baby. The baby toddled after him and Jose smiled. 

All he needed.

* * * *

Andy took a seat at the bar and immediately caught Joey's eye.

"Well, hello, gorgeous," Joey said as he slid a coasted in front of Andy. The place was filling up for the first show, even though it was a Tuesday night. People who had no hope of getting a reservation on the weekends showed up, wanting a taste of the newest sensation in town.

Andy was here for something other than the show.

"The usual?" Joey smiled.

"Yes," Andy said. "And why are you still not going out with me?"

Joey grinned as he turned away to get the bottle. "I told you, you'll only break my heart."

"How about we just fuck then?" Andy said, though they'd had this conversation every time Andy had been in. Five times in two weeks, if you were counting.

"You're probably no good," Joey shrugged. "All good looking like you are. Never had to put in the effort." Joey poured Andy a generous measure and returned the bottle to the shelf.

Villa came up. "Joey, can I get a shot of something strong?"

"What's up?" Joey asked, as the designer looked hassled. 

"Seriously, if Guti doesn't come back tomorrow night, I'm going to kill every single one of those girls."

Joey poured him a shot. "Are we being divas?"

"Yes," Villa grumbled. "Guti can talk them into behaving, but they seem to think they can push me around." He took the shot. "Bitches."

Andy grinned. "Need some help?"

Villa gave him a look. "And what do you think you can do?"

Andy grinned. "I work with models every day. Trust me, there's a technique."

"Go for it," Villa said, pushing his glass back to Joey for a refill.

Andy got up and made his way backstage. He pushed through the stage door with such confidence that the bouncer didn't even question him. Andy had learned a long time ago, if you acted like you belonged, no one questioned you.

"Ladies!" Andy called over the noise. There was bickering and general cattiness going on.

They all fell silent as they caught a glimpse of the man standing in the door. 

He gave them his best "you know you want to fuck me" smile. "Ladies. Mr. Villa just wanted me to remind you that you need to be on stage in three minutes."

"Three minutes," a blonde wailed. "We'll never be ready."

Andy strode over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're already gorgeous, but I'll tell him you twisted my arm. Ten minutes."

The girls all gave him flirty looks. Andy blew them a kiss. "Looking forward to the show."

He strode out. 

"God, he looks like Guti, don't you think?" one of the girls whispered as Andy left.

"He's cuter..."


	49. Facing the Past, Living in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi gets a second chance. Fernando meets his mother.

When they got back to the house after the funeral, Nando went to the babies' room and collected up Espy, holding her in the rocking chair. Pepe looked in, but Nando wouldn't even acknowledged him. Lucy was asleep so he left them.

Sergio was pacing the kitchen. "Pepe, I'm not kidding, I really think it was her."

"She's dead," Iker reminded him quietly.

"What if she's not?" Sergio said, looking pleadingly at Pepe.

Pepe sat down heavily at the kitchen table. WIth a shaky breath, he said. "I always wondered."

Iker started at Pepe. "What do you mean?"

"When she died...I never did see her body. I was ill in the hospital, and Nando was young. We didn't even have a funeral. I always thought it was silly that I'd even have the thought that she might not be, but..."

Sergio and Iker stared at him. "But..."

"She must have faked her death," Pepe said hollowly. "When she died, we got all the insurance money. It helped me get better care and send Nando to better schools. When I got better, we moved to London."

"Why is she back, now?" Iker asked.

Pepe shook his head. "I don't know. But I need to find her."

* * * *

Cesc bopped his head to the music on his iPod. He was finishing up his designs. Wedding this weekend, shows next week, so much to do!

His boss, Arsene, stuck his head into Cesc's office, and had to wave his hands to get Cesc's attention.

"Cesc!"

"Sorry!" Cesc grinned, shutting off the music. God, had Arsene overheard that? Not exactly cool to be dancing to Abba. "What did you need?"

"Just wanted to let you know we got Paolo Maldini to do your shoot tomorrow."

Cesc's eyes got wide. Maldini was the fashion photographer- everyone wanted to use him. "How?"

"He likes your work," Arsene smiled at Cesc. "You are planning to be there, right?"

Cesc nodded quickly. It was common practice to send an assistant out on photo shoots, especially this close to a show, but Cesc tended to like to have more control of things. That and half the photographers fancied themselves designers, and he'd seen pictures come back of things he was certain he had not designed to look the way they did. 

"Good," Arsene said and walked.

Cesc beamed and cranked the music back up. Good day indeed.

* * * *

Xabi went home to his empty house after the funeral. He didn't want to intrude on Iker and Pepe with the new babies, and knew they were also looking after Nando who was falling apart. Xabi felt useless and lonely. Even Mesut had work to get back to.

Xabi kicked off his shoes in the entryway, something he never did in his immaculately clean house, and in his socks made his way to his grand piano which filled his lounge. He didn't have a TV or room for much company in the house, but no one ever came over. 

He sat at the piano and stared out at his back garden. Also immaculately maintained by a gardener. This was everything in his life. Perfectly organized. No rough edges to Xabi at all.

He stared at his perfectly manicured fingers. He told himself it was a necessity in his profession, but he also knew that was such a weak facade.

Everyone thought Xabi had everything, but he felt so empty.

He didn't realize he was crying until a tear drop fell on his keyboard. It shone against the ivory, and he scrubbed at his eyes.

You could call him.

He tried to ignore the voice in his head, but it filled him with such longing.

Running into Jesus the other night had been wonderful. The young man was every bit as beautiful and intoxicating as Xabi remembered him to be. He and Sergio had gotten a call from Iker before the end of the evening, or Xabi might have gone home with him.

Since then, Xabi told himself what a bad idea that would have been. Xabi had been so brutal to Jesus last time. All over Steven.

Why did he still let Steven ruin his life? Why? Three years had gone past and still that experience haunted him.

The tears splashed steadily now, and Xabi didn't even stop them.

He knew the worst part of it all, is that Xabi had been ready to spend his whole life with Steven. Give him everything he was and more. Make all of his decisions about his life based on Steven. He was angry at himself. How could he have had such bad judgment to have thought that Steven was worth all of him? Worth all of Xabi.

So now, when he thought Jesus was worth trying again, was that right? Could he trust his judgment? And why should Jesus trust him, after the way Xabi had treated him? He knew he could never trust Steven again after the way he'd left.

Maybe Jesus was made differently than Xabi. Maybe he could love and trust in a way that Xabi could not.

Maybe that was what Xabi needed.

He dialed the number. "Can you come over?"

* * * *

Pepe found Nando asleep in the rocking chair with Espy starting to fuss on his lap. He carefully retrieved the little bundle and carried her out to Iker. "I think she needs fed." Sergio was feeding Lucy, and Pepe was very grateful for extra hands.

Iker accepted the child and kissed Pepe.

"I'm going to put Nando in our bed, if that's okay?" Pepe asked as he kissed the top of Espy's fuzzy head.

"Of course, love. You take care of him, we'll look after these two."

Pepe nodded and paused to kiss Sergio and Lucy as well. 

It had been a long time since Pepe had carried Nando to bed, but he found it was still possible. Nando was exhausted, and unlikely to wake up, but Pepe laid him gently on his and Iker's bed and curled around him, like he was seven years old again, having gotten beat up by the school bully who made fun of the clothes he wore that his dad had designed. If only a kiss on the forehead would make all of this go away.

* * * *

Jesus showed up on Xabi's doorstep with a bottle of wine and a bag of take-away. "I thought you might be hungry."

Xabi was grateful. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and hadn't realized how hungry he was. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm sorry about your...friend?" Jesus struggled as he wasn't exactly sure who had died. He felt like an idiot.

"I guess she was," Xabi said, and explained who Scarlet had been without being condescending to Jesus for not knowing.

"Oh, that's sad," Jesus said. "But the babies are okay?"

"Yes," Xabi said and got out his phone to show a picture of the twins. He was a very proud big brother.

"Aren't they sweet," Jesus said. "Lucy and Espy."

"We tried to tell Iker she sounds like a sport award, but he wouldn't hear it. He said Esperanza was the perfect name for her, having to grow up without a mother."

Jesus nodded as he pulled out cartons of Chinese. He remembered it was Xabi's favorite. He looked at Xabi who had opened the wine and saw that he too was recalling that late night in London where they'd made love and then ordered out, to lazy to make anything. Xabi had fed him noodles by hand and licked up all the dribbles on his chin.

Jesus had asked for extra sauce on the noodles this time.

Xabi noticed. He swallowed hard. "Do you want to take these up to my room...?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't want to be too forward if Jesus wasn't ready for that.

Jesus nodded and reached his hand out to Xabi. "I know we parted badly..."

"That was my fault," Xabi insisted.

"No," Jesus said. "It was his fault. But maybe we can pick up where we left off before we let him in between us?"

Xabi nodded. "I want to. I want...." He couldn't finish, but Jesus seemed to understand. 

"Me too."

They collected up the boxes and Xabi found two glasses for the wine. He led Jesus up to his bedroom, where food had never been since he'd moved in, and they piled it all on the end table. Xabi reached for Jesus and pulled him close. Closing his eyes, he held Jesus in his arm. Jesus rested his head on Xabi's chest, the much smaller man tucking neatly under his chin. A perfect fit.

"We started this badly, didn't we?" Jesus said quietly as he held on, drawing strength from Xabi.

"I think we ran into each other at a bad time, though something in us knew we were meant for each other."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Good," Jesus squeezed him tight. "Because I think so too." He lifted his head and invited Xabi down for a kiss. It was slow and intense, though neither of them were in any hurry tonight. Xabi felt the loneliness evaporate into Jesus's kisses. Maybe this was forever, and maybe it wasn't, but you couldn't be alone your whole life because of fear.

Xabi pulled Jesus over to the bed as he dragged off his shirt. The memories of Jesus's body came flooding back to him in achingly sweet memories, wiping away the painful ones. You could choose which moments to dwell on, and Xabi decided that this one was a keeper. Xabi sat, tipping his head up to Jesus's kisses, and Jesus wiggled between his thighs, pressing into his hardening cock. Xabi moaned.

Jesus wiggled again and Xabi tickled his side. "Stop it or I'll cum in my pants."

Jesus grinned and tugged at Xabi's shirt, his heart filling with the light hearted teasing between them. "Can't be wasting a perfectly good hard on like that."

"No," Xabi grabbed his ass. "Because this hard on is only going one place."

Jesus wiggled again, and Xabi pushed him away, grabbing at the button of his jeans and wrenching it open. Jesus helped him get them off, and the climbed onto the bed, legs splayed.

Xabi moaned again. How had he lived this past year without him? This was so good. Why did he give up something so good? Xabi tore at his own clothes as Jesus watched, lazily stroking his cock. "Please tell me you have condoms this time?" Jesus begged.

"Yes," Xabi grinned. He'd been hoping...

Jesus caught the lube Xabi tossed at him and flipped it open. As Xabi watched with wide eyes, Jesus reached down and began to work himself open. "Good...lord..."

Jesus grinned. "You learn a few things when you have to provide your own pleasure."

Xabi realized what he meant. "No one....?"

"No one since you," Jesus said reverently.

Xabi climbed into the bed and removed Jesus's fingers, replacing them with his own. "Not for me, either."

Jesus gasped. So much better when it wasn't your own hand. Xabi worked him open with patient, scissoring fingers as his other hand wrapped around Jesus's cock. He writhed and whined in pleasure. Xabi worked Jesus into a frenzy, wanting to give him something all for him, and was gratified when Jesus came, shooting cum all over his white duvet. Whoops.

Xabi didn't care. Jesus could make a mess of his whole world and he'd go along with it. While Jesus's entrance was still twitching, Xabi entered him in one, long, slow, thrust. Heaven.

He began to fuck Jesus languidly, letting him recover from the previous orgasm, wondering if he could bring Jesus to another. Xabi felt like he had all the time in the world. Jesus wasn't going anywhere but this bed as long as Xabi wanted to keep him in it.

When Jesus began to writhe and moan again, Xabi picked up his pace, fucking into him with a wild freedom he'd never felt before. When he felt Jesus falling apart beneath him, Xabi gave over to the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt in his life.

And he was happy. Really. Truly. Happy.

* * * *

Pepe did not have to go in search of Julia. She came to his doorstep the next morning. 

"Can I explain?" she asked when he opened the door, fairly certain she was going to have it slammed in her face.

Pepe nodded shortly, emotions making words momentarily impossible. Nando was still asleep or he wouldn't have let her in. Iker was in the kitchen, warming up formula for the babies, an d his eyes got wide when he saw who had been at the door.

"Julia, this is my husband, Iker. Iker, this is Nando's mother, Julia."

"Uhm...nice to meet you," he said, adjusting his grip on Lucy who wriggled in his arm to offer his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you too," Julia said as she shook it formally.

Lucy squalled, wanting to know why someone was delaying her feeding.

"Sorry," Iker said. "She's our screamer."

"My fault for interrupting."

"It's fine," Iker said, as he watched Pepe carefully. Pepe touched Lucy's small hand, and she squeezed his finger. It'll be okay, Daddy.

Pepe led Julia to the lounge, where baby thing where piled everywhere. Espy was asleep in her carrier.

"Twins?" Julia asked with a small smile. 

"Both girls."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. It was their mother who died," Pepe said, having no idea how much Julia knew about their lives.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Julia said sincerely. "I hadn't meant to intrude, but...I wanted to see Nando."

Pepe waited. He was trying very hard not to judge her. She was a good woman and had been a good wife and mother. She was even kind when Pepe had come out to her. 

"We needed money," Julia said simply. "And I was worth more to you dead than alive. And Nando needed you more than he needed me. He needed you healthy, and the money would pay for your treatments."

"I figured it was something like that," Pepe said. He watched Espy sleeping, and he couldn’t imagine anything he wouldn’t do for her. Or Lucy. Or Nando.

He reached out to take Julia’s hand. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Thank you,” Julia gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. “And thank you for Nando. I never doubted you would raise him well, and he is a remarkable young man.”

Pepe nodded. “I did my best.” Espy yawned and Pepe went to collect her. She would be awake and wanting fed soon. “I don’t know...I don’t know if Nando wants to see you right now.”

A look of pain crossed Julia’s face, but she said, “I understand.”

“He’s taken Scarlet’s death hard and seeing you was a shock. I’ll let him know you want to meet with him, but he needs to do this in his own time, okay?”

“Of course,” Julia agreed. “Can you let him know I stopped by?”

“I will,” Pepe said as Espy opened her eyes. She wrinkled her nose.

Julia laughed and brushed her cheek with the back of her finger. “Good morning, little one.”

Espy was unimpressed.

“Well, I will leave you and Iker to these two,” she stood. “Iker seems lovely.”

“He’s my everything,” Pepe said. 

“And I looked into it all. Apparently since I was legally declared dead, your marriage to Iker is legal and all.”

Pepe smiled. “Good. Thank you.”

He showed Julia out, and Iker met him at the door with Espy’s bottle, Lucy sucking away in his other arm. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Pepe offered Espy the bottle which was quickly accepted, and leaned forward to kiss Iker. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

* * * *

Cesc tugged at the hem on the skirt the bored looking blonde was wearing. He stood and she still towered over him in her heels. 

She was too tall for this outfit. Fuck. Who had hired her?

“Cesc?”

Cesc spun around and saw Paolo Maldini standing there. He hadn’t seen him in ages and good god he was still attractive. “Hi.”

Paolo reached out and hugged Cesc. “I thought that was your name as the designer, but I had to see it to believe it. How are you?”

“I’m good,” Cesc said a little breathlessly. Lord, he even smelled good.

“Do you see Bojan still. How is he?”

That took Cesc off guard. “He’s really well. Have you seen his BB Bunneah books?”

“Of course,” Paolo said. “I keep meaning to call him, but...are we ready to start here?”

Cesc stood back, and let Paolo take over directing the models. The bored blonde came to life under his direction. He managed to shoot her so that her height didn’t detract from what Cesc wanted the skirt to be doing. He moved to check the next model, and the next two hours sped past. 

“Come have a look,” Paolo said as Cesc started to collect up his designs. He hadn’t brought an assistant as everyone was needed at Arsenal to get ready for the shows.

Cesc set the hanger on the rail and came to Paolo’s side where he was uploading the shots to a laptop. The photos were flawless. 

“Oh, great,” Cesc enthused as Paolo scrolled through, far less forgiving than Cesc, deleting several that Cesc thought were perfectly fine. He supposed that’s what came from not working at one of the big houses; you weren’t used to working with the top level photographers.

“See that one?” Paolo brushed against Cesc’s arm and showed him a shot. “See how the light catches the skirt?”

“You don’t even notice the model,” Cesc said, and then wondered if that was a stupid thing to say. “I mean...”

“No, exactly,” Paolo nodded, turning his intense blue eyes on Cesc. “That’s exactly it. The model should never be more important than the clothes.”

Cesc couldn’t breathe. Paolo was inches away from him. He swallowed hard and turned away.

Paolo licked his lips and backed up, realizing what was in both of their heads was dangerous. Had it been any other designer, Paolo would have suggested a drink. Taken advantage of a young delicious young man.

But Cesc wasn’t any other designer. He was his son’s best friend, and a very confident young man. There was too much in it for it to be an easy fuck. Maybe that’s what made the idea even more delicious.

“So you’ll send those over to Arsenal?” Cesc asked, feeling stupid, but needing to fill the silence. God, Paolo wasn’t even gay, right? That’s what Bojan always said. Why Bo didn’t get along with his dad. Why...

He was fiddling with a dress, and suddenly there was a hand on his hip. “Of course I will.”

Cesc’s breath caught. What was Paolo doing? Hot breath fell on his neck, and Cesc realized that they were the only two left in the studio. Paolo’s assistant had vanished, and all the models had gone. Cesc needed to move away. What was Paolo even doing?

Cesc breathed and took a step away from Paolo. Fuck. He couldn’t.

Paolo let him get away. “Have Arsene call me. I’d love to work with you again.”

“Sure, yeah,” Cesc agreed, but he couldn’t look at Paolo again. All Paolo had to do was crook his finger at Cesc and the young man would have given it to him.

So he fled.

 

* * * *

“Guti!” Villa said, throwing his arms around his boss.”

“Well, hello, Villa,” Guti laughed as he hugged him back. “You know I’m married, right?”

Villa laughed. “And I nearly am. No. I’m just happy to see you back!”

“I was gone three days,” Guti said. “You can’t handle three days in charge?”

“Well...sure...”

Joey let out a snort. “Tell them how Andy was able to get the girls on stage on time and you weren’t.”

“That’s not exactly what happened,” Villa protested, shooting Joey a glare.

“Andy?” Guti said. “Really?”

“Yeah, Villa couldn’t get them away from the mirror, and Andy went in and charmed them all on to the stage. You really need to hire him.”

“I’m not hiring your boyfriend,” Guti teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Joey insisted. 

“Really?” Guti frowned. “That tall, dark, handsome piece of ass wants you and you’re not hitting that?”

Villa laughed. “Please. I grew up with Andy. You so don’t want to go there, Joey. He was in my class at school and he take the term player to a new level.”

Guti laughed. “Oh, Villa, you should have known me when I was Andy’s age. Girls, boys, I fucked whoever, wherever.”

“Oh, that really makes me want to date him,” Joey said.

“But!” Guti continued, taking a seat at the bar Joey was cleaning. “Then I met my Raul, and that was it. I knew he was my one and only, and I’ve been with him ever since.”

Joey shrugged. “I doubt I’m his one and only. He’s only still interested because he can’t have me.”

“Guys like Andy don’t fall in love,” Villa agreed. “I mean, he’s hot and all, so you should definitely go for it.”

“There, we’re agreed,” Guti said. “Fuck him. And if he’s the love of your life, it’s all good. If he’s not, well, I think you could use a good fuck.”

“But if you hire him, then that would be a bad idea, me fucking someone at work,” Joey reasoned.

“Then we don’t hire him!”

“He was actually really good with the girls,” Villa said. “I mean, he’s got management potential.”

“You don’t want to be my assistant manager?” Guti asked.

“Fuck no,” Villa said. “I’m a designer. I design. I do not manage.”

“Okay,” Guti said. “We hire Andy as assistant manager. Joey fucks him...”

“Wait...” Joey said.

Guti held up a hand. “If Andy turns out to be a jerk, we fire him.”

Joey laughed. “You’d fire him if he was a bad boyfriend to me?”

“Of course!” Guti said. “We love you. Andy, we have no attachments to at all!”


	50. Things you never really wanted to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy knows more than he wants to.

Andy walked into the club that evening with an uneasy feeling. At today's photo shoot, he'd over heard some girls who'd just gotten back from New York talking about David Silva, and what they said bothered Andy. In three days time, Silva was marrying David Villa, who was hardly Andy's best friend, but he'd grown up with Villa, and now since he'd become a regular at the club, he'd gotten to know him better, and he seriously hoped it was nothing more than a rumor told my gossiping girls.

He was having a moral dilemma, the kind that Andy strictly tried to avoid by not giving a shit about anyone's feelings, but did Villa deserve to know what was being said?

"You're thinking too hard," Joey informed him as he took his seat at the end of the bar. Joey slid a glass in front of him. "It'll give you wrinkles."

Andy laughed. "You know what keeps you young?"

"What?"

"Sex."

Joey rolled his eyes and moved back down the bar to help a customer. Andy sipped his Jack and Coke and looked around. He saw Guti talking to a table of rich looking business men. Guti would probably say something to Villa. Guti did not believe in bullshit, which Andy really admired. He told you what he thought, whether he thought you wanted to hear it or not. Maybe he'd ask Guti what he should do.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Guti said as he approached Andy with a smile. 

Andy smiled back; you couldn't help it. He wondered for a moment what it would have been like to grow up with Guti as his dad, rather than Paolo. "What did you need?"

"You," Guti said. "Villa and Joey were telling me how you helped out when I was away, and I wanted to see if you wanted to make it more official."

"I have a job," Andy said, but the minute it came out of his mouth, he knew it was bullshit. He did have a job, a good paying job, that was so boring he couldn't stand it most days. 

"Sure," Guti said. "But that's a day job, and I'm guessing you maybe work two or three days a week?"

"If that," Andy said. Actually, working about one day a week more than paid his bills. Most of the rest of the time he spent in the gym, making sure he still had a body that got paid.

"So, you work here part time. Maybe just Friday and Saturday night. You just help me run the club while we're open, and maybe if I can't be here during the week, we can arrange for you to be here?"

Andy blinked at him for a moment. "You trust me to run your club for you?"

Guti smiled. "I got a good feeling about you, and I've learned to trust my instincts. What do you say, are you interested?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Good," Guti offered him his hand to shake. "Can you come in early Friday and we can sit down and talk specifics? We've got the wedding Saturday and all, and I know I'll need some help then."

"Sure," Andy said, and someone catch Guti's attention and he excused himself. Joey wandered back in a lull, and was grinning.

"So did you take the job?"

"Yes," Andy said. Of course Joey knew. Everyone around here knew everything. "Can I ask you something?"

"No, I won't go out with you."

"Yeah, I figured," Andy rolled his eyes. "It's just about Villa."

"No, he won't go out with you, either."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

Joey put on a serious face. "Okay. Tell me."

"His finance, Silva?"

Joey bit his lip to not say what he wanted to, but his eyes flashed with mischief. "Yes?"

"Was he just in New York?"

"Yeah, setting up some major show or something. Why?"

"Oh, just some of the models I know saw him there," Andy started carefully, watching Joey's face.

"Small world," Joey said. "What about it?"

"They said he was with some of other guy."

Joey licked his lips, and let himself be distracted by a customer. Andy wondered what Joey was thinking and he finished his Jack and Coke too quickly.

When Joey made it back, he said, "Come here a minute."

Andy frowned, and followed Joey to the back room where there were stacks of boxes. For half a second, his cock thought they were finally getting lucky, but when Joey closed the door behind them, there was no more mischief in his eyes.

"Look, you can't say anything about what you heard to Villa."

"Why not?"

"Because number one, it's probably bullshit, like most rumors, and number two, Villa does not need to hear it."

"Doesn't he deserve to know if his fiance is cheating?"

"Deserve?" Joey let out a hollow bark of laughter. "When did anyone deserve to hear that the person they thought they loved was a lying scum bag?"

Andy was stunned. Something in the pain of that proclamation made Andy's heart go out to Joey. "What happened?"

"What? Nothing," Joey's face closed off again. "I'm just saying that Villa and Silva are happy. Villa can be the jealous type and spreading rumors will help no one. So what if Silva fucked around in New York? It happens."

Andy wanted to contradict him. He was hardly a saint in that department either, but something in the jaded words made Andy want to tell Joey that not everyone cheated. That some times it was real. But he didn't.

"Sure, okay," Andy agreed.

Joey nodded and opened the door again. "Good. Now go dance with someone, it makes the girls want to come back and spend their money here."

Andy had to laugh, but he knew it was true. It was too bad the only person here he wanted to fuck wasn't giving him the time of day.

* * * *

When Julia told Pep that Nando and Pepe were now aware she was alive, he realized the time had come to let his sons in on what was going on, so the Thursday before the wedding, he called them to dinner at his house, no partners, please.

Carles figured he knew what was going on, but he didn't let Cesc and Villa in on it. He'd begun to think that Pep was never going to tell them he'd regained his memory, and he was actually, rather impressed with his father's ability to lie this convincingly for this long. He was a bigger ass than Carles had given him credit for.

Though telling them the week of Villa's wedding, that was interesting. He was a little surprised that Nando hadn't said anything to Cesc, but he'd heard from Bo that Mesut said Nando was kinda messed up since the surrogate mother died. Maybe he hadn't been talking to Cesc.

Bo dropped him off at Pep's flat on his way to go see SIlva for the evening. They were planning last minute wedding details, and Bojan was trying to talk Silva into putting BB Bunneah in the centerpieces. Silva, who's artistic sense was so wildly different from Bojan's, was not keen.

"It's just a little bunneah," Bojan grumbled as Carles leaned over to kiss him, having no idea Carles wasn't really listening to him, absorbed in his own things.

"I'll call you when we get done. Villa can probably bring me back to his place and I'll drive us home."

"Okay," Bojan said with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Carles got out and saw Cesc walking up the road. He waited for him.

"Dad's announcements are never good to take sober, so I walked," Cesc said with a grin. "Any idea what it could be?"

Carles shrugged. "You never know."

"Maybe he's running over to America with his young lover," Cesc grinned.

"I'm not sure we could get that lucky."

Pep greeted them warmly and poured wine for everyone. "Villa's on his way- there was a last minute costume crisis at the club."

“How are they ever going to do without him for the two weeks he and Silva are on their honeymoon?” Cesc asked as he took a seat on the couch. His usual spot. Since his dad had moved here, and out of the house which was too full of memories, Cesc had gotten comfortable spending time with him. And since his social life seemed to no longer exist, he had time for it.

“Well, I am hoping they can do without him even more,” Pep said, but declined to elaborate. “We’ll wait for Villa to get here.”

They made small talk about the coming wedding until Villa arrived. Cesc drained a glass of wine in the fifteen minutes. His dad was acting strangely. More like the Pep Cesc used to know. The Pep Cesc used to hate.

Pep went to let Villa in and Carles sat next to Cesc. “Calm down, Cesc.”

“What?” Cesc said. “I’m fine.”

Carles cupped the back of Cesc’s head with his hand and pulled Cesc forward to kiss his forehead. “Whatever he has to tell us, I am always, always here for you.”

Cesc leaned into him. “You know what it is, don’t you?”

“At least part of it.”

“He’s been lying to us, hasn’t he.”

Carles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Hey you two, does Bo know this is going on?” Villa asked.

Cesc pulled away and tried to get control of himself. “Are you kidding? He’s in on it.”

“Damn,” Villa grinned as he accepted a glass from Pep. “You have all the fun.”

Pep joined them in the living room, and Carles noticed he did not have a glass of wine. Always in control. He made room for Villa on the couch next to him. He needed his brothers close.

“Well, the first thing I would like to announce is that I am re-forming the House of Barcelona.”

Villa’s jaw dropped. “What? Why? I thought you didn’t have any interest in that.”

“It wasn’t time. I have been speaking with Xavi and he and I are putting together a business plan.”

“Xavi?” Cesc squeaked. “You’re working with Xavi again?”

“Xavi was an unwitting participant in the demise of the House of Barcelona, but he and I have made arrangements to see that this does not happen again.”

“I’m lost,” Villa said. “I thought the house only fell apart after you were...hurt.”

“No,” Carles said quietly. “The house was in poor financial shape for a long time.”

Cesc had no idea about all of this. He turned to Pep. “Wait. Stop. How do you know all this?”

Pep met his eyes. “I have my memory back.”

Cesc and Villa froze.

“Since when?”

“Since just a week or two after the accident.”

Cesc turned to Carles, “How long have you known?”

“When he brought in our dead Aunt Julia to the house to be his nurse.”

If Pep was surprised by Carles’s admission, it didn’t show on his face.

“Andrea is Aunt Julia?” Villa asked.

Cesc’s head was spinning. His dad had been lying to them almost from the start. Everything this past year was a lie. And Carles knew? “Does Nando know his mother is alive?”

“He found out this week,” Pep said quietly. “Which is why I needed to tell you all this.”

Cesc stood. He shook off Carles who laid a hand on his arm. “You wouldn’t have told us. You would have kept on lying to us. Laughing at your stupid sons...”

“Cesc.”

“NO!” Cesc yelled. “No! Every fucking thing this man says is a lie. EVERYTHING.” He pushed his way past Pep and stumbled to the door. “I’m done. I’m done with all of this. All of you.” Wrenching the door open, blinded with tears and irrational anger, Cesc ran.

Villa looked at Carles and Pep. “I’ll go after him.”

Carles nodded, his heart broken to see what this had done to his brothers. To Cesc who thought he’d gotten another chance with his father.

But when Villa got down to the street, Cesc was gone. He called and left messages, but Cesc wasn’t answering.

He sent Carles a text, saying he was going, and caught a cab back to the flat. His head was reeling with the news and worry about Cesc. He needed Silva.

Back in the apartment, Carles got up to go. “I don’t think Cesc is ever going to forgive you this time.”

Pep took a deep breath. “I know. And whether you believe it or not, that does upset me.”

Carles sighed. “So you say, and then you go and do these things that destroy your sons.”


	51. The Price We Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc doesn't know who to trust.

When Villa got to the apartment, he found Silva painting a picture of BB Bunneah with Bojan. They were laughing as Silva's abstract style had changed the furry rabbit into something not all together recognizable. But very pink.

The minute they saw VIlla's face, their laughter died.

"What happened?" Silva demanded as he dropped his paintbrush and rushed to Villa.

"Where's Carles?" Bojan fretted.

"Pep's had his memory back for like a year. Carles knew..." Villa said, at a loss to even begin to understand it well enough to explain.

Silva hugged him and Bo looked lost. "Wait...Pep remembers...everything?"

Villa nodded. "I think so."

"And...Carles knew?"

Villa looked at Bo who'd gone white in the face. "Bo..."

"Carles knew but didn't say?" Bojan said. "He's been lying too."

"I think he had his reasons," Villa tried to calm him. "I'm sure he thought it best."

"Oh sure," Bojan laughed humorlessly. "Don't tell baby Bojan anything. He can't handle anything but bunnies."

"Bo, he loves you," Silva said.

"Where's Cesc?" Bojan asked suddenly. "Oh god, where's Cesc?"

"I don't know," Villa said, looking pained. "He ran away. We can't get ahold of him."

Bojan got out his phone. This would destroy Cesc; after Cesc had finally started to trust his dad again. He dialed and waited impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"Cesc! Oh my god. Where are you?"

"At the Camp Nou. I suppose you heard from Carles."

"No," Bojan said. "No, Carles doesn't tell me anything. Villa did."

"Can you come down?" Cesc asked in a small voice.

"Don't move, I'm right there," Bojan said. 

"Don't tell anyone else in the family, okay?"

"Only me, Cesc, I promise."

"Where is he?" Villa demanded to know.

"He doesn't want you to know, but I'm going to get him. Just leave him alone right now, okay?" Bojan said with a grown up strength that no one thought he had. 

"Just...just let us know he's okay. Please?" Villa begged.

Bojan nodded. He hugged Silva who just looked hurt and confused, and left, dialing Mesut. Bojan wasn't sure what kind of shape he was going to find his friend in, but Mesut could help.

* * * *

Cesc was sat at the bar with two empty shot glasses in front of him and stared at the third full one. God, there was no one decent left in this world. Except maybe Bojan. Bojan was good. He was nice and didn't do shit that hurt other people on purpose. People you were fucking supposed to love.

"You look like you've had a rough day."

Cesc looked up and saw Paolo. Oh, fuck. "A bit, yeah."

Paolo smiled and Cesc's cock woke up in a hurry. Maybe that was what Cesc needed. To fucking just get drunk off his ass and get fucked by a sexy man. 

Sexy man who's your best friend's dad, his conscience reminded him. Bojan? The only decent person left in the world?

"Wanna talk about it?"

Fuck no. "I'm meeting Bojan."

"Ah," Paolo said and picked Cesc's phone up off the bar. "Well," he said as he entered his number, "when you get done with Bojan, and want some company, give me a call?"

Cesc nodded against his better judgment. Just a fuck. No one had to know, right?

Paolo squeezed his thigh and handed back the phone. He disappeared into the crowd even as Bojan was rushing in.

"Cesc!" Bojan threw his arms around Cesc and held him tight. "Oh my god, we were so worried about you."

"Who? Who gives a shit about me?"

Bojan squeezed him. "Well, me for one. And Villa and Silva!"

"Villa," Cesc laughed. "When does anyone in my family care about me?"

Bojan sat back. "No, please Cesc. Villa didn't know. He was worried sick about you."

Cesc took his shot and waved to the bartended for two more. "I guess he didn't. Have you talked to Carles?"

"No," Bojan said. "And I don't want to. I don't even care. He lied."

Watching Bojan's features harden made Cesc ache. "No...come on, Bo. You have to talk to him."

"Why, you're not going to?"

"Bo, he loves you. God, I never seen him in love like he loves you. Like real love. Like that fairy tale shit that doesn't ever in real life happen love."

Bojan cracked a smile as the bartender set out their drinks. "Well, he loves you too."

"He lied."

Bojan raised an eyebrow. "Carles lied for a reason. I believe that. Pep...Pep fucking lies because he wants to control people. Carles lied to protect us. He must have."

Cesc couldn't disagree. Carles took care of them. Always. "Fine. I'll talk to him if you talk to him."

"Agreed."

Mesut arrived. "Okay. I'm here."

Cesc, now rather drunk, laughed at the flustered Mesut. "Yes, you are. What happened to not telling anyone?"

Bojan grinned. "You said in the family. Besides. If we're getting drunk, Mesut can drive us home."

Mesut laughed. "Nope. If there're drunkeness, count me in."

Cesc threw his arms around him. "I love you, man."

"And someone is already there!"

* * * *

Raul decided to surprise Guti at the club that evening. While he loved how happy Guti was with the success of the club, his working days, and Guti working nights meant he didn't get to see nearly enough of the blonde.

"Hey," Joey said as Raul came in, taking a seat next to the ever present Andy. "Guti's backstage. Want me to tell him you're here?"

"Nah," Raul said. I'll wait until he's done."

Joey made Raul a drink, and Raul looked at Andy. "You're Andy, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Raul? Guti's husband?"

"Yes," Raul said. "So I hear you're the new assistant manager."

"I am," Andy said.

"Guti speaks very highly of you," Raul said. As a matter of fact, Guti talked a lot about this gorgeous young stud. A bite of jealousy flared up in Raul.

Andy grinned. "Guti. I think he might be crazy."

Raul laughed. "I know he is."

The man in question arrived and his face lit up when he saw Raul. "Mmm...hello." Guti wrapped himself around Raul, working a thigh between his knees and kissed him hello. Raul responded easily. Guti loves you, he reminded himself. 

"What a lovely surprise," Guti said as he backed off just a little, but still between Raul's legs. "I see you met Andy."

"I did," Raul said as he ran his fingers up Guti's back.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Go grope elsewhere. God, it's like watching your parents..."

The second it was out of Andy's mouth, he froze just long enough for Joey to see. Andy recovered quickly, and Raul and Guti were laughing too hard to notice.

"Andy, you're in charge," Guti said and pulled Raul off his barstool.

Andy looked at Joey who was watching him too closely. "What?"

Joey shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, those people need drinks, so get to it," Andy snapped.

"Sure," Joey said and his lack of reaction to Andy's rudeness made it even worse for Andy.

"Fuck," he said made his way down the bar. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK."

* * * *

"Fuck," Raul demanded when Guti closed the door to his office.

Guti grinned broadly. Nothing turned him on like a horny Raul. "I'm at work," he protested pointlessly.

"We fucked at my job," Raul said as he tore at Guti's shirt.

"Yes, but you're a slut," Guti growled as he helped Raul get it off. "A dirty. Nasty. Slut."

"I am," Raul said. "Slut for you."

"Good," Guti said. "My slut."

"So fuck your slut," Raul demanded. "Now."

"I thought sluts were submissive," Guti growled as Raul unbuttoned his green trousers. 

"No," Raul said. "Sluts just like to fuck. A lot."

Guti moaned as Raul's hands slid into his pants and cupped his ass. The music of the club would certainly drown out any of the noise they would make, and Raul was making him so hard. Why was he even thinking about this?

He started to pull at Raul's clothes. He was wearing a soft cotton t-shirt, one of his, Guti realized as he dragged it over Raul's head. Not that there was a whole lot of yours and mine in their world. Except Raul never wanted to borrow his green jeans.

"I wanted to fuck you in the alley," Raul said as he kicked off his jeans. "But I suppose we might have gotten caught."

"You always want to get caught," Guti said as he turned against the door, gripping the frame as he rubbed his ass back into Raul. 

"Mmm, maybe," Raul said as the friction made him painfully hard, he caressed Guti's back and down to his sensitive sides, enjoying the way Guti writhed underneath him. "They all want to watch you, anyway. They all look at you and think how gorgeous you are when you fuck. You should have been a porn star."

Guti chuckled as Raul rubbed his ass. "Only with you."

"The Slut and the Porn star, we'd make millions," Raul worked a finger into Guti's ass as he worked his cock with the other. Guti was squirming. 

"Fuck me," he begged. "Fuck the porn star."

"Moan for me, porn star," Raul said as he worked a second finger in. It wasn't hard; they'd fucked before Raul gone to work that morning. 

Guti let out a low, pornographic moan. "Ohhh...fuck me....fuck me hard, big boy."

Raul released Guti's cock and gripped his own solid shaft. "Beg."

"Oh...fuck, Raul... please!" Guti said, not even having to pretend. He wanted it. He always wanted it.

Pressing a hand against Gutis's back, he fed his cock up into him. Guti sighed and stroked his own cock. 

"Yes," he groaned. "Fuck me."

Raul began to fuck Guti with short, hard strokes, angling so that he hit the right spot with every stroke. Guti gripped the door frame wiht one hand, his body jerking against the thrusts, his face sweaty, strips of blond hair stuck to the sides of his face as he groaned. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

Raul closed his eyes as he felt himself getting close. He didn't have to ask if Guti was. He knew. He always knew. Guti was ready...

"Oh, Raul....YES," Guti cried out as he exploded, shooting ropes of cum onto the door of his office, feeling Raul shoot deep into him.

Raul groaned and thrust deep, the twitching of Guti around his cock sending delicious after shocks shooting through him.

Bliss.

"God, I love you," Guti sighed as he leaned back into Raul. "Love love love love love you."

Raul nuzzled his neck. "Love you."

* * * *

"Okay," Cesc said leaning across the table at Mesut. "Here's the deal. You're single, I'm single, why aren't we together?"

Mesut laughed and shoved Cesc away. "Because I used to sit in third grade and watch you pick your nose."

Bojan burst out laughing. "And eat it!"

"I so never ate it!" Cesc said in a high pitched squeak.

Mesut grinned. "Everyone ate it."

"Ewwww!" Bojan giggled. They had discussed everything important over their first several rounds, and were now at the drunk, random part of the evening.

"Well, it looks like you boys are having a good time."

"Carles!" Bojan said excitedly as his lover had appeared. Then he remembered he was mad. "You lied!"

Carles looked ashamed. "I know I did, and I'm sorry."

"Hmph," Bojan said, too drunk to make any kind of rational sense. "Cesc. He says he's sorry."

Cesc's head lolled to one side. "They're always sorry. And then they lie again!"

Carles looked hurt, but knew he deserved it. He'd assumed Pep would come clean sooner, and then it got to the point where he didn't want to destroy Cesc's illusions about Pep. He crouched down next to Cesc. "I'm sorry. And it really, really won't happen again."

Cesc's eyes got a lost look. "Why should I trust you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Carles admitted. "But I love you. You're my brother, and you mean everything to me."

Cesc's eye got teary. "I love you too. But don't be like him. Please? Don't ever be like that."

"I promise," Carles said and pulled Cesc into a hug.

"Oh!" Bojan said and flung himself around Carles's back. "I LOVE YOU GUYS."

Mesut looked on awkwardly. He was rather thankful for his parents. Iker was always honest with Mesut, whether he liked it or not. And you couldn't have asked for a nicer step dad than Pepe.

"Can we go home," Bojan asked. "I wanna go home."

"Okay," Carles said as he let go of Cesc. He reached around and picked up the drunk Bojan rather easily. "You and Mesut need a ride?" he asked Cesc.

"No, thanks," Cesc said. "We're gonna try to get laid."

"Oooh!" Meust clapped. "Yes!"

Carles shook his head. "Call me if you need a ride. Don't even walk home?"

"If I don't get lucky!" Cesc waggled his eyebrows.

Carles kissed his forehead and waved farewell to Mesut who was already scoping out the place.

"Alright," he said as soon as Carles and Bojan disappeared. "That tall dark and yummy one over there with the blue eyes has been scoping you out all evening. I think I've seen him before somewhere." Mesut squinted.

Cesc turned and there was Paolo, already on the way over. "Oh god!"

"What!" Mesut asked.

"He's...nothing," Cesc said. If Mesut didn't recognize Bojan's dad, he was not going to fill him in. Okay. He shouldn't do this, but fuck. He just would have to make sure Bo never found out. That was easy. Just a fuck, nothing fancy, just a nice big cock in his ass for an evening to make him stop having to jerk off every 15 minutes.

Paolo approached.

"Okay, be cool," Meust said in the least possible cool way.

"Yours or mine?" 

"Mine," Cesc said quickly and got up. "I'm just a couple blocks over."

"You're going now?" Mesut asked. "Well, fuck, I coulda gotten a ride with Carles!"

"I paid your tab," Paolo said as he laid a proprietary hand on Cesc's neck and reached for his wallet. He handed Mesut a 20. "Get a cab."

Mesut's eyes were wide. Holy shit. He wanted to tell Cesc to be careful, but fuck, he'd go home with that too. Where had he seen him before?

Cesc let Paolo lead him to his car, touching his hip, his thigh his ass. Paolo, who appeared to be completely sober, opened the door to his Ferrari and helped Cesc in.

God, he even had a fuck-me red car, Cesc thought. No, don't think, just...

Paolo got into the driver's seat, and Cesc rubbed at his thigh, catching the edge of his cock. Paolo grabbed his hand, unless you want to blow me in the car, I suggest you stop that."

Cesc licked his lips. "Can I? Can I blow you in the car?"

"No," Paolo removed his hand. "Because I might wreck it with that slutty little mouth on my cock."

Cesc flushed. He was a slut. A dirty little slut that hadn't gotten laid in way, way too long. Like almost a year. Like. He tried very hard not to rub his own cock and gave Paolo directions to his flat.

Paolo left the car out front, even though Cesc told him he could park in the garage if he wanted. It was a pretty decent neighborhood, but that was a seriously nice car. Cesc stumbled on the curb as he was trying to get his keys out at the same time. Fucking hell, he was drunk.

Paolo look his keys. "What flat?"

"Seven A," Cesc said as Paolo grabbed his ass.

Paolo led the way with Cesc holding the back pocket of his really nice jeans. Really nice ass, too, Cesc thought and clumsily fondled it. God he was sexy. Dad's shouldn't be sexy like this. His own dad was an attractive, older man, but this guy...fucking hot.

"You're too pretty to be a Daddy," Cesc said as they entered the elevator.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Paolo asked as the door closed and he pulled Cesc to him. "You want me to be your daddy?"

"No," Cesc muttered even as his cock wanted it. "I have a dad."

"Oh sure,"Paolo nibbled on his neck. "You have a father, but a boy needs a Daddy, too."

Dirty. The thought fluttered through Cesc's mind. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Paolo growled, loving the way Cesc sounded like a little boy.

"Daddy, will you fuck me?"

"Have you been a good boy? Daddy only fucks his good boys."

Cesc nodded, his eyes wide with desire as the elevator arrived at his floor.

"Mmm, show Daddy what a good little boy you can be for him," Paolo said as he took Cesc's hand and pulled him to his front door.

"What does Daddy want?" Cesc asked as Paolo unlocked the door.

"Daddy wants his cock sucked. Can you be a good little boy and suck his cock?"

"Yes," Cesc said with a little whimper. He dropped to his knees in the entryway as Paolo closed the door. He felt so wrong he couldn’t even breathe, but he’d never been this turned on in his life.

Paolo stroked the top of Cesc’s head, murmuring words of praise as Cesc began to suck. “You are a good little boy, aren’t you? Good little boys get fucked.”

Oh god, yes, Cesc thought, his mouth full of Paolo’s cock. He pulled back. “Please, Daddy, please.”

“Well, get that ass out here,” Paolo allowed Cesc to get up and he got a condom out of his wallet. 

Cesc yanked down his trousers, over his hard cock, needing this so badly. “Where...?”

“No place like right here,” Paolo said rolling the condom over his cock. “Are you ready for Daddy?”

“Yes,” Cesc whimpered as he braced himself against the wall.

Paolo drove into Cesc almost without warning. Cesc cried out, but Paolo did not let up. “Good boys take all of Daddy without complaining.”

Cesc bit his lip to keep in the sounds of protest as the burning in his ass excited him even more. He jerked on his cock as Paolo began to fuck him in earnest. It was wrong, everything you shouldn’t do and Cesc was so hot he was going to cum already.

With a muffled groan, Cesc came, but Paolo wasn’t even close to done with him. He fucked and fucked until Cesc thought he might pass out from the pain and pleasure and it was too much.

“Daddy!” Cesc protested at last, and with that cry, Paolo came, jabbing into Cesc a few last times.

Paolo withdrew as Cesc leaned heavily against the wall, limp.

“You are a good boy,” Paolo praised in a whisper. “You call Daddy again if you want fucked.”

It was then Cesc realized Paolo was leaving, and as the door closed, Cesc slid down to the floor, feeling dirty and used.

But oh...how good it had felt.


	52. The Happiest Day of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti learns about Andy.

Nando laid on Iker and Pepe’s bed with Espy and Lucy. The babies were awake, wriggling and making happy noises. Lucy held Nando’s finger and blew bubbles at him. He smiled at her.

“Who’s a pretty little girl,” he whispered.

Espy let out a squeak of protest.

“You’re both pretty little girls,” he amended.

Sergio stepped into the room. “Lunch is ready. Iker made pasta.”

Nando looked up and saw the hopefulness in Sergio’s eyes. He knew that his silence had been hard on Sergio, but Sergio was still trying, and for that Nando loved him even more. He reached out a hand to Sergio who came over to the bed.

“Lay with me a second?”

“Sure,” Sergio said and curled behind Nando. He reached a hand over and stroked Espy’s cheek. “How are we today?”

“Alright,” Nando answered. 

Sergio closed his eyes for a moment, so grateful Nando was speaking to him. “It’s good Pepe insisted on non-matching clothes, or I’d never tell them apart.”

“Lucy’s hair is fuller,” Nando stroked her soft head. “And Espy’s nose is bigger.”

Sergio looked at the babies and realized Nando was right. He touched Espy’s nose. “I hope you didn’t get that from me and your Uncle Raul. It’s not going to be pretty on a little girl.”

Nando smiled. “You can get it fixed like your cousin Sergio did.”

“Hey!” Sergio said, but laughed. It was only true.

“What would you do, Sergio?” Nando asked.

Sergio knew Nando wasn’t talking about Espy’s nose any more. “I think you should talk to her. Pepe said she did have her reasons for leaving you like she did.”

“How do you do that?” Nando asked as tears began to form in his eyes. “How do you leave your child? Scarlet never would have left these little girls.”

“I know she wouldn’t have wanted to. But some times things aren’t as easy as the things we want.”

Nando nodded. “I know.”

“And now that you know she’s alive, don’t you want to have a chance to know her?” Sergio asked. “Wouldn’t Espy and Lucy give anything to have another chance?”

“Yes,” Nando said, and his voice caught. “I want my mummy.”

Sergio held Nando tightly. “You can go see her today.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course, baby, of course.”

Nando took a deep breath and sat up. “Okay. Can we eat?”

“Sure,” Sergio kissing him and wiped away tears. “Come on, girls. Iker made garlic toast, too.”

Nando smiled and they picked up the babies.

Pepe was tossing the salad when Nando came in the kitchen. 

“We decided we were hungry.”

A wide grin broke on Pepe’s face. “Well, you already had your lunch, Lucy.”

Lucy told Pepe what she thought of that, and Pepe laughed. He set down the salad forks and came to hug Nando and Lucy.

“I want to talk to her,” Nando told Pepe.

“Okay,” Pepe said. “Do you want me to call her? Have her come over?”

Nando shook his head. “Sergio and I are going to see her.”

“Okay,” Pepe said and kissed his forehead. “Iker made you pasta.”

“I heard,” Nando said, and let Pepe take Lucy as Iker appeared with a plate of steaming pasta with pesto sauce.

Iker kissed Nando’s cheek. “Love you.”

Nando grinned. “Love you too, Iker.”

* * * *

Xavi checked his hair in the mirror for the sixth or seventh time in half an hour. He was ready way too early. It was a damn business meeting.

A business meeting at seven on a Friday evening at Pep’s flat.

He was going to be doing business with Pep. He needed to get over this ridiculous crush. Xavi didn’t do crushes, anyway. He had lovers. Being in love got in the way of getting ahead.

And where had getting ahead got him, thought a little voice in the back of his head. He never wanted love, never wanted a relationship, and fuck, if he did, Pep was hardly the best choice, but there was just something about Pep that drew Xavi toward him.

Well, it wasn’t happening, Xavi told himself as he grabbed his keys. They were meeting to settle a last few ideas, have some dinner. Nothing more.

Xavi drove to Pep’s flat with a sense of purpose. Yes. It would be good to finally get this partnership going. Xavi could get back to his designing and not have to worry about the business side of things any more.

But when Pep opened the door to the flat in an open necked, black shirt with a smile, Xavi knew he was lying to himself.

“Thanks for coming,” Pep said, but Xavi noticed a slight strain in his voice.

“Everything alright?” Xavi asked.

“Oh- there has been some family...issues.”

“Oh,” Xavi said. “Did you tell them about the business?”

“Yes. Cesc...anyway,” Pep said, a more confident smile appearing on his face. “Can I get you a glass of wine, perhaps?”

But even as Xavi accepted, he realized that Pep’s facade of cool arrogance was crumbling a little. Xavi wondered what was on the other side.

* * * *

Nando knocked on the door to his mother's flat, not the nicest place, and definitely not in the nicest neighborhood, clutching Sergio with his other hand. Sergio had wanted to wait in the car, but Nando wouldn't go to the door without him. "I need you."

Julia opened the door, looking as apprehensive as Nando felt. "Hello."

"Hi," Nando said.

If Julia had been expecting some kind of tearful reunion, she wasn't going to get one. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'm Sergio," he said, trying to fill in the social niceties that were lost in the awkwardness. "Nando's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Julia said. "Thank you for coming. Would you like some tea?"

"No," Nando said as he and Sergio sat on the faded but clean old couch in the main room which was practically the kitchen as well. Julia sat on a chair.

Nando gripped Sergio's hand, trying to find some strength there. "Why did you leave?"

"I thought it was best for you. I only ever did what I thought was best for you."

"You abandoned me," Nando said, his voice rising. "Dad was sick and I was alone and you abandoned me. I was just a little kid."

Julia's eyes filled with tears at the pain in his words. "We needed the money. We'd already spent everything we had, and then I learned that my mother had kept a million dollar life insurance policy on me and if I was dead, you were the beneficiary."

"I didn't need money, I needed my mom," Nando sobbed and Sergio put an arm around him, pressing his face into Nando's back.

Julia dropped down to her knees in front of him, but when she tried to take his hand, he shook her off.

"I need my mom!"

"Pepe was dying," Julia pleaded. "And we couldn't pay the bills. There was an experimental drug that we couldn't afford. They weren't going to let him have it. They were going to let him die if we didn't have that money. Nando, they were going to let him die. They took me away from you. They made me decide which one of us could live. They wouldn't let you keep both of us so I decided. I gave you Pepe."

Nando looked at her through tear streaked eyes. "What if he'd died? What if it hadn't worked?"

Julia reached out again, and he let her take his hand this time. "I never really left you, Nando."

"How?"

"I used to take my afternoon breaks at work when you'd get off school and I would make sure you got home safe every day. When you and Pepe moved to London, I came over a couple of times a year, every time I could save up for a plane ticket, I would come over and see you. I used to live for that." She stroked the side of his face. "And you've grown up into such a wonderful young man. I knew Pepe would raise you right."

"But when he was better, you could have come back," Nando said in a small voice. 

Julia shook her head. "I can't. I'm still dead, really. If the insurance company knew I wasn't dead and they paid off, I'd go to jail."

"Oh," Nando said. Sergio stroked his back, trying to ease some of his pain, take away whatever he could.

"I thought it was best for you, Nando," she said. "Please believe I only wanted what was best for you."

Nando nodded. He did believe her. "I'm going to go."

"Will I see you again?" Julia asked, pleaded.

"I don't know," Nando admitted. "I...I need time." He stood and Sergio still held his arm, wiping his eyes. 

"Okay. Just..."

"I need time," Nando said with finality.

"Okay."

Nando left Sergio guide him out, and when they were gone, Julia sank into the floor, and let her own grief claim her.

* * * *

“The cake is here!” Cesc called as the bakery van pulled up to the front of the club. It was Saturday morning, and Cesc, Villa, and Carles were helping to get things set up at the club. The ceremony and the reception were going to be held there, and Guti had brought in staff early.

“We don’t have the cake table ready!” Guti called back.

“Well, it’s coming!” Cesc yelled as the baker began to unload boxes. Cesc took one and led the way into the club where Guti had sent a waiter rushing to clear a table for the cake.

“Wait, let me get a cloth,” Guti said as the baker was holding the base layer of the cake, and it looked heavy. Guti rushed to the back room and grabbed one of the white linen cloths.

Andy was directing the set up of the buffet tables and went to help Guti lay the cloth. “How many cakes are there?”

“Just one,” Cesc said as he set down his box. “But it has four tiers.”

“So it’s four cakes,” Andy said.

“It’s ONE cake in four parts!”

Guti rolled his eyes at Andy. “Yes. It’s four cakes.”

Cesc went back to get more cake, and Andy peeked in the box.

“Don’t stick your finger in it,” Guti swatted his hand.

“I wasn’t gonna,” Andy said, but dropped the lid. “Joey went to get the liquor.” He looked around and saw Villa was occupied talking to Carles. “The girls will be here at 3 for dress rehearsal.”

Guti nodded. The dancers had prepared a surprise show for Villa that they were going to do during the reception.

Villa had said he would do all the work and Guti didn't need to bother, but Guti knew your wedding day shouldn't be spent worrying about details, which was why he'd booked a table for Villa and his brothers for lunch and would shortly be sending them away.

"Where's SIlva?" Cesc wanted to know as he brought in the last of the boxes and sat back to watch the baker put it all together. 

"He's with his two groomsmen. I think his best man, Robin, was having a spa morning for them," Villa said as he joined Cesc.

Cesc laid his head on Villa's shoulder. "Do I know Robin? Who's his other groomsman?"

"Robin's a friend of his from school," Villa rested his head on Cesc's. "The other one is his former roommate, Juan."

"Cool," Cesc said. They hadn't had a rehearsal as that would have required closing the club Friday as well as Saturday, and as much as Guti loved them, that was asking a lot, despite the fact that Villa had insisted on he and Silva paying for all the food, liquor and staff. "Why didn't we have a spa morning."

"Carles refused to have a pedicure," Villa said with a grin at Carles.

"Men should not have their toes buffed."

"Spoil sport," Cesc stuck his tongue out. "Where's Bo?"

"He and Mesut had to get some work done, I think," Carles said. "Or that was his excuse. He's still not real happy with me."

"Oh," Cesc frowned and reached out to hug Carles. "Give him some time."

"I know," Carles said as he held Cesc tightly. "You forgave me."

Cesc sighed. "Because you're my brother. Everything wrong in this family was dad, and I refuse to let him ruin the rest of us. I am done with him, but he can't take you from me."

"Thank you," Carles said.

"Do you suppose he'll come?" Villa asked quietly as he watched the baker arrange the marzipan roses on the cake. Pep had been invited, back when things were good.

"Even if he does, he does not get to ruin this day," Cesc said as he reached to include Villa in the hug. "Today is about you and Silva, and he can try as he like, but nothing, nothing will stop today from being wonderful."

"Thank you," Villa said.

"Oh lord, you lot are worse than Raul and Iker when they get going," Guti walked up and the brother's laughed, letting go.

"You're not sentimental at all, are you Guti?" Villa said as he wiped at tears.

Guti handed them a card. "Go. You're all having lunch, on me. I don't want to see any of you back until five when you need to get dress. Go."

"Don't we need to finish setting up?" Carles asked.

Guti waved him away. "Go. We've got it."

"Thank you," Villa said, giving Guti a kiss.

Guti watched them leave with a smile. He wondered how soon he would get to help plan Sergio and Nando's wedding. Maybe that was what Nando needed. Something happy to look forward too.

"You're like a proud father," Joey said as he wheeled in a cart full of liquor bottles.

Guti grinned. "I barely pass for an adequate step father. I don't think I'd be a good dad."

"Oh, I think you'd be great," Joey said as he glanced over at Andy who was organizing place cards.

"Well, as far as I know, I don't have any kids- but there were a couple of years in my late teens that I don't entirely account for," Guti said with a laugh as he went to get the check to pay the baker.

Joey watched Andy and knew his suspicions had to be correct. Andy was too much like Guti for it to be a coincidence. "Hey Andy, help me unload these?"

"Sure," Andy said as he set out the last card. He wove through the tables and lifted a carton of Jack Daniels off the top of the pile. "We expecting some heavy drinking?"

"It's a wedding with an open bar," Joey said with a grin. 

Andy laughed. "Hmmm, maybe I can get you drunk enough to take advantage of you."

"You might," Joey said to Andy's surprise.

"Wow, that's as close to a yes as I've gotten yet!" Andy cheered. "Another six, seven months and you'll be mine."

Joey began packing the boxes. Vodka, tequila, whiskey... "I can't be the only reason you hang around here so much."

"I work here now," Andy said, the duh implied. 

"No, I mean before that. You certainly don't have to put in this much effort to pull. Why did you really start coming in all the time?"

Andy stared at Joey. He knew the real reason he'd started coming, but he'd thought he'd been fairly subtle. But Joey wasn't stupid. He shrugged. 

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Guti, would it?" Joey pressed.

Andy sighed. "Look, you've already figured it out. Just ask."

Joey paused his work. "So Guti really is your dad."

"According to my mom, anyway," Andy said. "But Guti has no idea, so...don't tell him, okay?"

"I can keep a secret," Joey said. "Why don't you want to tell him?"

Andy shrugged. "How would you like it if some guy just turned up and said he was your kid?"

"Well, in that I've never had sex with a girl, I'd be fairly skeptical, but Guti has even said he knew your mom and that he wasn't entirely sure of everything he did about the time your were born."

"I just don't want him to think I want something from him," Andy said earnestly. "He's a good guy, he trusted me with this job, and hell, he likes me better than the guy who raised me and he doesn't even know he's my dad."

"What?"

Joey looked up and realized that Guti had come over to talk to them. Andy froze as he saw the stunned look on Guti's face.

Joey couldn't think of anything to diffuse the situation as Guti stared at Andy in shock.

"You're my kid?"

Andy nodded. "I mean...my mom said."

Guti stared at Andy. "Why didn't you want me to know."

"Because it's not your fault you're my dad, and you don't owe me anything."

Guti let out a laugh. "Not my fault?"

"You didn't know I was alive."

"Because your mother is a conniving bitch," Guti said with a grin 

Andy laughed out loud. "Hell yes she is."

"Come here," Guti said as he walked around the bar.

Andy looked apprehensive, like he thought maybe Guti was going to hit him or something, but then Guti hugged him.

"I kinda wondered," Guti said. "I thought it was a little strange that you mentioned your mother to me the first time I met you."

"I'd only just found out," Andy said. "I wanted to know what you were like."

"Oh fuck," Guti said as he pulled away, trying not to cry. "Between your mother and me, you fucking never had a chance, did you."

Andy grinned. "You should meet the guy that raised me. Talk about assholes."

"Fuck, a kid. Didn't I just fucking say I wasn't dad material," he asked Joey.

"I dunno, my dad swore just like that," Joey said, "especially when he was drunk."

Andy looked at Joey with some understanding. "Dads fucking suck."

"Hey, I'm your dad!" Guti said. 

"Well, you can be the first dad who doesn't suck," Andy said.

"Oh fuck," Guti said. "Who's going to tell Raul that I got a kid?"


	53. Til Death do us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa and Silva's Wedding!

Villa looked into Silva's eyes as he said "I do," and had never felt such a sense of happiness in his whole life. All of the bullshit with his dad, stresses at work, and anything else that life threw at him didn't matter, because he had Silva by his side, and he could handle anything.

"You're gonna cry first," Silva whispered as the priest continued with the ceremony, even though there were tears in his own eyes. 

"Nope," Villa said with a grin, even though as he said it, a tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

Silva bit his lip so he didn't laugh, but in the process, his own tears began to fall.

The priest gave them a glare as only a priest can, and Villa tried to focus on something else. He saw over Silva's shoulder all of his friends, some from the club, others from House of Barcelona. He saw near the back his father and...Xavi?

He frowned and looked back at Silva who gave him a questioning look. Villa shook his head slightly and stared instead at the flower arrangements. What the hell was his dad doing here, first of all, and he brought Xavi?

Silva squeezed Villa's hand and wondered what Villa was frowning at. It'd be a bit rude to turn around and stare at the ceremony, but he was dying to know. Cesc caught his eye, standing behind Villa and Carles, and Silva realized that Cesc was mesmerized by something behind him as well. What the hell, Silva thought, all the good stuff was behind him!

Cesc was trying not to stare, but was finding it very difficult. One of Silva's groomsmen was the hottest guy Cesc had ever seen. Like, ever. He was racking his brain, trying to come up with his name. Silva had said briefly, but at the time, Cesc was trying to get his damn bow tie on straight, and hadn't put a face to the name he was told. Robert? Riley?

The man was paying no attention to Cesc, and Cesc had a sinking feeling the guy wasn't even gay. Great, Cesc thought. The man of my dreams and he's freaking straight. Thanks a lot, universe.

Carles kicked him, and Cesc realized they we meant to be kneeling. 

They managed to get through the ceremony, despite the distractions, and when the priest, who was probably more relieved than any of them to get it over with, pronounced them married, everyone burst into applause.

Villa leaned forward to kiss Silva, which lasted entirely too long to be proper in a wedding, but since they were technically in a night club, no one was going to get picky. 

The music started and Villa and Silva finally broke apart, but Villa clasped Silva's hand tightly. He smiled at Silva and then suddenly Cesc was hugging them both.

"I love you guys!"

VIlla laughed and hugged him back. "Love you too, kiddo."

"Is Cesc drunk already?" SIlva wondered as he hugged his brother-in-law. Ooh, he liked that word. Brother-in-law.

"Not yet," Cesc said and let go so Silva and Villa could begin to greet their guests. Everyone was already seated around the tables for dinner, and Villa and Silva were going to make their way around to everyone while cocktails and appetizers were served. Carles took Cesc's arm and led him over to the table where they were to be sitting. Bojan was sat with Mesut, Carles noticed. He knew this was because Cesc didn't have a date and Villa didn't want to make him feel left out, but he needed Bo. He didn't like that there was a rift between them, and, quite frankly, the fact that Mesut was single, was starting to make Carles jealous.

Carles sat to the right of where Villa would sit, and Cesc made him move down one. 

"What?"

"Nuffin," Cesc said, but Carles immediately saw who was sat to the left of Silva.

"So, you kinda like Robin?"

"Is that his name?" Cesc asked. "I forgot."

"Then it must be love."

"Shut up," Cesc said and gave Robin a big smile. God, he was fucking nervous. Robin. Oh, he liked that. So...perfect and...

Carles pushed him in the back. "Go talk to him. Silva and Villa will be an hour."

Cesc panicked. "Oh...should I?"

"Cesc, Silva says he's lovely, gay, and single. If you don't go talk to him, I'm going to kick your ass."

Cesc laughed out loud, "Fine, fine..."

He shuffled over a seat and took a deep breath. "Hey...I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Cesc."

Robin smiled back, and Cesc realized that he was nervous too. "Hi Cesc, you're Villa's brother, right?"

"Right."

"I'm Robin."

"Hi Robin," Cesc said. "Lovely service."

Robin grinned. "It was. They're such a great couple."

"They are," Cesc agreed.

There was an awkward pause.

"So...what do you do?" Cesc asked.

"Well, I did art school, but then when I graduated I realized that I was not nearly as talented as some, and I've since been working for an art dealer."

"Oh cool," Cesc nodded.    
"So, you're in fashion, Silva said?"

How much, exactly had Silva been talking about him, Cesc wondered, but Robin didn't seem to be put off at all, he began telling Robin about his work.

Carles, pleased to see Cesc getting along with Robin, sought out Bojan with his eyes, Bojan was sipping his drink, being completely ignored by Mesut who was wrapped up in the attractive man to his right. Bo saw him looking and gave him a small smile. He got up and headed over to him.

"Hi," Bojan said as he sat in Cesc's empty chair.

"Hey, Bo," Carles said, resisting the urge to pull him close. "Who's Mesut's friend?"

"It's Sami!" Bojan said excitedly. "They were together ages ago and broke up, I guess, but now Sami is back in town and Mesut is SO excited to see him."

"I haven't seen Mesut smile like this in awhile," Carles agreed as Mesut was grinning at someting Sami was telling him, and they were touching each other way more than friendly. He reached out and took Bo's hand. "How was your day?"

"Good," Bojan nodded, still looking at Mesut.

Carles had apologised a dozen times, and he didn't want to keep on repeating himself, but he knew he needed to make something right with Bojan. "Did you get those water colors for the book done?"

"I did," Bojan said.

Carles squeezed Bojan's hand to get his attention. "Did you see Pep's here?"

Bojan looked at Carles, eyes wide. "Here?"

"And he brought Xavi, apparently," Carles nodded over to the table where the two of them sat."

"Why?!" Bojan demanded.

"I don't know," Carles said. "I think he really does want to still be a part of our lives."

"But...he lied. Again!"

"I know," Carles said. 

"You're not forgiving him, are you?" Bojan asked, pleaded.

"No," Carles said. "But I'd like to be civil with him, if that's okay?"

"What if it's not okay with me?" Bojan asked, so much more loaded into the question than was stated.

Carles looked at him. "Then I'd want to know why?"

Bojan nodded. "He's been so awful, Carles. And you helped cover for him, and..."

"I know," Carles said and took a deep breath, "and from now on, I talk to you, first, about everything, okay? Which is why I want to talk to you about this."

Bojan nodded. "Did you want to go talk to him?"

"I thought about it. Would you go with me?"

Bojan shook his head. "No. No, I can't."

"Do you mind if I do?"

Bojan's eyes searched Carles's. Searched for the condescending, the way that everyone always humored Bojan like he was a little kid. 

But it wasn't there. Carles was asking him, as a partner, if he was okay with it.

So Bojan nodded. "If you think you want to."

"I think someone needs to, just to make sure we're not going to have a scene."

"He better not!" Bojan said. "No one gets to ruin this day!"

Carles leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "No one."

Bojan grinned, all reservations gone. "Okay. But go quick, I gotta have someone to talk to with everyone else flirting around here!"

"Five minutes," Carles promised.

* * * *

Xavi sipped his G&T and saw Carles headed toward them. He took a larger drink and set it down as Carles didn't look to be coming over to discuss the weather. Pep had seen him too, but looked unconcerned. 

Xavi wasn't entirely sure why he was there to be honest, but when Pep had called him up two hours ago and asked him to come, he had been too shocked to say no. He knew the boys were not happy with Pep, having discovered his lies, but he'd assumed Pep wouldn't go to the wedding. He'd also thought he might get an explanation out of Pep when he'd picked him up, but he'd just smiled and thanked him for coming.

"Father," Carles said, taking a seat next to Pep.

"Carles," Pep said. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Carles said. "Xavi."

Xavi gave him a small smile.

"I'm surprised to see you," Carles said. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I was invited."

"Well, yes, but we didn't leave on speaking terms the other night."

"I know, but I thought we could let bygone be bygones for the evening. Despite what you may think, I am very happy for Villa and Silva."

Carles nodded. "I know, but one of these times they're not going to forgive you, and you will have earned every bit of their hate." He got up to leave, and Pep laid a hand on his arm.

"Why did you do it? Keep my secret?"

Carles stared levelly at his father. "Because for once in your life you were acting like a decent human being, and I was hoping it would stick."

As Carles retreated, Xavi watched Pep's face, and the pain there was hard to look at. Xavi reached for Pep's hand. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Pep looked up at him, and Xavi saw something he'd never imagined he'd see there: need. He nodded and stood.

* * * *

Guti sat back in his chair, arm around Raul's chair, listening to Sergio comment on the suits the groomsmen wore. Of course, he would have done them differently. He ran a hand up into the curls at Raul's neck.

Raul smiled at him. 

Guti knew he needed to tell Raul about Andy, the sooner the better, but it made him nervous. A kid was a big deal, even a grown up one. He knew that Raul never would have married him, no matter how much he loved him, if it wasn't right for Sergio. 

Sergio gestured expansively, and Nando laughed. He was so much a part of this family now, Guti wondered if Andy would ever be accepted that way. If he would sit at this table with them, Jose and Cris smiling together, everyone watching Mesut and Sami, while trying to act like they weren't. Everyone missing Iker and Pepe who were home with the girls, and Xabi who was having a weekend in Barcelona with Jesus.

"What is it?" Raul asked. 

Guti shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

"Everything okay?"

Guti nodded. "I think so."

Raul smiled. "Okay."

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you. And Sergio." Guti glanced over at Andy who was at his usual perch by the bar, chatting to Joey, who was laughing. He knew Andy's dad who'd raised him was an asshole. How different would things have been if Andy would have had Raul and Sergio.

"Well, we're pretty lucky to have you, too."

"Yeah, Guti," Sergio said, "Because this belt is yours."

"Sergio!" Guti laughed, "I haven't even worn that yet!"

"You won't now," Nando told him with a grin. "It'll be in our closet, never to be seen again."

Guti laughed, and got up, "Anyone need a drink?" He leaned over and kissed Nando on the top of the head. Nando smiled up at him, and Guti whispered, "Good to have you back, kid."

"I wouldn't say no to a glass of wine," Jose said, and several others placed their orders. 

Raul watched Guti leave and head over to Andy. 

"Who's Guti's new BFF?" Sergio asked as Guti gave Andy a hug.

"Andy," Raul said. "Assistant manager."

"Isn't he a model?" Nando asked. "I think I've worked with him. He's kind of an asshole."

"Oh, I think you're right," Sergio said. "He is an asshole."

"Guti likes him," Raul said.

"Guti also owns green suede shoes," Cris grinned, and every one laughed.


	54. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep opens up to Xavi

Xavi followed Pep out of the wedding, and saw Villa watching them, expressionless. When they reached the door, Pep reached back for Xavi's hand, and Xavi twined his fingers into Pep's. There were no words as they took a taxi back to Pep's apartment; Pep stared out the window, but never let go of Xavi's hand.

Xavi's heart was racing. This was not business. This was a side of Pep he never thought he would see. He wasn't even sure why he was following. Xavi didn't do this. He didn't do pain and emotion. 

But when Pep shut the door behind them in the flat, and turned to Xavi, he wanted to hear whatever Pep needed to say.

"I'm not a monster, you know," Pep said, a note of pleading in his voice, needing Xavi to understand him. "I love my sons."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Try to control them?" Pep asked. "I don't mean too...I just want them to be strong, and to do what's right."

"They're strong," Xavi told him.

Pep nodded and reached for Xavi. "They're all such fine young men."

"Then let them be." Xavi leaned into Pep, and when Pep cupped the side of his face in his hand, Xavi closed his eyes and kissed him. For all the tensions and emotion stored up in Pep, the kiss was neither urgent, nor demanding, just...

Pep broke away. "I don't want anything from you."

Xavi froze, not sure what Pep meant.

Pep saw Xavi's fear, and said, "No...I mean, I just want....you."

Xavi's heart lifted. "I want you too."

Pep reached for Xavi again, this time the understanding complete. They melted together in a slow, deep, soft, wet kiss that lasted for ages. Pep caresses Xavi's sides as Xavi clutched at Pep's hips. When Xavi relaxed into Pep, Pep led him back to the bedroom.

Pep kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed, pulling Xavi between his legs. He tugged at Xavi's tie, working it loose as Xavi gazed down at him, eyes heavy with lust like he'd never felt before. It was exhilarating and terrifying in equal measures, but he didn't let the fear get the better of him as Pep unbuttoned his shirt. He felt slightly out of control, like he never let himself do, and suddenly got why people left themselves open to love like this. When the person you were with felt the same, it was the best thing in the world.

Running his fingers lightly down the side of Pep's face as Pep removed his belt, a thought occurred to Xavi. "Pep...I..."

"What?" Pep asked, hands stilling, hearing a catch of fear in Xavi's voice.

"I've...no one has ever fucked me before."

"You top?"

Xavi nodded, "I mean...I..."

"Oh." Pep dropped his hands.

"No," Xavi pleaded, "I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Xavi nodded. "Please."

Pep took Xavi’s hand and kissed it. He didn’t have words to express the sanctity of the gift he was being given, but he vowed to live up to its value. He slowly began to work Xavi’s trousers off, hands cupping his round ass, feeling the desire course through him. 

Xavi let out a whimper as Pep’s fingers rubbed little circles on his ass, teasing past the crack. God, it was going to feel so good. Growing slightly impatient, Xavi stepped out of his pants, and stood before Pep, naked.

Pep smiled and guided Xavi down to the bed as he began to undress.

“Touch yourself,” Pep requested quietly, and with a grin, Xavi slowly began to stroke his own cock.

Pep watched avidly, eyes flicking between Xavi’s face and cock, mesmerized by the younger man. Xavi was so much like Pep in so many ways, but never had he had a lover who was so...committed.

Xavi had to close his eyes, because the look on Pep’s face was going to make him cum. He couldn’t believe he could bring the older man down with a clumsy hand job.

Naked, Pep crawled into the bed, skimming a hand up Xavi’s leg and resting it on his hip as he leaned up for a kiss. Xavi’s lips parted to let him in, silencing the moan caused by Pep’s hand sliding over on top of Xavi’s, stroking his cock. 

Xavi tried to move his hand to stop, but Pep wouldn’t let him. Oh hell, he thought as he just let it happen, cumming hard. 

Pep let out a growl of satisfaction as his hand released Xavi’s cock and worked up his side. He let Xavi relax for long minutes, as he ran fingers across his skin, laying soft kissed here and there, waiting for Xavi to come to him. 

Xavi opened lazy eyes and smiled. Pep smiled back, and was pleased as Xavi reached for him, asserting himself with kisses and gropes. Pep let Xavi have his way until Xavi’s laid a hand on his hard, expectant cock. 

Pep pulled away and pushed Xavi down into the mattress, straddling him. Xavi gasped as Pep’s cock rubbed against his hip, and he pressed up to get Pep off of him. Pep held him down and kissed him hard, making Xavi lose his breath.

Just as Xavi was ready to beg, Pep climbed off, leaving Xavi panting. Instinctively, Xavi came up on to his knees, waiting to be fucked.

Finding lube and a condom in the drawer next to the bed, Pep grabbed a handful of the luscious ass on display. “You sure you’ve never done this?”

Xavi grinned. “Honest.”

“Mmmm,” Pep sighed as he worked a lube slick finger between the cheeks of Xavi’s ass, pressing a finger against his hole. Xavi moaned; it felt better than he’d imagined. He was hard again by the time Pep got done working him open, running fingers around inside Xavi until he thought he would lose his mind.

“Please,” Xavi gasped and thrusts his hips back.

Pep stroked Xavi’s hip as he lined his cock up against his entrance. It was painfully hard, so ready for Xavi, he thought he might die of it. When he worked the head in, both men let out cries of pleasure. 

“More,” Xavi panted.

Pep sighed and pressed in, guiding his cock slowly into Xavi’s depths, giving himself to his lover in an irretrievable way. 

Pep’s cock was so full in Xavi’s ass, tears began to roll down his cheeks. It burned and stretched, and if Pep didn’t start fucking him, he’d die. He thrust back against Pep, and Pep rewarded him with deep, powerful thrusting. Xavi clutched at the sheets despite his cock’s need for some attention. No...it was going to last.

But passion got the better of both men, as Pep’s hips snapped back and forth with abandon, his mind gone, his soul given over. Xavi grabbed his sore cock and jerked himself to an impossibly more intense orgasm than he could have imagined. He tightened up and crashed back into Pep who came in a shattering roar.

Xavi collapsed into the bed, leaving Pep to sink into a sweaty heap behind him. Both men utterly spent, neither of them able to grasp exactly how much everything had changed in that moment.

* * * *

Jose watched Villa and Silva dance, his hand over Cris’s and had a thought he never imagined he would again. He squeezed Cris’s hand. “Want to dance?”

“Sure,” Cris agreed, and let Jose guide him to the dance floor.

Jose wrapped an arm around Cris’s waist and pulled him close. “Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?”

“Yes, thank you,” Cris said as he laid his head on Jose’s shoulder. 

“You’re thinking about calling Lola again to check on the baby, aren’t you?”

Cris smiled into Jose’s jacket. “Well, she’s got Oscar too, and she’s pregnant and all...”

Jose squeezed Cris. “Her husband and her nanny are there, I think they can handle two toddlers.”

“I know,” Cris said. “He’s fine.”

“He is,” Jose said. “But we can call after this dance if you want.”

Cris lifted his head. “Thank you for not thinking I’m crazy.”

Jose kissed him. “Never. I love him too.”

Cris nodded. “He’s lucky to have you looking after him, too.”

Jose took a deep breath. “I was thinking about that.”

“About what?”

“About the baby,” Jose said, looking into Cris’s deep brown eyes. “I would like to adopt him. So we could both be his parent.”

Cris blinked for a moment; it was completely unexpected. Not that Jose didn’t love the baby like his own son, but, “You want to do that?”

“Yes. Not that anything is going to happen to you, but if it did, I’d feel so much better knowing that I would be his guardian.”

Cris felt tears in his eyes. “Yes. Yes I would want that...I...”

“Then maybe we can talk about getting married?”

Cris’s eyes got huge. “Married?!”

“Was that a no?”

“No! Yes! Yes!” Cris said with a laugh of joy. “Oh my god, I thought...I thought you...”

“Shhh,” Jose kissed him quickly as people were starting to stare. He pulled Cris to the side of the dance floor. 

Cris hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Jose said. “And I want to make it legal.”

“Yes,” Cris said. “Yes.”

“Come on,” Jose said as he took his hand. “Call Lola.”

“Oh,” Cris said, his brain in a million directions. 

“Tell her the baby is staying over.”

Cris grinned. “Do you think she’ll mind?”

“They’re probably all asleep already, anyway.”

Cris beamed and made the call.

* * * *

Mesut laced his fingers into Sami’s. “I’ve missed you.”

Sami smiled at him and kissed his hand. “I didn’t realize how much I missed you until I saw you again.”

“I’m that forgettable, huh?”

“Really not,” Sami promised him. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad we broke up.”

Mesut swallowed hard. “It probably was for the best.”

“I think it was. I need to have the experiences I had, you needed time to get to know your son, and now...”

“Oscar’s in my life,” Mesut said. “More than ever. He stays with me every other weekend and a couple nights a week.”

“I understand,” Sami said. “We’ll just have to fuck the nights he’s with his mum.”

Mesut laughed. “Yes please.”

“Is it rude to leave before the grooms?” Sami touched the side of Mesut’s face.

“Since Silva sat you here next to me, I think he’d be disappointed if we didn’t,” Mesut laid a quick kiss on Sami’s lips.

“Silva is my favorite person.”


	55. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc waits for a call from Robin.

Cesc sat at his desk with his phone in front of him. It was not making “you have message” noises and he was not happy. Well, that and being at work on a Sunday the day after his brother’s wedding when he knew Villa and Silva were on their way to the Canary Islands, and Carles and Bo were probably snuggled up still. Cesc had woken up alone and had no reply to the text he’d sent...forty-six minutes ago.

He drummed his fingers on the desk and tried to focus on his design. He had to get the last of this done before Monday when fittings for next week’s shows would be starting. Too much to do...

His phone beeped. He grabbed it. 

And then dropped it. Carles.

Why wasn’t Robin texting? He got that the other man hadn’t wanted to just run off and jump into bed with him the day they met and all, though it was a wedding and that made it perfectly alright in Cesc’s head for a hook-up, but he could answer a text without seeming too eager, right?

Maybe he should have waited until Monday to send it. Fuck. He was too eager. He needed to lay off. Could you remote delete texts?

Cesc threw his phone into his desk drawer. Enough. Work. 

* * * *

Guti wandered into the kitchen Sunday morning and found Raul making him an omelet. “Morning.” Guti kissed him on the cheek.

“Morning,” Raul said, tipping the omelet onto a plate. “Pour the juice?”

“Sure,” Guti said. He picked up the pitcher and filled two tumblers. He carried them to the table and Raul joined him with the omelets and toast. “Looks amazing, honey.”

“I added peppers like you like.”

Guti beamed. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

They dug into the breakfast, making observations about the wedding.

“God, Dad’s getting married again,” Raul shook his head. “He said never again after Mom, but Cris is such a good guy. And the baby. That’s so great.”

Guti nodded. “Any idea when?”

Raul shook his head as he finished his juice. “They don’t want a big thing. Might just go to the judge, but still.”

“We’ll throw a party,” Guti said. “We love to throw a party.”

“Good,” Raul agreed. “A nice family thing. Bring the babies.”

“So not at the club?”

Raul grinned. “Well, sure, but no burlesque?”

“I think Oscar would love it,” Guti said as he set down his fork. “So.”

“So?” Raul asked.

“I’ve been going over in my head trying to figure out the best way to tell you this,” Guti said. “But you know I don’t bullshit, so...I found out I’ve got a kid.”

Raul nodded, holding back thoughts in his head. He let Guti talk.

“It’s Andy.”

“Wow,” Raul said. “Really?”

“I know,” Guti said. “Shocked the hell out of me, too. But...I knew his mother, and shit, is he my kid or what?”

Raul chuckled. “Now that you mention it. Yeah.”

“I mean, I’m not asking him to get a DNA test or anything, mostly he and I are just figuring out what this means to us.,” Guti said. “I want him to be a part of my life. Of our life.”

Raul reached out and took Guti’s hand. “Sergio isn’t going to take this well. You know he loves being the only child of two very spoiling dads.”

“And he hates Andy.”

Raul sighed. “I’m not going to lie, Guti- the guy doesn’t have the best reputation, but I respect that he’s your son and I will make an effort. But you have to know that the family isn’t going to necessarily embrace him right away.”

“Why not?” Guti asked. “They embraced Nando. Oscar. Everyone else!”

“Guti,” Raul said as he lifted Guti’s hand to his lips, laying a kiss on it. “Baby, this is a big thing, and even more that we already know him.”

“I know,” Guti said. “But I never got to be a dad, proper, you know? Sure, I love Sergio more than anything, but he’s your kid, you know.”

“I know,” Raul said. “Invite him to dinner? We’ll have the family over. Let them get to know him.”

“Okay,” Guti said. “I just want to give him a family. He’s never really had one.”

Raul leaned forward and kissed Guti. “We got a lot of family to share.”

* * * *

Bojan bounced onto the bed. “Alright. We have two Pop Tarts left. One blueberry, one brown sugar.” He held a toasted pastry in each hand.

“This is breakfast in bed?” Carles asked as he reached for the brown sugar one and Bojan pulled it away.

“This is bed. This is breakfast,” Bojan pushed the blueberry one at him. He was only wearing his boxers, and Carles was still naked under the sheets. He could spend the day like this.

Carles took it and wrapped an arm around Bojan and pulled him down to snuggle. Bojan happily took a bite of his Pop Tart.

“Do we have plans for today?”

“Nope,” Carles said as he took a bite. “But I thought we could talk.”

“About what?” Bojan nommed.

“Some stuff. I said I wanted to be honest with you.”

“Oh,” Bojan lowered his Pop Tart. This was good. This was Carles sharing and treating Bojan like an adult. But this was also Carles sounding like he had something to tell Bojan that maybe he would be happier not knowing. “Okay.”

Carles kissed the top of his head. “I just wanted you to hear this from me, okay?”

Bojan squished down. “Okay.”

Carles took a deep breath. “I used to date your brother Victor. Back when we were in college.”

“You WHAT?” Bojan pulled away, eyes wide. “I...I...”

“I was ages ago,” Carles said, pleaded. “Bo...”

Bojan scooted out of the bed. “You dated Victor? Why...why didn’t I ever know?”

“He didn’t want anyone to know. He hadn’t come out yet. You were in middle school, Bo. It only lasted about six months, and I was tired of hiding and we broke up.”

Bojan was standing by the bed, half crushed Pop Tart in one hand, eyes teary.

“Bo,” Carles said. “I’m sorry. I should have mentioned this earlier. I know that. But Victor still doesn’t want anyone to know, and he didn’t want to hurt you, either. Bo...talk to me.”

Bojan took a breath. Adult. He was going to act like an adult about this. He was not going to burst into tears and run away. He was going to deal with it.

“It’s all over,” Bojan said. “You don’t have feelings for him any more.”

“All over. Was over long before there was me and you.”

Bojan nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I mean, I don’t like it, but it happened. It’s in the past. You’re with me now.”

“Completely, totally all with you,” Carles said.

Bojan swallowed his tears and smiled. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Carles raised an eyebrow.

Bojan caught up his mangled Pop Tart in his other hand and climbed back into bed. “I can’t say I wouldn’t wish it hadn’t happened, but it did. But you’re mine.”

Carles gathered him back. “All yours.”

“Does Victor know you’re telling me?”

“No,” Carles said as he began to feed Bojan the pieces of his Pop Tart. “And if you don’t mind, maybe we don’t tell him? 

“Kay,” Bojan said as he finished off both Pop Tarts. “I’m good with us lying to other people.”

Carles laughed and started to tickle Bojan. “You are huh?”

“Yes!” Bojan squealed as he wriggled to get away from Carles’s tickling fingers, but Carles got him pinned to the bed. “Help!”

“Help?” Carles wrestled his shorts off. “Who is going to help you?”

“Help!” Bojan yelled again, but he was laughing hard. Carles closed his hand around Bojan’s cock and he squealed again.

“Stop struggling or this could get painful,” Carles nipped at Bojan’s ear.

“Help!” Bojan giggled, but stopped fighting and spread his legs. “Help!”

“Help? Help you what?”

Bojan tipped up his hips. “Help!”

Carles released Bojan’s cock and began to stroke his own into penetrating hardness. They’d fucked several times the night before, but Carles just couldn’t get enough of Bojan. 

“Help!”

“I’ll help you,” Carles growled and guided his cock into Bojan.

Bojan moaned. “Oh...fuck...yeah...”

Carles groaned and took Bojan’s hand, wrapping it around Bojan’s cock, and started to pump it while he thrust in and out of him. His heart was so much lighter for telling Bojan. He knew it hurt Bojan to hear it, but he knew that in the future, if he didn’t lie, he didn’t have to hurt Bojan. And that was the best feeling in the world, not having to hurt those you love.

“Harder!” Bojan groaned. “Oh, Carles...harder!”

Carles complied, thrusting his cock in and out of Bojan, sliding his hands down to cup Bojan’s round little ass, lifting to find that angle that made Bojan...

“OH MY GOD!” Bojan yelled and started to cum, splattering all over Carles’s sculpted chest. Carles rode him until he went limp, and then let himself cum, shooting deep into Bojan. Owning him. Forever.

“Mmmm.” Bojan sighed as a sticky Carles curled back down into him. 

“Thank you,” Carles said.

“What for? I just laid there.”

Carles chuckled. “No. Just for...being you. You are perfect.”

“Am not,” Bojan protested, but flushed with happiness.

“Perfect for me.”


	56. Things you maybe didn't want to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio does not react well to the news of his brother.

“Say that again?” Sergio asked, leaning up on Nando’s chest. “Guti had a kid?!”

“Has. You know Andy?”

Nando was frowning at Sergio who pushed his hair back. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, it’s not April Fool’s Dad, that isn’t even funny.”

Raul sighed. “Sergio.”

Sergio let out a groan and flopped onto his back. “Dad.”

“Guti had no idea until just a couple of days ago, and it sounds like Andy didn’t have parents looking after him when he was a kid...”

“So that excuses him being a total asshole?”

“Sergio.”

“Dad.”

Raul sighed. “This is important to Guti. He wants to have dinner with you and him soon.”

Sergio groaned. “Do I have to be nice?”

“Yes, you do,” Raul said, turning on his stern parent voice. “Sergio. Guti has asked very little of you for the fifteen years he’s been your dad. You owe him this.”

“Fine,” Sergio agreed. No one did guilt quite like Raul. “But if he starts it...”

“You will not react.”

“Fine!” Sergio pouted. 

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Dad,” Sergio said and threw the phone.

Nando leaned up on his elbow. “Andy is Guti’s son?”

“WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” Sergio yelled and buried his head under a pillow.

“I’m...confused,” Nando said as he peeled the pillow back. “When did all this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Sergio said. “Recently. Fuck. Why couldn’t his kid be someone nice, like I dunno...someone who isn’t an utter dick.”

“So Guti wants us to meet with him?” Nando made a face.

“I know. Fuck,” Sergio said. “Why does he even want to claim him?”

“Sergio. It’s his kid. Guti’s not going to just tell him to fuck off.”

“Do we even know for sure?” Sergio asked. “Did they do a DNA test or something?”

“You can’t ask that!”

“Why not? You know Andy. Would you put it past him?”

“Well,” Nando said. “He’s an asshole, but what would he stand to gain? It’s not like Guti is rich or something.”

“I don’t know,” Sergio whined. 

Nando wrapped around him. “I suppose we have to give him a chance.”

“Do we?”

“Yes,” Nando nuzzled his neck. “For Guti.”

“That’s what Dad said.”

“Your dad is very wise.”

“Hush,” Sergio said, but he was smiling against the top of Nando’s head.

“Let’s skip work today. Go cuddle the babies.”

Sergio let out a groan. “I can’t. I have fittings. You have fittings. Shows next week.”

“No. I want Lucy and Espy.”

“We saw them yesterday,” Sergio tickled Nando.

“That was twelve hours ago. I’m in baby withdraw.” Nando squirmed.

“You need one of your own.”

Nando grinned. “Can we?”

“Someday,” Sergio promised with a kiss. “But let’s wait until the girls get a little older. We don’t want one of those weird my aunt is actually just a year younger than me families.”

“Well, when Jose adopts Cris Jr, he’ll be your uncle.”  
“Oh fuck, we’re already one of those families,” Sergio sighed, but he was grinning. 

Nando leaned down and gave Sergio a kiss. “So, baby?”

Sergio pushed him over onto his back. “Go see Lucy and Espy.”

“Okay,” Nando grinned. “So I can skip work?”

“No!” Sergio laughed. “You’re making my brain hurt.”

“But you said I could cuddle the babies. I need them.”

“We can go over after work.”

“But they’ll be ten hours older.”

“Oh my lord- quit working and see if Iker and Pepe will hire you as a manny.”

Nando grinned. “Yes!”

“No!” Sergio said as he pushed himself out of bed before he started fondling Nando and they were both late to work.

* * * *

Cesc’s phone beeped at ten am.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t get back to you. I was over at my mom’s and the phone was dead. How are you?”

Cesc’s heart leaped. Oh god, oh yes, he texted back. Okay. Be cool, Cesc, he ordered himself. Don’t text back right away- give it five minutes. Okay. What should he say?

“Cesc!” Arsene stuck his head in Cesc’s office. “Meeting in five.”

“Right!”

“Bring the layout.”

“Yes!” Cesc looked around his desk. Layout?

Oh, fuck, for the show. Fuck. Okay. Layout. Witty, charming, but not desperate message.

Cesc gathered up his layout while he tried to compose a message. “Great! Really busy.” No, he couldn’t say busy, or Robin would think he was putting him off. But he was busy. Fuck. He had no time to breathe the next two weeks, let alone have a date. He didn’t need a date- just marry me and have babies with me already.

Alright, alright. “I’m really good. Trying to get ready for Fashion Week. How are you?”

Good. That was cool. Informative. Not very witty. Should he try to make a joke?

“Cesc!”

He jumped and hit the send button.

“Don’t forget the swatches.”

“Sure!”

Cesc looked forlornly at his phone. Now Robin was going to think he was dull and boring and...

Beep.

“Great. Hey, you want to get dinner some time this week?”

Oh, yes!

“Sounds great. Running to a meeting- call you later to make a plan?”

“Looking forward to it.”

Cesc smiled the whole rest of the day.

* * * *

Bojan’s phone rang, and he grabbed it and tucked it under his chin as he collected up the watercolors to take to his publisher.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby brother,” Victor said.

“Oh, hi, Victor,” Bojan said, looking around for the title page image. Mesut had it just this morning, where was it?

“How was the wedding?”

“Really nice,” Bo said, and then pulled the phone away from his ear. “Mesut! Where did you put the title page?”

Mesut looked over. “It’s in your hand.”

Bojan looked down and turned red. “Thanks.”

“Is it a bad time?”

“Oh, sorry, Victor. No, it’s fine. What did you need?”

“I was just wondering if you’d talked to Andy.”

“I generally try to avoid that,” Bojan said bluntly. He knew his brother was at the wedding, working for Guti, but Bojan had made a point to not talk to him.

“Well, you might want to.”

Bojan sighed. “Is there news? Can’t you just tell me and I won’t have to be insulted?”

Victor sighed. “Andy’s not our brother.”

“He...what?” Victor had Bojan’s full attention, now.

“Paolo’s not his dad. Guti is.”

“Holy...shit.”

Mesut looked up from his desk.

“So...I’m not longer genetically required to talk to him ever again?”

“Bo,” Victor said. “He’s still our brother.”

“No, really, he’s never been a brother to me, and now I don’t have to pretend any more.”

Mesut registered this and his eyes got wide.

“Bojan, don’t be like that. Do you really hate us all so much?”

Bojan sighed. “Victor, I don’t hate you, but you know how Andy and Dad have been to me.”

“I know, Bo. I just keep hoping that some day we can be a family.”

“That’s never going to happen, Victor.”

* * * *

Mesut watched Bojan leave for his meeting, and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the kid. He really was so sweet, but his family was such a mess. He made a note to invite him over to dinner at his Dad’s some time after fashion week.

But not when Andy was there.

“Hard morning?” Sami asked, peering into Mesut’s office.

“Just got better,” Mesut said as he got up from his desk. “What are you doing here?”

“My morning meetings got over sooner than I thought, and wondered if you didn’t want to get some lunch?” Sami wrapped his arms around Mesut and dove in for a kiss.

Mesut willingly invited him in. He really thought that he’d managed to get over Sami until he’d seen him again. Now, after nearly 24 hours in bed together, and barely being able to make himself leave this morning, he knew that it was over. He was in love.

Sami tipped his head and invited Mesut in with parted lips. Mesut let out a small whimper as his tongue slashed against’s Sami’s, and he pressed against him. With a gasp, he pulled back. “Oh god, stop or we’ll be fucking on this desk in a minute.”

Sami let out a raspy chuckle, knowing it was true. He squeezed Mesut’s ass, but let go. “What time do you get off work tonight?”

Mesut sighed. “Late. Fashion week coming up.”

Sami sighed. “Come on, let’s get lunch or I will be fucking you on that desk.”

Mesut stole another quick kiss and grabbed his keys. He took Sami’s hand and led him down the hall. 

“Jose, I’m taking lunch- runway meeting at two?”

Jose looked up from his desk at his grandson and his lover. He smiled. “Sure Mesut. Hello Sami.”

“Hi,” Sami waved. “I promise not to keep him too long.”

“If he keeps smiling like that, I might forgive him for being a little late.”

Mesut laughed. “We’re going!”

Over lunch Mesut began to tell Sami about Andy. “I swear, we get relatives out of the woodwork every other day in my family.”

“What do you mean?” Sami said.

“Well, not a couple of weeks ago my step-brother found out his mom wasn’t dead like he thought,” Mesut said. “I mean, can you even imagine?”

Sami set his fork down. “Fernando Torres’s mother is alive?”

“Yeah. Julia,” Mesut said with a frown. “Why?”

“Pep Guardiola’s sister,” Sami clarified. His brain was just beginning to process this. The implications on his only ever unsolved case. The murder of Lionel Messi. The unexplained female DNA at the crime scene. “Where is she?”

“I dunno. I mean, Nando has her address. What is it, Sami?”

“I think you may have just solved my case.”


	57. More than you bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesut accidentally tells Sami something he shouldn't have.

Mesut stared at Sami. “What do you mean?”

“Julia. She has to be the one. She killed Lionel Messi.”

A look of horror crossed Mesut’s face. “No...god no. Sami. No. She can’t be.”

Sami frowned, “But it all makes sense now. The DNA- and she hated Pep right? And Pep had been bothering Nando? We got motive, evidence, Mesut, it has to be!”

“No, Sami. I don’t care if she even did it...”

Sami raised and eyebrow, but Mesut reached for his hand, pleading. “You don’t understand. No one in the family even knew she was alive until a couple weeks ago. Pepe and Nando really thought she was dead.”

“Okay,” Sami said, still not sure why Mesut was so upset. “They wouldn’t be accessories anyway.”

“It’s not that, Sami. This is Nando’s mom. He thought she was dead for like twenty years and now she’s back, and he’s trying to work it all out and...Sami. You can’t. You can’t pursue this.”

“But she killed someone. Mesut, I’m sorry, I understand this will be hard on your family, but this is murder. Think about Messi’s family.”

“Oh,” Mesut said, his heart sinking. “Oh...I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. Why did I tell you that? Fuck.”

“Mesut,” Sami squeezed his hand. “It would have come out eventually.”

“She stayed hidden for twenty years,” Mesut said as he pulled his hand away. “Sami. Please.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Not even for me?” Mesut said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Mesut, this has nothing to do with you and me...”

“Yes it does!” Mesut said as he stood up. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t do this!”

Sami sighed. “If you loved me, you’d understand why I have to.”

Mesut stormed out of the restaurant as his eyes filled with tears. It was ruined. All ruined all over again.

* * * *

Iker hung up the phone and looked at Pepe with wide eyes. “Mesut is on the way over. Sami knows that Julia is alive and he thinks she was the one who shot Pep.”

Pepe was changing Lucy’s diaper and was confused. “He what?”

“I guess he and Sami were just catching up and he mentioned Julia, and Sami made the connection.”

Pepe stuck the tabs on the diaper while he tried to think. Collecting up Lucy, he asked, “Why would Sami think that?”

“I guess there’s evidence. And well...”

“She had motive,” Pepe said. “Oh, god.”

“You don’t think she really did it?”

“She might have,” Pepe rocked Lucy. “She really, really hates Pep. And she thought what I did about Pep trying to influence Nando.

“Lord,” Iker said. “What should we do?”

Pepe sighed as he passed over Lucy. “I think I need to at least call and warn her that the police know she’s alive.”

“You won’t get in trouble for that, will you?” Iker asked as he cuddled the baby.

Pepe sighed. “I don’t know, but can you look Nando in the face if we don’t at least try to help her?”

Iker shook his head. “No.”

Pepe went to make the call, and Iker rocked Lucy. “Oh, what a mess, little one.”

Mesut arrived a few minutes later, in tears. “I’m sorry, Dad. Pepe. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said. I didn’t even think she might have done that. Pepe...”

“Shh,” Pepe said as he reached for Mesut. “I don’t blame you at all, baby. Not one bit, okay.”

Mesut cried into his shoulder. “I asked...I asked Sami not to do anything, but he has to.”

“Of course he does,” Pepe said. “Don’t be mad at Sami, Mesut. You love him.”

“I know,” Mesut sobbed. “Nando is going to hate me.”

“No one hates you, baby, no one,” Iker assured him as he stroked Mesut’s back. 

Pepe felt his own tears coming. “I need to call Nando, too.”

“Oh,” Mesut said. “Tell him I’m sorry. Tell him I love him.”

“I will,” Pepe promised as he let go of Mesut. “But you need to call Sami. Tell him it’s okay. Please. Don’t blame him for doing what he has to do?”

Mesut nodded. “If I haven’t ruined it all already.”

Iker’s heart was breaking watching Mesut suffer. God, if there was anything in life that upset him, it was watching those he loved hurting and not being able to fix it. Lucy let out a cry.

“Oh, shh, Lucy,” Mesut said as he touched her head.

“You knew it was Lucy?” Iker asked.

“Duh,” Mesut smiled through his tears. “Oh, fuck, I need to get back to work.”

“Call Sami first? Please?” Iker said. “I’d take you, but I think I need to be here.”

“No, of course. I’ll come by later?”

“Sure,” Iker kissed his forehead. 

Sami didn’t answer when Mesut called, and Mesut told himself that Sami was probably busy with the case, and left a message: “It’s Mesut. I’m sorry. You’re right and I’m wrong. Please call me.”

* * * *

Nando could have sworn Sergio’s assistant was deliberately sticking him with pins, but in that Sergio had mentioned on more than one occasion that the young man had a crush on him, maybe he was. He winced as he was stuck again.

Sergio walked in, looking pale. “Hey, Nando, I need to talk to you.”

“What?”

“Your dad called. Your phone is in my office and he couldn’t get you.”

“Oh, god. Are the girls okay?”

“Everyone is fine. But...just come to my office, okay?” Sergio took Nando’s hand and squeezed it. 

Sergio closed the door to his office and told him everything he knew.

Nando let out a laugh. “Are you seriously kidding?”

“I'm sorry, Nando.”

Nando sat down in a heap. “My mother is a murderer.”

“We don’t know for sure,” Sergio said. “But Sami is probably going to want to know where she is.”

Nando sighed. “Can we go cuddle the babies now?”

“Of course, baby, of course. Get changed and I’ll let everyone know they need to finish without us.”

There was a knock on the door. Cris stuck his head in. “Hey...Jose said you may need to finish your fittings?”

“Oh, thank you, Cris,” Sergio said. “We have to go.”

“Sure, yeah. Are they in your studio?”

“Yes,” Sergio said and handed him a list. “I think they’re about done."

"Okay," Cris kissed his cheek. "Alright, Nando?"

Nando nodded even though tears were in his eyes. It was never going to be alright, was it?

* * * *

By that evening, Julia was in police custody, and the whole family was at Iker and Pepe's house. Xabi and Jesus were in the kitchen, doling out drinks and making piles of snacks as no one was in the mood for a meal. Nando sat with Espy in his lap, cuddling her close. Sergio had managed to keep him talking, scared to death he was going to lose Nando again in the mess. Mesut sat on the floor, nursing his third or fourth cocktail, looking utterly miserable, while Cris Jr toddled about with a chicken nugget in his hand, repeatedly wanting to know where Oscar is.

"Oscar," he tugged on Mesut's shirt.

"Sorry buddy, he's with his momma tonight."

He frowned, having no idea who a "momma" was. Cris smiled. "Come here."

"Oscar," the baby pleaded, toddling over to Cris who scooped him up. "Daddy, Oscar!"

"No Oscar," Cris told him. "You eating that nugget or not?"

"Yes," the baby stuffed it in his face.

"So, Jose, you guys set a date yet?" Guti asked as he handed Mesut another drink.

"Two weeks from Saturday," Jose said.

"So soon?" Sergio asked.

"We're going to go to the judge in the morning, and then Guti said he'd do a buffet in the afternoon. Nothing big."

"Nothing big," Guti laughed. "This family does nothing small."

"Isn't that the truth," Nando said as he touched Espy's nose. 

"How you doing, kid?" Guti asked as he sat next to him, and the others started to grill Cris on what kind of suit he was going to wear.

"Oh, you know," Nando let out a humorless laugh. "How are you?"

"Alright," Guti said. He watched Sergio go to the kitchen with Cris Jr attached to his finger and said. "He's mad, isn't he?"

"About Andy?" Nando asked. "Well, he's not happy."

"He's not really as big of a jerk as everyone things," Guti said. "I mean, shit, you just have to get to know him."

"We will," Nando promised, squeezing his hand. "But you know Sergio."

"I do." Guti pushed back his hair. "You want a drink or anything?"

"Maybe a couple of those chicken nuggets?"

Guti laughed. "Lord, Jesus is in there whipping up tapas, and you all want processed meat."

"Tapas?" Nando looked interested. "Jesus cooks?"

"Lord yes. He's a brilliant musician and one hell of a chef," Guti said. "I might see if he'll quit his day job and come work at the club."

Nando grinned. "You'll have us all dancing in the burlesque before you're done."

"It's an idea," Guti said as he got up. "I'll bring you a plate."

Mesut crawled over to Nando. "Do you hate me?"

"Oh, Mesu, no," Nando leaned down, and Espy complained as Nando kissed the top of his head. "Don't think it."

Mesut sniffled and laid his head on Nando's knees. "Sami texted me back. I think he and I are going to be okay."

"I hope so," Nando said as he stroked Mesut's head, and he realized he meant it. No matter how much it mattered to Nando that Julia was his mother, Mesut was his brother, and that just as important. And Mesut was here for Nando. Where had Julia been?

* * * *

Pep's phone rang that evening. He and Xavi had just finished dinner and were lying on the couch, enjoying a glass of wine and each other's company.

"Tell them to go away," Xavi ordered as Pep wiggled out from underneath him and went to answer it. He couldn't believe how good things were with Pep. The business was coming together quickly, and Pep had been treating him like a prince. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Guardiola? Sami Khederia here."

"How are you this evening, Detective?'

"I'm well. I was just calling to inform you that we think we've found the woman who shot you."

Pep froze. "I thought the case was dead."

"We did too. Were you aware that your sister Julia is not dead?"

Pep closed his eyes. "I had no idea."

"We have her in custody."

"Have you?"

"Yes. And, I've heard on fairly good authority that you've regained your memory."

"That is true."

"Well, any chance you remember who shot you?"

Pep opened his eyes, and fixed his steely gaze on the Xavi. "Yes. And I did not recognize the woman, but it was more assuredly not my sister Julia."


	58. No where else to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia has an unlikely savior.

Sami slammed the file on the desk. “Are you sure?”

“Sorry detective- the DNA test has been inconclusive. We can’t prove it was her.” The young officer looked nervous.

“And Guardiola is protecting her,” Sami sighed. “Let her go.”

“Yes, detective.”

Sami sighed. She did it. He knew she did- but they had nothing that would hold up in court. He picked up the phone and called Mesut.

“Hey, Mesut.”

“Sami!”

Sami smiled. “We’re releasing Julia. I didn’t know if maybe the family wanted to come and pick her up?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell Iker and Pepe,” Mesut said. “Are you free? Can we meet?”

“Sure. I can be at your place in maybe an hour?”

“I’d like that.”

* * * *

Bojan knocked on Cesc’s door. He was wringing his hands. He would have called Cesc with this news, but he wanted to make sure Cesc was okay.

“What’s up, Bo?” Cesc asked as he opened the door.

“Oh, Cesc! Your dad...”

Cesc’s face fell, “Bo, I don’t want to talk about him.”

“I know, but you need to know this!”

Cesc sighed and stepped back so Bo could come in the flat. He’d been getting ready for his date with Robin and had changed his shirt about five times. “Quite frankly, unless you want to tell me he’s dead, I don’t care.”

Bojan sat on Cesc’s couch. “Cesc- the police think your Aunt Julia killed Messi.”

“But...I didn’t think they even knew she was alive!”

“Mesut told Sami by mistake- it was all a mess- Mesut is really upset.”

“What does this have to do with Dad?”

“Oh my god...you can’t even believe it. He told the police that he remembers who shot him, and it wasn’t her- but Carles thinks maybe it really was and he’s covering for her! Cesc! Your dad lied to the police to save your aunt!”

Cesc processed this. “Why would he do that?”

“I dunno,” Bojan said. “Maybe...maybe he’s not a complete asshole?”

“Oh Bo,” Cesc said. “Why are you defending him?”

“I dunno,” Bo said. “I just hate you’re unhappy.”

Cesc hugged Bo. “Oh, Bo, I’m fine. Besides, maybe you should forgive your dad, too.”

Bojan sighed. “Did you hear about Andy?”

“Yeah, crazy,” Cesc said. “Maybe we all need to rethink our families.”

Bojan nodded. “I will join yours and we will all be happy!”

“Duh, you’re already in ours,” Cesc grinned. “Now you have to leave.”

“What?!” Bojan laughed. “You love me like a brother, now leave?!!”

“Exactly,” Cesc said. “I have a date.”

“Robin?!” Bojan asked excitedly. “Oh my god, he is so great. Oh! I’m so excited!”

“Thanks,” Cesc beamed. “He’ll be here soon. Go.”

“Going!” Bojan leapt up. “Call me tomorrow with all the details! Well, once you get out of Robin’s bed!”

“Bo!” Cesc flushed, but he was laughing as he shoved Bojan out the door.

* * * *

Pepe and Nando went to get Julia at the police station. Nando told Sergio that he would be okay with out him, and Sergio decided to go and see Guti at the club.

“Hey, baby,” Guti greeted him warmly with a hug and a kiss. “I never get to see you any more.”

“Well, you have your own kid now,” Sergio pouted.

“Hey, hey,” Guti said with a worried frown as he pulled Sergio to a quiet corner. “You know that changes nothing between you and me.”

Sergio shrugged.

“Oh, baby,” Guti hugged Sergio tightly. “Blood is important, but you know it’s not the only thing. You know how important you are to me. I helped raise you- you’re my son.”

“But you have Andy now,” Sergio said in a little boy voice.

“Andy and me have to work this whole father/son thing out. I know it’s going to be a change for everyone, but never think I don’t love you as much as I ever did, please Sergio?”

“I don’t like Andy,” Sergio complained.

“Oh, Sese,” Guti sighed. “Is this where I get to tell you to grow up?”

Sergio sniffled. “No.”

Guti kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry you feel this way, Sergio, but Andy is my son, too. And he is important to me.”

Sergio sighed. “I know. But you can’t always take his side against me.”

“When have I done that?” Guti asked as he brushed back Sergio’s hair. “Claiming him as my soon is not choosing.”

“Okay,” Sergio said.

“Come on,” Guti slid his arm through Sergio’s. “He’s here tonight. Come and have a drink with him. For me?”

Sergio looked like he was about to refuse, but nodded. “Okay.”

* * * *

Nando waited with Pepe for Julia to be released. Pepe held his hand. Nando gripped it. He was going to be okay. He was going to be okay.

Julia walked out, looking very tired. When she saw Nando, a smile broke on her face. “Nando?”

“Mom,” Nando said as he broke down into tears. “I love you. I’m sorry. I...”

“Oh..shh...” Julia begged as her own tears fell. “I love you too, Nando. Oh, Nando.”

Pepe stood behind Nando, hand on his back, and knew everything was going to be okay. 

“Come on,” Pepe said. “Let’s go.”

Julia nodded, but she linked her arm into Nando’s. Even if she did end up going to jail, having Nando’s love was all she ever really wanted, anyway.

* * * *

“Hello,” Robin said, offering Cesc a small bouquet of daisies as Cesc opened the door to his flat.

“You got me flowers?” Cesc grinned.

“Too cheesy?” Robin asked, looking anxious.

“No,” Cesc assured him and boldly leaned forward to kiss Robin’s cheek. “I love them.”

Robin grinned back and followed Cesc into the flat.

“Let me throw these in some water. You want a drink?”

“Oh, sure. You have some wine?”

“Yeah. Merlot good?”

“Perfect.”

Robin sat nervously on Cesc’s couch, looking around the designer’s perfectly decorated flat. Oh god, what was he doing here? Cesc was never really going to go for Robin, some idiot who was a half assed art dealer. Cesc was gorgeous and successful...

“I made us a reservation at Marco’s?” Cesc said as he returned with the flowers in a vase, and two glasses of wine. “We have about half an hour before we need to leave.”

“That sounds perfect,” Robin said, but in the back of his head, he was thinking, Marco’s? That place cost a week’s salary!

“My treat,” Cesc added, when Robin started to protest, Cesc said, “Hey, I want to, okay?”

“Sure,” Robin said as he took a sip of the very pricey wine.

“Look,” Cesc said. “I really kinda like you.”

“Really kinda?” Robin asked with a grin.

“REALLY kinda,” Cesc confirmed as he touched Robin’s leg. “And I know I have a lot more money than you, but let me spoil you a little, okay?”

“Okay,” Robin said as a weight lifted off his chest. “I really kinda like you too.”

“Oh good,” Cesc said. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes, please.” Robin leaned forward and their lips met in a slow, soft kiss that took both of their breath away.

* * * *

Sami arrived at Mesut’s flat, the last twenty-four hours having taken their toll on him. Mesut welcomed him into his arms. “I’m so sorry about all of this.”

“I’m sorry your family is hurting,” Sami said. “But thank you for understanding.”

“Dad said I had to,” Mesut admitted, but he hugged Sami tightly.

“I knew I loved your dad,” Sami said as Mesut pulled him into the flat.

“He seems to be right, a lot.”

Mesut pulled Sami to the bedroom and into the bed. They kicked off their shoes and wrapped their arms around each other. “God, I wanted to have this case solved,” Sami said as he buried his face in Mesut’s neck.

“I know,” Mesut said. “Are you sure it’s Julia?”

“I know it is, I just know it,” Sami said. “But we can’t prove it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, let’s not talk about it any more,” Sami said as he pressed his lips into Mesut’s jaw. “I just got you back, I’m not ruining anything over some damn case.” Mesut’s heart lifted. Sami rolled Mesut onto his back. “Can we just fuck and pretend like the whole rest of the world doesn’t exist?”

Mesut laughed. “Yes, please.”

Sami straddled Mesut as he dragged his shirt up over his head. “Can we get naked and stay naked the rest of the week?”

“Uh...I think I might get fired,” Mesut ran his hands up Sami’s chest. “Fashion week and all.”

“Your grandpa won’t fire you,” Sami promised as he pushed Mesut’s shirt up and kissed his belly, making a sloppy trail up as he pulled the shirt over his head. “Just put more of those pink bunnies on some shirts, and call it a day.”

“I do more than put pink bunnies on shirts!” Meust protested, but he trailed off into a moan as Sami latched onto his nipple and sucked, before swiping his tongue across the hardened tip.

“I know,” Sami grinned as he rocked his hips into Mesut, “but I love it when you get indignant.”

Mesut giggled and grabbed at Sami’s belt. “Don’t insult the bunneah!”

“Have I congratulated you yet for your new line?” Sami help Mesut get him out of his pants, and then groaning as Mesut wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Yes,” Mesut said. “Oscar is going to star in the show.”

“Don’t talk about your kid,” Sami requested. “The little guy is growing on me, but when I’m trying to get daddy’s pants off, it ruins the mood.”

“You seem plenty in the mood,” Mesut said as he stroked Sami’s cock, teasing a finger across the slit.

Sami whimpered. “Maybe...”

Mesut released it and wiggled his hips. “Come on, Sami, get that cock into me.”

Sami ripped down Mesut’s jeans, tossing them across the room. “God, I missed you...so...fucking...much...,” he punctuated his words with strokes up and down Mesut’s cock.

Mesut moaned. “Fuck me, Sami...please...”

Sami leaned up and collected the lube and condom. “We’ve got to get tested so we can stop messing with condoms.”

Mesut nodded. “Yours. I’m all yours.”

Sami smiled as he worked fingers into Mesut and stroked his cock. Mesut was his, and that was all he needed. The other shit would work itself out.

As he slowly began to fuck Mesut, he let the world fall away. He didn’t need any of it. All he needed was Mesut, writhing between his thighs, panting and calling his name.

“Sami!”

As they lay tangled together after, Mesut played his fingers in Sami’s long hair. “I love you.”

Sami smiled. “I love you, too.”

* * * *

Sergio took a barstool next to Andy and flipped his hair back. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Andy replied, taking in Sergio’s defensive posture.

“Guti says I have to nice to you,” Sergio said as he picked at the napkin Joey set in front of him.

“Wine?” Joey asked.

“Please. Thanks Joey.”

“I won’t make you be nice to me,” Andy said. “Feel free to be as much of a dick to me as you usually are.”

“Me a dick!” Sergio said. “You’re the one who’s always an ass to me!”

“Because you’re such a fucking diva!”

“Me!”

“You!”

“Fuck this,” Sergio stood up. “Guti can claim you as his kid, and that’s his business, but I fucking don’t have to have anything to do with you!”

He stormed off in a huff. Guti, who’d gone to check on the girls backstage with Villa away, just caught the end of it. He stared at Andy, who looked away, and followed after Sergio.

Andy’s heart broke.

* * * *

Pep called his accountant. There was a matter that needed to be settled.

“I’ve contacted the insurance company, sir,” his accountant said. “They’re willing to forgo prosecution for a repayment of the whole amount, plus ten percent per annum.”

“How much is that?” Pep asked.

“Seven point two million.”

“Pay it.”

“Mr. Guardiola, that’s over half your assets.”

“I am aware of what I am worth.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Pay it and be sure you get the full agreement in writing. They must promise to never take legal action against my sister.”

“Of course, sir.”

* * * *

“Where is Andy?” Guti asked after sending Sergio home in a cab.

Joey eyed him levelly. “He had a headache. He went home.”

“Fuck, fuck!” Guti swore. “He’s mad.”

“You went after Sergio.”

“To tell him off for being an ass!” Guti said. “He was being a shit and I was trying to get him to come apologize.”

“Andy didn’t see it that way.”

“He thinks I’m taking Sergio’s side,” Guti ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck. I’m a crap father.”

Joey shrugged. “You’re trying. Andy will cool down and realize that.”

“Can you talk to him, Joey? I know he doesn’t want to talk to me right now.”

“Yeah. I get off in about an hour. I’ll swing by his place.”

“Go,” Guti said. “I’ll cover if it gets busy.”

“Sure,” Joey said as he took off his apron. He kissed Guti on the cheek. “Give him some time.”

“I just hope he gives me a chance.”

“He will,” Joey promised. “You’re one of the good dads.”

* * * *

Andy was lying on the floor of his flat, staring at the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to his head. No one was ever going to love Andy, because he was such a fucking asshole. And an idiot.

There was a knock on his door. He ignored it and closed his eyes. There was no one on the other side of that door he wanted to talk to. Just his luck, it was probably Paolo to tell him what a total loser he was.

The knocking returned, louder. “Andy!”

Go away, Andy thought. Just go the fuck away.

“Andy! It’s Joey!”

Andy’s eyes opened. “Joey?”

“Andy, I know you’re in there, please?”

Andy pushed himself unsteadily off of the floor, his head swimming. 

“Andy!”

“Coming!”

The knocking stopped and Andy stumbled against the door. He yanked to open the door. 

“Oh, shit,” Joey said, catching Andy.

“Joey!” Andy said. “Hi. I’m a fuck-up, how are you?”

“You are not a fuck-up,” Joey said as he closed the door and guided Andy to the couch.

“My own dad doesn’t want me. You don’t want me.”

“Oh, Andy,” Joey said as he sat down with Andy. “God, that is so not turn.”

Andy laughed. “You won’t even go on a fucking date with me.”

Joey pulled Andy against him and wrapped his arms around him. “Andy, you’re fucking gorgeous and funny and everything. It’s me you don’t want to be around.”

Andy frowned. “But I do want to be around you. God, I fucking wank myself blind over you!”

“So romantic,” Joey said as he brushed back Andy’s hair, fingers itching to touch more. “But really, I’m not something you want in your life.”

“Why not?” Andy demanded. “You can’t be any worse of a fuck-up than you are...than I am.”

“Oh, trust me,” Joey said.

“So tell me, let me decide,” Andy said.

“Well,” Joey said, “my dad was an alcoholic and a jerk. When I was sixteen, I saw him beating on my mom, again, and I snapped. When I was done with him, he was in a coma for a week. I spent two years in jail. My mother never spoke to me again. I pulled him off of her half conscious body and she took his side.”

“God...” Andy said.

“So, after I got out of jail, I left. When I was twenty, I ended up working in Malaga. And I fell in love. His name was Alan, and...I loved him.”

“What happened?”

“Well, after a couple of years, a friend of mine told me that he was cheating on me, and I ended up catching him fucking some girl back behind the bar we both worked at.”

“Oh, fuck, Joey,” Andy said and squeezed the arm Joey had wrapped around him. “I’m sorry.”

“I just,” Joey said, and realized there were tears in his eyes, “I can’t trust people, Andy.”

“I’m sorry,” Andy said, turning in his arms. “Joey...”

“Stop,” Joey said. “Don’t fucking pity me.”

“I don’t,” Andy said as he wrapped his arms around Joey and pressed his face into Joey’s chest. “God, Joey don’t think that. I just. God, you can’t stop loving people because you’ve had shit in your life.”

“Like you?”

“What?”

“You getting drunk because your dad, who, quite frankly, is working his ass off to try to make things work with you, is also trying to be a dad to his other son?”

“He chose Sergio.”

“He told Sergio off for being an ass.”

“He did?” Andy asked.

“He did, and he’s torn up thinking you think he’s a bad father. Fuck, Andy, Guti loves you.”

“Does he?”

“Yes,” Joey said. “You just have to let him.”

“You have to let people love you too,” Andy begged. “Joey...you can’t not love anyone. You can’t live like that. That’s not a life.”

Joey was crying in earnest now. “No. I can’t let anyone hurt me.”

“I can’t say they won’t, but you have to try, Joey. Try with me, please?” Andy pushed up on his hands and looked Joey in the eye. “Please?”

Joey nodded. “Okay.”

Andy pushed forward and laid a messy kiss on Joey’s lips. Joey could taste the whiskey on his lips. Joey pulled back. “Maybe you need to sleep off the drink, first?”

Andy grinned. “I a little drunk.”

“Yes,” Joey wiped at his tears. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I got no where else to be.”


	59. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva's past catches up with him.

Silva stepped off the place in New York and turned to look for Villa. His husband smiled at him, and Silva reached for his hand. They were both tanned from their honeymoon, and as their fingers laced together, Silva’ squeezed his hand. “It’s much better to be here with you.”

Villa smiled. “It’s better to be anywhere with you.”

They were only going to be in New York for a few days for Silva’s opening and then back home for Fashion week. After that, Silva was locking himself in the flat for a month to work, with only conjugal visits from his husband to distract him. He was desperate to work again. Fame was great, but he just wanted to paint.

The opening was tomorrow, but they were having dinner with the owner of the gallery and the same crowd of hangers on Silva hadn’t particularly liked the last time around.

At dinner, Silva nodded when spoken to in poor Spanish, but under the table, he held Villa’s hand and drew strength from his partner.

A girl Silva vaguely remembered from the last time slid into a seat next to him after dinner. “Does your boyfriend know about this guy you can’t take your hands off of?”

Silva looked confused. The girl’s Spanish was good enough, but what the hell was she talking about? “This is my husband. David Villa.”

Villa looked over with a fading smile.

The girl raised an artificially arched eyebrow. “Well then, does your husband know about your other boyfriend?”

* * * *

Cesc called up Nando and asked him if he could get away for lunch a few days after his mother’s release from jail. He felt like he’d been a bad cousin to Nando in all of this, and wanted to make sure he was doing alright. That and the fact that he was wondered what all the details actually were. Had his not-dead aunt really tried to kill his dad? Maybe she was someone he wanted to get to know better.

Nando entered the restaurant and Cesc wanted to hug his cousin. Nando had looked better.

“You doing okay?” Cesc asked as Nando sat.

“A little numb,” Nando said, “but good, I think.”

“So your mother is alright? They dropped the charges?”

“They did. Your dad took care of everything. Even the insurance stuff.”

“Wait, what?” Cesc asked, unable to comprehend his dad had done something else that wasn’t utterly self serving. 

“You know your dad told the police he remembered who shot him and it wasn’t my mum, right?” Nando said. 

“Even though we’re...uh, not entirely sure that’s true?” Cesc tried to phrase it delicately.

Nando nodded. “Yeah, she won’t say anything, either, but I wonder she did actually do it.”

“And my dad is covering,” Cesc shook his head.

“Yeah, and you know my mother faked her death to get insurance money to help my dad?” Nando said.

“Yeah,” Cesc agreed.

“Well, since the police know she’s alive, the insurance company does too, and she could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Well,” Nando went on, “Your dad paid them off. All of it, with interest. They’re not going to prosecute.”

“My dad?” Cesc said, his jaw dropping. “My dad did that?”

“Mum thinks maybe he’s trying to make up for the fact it was really kinda his fault she had to do it in the first place. She couldn't go to him to get the money we needed so he feels guilty?”

Cesc’s mind reeled. His father doing two utterly unselfish things? Huge things? His dad?

He couldn’t process, so he focused back on Nando. “So, you and your mom- you’re okay now?”

Nando smiled. “Really good, actually. We talked for hours after we picked her up at the police station. I realized how close I’d gotten to losing her all over again, and I knew I couldn’t let that happen. She’s my mom, and I missed her so much and I have her back now.”

“Oh, Nando, I’m so glad for you.”

“I’m lucky, you know?” Nando nodded and tried to hold tears in. “But enough about me. How are you? Mesut said you had a date?”

Cesc grinned from ear to ear. “Robin.”

“Silva’s friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Cesc said with a happy sigh. “He’s so amazing, Nando, you don’t even know.”

“Tell me.”

Cesc did, going on for most of the meal about how wonderful Robin was. “But!” Cesc finished, “We didn’t have sex!”

Nando grinned. “Sergio and I had sex before we dated.”

“I know!”

“But it was just your first date.”

“Second if you count the wedding!”

“Don’t panic until at least the third,” Nando advised. “Was there kissing?”

“Oh, yes,” Cesc said, a loopy smile spreading on his face.

“Then he’s so into you. Don’t stress about it.”

“I haven’t had sex in so long my dick is gonna fall off,” Cesc said, conveniently forgetting his hook-up with Paolo.

Nando snorted. “I had sex this morning.”

“Hate you!”

“Well, I’ll trade you sex fro going to my family dinner tonight,” Nando sighed. “Guti is bringing Andy.”

“So Andy is really his kid?” Cesc said, unable to believe that the jerk face boy he’d grown up next to was really Guti’s child. 

“Apparently!” Nando said. “And he and Sergio got in a fight the other day. It’s a mess.”

“Poor Guti.”

“I know,” Nando sighed. “I’m going to grab one of my sisters and pretend I’m somewhere else!”

“I need to meet these babies,” Cesc said as he checked his watch, realizing he needed to get back to work.

“You do; they’re amazing. Sergio said we can have as many as I want, but not until the girls are at least five!”

“Good- Uncle Cesc will help spoil them rotten.”

* * * *

Jose stopped in Cris’s office to as him a question about the upcoming show, but Cris was out. In truth, Jose was a little worried about Cris’s work. Not that he wasn’t very active in Mesut’s line, but he’d been hoping that after Cris’s year out, he’d be back with new designs, but that hadn’t happened. The three designs he’d submitted for the shows were good, but very conservative. Jose knew Cris was capable of more.

Jose sat at Cris’s table and searched for a paper to leave him a note one. He shuffled under some BB Bunneah designs and found a worn old sketch book. Jose knew he shouldn’t snoop, but he was curious to see what Cris had been working on. He lifted the cover.

What he found was some of the most creative designs he’d seen in ages. Gorgeous, colorful, original dresses like he’d never seen before. He paged through dozens of them, reverently caressing the lines of the sketches.

“Jose?”

He looked up and saw Cris staring at the book in his hand.

“These are incredible,” Jose said, unable to feel guilty about his nosiness.

Cris looked unhappy. “It’s nothing,” he said as he tried to pull the book away, but Jose held on. “Just sketches.”

“It’s not nothing,” Jose said emphatically. “These are wonderful. Why are you hiding them?”

Cris shrugged and dropped his hand. “I didn’t think they were any good. It’s not what we usually do.”

“Cristiano,” Jose said as he got up, book in hand. “It’s not about what we usually do. It’s about what you can do. We never did pink bunny jumpers before either, but shit, those accounted for half of our sales in the last quarter.”

Cris cracked a small smile. “You really like them?”

“I love them,” Jose pulled Cris toward him and kissed his forehead. “We’re putting them in the show. No. We’re having a new show. Your show.”

“Really? It’s not too late?”

“I will make this happen.”

A wide smile came across Cris’s face. “They’re that good?”

“Yes. And you know I wouldn’t lie about that.”

Cris nodded. “Thank you.”

Jose pulled him close. “Thank you.”

* * * *

Villa raised an eyebrow at Silva who’s brown eyes were wide. “Boyfriend?”

“I...I haven’t got a boyfriend,” Silva stammered.

The girl giggled, obviously drunk. “What about that hot cop you were all over last time. Husband know about him?”

“Sami?” Silva asked as he watched jealous doubt cross Villa’s face. “He’s just a friend. Villa. I told you I ran into him here. Remember?” Silva’s voice grew desperate. “We just had drinks a couple times. Fuck, Villa, I invited him to our wedding so he could hook up with Mesut!”

The girl laid a hand on Villa’s arm. “Looked more than friendly to me.”

“Who are you?” Villa asked, turning on the girl, his anger rising. 

“Cari,” she smilled. 

“What do you want?”

“Just thought that if I had a sexy, rich husband like that, I’d be keeping a better eye on him.” She slipped away, and left Villa to glare at Silva.

“Villa, I swear to god, she is full of shit. Sami is just a friend.”

Villa nodded, but he dropped Silva’s hand. Try as he might, Silva couldn’t get a smile out of him the rest of the evening, and when they went to bed that night, they didn’t make love for the first time since their wedding night.


	60. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family welcomes Andy. Sort of.

Guti was fussing around the kitchen. Raul had offered to help, but Guti had snapped at him and sent him retreating into the living room. The family was due soon, and Guti was trying to make sure everything was perfect.

The doorbell rang.

“Can you get that?” Guti called as he checked on the roast in the oven.

Raull passed through the kitchen, laying a kiss on Guti’s temple as he went to answer the door.

It was Andy and he had a bottle of Guti’s favorite red win.

“Welcome,” Raul said and kissed Andy on the cheek. He noticed that the young man had made a real effort on his appearance: hair slicked back into a low ponytail and wearing a crisply pressed blue dress shirt.

“Thank you,” Andy said. “You have such a lovely home.”

Raul nodded. “We’d like a house, but the flat is so close to the club. Maybe next year. Where do you live?”

“Not that far from here, really. I have a flat near the park.”

“How nice,” Raul said. “Guti has been slaving over dinner, so even if you hate it, tell him how wonderful it is.”

“I heard that!” Guti shouted from the kitchen, and Andy laughed.

As they entered, Guti was drying his hands on a towel and came over to embrace his son. “Thank you for coming. You look good.”

Andy flushed with pleasure. Raul opened the wine, and soon everyone began arriving.

Pepe and Iker bundled in the girls and a small mountain of baby gear. “It’s our first time out of the house,” Iker apologized as Raul helped him get Lucy out of her carrier. Pepe set Espy’s on the floor and went back outside for another bag.

“Oh, well aren’t we lucky,” Raul cooed as he cuddled the sleepy bundle.

Andy stood awkwardly at the door to the kitchen, and Raul turned to him. “Say hello to Cousin Andy, Lucy.” He offered Andy the baby who carefully accepted her.

The baby trained wide eyes on Andy and smiled.

“Oh!” Iker said, “Someone likes Cousin Andy.”

Andy’s heart melted as he smiled back at the little girl. He looked up at Raul with reverent eyes. “She’s beautiful.”

Raul touched his arm. “Welcome to the family.”

Andy smiled back, repressing tears. This was going to work out. These were good people who would accept him and maybe grow to love him. 

* * * *

Silva stood back and watched people flood into the gallery. Everyone was loving it, and when they realized he was the artist, they came over and began to shower him with compliments. Mostly he smiled, and answered the few Spanish questions he got. After about an hour, his head was beginning to ache, and he couldn’t see Villa anywhere.

An ache began to form in his chest as he thought maybe his husband had left, still angry about the night before. Silva wished he knew what he could do to reassure Villa. Sure, he’d been friendly with Sami, but mostly out of loneliness. He had Villa here this time, and it was all he wanted.

He found his husband skulking by the food table, glaring.

“Save me from these people.”

Villa looked at him. “Your adoring public?”

Silva sighed and slid his arm through Villa’s. “What do you need me to say?”

Villa shrugged. “Nothing. I don’t even know why you want me here.”

“I need you here, baby. You are my solid ground that keeps me from forgetting who I am in all these fake people. I don’t know why that bitch was trying to stir things up, but I wish you would ignore her.”

Villa shrugged. “It just seems like you have all the attention you need.”

“Alright, now you’re being stupid.”

Villa blinked at him. “What?”

“Oh my god!” Silva pulled Villa into the back room of the gallery, where assistants were scrambling to fill out purchase receipts. “Aren’t we over this insecure jealousy?”

Villa shrugged again.

“You, you you are the one I love forever and always,” Silva pressed Villa up against a wall. “You are the one. Fuck all the rest of them.”

Villa cracked a smile. “Even Sami?”

“Oh god, do you even know how in love with Mesut he is? He wouldn’t have me even if I’d tried to cheat on you!”

Villa laughed. “He’s an idiot.” He wrapped his arms around Silva.    
“Mmm, you are.”

“Hey.”

“I would never cheat on you. Not ever, not even when you’re being an idiot.”

“I can’t help it,” Villa said as he clung to Silva. “I love you too much some times.”

“Never stop,” Silva said. “Please never stop.”

“Never,” Villa agreed. Maybe he did love Silva too much, but Silva loved him too, and that was something he should never doubt.

* * * *

“Cris, Jose, and Mesut send their apologies,” Iker said. “Apparently Jose realized that Cris had a whole book of incredible designs he was hiding because he didn’t think they were any good. Jose has a team working 24-7 to get it ready to show.

“Why didn’t he think they were any good?” Raul wondered as he watched Andy touch Lucy’s velvety soft cheek.

Iker shrugged. “He’s been busy helping Mesut, and it’s been so long since he’s had his own show, I guess he’s lost confidence in himself. But I saw some of the sketches, and seriously. They’re genius.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Raul said. “I always admired his work before.”

Pepe returned, and when he saw Espy still strapped in, said, “What, you can’t get both of them out?”

Iker looked down at his daughter. “She’s asleep. We let sleeping babies lie!”

Pepe shook his head. “Nando will get her out.”

They went to the kitchen where Guti had set out some tapas and poured wine. “Uh oh,” Guti said as he touched Lucy’s nose. “She’s claimed another victim.”

Jesus and Xabi arrived and Jesus scooped Espy up immediately. “I never get a turn.”

Xabi shook his head. “Where’s Nando?” he asked as Jesus disappeared into the living room, lest someone try and take the baby from him.

“Sergio’s taking forever to get ready,” Pepe said as he gave Xabi a hug. “They just left the house.”

Xabi glanced over to see that Guti was busy fussing over Andy and Lucy, and said in a low voice, “Is it true Sergio and Andy got in a fight the other night?”

“Yeah,” Pepe sighed. “Sergio isn’t happy, but Andy seems alright.”

Xabi nodded. “Lucy thinks so, anyway.”

“I know,” Pepe said. “Espy loves everyone, but Lucy doesn’t like anyone but Nando.”

“I trust her judgment,” Xabi agreed.

“Well, I’m going to go talk to this boyfriend of yours. He and I haven’t had a good chat yet.”

Xabi raised an eyebrow.

“Besides, he’s gorgeous.”

“Pepe!”

Pepe winked. “Just saying! Everything good?”

“Really good,” Xabi agreed. “Just...good, you know? No drama, no unhappiness, just good.”

“I’m happy for you,” Pepe said. Xabi deserved some happiness. “Shall I grill him as to what his intentions are?”

“Pepe!” Xabi laughed. “You can talk to him about the weather and his job, nothing else!”

“What?” Pepe protested. “You have two dads, now, and I have the right to grill any and all boyfriends!”

Xabi groaned, but Pepe disappeared.

Sergio and Nando finally arrived ten minutes later, Nando looking hassled, Sergio sullen.

“I need a baby!” Nando demanded as he entered the kitchen.

Andy looked up. “Oh...you can have Lucy. I think I’ve had my share.”

Nando smiled at him and went to gather up his sister. “Hey Andy.”

“Hi Nando,” Andy said as he passed her over.

“How are you,” Nando said as Lucy settled into him.

“I’m good.”

Sergio hovered in the doorway, and Nando looked over at him with a slight glare. Sergio escaped into the living room. Just because everyone else wanted to kiss Andy’s ass didn’t mean he wanted to.

Jesus had lost Espy to Uncle Raul, and sat alone on the couch, sipping a glass of wine.

“Hi.” Sergio slouched down onto the couch, and pushed his hair back.

“Not liking the new brother?”

“He’s not my brother.”

“Oh,” Jesus said. “Isn’t he Guti’s kid?”

“Yes.”

“And Guti is your dad?”

“Yes,” Sergio said, “but that doesn’t make him my brother.”

Jesus frowned. “You know, I have two step-sisters.”

“You do?” Sergio asked, realizing how little he actually knew about his cousin’s boyfriend.

“Yep. They’re fifteen and sixteen. My dad remarried a couple of years ago. I was mad, you know? Dad had this whole new family.”

“Is this where you tell me you learned to love them and now everyone is one big happy family?”

“Hell no. They’re selfish little cows. I avoid them as much as I can.”

Sergio laughed. “So?”

“So,” Jesus said, “I realized how happy they all made my dad, and being sullen and angry about it was to deny him that which made him happy, and I love him, so why would I do that?”

Sergio sighed. “Guti wants this to work out.”

“And you love Guti.”

“He’s my dad,” Sergio said. “He’s always there for me.”

Jesus nodded. “Besides, sitting here sulking makes you look like an ass.”

Sergio sat up. “You’re right, Nando’s right, everyone is right.”

“Sucks, don’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Dinner is ready!” Guti called out.

Everyone gathered in the dining room. Nando brought Lucy who Iker all but had to wrestle out of his hands to settle in her carrier so they could eat. “No toys at the table.”

Andy took the safe seat next to Guti, but there was an empty chair on his other side. Sergio approached, and without looking at Andy, sat in it.

Everyone froze for a moment, expecting a scene, but Sergio draped his napkin across his lap and said, “So, what shows are you doing next week?”

“I was just going to do Arsenal because we are going to be so busy at the club hosting parties for just about every house in the city, but then I got a call this morning about doing a show for House of Barcelona.”

“Barcelona?” Raul said. “They’re showing already?”

“I think Xavi had a line he was going to show, so when they set up the new house, they’re just going to show that to get the ball rolling,” Andy said.

“Are Xavi and Pep dating?” Iker wanted to know.

“What?” Pepe said, his jaw dropping.

“I heard that,” Guti agreed. 

“So are you doing Barcelona?” Sergio said, an edge to his voice.

“Probably. They pay well,” Andy said. “Why, did you want me in your show?”

Sergio looked at him for a moment, and then shook his head. “I guess not.”

Andy smiled. “Besides, you and I can hardly sit next to each other and not get into a fight.”

Sergio smiled slightly. “True.”

“Besides, he already has his boyfriend working for him,” Guti said, “I don’t think Jose would tolerate any more nepotism.”

“Right,” Sergio laughed. “He’s got his fiance working there and his kids, grandkids...”

“And Oscar!” Iker said. “Shit, Andy, we better get you signed up or you’ll think we don’t like you.”

Andy grinned and saw Sergio laughing as well. “I won’t take it personally.”

Food was passed around, and everyone stuffed their faces and chattered. Sergio found Andy to be a lot more fun than he’d expected, and relaxed.

After dinner, Sergio helped Guti clear the table. 

“What?” Sergio asked as Guti was grinning at him.

“Nothing,” Guti said, but he gave Sergio a hug.

Sergio laid his head on Guti’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, kid.”


	61. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesc is finally willing to listen to his father.

Andy was feeling really good when he left Raul and Guti’s that evening. He doubted he and Sergio were ever going to be close, but he thought maybe he and the designer might become friends some day. It made him think about Bojan and Victor, who he’d never been close to. 

He headed in the direction of the club, all of these thoughts buzzing in his head. Maybe he needed to try again with his brothers. He’d hurt Bojan a lot over the years, usually to impress his dad who’d always seemed to revel in his torturing the younger boy. Mostly because when he was picking on Bojan, his dad wasn’t picking on him. He couldn’t imagine Guti encouraging him to be mean to Sergio.

Paolo. He supposed he was going to have to talk to him about Guti. He was never going to win father of the year, but he had raised Andy. Encouraged him to get into modeling, and helped him get an agent. He wasn’t the worst father Andy could imagine, especially after hearing Joey’s story.

Andy wanted to see Joey. Needed him. Joey had been there the other morning when Andy had woken up, though Andy had been far too hung over to do anything about it.

Andy nodded to the bouncer on his way in, and headed for the bar. Joey was setting out drinks and taking cards, but he smiled broadly as soon as he saw Andy, even more so when he saw Andy was smiling.

“Went well?” Joey asked as Andy took his seat.

“Really well,” Andy agreed, but waved away the drink Joey offered him. He’d had several glasses of wine already.

“I’m off in an hour. Wait for me?”

“Of course.”

* * * *

Cesc sat in his flat and stared at his phone. He was meeting Robin later for drinks as tonight was his only free evening for a week, and Robin had a gallery opening and wouldn’t be available until late.

Cesc wanted to call his dad. He wanted to ask his dad why he did what he did for Aunt Julia. Was he really changed? Was he a better man now, like Cesc had been hoping, before the lies came back? Did he really lie to him for good reason?

Pacing up and down the flat, Cesc turned the phone over in his head. Was he stupid, after all this time, all that hurt, to even be considering it?

He just wanted his dad. They’d lost his mom, his mommy, his everything who loved her Cesc with all her heart. He’d watched Nando’s face light up at the thought of reconnecting with his mom after all of these years. And Nando had Pepe and Iker. Cesc wasn’t greedy. He just wanted his dad.

Tears in his eyes, Cesc dialed the phone.

“Cesc?”

“Dad...can we talk?”

* * * *

Cris was checking over a mannequin, glaring at the way the fabric was hanging, and shoved a tired hand through his hair.

“Do we need to call it a night?” Jose asked.

“No,” Cris said as he grabbed a corner and pinned it back. Oh. Perfect.

Jose slid an arm around his waist and pulled Cris against him. “I love you like this.”

“Like what?” Cris asked with a laugh, realizing he must look a fright.

“Passionate.” Jose nuzzled his neck. “I knew you had this in you.”

Cris let go of the dress and leaned back against Jose. “I thought I’d lost it, you know? I used to get inspire like this at school, but then somewhere in the last few years it got away from me.”

“It happens,” Jose agreed. “But you always have to believe it will come back. Believe in yourself.”

Cris nodded as Jose’s hands played across his hips. “Are you getting feisty back there?”

Jose chuckled as he rubbed his cock into Cris’s ass. “Maybe.”

“Jose!” Cris laughed.

“Mmm,” Jose moaned. “We’ve been so busy lately, I haven’t gotten to make to to you in over a week. I don’t like that at all.”

“Our honeymoon is the week after next,” Cris said, even as he pulled Jose’s hand around to stroke his cock through his jeans. “We can fuck every day.”

“I can’t wait that long,” Jose said. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Cris asked as Jose took his hand and pulled him out of the studio. In the hall Mesut was carrying a large pile of bolts of fabric. 

“I got you all the silk we have in stock. Oh, hey Jose.”

“Uh....give those to my assistant,” Cris said distractedly.

Mesut peered over the top of the pile and saw the looks on both of their faces. He rolled his eyes. “I’d just like to remind you it’s nearly midnight and I missed a family dinner and an evening with my son for you!”

“So noted,” Jose said, and pulled Cris into his office, anyway.

Cris had his hands all over Jose the moment the door closed. Jose just believed in him over and over again, more than he believed in himself. A year ago just having his son was all he wanted out of life, and now he had a chance to have so much more, and all of it, all of it was Jose.

“I love you,” Cris breathed as he pulled Jose’s shirt off. “I can’t say that enough.”

“You can say it as much as you like.” Jose caressed Cris’s sides as the younger man kissed him again, feverishly.

“I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you,” Cris kissed down the side of Jose’s neck, punctuating his words with kisses.

Jose chuckled as Cris worked lower, unfastening his belt as he flicked his tongue over Jose’s nipple. Jose’s amusement turned to lust as Cris’s hand slipped into his pants and rubbed his cock. Jose ran his hands through Cris’s hair. “I should be blowing you...”

Cris pushed down Jose’s trousers. “No....today is all because of you.”

“No,” Jose protested, but when Cris got his cock in hand, he had nothing left to protest. Cris dropped to his knees, and looked up at Jose as he took his cock in his mouth. Jose sighed in pleasure and leaned against his desk. Cris was amazing. So...amazing...

Cris slowly worked Jose into a frenzy with lazy licks, carefully sucking, fondling of balls. Jose moaned and whimpered, stroking the top of Cris’s head as Cris worked him over until his knees were weak.

Jose came hard in Cris’s mouth, biting his lip to keep in his cries, but feeling the rush of pleasure throughout his being.

Cris sat back on his heels, a smile on his face.

Jose gazed down at him. “You are so next.”

Cris shook his head. “I gotta get back to work, but you are fucking me the minute we get home.”

“Of course.”

* * * *

“Of course, Cesc. When would you like to meet?” Pep looked at Xavi across the dinner table as their steaks were set down in front of them. 

“Can you come over, now?”

“Yes. I’ll be right there.”

Xavi didn’t even bat an eye lash as Pep stood. “Is everything okay?”

“Cesc...he wants to talk,” Pep said, his voice catching.

Xavi smiled, but said, “He’s not going to try to shoot you, is he?”

“I don’t think so,” Pep said, though the thought gave him a moment’s pause.

“Go,” Xavi said. “I’ll have your dinner boxed up and you can have it when you get home.”

Pep paused and kissed Xavi on the forehead. “Thank you.”

Xavi watched Pep hustle away, and prayed that Cesc would give him a chance.

* * * *

“Where do you want to go?” Joey asked as Andy led him out of the club. 

“I thought maybe we could go back to my place,” Andy said hopefully, running a hand through his hair.

Joey smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

Andy grinned broadly, “Really?”

“You are so cute,” Joey laughed as Andy pulled him close. After a long, breathless kiss, he said, “I can’t believe you’ve waited for me.”

Andy cupped his ass. “I’ve realized that there are some things in life that are worth waiting for.”

Joey pulled the hand away from his ass and took it in his own. “Oh, god, don’t put pressure on me or anything.”

“What?” Andy asked as they turned the corner, heading the few blocks up to his flat. “Just because you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I can’t wait to get my hands all over you?”

Joey playfully shoved Andy away, but didn’t let go of his hand. “One step at a time, Romeo.”

Andy grinned and started to fill Joey in on his evening. How the baby had taken to him, Raul had been really nice, and even Sergio didn’t once insult him. “It was so great, you know?”

“That does sound great,” Joey agreed. “I’ve never really done that big, happy family thing, you know?”

“Yeah, me neither. Mostly ours ended with Bo in tears or Dad yelling. Generally both,” Andy said.

“You talked to Bojan yet?”

“No,” Andy sighed. “I don’t think he wants to talk to me.”

“Well,” Joey said as they arrived at Andy’s flat, “I don’t suppose you can blame him?”

“No,” Andy said. “But I need to. Him and Paolo.”

Joey paused. “Paolo doesn’t know he’s not your dad yet?”

Andy shrugged. “I didn’t tell him.”

“Andy, you have to. Like, tomorrow.”

“He’ll probably be relieved,” Andy said, his heart sinking at the thought of the rejection.

Joey leaned into Andy. “Maybe. But you still have to. And if he’s awful, you know you can call me or whatever?”

Andy nodded, and for the first time in his life, he knew there was someone he really did trust would be there for him if something got bad.

* * * *

Cesc was sitting on the couch when the buzzer rang. Without a thought, he let Pep up and went to unlock the door.

He waited for his father to appear. When he saw Pep, he saw an uncertainty there that somehow reassured Cesc. “Come in.”

“Thank you,” Pep said quietly.

They sat in the living room. Cesc was wrenching his hands. “I heard about Aunt Julia...”

Pep considered this a moment. “About her being arrested?”

“About you telling the police she didn’t do it and all.”

Pep nodded. “Please don’t ask me any more about that, because I don’t want to have to tell you something that you might not want to know.”

Cesc eyed Pep for a long moment, looking for the angle, or the lie, but all he saw was Pep’s earnest face. He realized that Julia must have actually been the one, but Cesc couldn’t know that, for all of their protection. He nodded. “And the money.”

“Julia has suffered enough. And Nando.”

Cesc blurted, “Why did you do it? You’re an asshole. You don’t care about anyone.”

Pep sighed. “I guess I deserved that.”

Cesc waited.

“I want you to know that I’ve always loved you. You and your brothers. Even if things I did made you think otherwise.” Pep took a deep breath. “I just wanted you to make the right choices, and you stubbornly refused, over and over again to make the choices I wanted you to make.”

“It’s my life,” Cesc said. “I get to make mistakes if I want to.”

“I know,” Pep said. “But do you know how much it hurts a father to see his sons make bad choices? Choices he thought he could keep them from making. From suffering?”

“Not everything you did was to help us,” Cesc shot back. “Some of it was for you and only you.”

Pep nodded. “Yes.”

The answer settled something in Cesc. He looked his father in the eye. “I don’t trust you.”

“I know.”

“And I’m not even sure I like you.”

Pep was stung, but did not retaliate.

“But things were good the last year, even though you were lying about...everything,” Cesc said. “And I want to keep trying.”

“I would really like that,” Pep said. “Could I come to your show next week?”

Cesc stared at him. Pep hadn’t been to one of his shows since he left Barcelona. “Would you?”

“I would love to. And maybe you and your brothers could stop by the Barcelona opening?”

Cesc nodded. “I think we can.”

“Wonderful,” Pep said.

Cesc smiled. Maybe it could be okay. For real this time.

* * * *

Andy leaned into Joey, the kisses deepening as he pressed Joey back into the couch. Joey shifted under him, allowing Andy to settle in between his legs as Andy’s hands clutched at his sides.

I’m going to stop him soon, Joey told himself as he wrapped his fingers in Andy’s hair. What had started out at eager kisses on both sides had devolved into rubbing and groping. Joey didn’t want to just jump into bed with Andy, he wanted to make sure it was right this time.

You made him wait how long already? A voice in the back of Joey’s head was asking as Andy’s hands worked under his shirt and pulled it up.

Okay, Joey rationalized. Shirts off were fine; he tugged at Andy’s and it was quickly removed for him. But when he goes for your pants, you’re stopping him.

He was panting as Andy kissed down his chest, rubbing at this right nipple, fingers playing against his stomach.

This would be the time, Joey’s little voice told him.

Andy’s thumb slipped under the waist band of Joey’s jeans, and Joey tensed.

Tossing his hair back, Andy looked up at Joey. “You want me to stop?”

Joey touched the side of Andy’s face. Yes. He should stop. But the look on Andy’s face, the concern made him realize he didn’t want to stop. “No...it’s just been awhile.”

Andy leaned up and kissed him. “I don’t want to rush you but, fuck I want you so bad.”

Joey laughed, but then Andy rubbed his hard cock into Joey’s leg. He moaned. Yeah. He needed this. Him.

Pants were discarded and Joey watched, idly stroking his own cock as naked, Andy ran to the bathroom to find condoms and lube. Andy hadn’t been expecting anything from Joey tonight. 

“Hey, I wanna,” Andy protested as he saw Joey splayed out on the couch, naked and stroking his cock.

Joey reached for Andy. Andy sat on the couch, wary of his own hard cock and pulled Joey in for a kiss. Joey teased Andy by brushing his hand over Andy’s cock, and Andy hissed.

“God, I need to fuck you, like, now,” Andy begged.  
Joey got on his knees, leaning against the back of the couch as Andy stood, pawing his ass. He closed his eyes as Andy bent down, licking at his crack. Yeah...that was good.

But Andy was impatient, and Joey felt the cool lube trickling down the crack a moment later as Andy’s large thumb pressed at his entrance. Joey tried to relax and let him in, but every muscle in his body was tensed in anticipation.

Andy stroked Joey’s back, sensing his anxiety, and waited for Joey to relax and let him in. Joey took a deep breath, which came out as a sigh as Andy pressed in.

Oh, yeah, that felt good, Joey vaguely thought as Andy worked around inside him, carefully stretching and loosening him. “More.”

Andy’s patience wore thin as Joey bucked underneath him with each stroke of his fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Joey clutched at the sofa as Andy’s cock pressed into him. It had been so long and Andy was so big and pressing into him relentlessly and...

A hand reached around and gave his cock a couple of quick strokes, and Joey gasped. “Oh...”

And then Andy was in him, full and hard. Yes.

Andy’s control broke once he was inside Joey. His hips took over and he was just fucking him with all the pent up desire he’d been holding back for too long. His fingers clutched Joey’s hips and with each thrust, he came closer to the edge.

Joey let Andy go, managing to hold on and stroke his own cock in time with the perfectly angled thrusts which were hitting Joey just exactly right. 

Andy wanted it to last forever, because nothing ever felt so right before, but all too soon, he came in a blinding rush and buried himself deep. In response, Joey clenched around him and dragged out his own, perfect orgasm.

Andy held on to Joey, unwilling to pull out even as his cock softened within Joey, but Joey turned in his arms for a kiss.

Too spent to worry about stickiness and sweatiness, Joey and Andy settled back into the sofa. With a contented sigh, Joey closed his eyes.

Happy...that’s what this unfamiliar emotion was.


	62. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and his father talk.

Cesc’s eyes flew open. Today was the day!

Robin stirred next to him. “What time is it?”

Cesc leaned on Robin to check the clock. “Five am.”

Robin groaned. “Why are we awake?’

“My show is today!” Cesc giggled and wrapped himself around Robin. Robin caught Cesc’s arms in his own and held on.

“Isn’t that at like seven tonight?”

“Yes,” Cesc nuzzled his neck. “I can never sleep late on show days.”

Robin smiled. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have been fucking me until 2 am.”

“Can’t help it,” Cesc said as he kissed Robin’s ear. “You make me so horny.”

“Like now?” Robin said, feeling the now familiar press against his sore backside. Cesc made him so happy, he almost didn’t trust the feeling, but when Cesc had come to him the other night, after the emotional talk with his dad, Robin had realized that Cesc was the one.

“Yes,” Cesc said as he reached around for Robin’s cock.

“You are going to kill me,” Robin moaned as his tired cock sprang to life in Cesc’s hand.

“Maybe,” Cesc agreed as he climbed on top of Robin, sliding his own cock next to Robin’s and gripping them both.

Robin laid back, hands behind his head as he watched Cesc. He couldn’t get enough grip with the one hand, so he used both, wrapping them around their twinned cocks and stroking them. Blindly, Robin felt around for the lube which was here somewhere in the sheets that needed washed, and found it. He sat up just far enough to dribble some down between their cocks, and with a happy noise, Cesc increased his pace.

Robin’s eyes rolled back in his head as Cesc worked them both over like a teenage boy just discovering it felt good when you stroked it like that. 

“Fuck...fuck yeah...” Cesc moaned, and Robin hissed as he gripped a little too tightly as he came, adding to the sticky mess. “Sorry,” Cesc breathed as he released his own spent cock and focused on Robin.

Robin clutched at the sheets as less than a minute later, he came himself, coming undone in Cesc’s hand.

“Mmmm,” Cesc sighed as he settled back down next to Robin. “We need a shower.”

Robin pressed his face into Cesc’s. “And we probably need to throw away these sheets.”

“Never. I’m having them framed,” Cesc teased.

“Gross,” Robin said, but he knew the feeling. He never wanted to let go of this moment.

* * * *  
 Bojan was carrying a pile of BB Bunneah shirts they were giving away to the kids in this afternoon’s show, when he nearly ran into someone in the hall.

“Gerard!” Bojan said with a happy grin. “I didn’t know you were here this week!”

Gerard smiled as he helped Bojan right the stack. “Yeah, I’ve been working for United House. You’ve been busy.”

“You could say that!” Bojan said as he peered at the shirt sizes. He was pretty sure he had an adult large in here. “BB Bunneah shirt?”

“Thanks,” Gerard said as he accepted the pink shirt with the famous bunny emblazoned on it. 

“How are you doing?” Bojan asked.

“Pretty good,” Gerard agreed. “I have a couple of pieces showing, and, you know....I heard Villa and Silva got married?”

“Yup,” Bojan said. “It was a really nice wedding.”

Gerard wanted to ask after Cesc, but he held his tongue. “You hear about Barcelona re-forming?”

“We’re all going to the opening tomorrow,” Bojan said. “Xavi, apparently, has one hell of a collection.”

“I heard that.”

“Bo! Come on!” Mesut stuck his head out of the backstage door.

“Gotta run,” Bojan said. “Good to see you!”

Mesut gave Gerard a funny look, unable to place the man for the moment, and then disappeared after Bojan.

* * * *

Andy’s hands wouldn’t stay still as he waited for Paolo. They were meeting for coffee, and Andy wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation.

Paolo arrived, late, and smiled at Andy. “Well, at least one of my sons is talking to me.”

Andy nodded as Paolo sat. They chatted vaguely about the week’s shows, both of them being involved in that evening’s Arsenal show, while the waitress served them both cappuccinos.

“So, you said you had something to talk to me about,” Paolo asked as he watched Andy stir his coffee.

Andy sighed. “I don’t know how to say this but...Mom says you’re not my real father.”

Paolo let out a long sigh. “She finally told you, then?”

Andy blinked. “You knew?”

“Andy, I knew before you were born. Your mother never said, but I knew she was sleeping around, and the due date never figured out in my head. But I also knew your mother and I made sure my name got on the birth certificate so that when she flaked out, which she did, you’d have my name and I could look after you.”

Andy’s brain didn’t want to process this. “You knew? How could you not tell me?”

“Andy, you are my son, I don’t care what the DNA test say. I know I’m not the best father in the world, hell, your brothers hate me, but I never saw what good telling you would do. Have you found your biological father?”

Andy nodded. “It’s Guti.”

“Yeah, we knew him back in the day,” Paolo nodded. “I get you want to have a relationship with him.”

“He’s really nice,” Andy said, still not processing that Paolo knew, and claimed him anyway.

“Good,” Paolo said. “Are you going to Bojan’s show?”

“I thought I might,” Andy said. “Not that he wants to see me.”

Paolo sighed. “Bojan. He’s so emotional some times.”

“We’ve not always been nice to him,” Andy said, knowing the truth of this.

“He needs to toughen up,” Paolo shrugged. “He got babied too much when he was little, and then he goes rushing into everything. God, when he said he was gay at 18, I thought he was insane. Do you have any idea how hard that is in this world?”

Andy gaped at his dad. “You threw him out of the house.”

“Because I thought it would get him to wise up.”

“You can’t just decide not to be gay!” Andy protested.

Paolo shrugged. “Maybe not deep down, but you can pretend. It’s easier.”

Andy shook his head. “It’s not easy to live a lie.”

“Kid,” Paolo said. “Life ain’t easy.”

Andy sighed and looked at his dad. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know,” Paolo grinned. “But you all turned out alright.”

Andy shrugged. “You’re still an asshole.”

“Come on,” Paolo finished his drink. “Let’s go see Bojan’s bunnies and act like it’s normal for an adult man to spend his time drawing cartoon rabbits.”

“He’s richer than we are,” Andy pointed out.

“I know. Annoying, isn’t it?”

* * * *

“I saw Gerard earlier,” Bojan mentioned to Cesc as he directed the dressing of a mass of unruly toddlers.

“How’s he doing?” Cesc said, with a pang of loss for his ex.

“He seemed alright,” Bojan said. “And no, he didn’t ask about you.”

Cesc shook his head. “I got Robin now!”

“I know. And we adore Robin,” Bojan said. “He’s got some pieces in the United show.”

“Maybe I’ll go say hi.”

“Bo!” Mesut called as Oscar had just spilled juice all down the front of his polo shirt.

“Who gave him juice!” Bojan wailed as he rushed to assess the damage.

* * * *

Victor was more than a little surprised to see Paolo and Andy walk into Bojan’s show that afternoon. Well, it was technically Mesut’s show, but over half of it was BB Bunneah related. He caught Andy’s eye and waved him over.

“Hi,” Andy said as he picked up the pink gift bag which was on his seat.

“How are you?” Victor said.

“We’re here,” Andy said. “Thought we’d show some support.”

“Did Bojan invite you?”

Paolo gave his oldest son a look. “He’s still not speaking to me.”

“Oh,” Victor said. “Why are you here?”

“I’m an asshole, as Andy repeatedly reminds me, but I’m still your dad.”

Victor shot a side eye glance at Andy.

“Yeah, he already knew.”

Victor shook his head, but turned his attention to the show which was beginning.

The kids were adorable, and mostly very well behaved. Oscar strutted out in his BB Bunneah finest, clutching a worn out old stuffed sheep, and stopped at the end of the runway.

“Oscar!” he pointed at himself before executing a turn and strutting back.

The crowd loved him, and when Mesut and Bojan appeared at the end of the show, Mesut brought Oscar with him, and he probably got the loudest applause.

“Very cute stuff,” Andy said.

Bojan was accepting congratulations from the some people, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw his dad and brothers. He lifted his chin defiantly, but Victor smiled and waved him over.

“Be nice,” Victor ordered as Bojan approached. 

“Hi.”

“Great show,” Victor praised him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Bojan said. “We’re really proud of it.”

“You should be,” Paolo said. “You’ve got a flair for it.”

“You think it’s stupid,” Bojan said.

Paolo sighed. “Bojan. I am proud you are successful. And glad you are happy.”

“You do alright, kid,” Andy acknowledged.

Bojan nodded. “Thank you for coming.”

“You going to be at Guti’s tomorrow after the Madrid show?” Andy asked.

“Probably,” Bojan said suspiciously.

“I’ll buy you a drink,” Andy replied.

“Sure,” Bojan said, but as his family walked away, he realized that was the first time in years they’d talked an no one had been rude to him.

He smiled.

* * * *  
Gerard checked over his models and stood back, happy with what he saw. Across the room, something caught his eye.

A tall, dark and handsome man was waiting patiently for one of the interns to adjust his trousers, and he turned, sensing Gerard’s stare.

The man smiled, and Gerard almost stumbled. Fuck.

“That’s Ibra,” said Ryan, the lead designer. “Gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Gerard said. “Like...wow.”

Ryan laughed. “Want me to go check if he’s single?”

Gerard blushed. “No!”

The show started and Gerard lost track of the model.

Afterward, Cesc appeared back stage.

“Hey,” Cesc said. “Great show.”

“Thanks,” Gerard said. “You came?”

“Yeah, just wanted to check and see how you were?”

“I’m doing good,” Gerard said, and in that moment, realized he was thinking more about the sexy model he’d see than Cesc, and knew it was actually over. “We should get a drink some time and catch up.”

“I’d like that,” Cesc said and raised his eyebrow as a tall man appeared behind Gerard. “Gotta run.”

Gerard turned and saw the model. Hello...

“I am Ibra,” he said in a delicious accent. “You are Gerard?”

“Yes I am.”


	63. The Sweet Taste of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion Week

Xavi smoothed down Andy’s shirt and looked him over again. Yes.

“You’re worrying too much,” Pep whispered in his ear and drifted his hand past Xavi’s ass.

Xavi grinned as Andy pretended he was somewhere else.

Pep realized who the model was and smiled at him. “Well, hello, Andy, how have you been?”

“Good,” Andy said. “Really good.”

“Nice to hear that,” Pep said sincerely.

Xavi moved on, checking the other models lined up for the show. He knew the designs were good, but there was a heavy weight of the re-launch of Barcelona hanging over them. Though, he knew, that Pep’s returned was sure to get them write-ups, whether the designs were good or not.

Of course there was the added pressure of his sons being at the show, which made Xavi nervous as well. He was always sure of Pep when they were alone, but in the light of day, he often wondered why the older man wanted to have anything to do with him.

* * * *

All three of the Barcelona boys sat in the front row of the show along with their partners. Silva was showing Bojan and Robin photos of their honeymoon off of his phone, and the brothers sat together.

“I’m proud of you for talking to dad about everything,” Carles said to Cesc.

“I can’t believe you did it,” Villa added.

“I think he’s trying,” Cesc said. “And I don’t want to be one of those people that never talks to his dad. Life’s too short.”

“It really is,” Villa agreed as he overheard Silva telling the story of the idiot waiter they’d had one nice at a seaside restaurant. He caught Silva’s eye and they grinned at each other.

Carles leaned in. “So...what do you think about me proposing to Bojan?”

Cesc let out a squeal. “YES!”

Carles groaned as the other three stared in rapt attention. 

“What?” Bojan wanted to know, looking from Cesc to Carles.

“Do it!” Cesc begged. “I want to watch!”

Villa could only shake his head. “Nice one, Carles.”

“Please!!” Cesc begged.

“Carles, you better not be embarrassing me down there,” Bojan said, actually rather enjoying the look of panic on normally calm and collected Carles.

Carles shot a look down at Bojan who was grinning at him, all floppy hair and pink cardigan and knew this really was the moment. He got out of his chair and knelt down in front of Bojan who’s eyes got as big as he’d ever seen them.

“Will you marry me?”

Bojan was in shock.

“Say yes!” Silva elbowed him.

“Yes!” Bojan said. “Oh my god, YES YES YES YES!!!!!!”

He flung himself at Carles, and everyone who had heard cheered for them.

Carles held Bojan tightly. “Love you.”

Bojan was crying too much to reply.

“Well, that’s a lot more romantic than my proposal,” Villa grinned at Silva who laughed.

Robin smiled and took Cesc’s hand. Cesc smiled and turned to congratulate his brother and his best friend.

* * * *

When Pep emerged after the show, his sons were all smiling and cheering. And...was Bojan crying? The press all wanted to talk, but Pep went over to them, hugging each of his sons in turn.

“Thank you for coming,” Pep said to Cesc.

“It was a good show. I think you’re officially back.”

“Thank you,” Pep said and turned to Villa. “I did not get a chance to congratulate you on your marriage. You and Silva both.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Villa said, the sentiment meaning a lot to him.

“Why is Bojan crying?” Pep asked Carles who had a teary Bojan clinging to his arm. “Is he okay?”

“I proposed,” Carles said. “He’s a little emotional.”

“You did?” Pep said. He’d had no idea that Carles and Bojan were that serious. He looked at Bojan, who stared at him, and for a moment, there was a flash of fear in Bojan’s eyes. “Can I talk to Bojan for a moment?”

“Sure,” Carles said, and all three brothers shared a look of concern. What was Pep up to?

But when Pep guided Bojan over to a quiet corner, he wiped at the young man’s tears. “I couldn’t be happier for you.”

Bojan was distrustful. “Why would you be happy for me?”

“I treated you badly, Bojan. Xavi and I both did.”

Bojan’s eyes were wide. “You know about Xavi and me?”

“He told me,” Pep said, “And I just wanted to assure you that it’s all in the past, and I will be proud to call you my son-in-law.”

“You will?” Bojan asked. It was all so long ago- before Carles, before things got good for Bojan, and it was over.

Pep squeezed his hand. “You’re a good kid, and I’m glad you have Carles.”

Bojan smiled. “Thank you. That does mean a lot.”

Cesc was craning his neck, making sure his dad wasn’t saying anything to upset Bojan, but when they turned back to the group, Bojan was smiling and laughing.

“Yes I will have a BB Bunneah on my wedding suit!” Bojan declared.

Carles let out a groan. “I”m marrying the bunny, too, aren’t I?”

“A life time supply, brother.”

* * * *

On the other side of Fashion Week, the Madrid boys were all watching Cris’s show. There was almost no production to it, and they’d had to scrape together whatever models who weren’t busy, never mind the fact that most of the press were over at the Barcelona show, but those who showed up for Cristiano’s show were stunned.

After the show, they were waiting for Cris and Jose to take them to the party at Guti’s. “Damn,” Sergio shook his head. “He was talented at school, but damn.”

“Why did Barcelona fire him?” Iker asked.

“Because Pep is a dick?” Pepe wondered.

Iker and Sergio giggled, and Raul elbowed Sergio. “Behave.”

“I always have to behave. When do I get to have fun?” Sergio asked.

“You’re an adult now. You gave up fun,” Iker said.

“When did that happen? I didn’t sign up for adult. I specifically requested eternal childhood.”

Nando appeared and wrapped himself around Sergio. “No, it’s good. I agreed to be be adult this week.”

“How was your show?”

“Great, except they taped my ass. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that is?”

Sergio snorted. “Can I take it off?”

“It’s already gone.” Nando swatted his hand away. “How was Cris’s show?”

“Masterful,” Pepe said. “We got a baby sitter. We need to party!”


	64. I never needed anything but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Jose's wedding

Jose pulled Cris to him in the back of the limo that was taking them from their wedding to the reception. It had just been a few legal words in front of the judge, but Cris had cried. Jose had gotten a little teary as well when his sons and grandsons had lined up to congratulate them afterwards. Even the baby, in his little tuxedo, looking proud, had hugged him tight. The adoption would take several months, but that was all paperwork. This was his family now.

Cris laid his head on Jose’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, knowing he was wrinkling their suits, but not caring. It was all real, it was all happy, and he had this man as his own.

“I love you,” Jose said.

“I love you.”

Jose kissed Cris’s forehead. “You’ve made me the happiest man.”

“You make me happy. I’d say we both won.”

“I’d say so,” Jose said.

It was quiet between them, nothing more needed. Mesut had gathered up the baby after the wedding, taking him and Oscar home to Lola’s nanny to watch while they celebrated with friends and family. The baby had kissed them both with a laugh, and Cris knew that his son had a home forever, whatever life would throw at them.

They arrived after an extended journey around town, to give the rest of the family time to arrive. Guti had been fussing all week about the reception, even though Jose told him it wasn’t necessary. A family get together had expanded into an all out bash. Mesut had insisted that Bojan come, and where Bojan went, Carles, followed. The next thing Jose knew, two hundred people were coming, and the club would be fit to burst.

Raul and Iker met them at the door. “Be warned,” Raul said, “Guti decorated.”

Jose laughed, as he knew his flamboyant son-in-law would never have been put off by Jose’s request for something low-key. “Oh well.”

Iker laughed and hugged them both. “It’s not too over the top.”

“For Guti,” Raul amended.

“We never were going to get away with something small, no matter how much we rushed it,” Cris shrugged.

“We do everything big,” Raul agreed.

Raul and Iker went inside to warn everyone of their arrival, and Cris took Jose’s arm. “I just hope it’s not pink.”

All of their friends and family stood and applauded as Cris and Jose entered the club. It was rather outlandishly decorated in blues and greens, with wedding bells and flowers, but it was really rather lovely. They smiled and waved, and Jose let his eyes rove across the assembled crowd. He saw his grandsons: Mesut, Xabi, Sergio, Nando, and yes, there was Andy. 

He saw Mesut with Sami, knowing how happy the young man made his grandson. They were seated with Lola, who was heavily pregnant, and her husband, Carlo. Jose thought about how wonderful it was for Mesut to have such a good relationship with her, and how precious Oscar was. 

Xabi’s arm was around Jesus, and Jose smiled. Xabi had been through too much, and now he had such a lovely young man to call his own. The family was going to see them perform soon, and Xabi couldn’t stop telling them all how talented Jesus was.

Sergio and Nando might have been cheering the loudest, as Sergio never did anything quietly. He knew Raul had been unsure about the relationship to start with, but everyone could see how much the two men were made for each other. Being with Nando had made Sergio face up to a lot of things in life that he never imagined, and was so much stronger for it. He’d seen his grandson mature so much, and to watch Nando learn to trust the family was so important to him.

And then there was Andy. Even if he was Guti’s son, Jose thought of him as his own, as well. Raul had talked to him about the situation, and seeing Guti wanting to make the young man’s life better, made Jose appreciate his son-in-law even more.

They were his family. And they were amazing.

“Dad, you’re crying again,” Iker said as he handed Jose and Cris glasses of champagne.

“I am most certainly not,” Jose said as he cleared his throat. He raised his glass.

Everyone grew quiet, and Cris squeezed Jose’s other hand.

“Thank you so much to everyone for coming,” Jose said. “You have no idea how much it means to Cris and myself to have you all here. Thank you to Guti and his staff for organizing everything. And mostly, thank you to my husband.” Jose turned to Cris. “I’ve said it a hundred times, and I will keep repeating myself. I love you.”

Tears ran down Cris’s face. “I love you.”

“To Jose and Cris!” Guti called out and was echoed by everyone in the room. They raised their glasses and drank to the couple.

Jose and Cris kissed to everyone’s delight, and Jose said. “Enough ceremony. Eat, drink, and please, if we don’t make it around to say hello, come see us!”

* * * * 

“Are you going to cry all evening?” Lola asked as she moved into Xabi’s vacant seat next to Mesut.

“I can’t help it!” Mesut complained, “it’s all so happy!”

Lola smiled. “Hello, Sami.”

“Hi Lola,” Sami said as he rubbed an affectionate hand on Mesut’s neck. “How are you?”

“Fat,” Lola sighed. “This girl is about twice the size of Oscar, I’m not even kidding.”

Mesut grinned. “I’m glad Oscar is finally getting excited.”

“I think the twins have helped. He’s seen how fun babies can be, and he knows he’s not getting replaced.”

“Like we could replace Oscar,” Bojan said from across the table.

“Kid needs an agent,” Carles agreed. 

Lola shook her head. “Nope. He works for no one but Daddy. His ego is quite big enough already.”

“He’s quite a character,” Sami nodded, and he and Lola shared a smile. Lola hadn’t been sure about Sami, after the way he’d reacted to the news Mesut had a son, but he’d come around, and when Oscar wasn’t telling her everything Mesut said, he was telling her about Sami who was a cop with a gun and everything!

“Lola, did you hear Carles and Bo got engaged!?” Mesut said.

“No!” Lola said. “Oh, congrats you two!”

Bojan was grinning and Carles nodded, “Thank you.”

Lola shot a look between Sami and Mesut, and Mesut changed the subject, “Did Guti say we were having salmon for dinner?”

* * * *

Andy abandoned his seat after dinner and went to go chat with Joey. He’d tried to convince Joey to get one of the other bartenders to cover for him for the evening, but Joey liked his work, and hated social events, so he was happy behind his bar.

“Here,” Joey pushed a pink martini at Andy along with a Jack and Coke. 

“Pink?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“It’s for your brother, Bo. Go talk to him.”

Andy sighed. “He hates me.”

“Because you’re a dick to him. Bring him a fresh cocktail and ask about his engagement.”

“He’s engaged?!!”

“Yes. Go support him.”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He leaned across the bar and got himself a kiss. “You’ll make me a better man, yet.”

He picked up the drinks and headed over to the table. Joey had planned it perfectly as there was an empty space next to Bojan at the moment.

“Hey,” Andy said. “Fresh drink?”

“Sure!” Bojan said. Carles looked suspiciously at Andy, who forced down his sarcastic comment.

“So, I heard a rumor about you too...”

Bojan quickly began to tell everything about the proposal, and Andy found himself enjoying the conversation. Bojan, when not being attacked, was a lively, interesting young man.

Andy had never known.

* * * *

Pepe laid a kiss on Iker’s neck and leaned his chin on Iker’s shoulder. “Was this just us a year ago?” he asked as Cris and Jose danced.

“I know,” Iker said. “Did we look that happy?”

“Yes,” Pepe said confidently, “because we still are.”

“So much has changed in a year,” Iker said. “Most of it good.”

“And even the bad stuff turned out okay in the end.”

Iker nodded. He glanced at his watch. “Is it bad I want to get home to the babies?”

“No,” Pepe said. “I miss them too.”

“We better not tell Nando we’re leaving, he’ll want to come with us and then I can’t fuck you after the girls’ feeding.”

Pepe chuckled. “You don’t like my kid?”

“I adore your kid. Like his Daddy’s ass, too.”

“Mmmm,” Pepe agreed and slid an arm around Iker. “I say we make our excuses.”

As Iker and Pepe said their farewells, Pepe gave Nando an extra long hug. “You know, at my wedding, you sat by yourself.”

Nando shook his head. “It was just you and me back then. All I needed was you.”

“Still need you kid. Just have a lot more people that I trust to look after you, too.”

Nando nodded. “Feels pretty good.”

“Yeah, it does.”


	65. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

“Shhh,” Nando said as he rocked the baby in his arms.  “Daddy will do anything if you shhh.”

The front door opened.  Nando carried the baby to the front of the house, and saw Sergio who wasn’t due home for several hours.  

“Oh no, is the little man crying again?” Sergio asked as he lifted the baby from Nando and kissed his cheek.  

Nando looked exhausted.  “He just cries and cries.  I change him and feed him and...”

Sergio laid the baby on his shoulder and massaged his back.  A moment later the baby let out an impressive belch and then quieted.

Nando blinked at him.  “A burp?!”

Sergio laughed and kissed Nando again.  “I think little Danny has been wearing poor Daddy out.”

“Oh Sergio,” Nando said as tears welled in his eyes.  “I’m so tired.  I thought staying home with the baby would be easy but he cries and I can’t get the house work done and...”

“Shhh,” Sergio said as he wrapped an arm around Nando, cuddling their son between them.  “I know.  That’s why I’m home early.  I called Dad and he and Pepe are going to take Danny tonight.  You, my husband, are going to take a nap, and then we’ll go out for dinner and dancing at Guti’s.”

“A night out?” Nando said in wonder.  They hadn’t had a night out alone since the baby had come three months ago.

“I should have done this sooner, but you know how crazy work has been with the fall shows.”

“I know,” Nando said as he stroked the top of the baby’s head.  He wasn’t unhappy with Sergio, or for that matter, unhappy at all.  He was just so tired.

“Come on,” Sergio said as he led Nando to their bed room.  He pulled bad the duvet on the hastily made bed, and Nando crawled in gratefully.

“I’ll just take a quick one,” Nando said.  “The kitchen is a mess and the laundry is all piled up...”

Sergio kissed his forehead.  “Sleep. Danny and I will take care of the house.”

“You don’t have to,” Nando yawned, but even as he protested, his eyes fell closed.  He was out like a light.

*    *    *    *

“What time are they bringing Danny over?” Iker asked as he served chicken nuggets around the table.  The twins, in matching pink shirts, hair in pigtails, squealed with glee, their three year old faces matching pictures of delight.

“Nuggets!” Cris, Jr, no longer Baby, cheered as well.  Jose and Cris were working late, and Iker had picked him up when he’d gotten the girls from daycare.  They often took turns in collecting them when things got hectic at the office.

“Seven,” Pepe said.  “They might be a little late though, Sergio said Nando slept for five hours and he didn’t want to wake him until the last minute.”

“Still not sleeping through the nights?” Iker asked sympathetically.

“No, but Sergio asked Jose today if he could cut back his hours some now that the shows are over so he could help out at home more,” Pepe reported.  “He’s really taking this fatherhood thing seriously.”

“He took to marriage better than anyone expected,” Iker said.  “I think Nando made a changed man of him.”

Pepe beamed.  “Nando has tried so hard to take care of the baby on his own so Sergio could keep his work schedule, but we knew raising a baby took a village.”

“Maybe we can all cut back a little,” Iker said.  “The company is doing so well.  We could chip in with Danny and maybe get these three out of day care a little more.”

“I would love that,” Pepe agreed.  “I’m going to put a brick on the two of them if they don’t stop growing so fast!”  Pepe tugged at Espy’s pigtail and she squealed happily.

“DADDY!”

Pepe stole a chicken nugget from Lily and tweaked Cris, Jr’s nose.

There was a knock at the door.  “Must be the boys,” Iker said as he went to get the door.  However, it was not the son he was expecting.

“Mesut!”

“Help,” Mesut said, Lola’s little girl Emily on one hip, and Oscar in tow.  “I told Lola I could take the kids but I forgot Sami had a work dinner I said I’d go to and I lost my phone and...”

“Breathe,” Iker ordered as he lifted Emily out of Mesut’s arms.  The little girl beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

“Abi Ki ki.”

“Hey Ems,” Iker said as he laid a hand on Oscar’s head as the six year old grabbed him around the middle.  “How’s Grandpa’s big man?”

“You can take them?” Mesut asked gratefully.

“We’re already got Cris and Danny.  The more the merrier.”

“Oh, Dad,” Mesut said.  “I can’t leave you with all six of them!”

“Yes you can,” Iker assured him.  “Shoo.  Chicken nuggets are on the table.”

Emily wiggled down as Oscar took off like a shot.  She ran on he chubby legs after him, calling after her half brother..

“Are you sure?” Mesut asked.

“We’re fine.  Tell my son-in-law he owes us one.”  
 “We owe you a thousand,” Mesut said as he gave Iker a quick hug.  “Thanks dad.  Give my love to Pepe and the girls.”

Iker closed the door and hoped he was right in remembering there was another bag of frozen chicken nuggets in the garage.  He detoured to check and was happy to see there was.  He grabbed the box of ice cream cups as well.

In the kitchen Pepe was setting out more chairs.  “Iker, is Emily’s booster chair in the hall closet?”

“I think so,” Iker said as he entered the fray, turning the oven back on.  Emily was under the table happily eating a nugget and Cris had moved over to let Oscar sit with him. “Though she seems pretty happy.”

“Oh god, we cannot let her eat off the floor,” Pepe said as he caught the little girl around the middle and lifted her up.

When Sergio and Nando arrived with the baby half an hour later, there was peace in the house.  All five kids were happily enjoying their ice cream while Iker and Pepe drank wine and finished the left over nuggets.

“Starting a day care?” Sergio asked as he set the baby carrier on the floor and gave Iker a hug.

“We might do,” Iker said as he crouched down.  “How’s Grandpa’s little man?”

Nando looked rested for the first time in a long time.  Pepe gave him a hug.  “Get some sleep?”

“Yes,” Nando said with a grin.  “It was so amazing.  I love sleeping.”

Sergio laughed.  “I’m taking him out for a night on the town and all he wants to do is nap.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to going out, too!” Nando assured him with a grin.

“We go with you, Nando?” Lily asked coming to hug his leg.

“Yes!” Espy agreed.  “Daddy, we go with Nando!”

Nando laughed.  “Sorry, tonight is for growed ups.”

“I growed up!” Oscar tried, but his cheesy grin betrayed him.

“Like you’d miss and evening with Grandpa Iker,” Sergio teased the little boy.

“There might be some Muppets to watch later,” Iker tempted him.

“You have fun, Nando and Sergio.”

* * * *

Sergio and Nando stepped into Guti's cabaret as the show was ending.  It was still the most popular ticket in town, and Sergio had called Guti to beg for a table.   "Only because you're my first born son," Guti had joked.

"There's my boy," Guti said with a grin as he came to greet Sergio and Nando as they were shown to their table.  

"Hey Guti," Sergio said.  He saw his step brother Andy stood behind the bar and waved.  Andy waved back with a smile.  It had taken Sergio a while to warm up to the man, but they'd gotten very close over the past year after Andy's long time boyfriend Joey had left town.  The break-up hadn't been ugly, but Andy had been more in love than Joey, and it had hurt him.  Sergio had helped him through the break up.

"No need for menus," Guti said as he waved away the maitre'd.  "The chef knows you're  and he has something special planned."

"Guti, you didn't have to," Nando said, but the blond waved away his objections.  

"I never get to pamper you," Guti said.  "Let the old man enjoy himself."

"You are not old," Sergio waved away his comment.

"I'm only admitting 39," Guti grinned.  "I'm sending over a fine bottle of champange."

Guti left, off to see to his other guests.  He was the reason this place was as successful as it was.  He had a smile for everyone, and knew how to take care of his guests.

"Mmm," Nando smiled happily as Sergio squeezed his hand on the table.  "I didn't even realize how much I needed this."

"I didn't either," Sergio said.  "I'm sorry.  I should have paid more attention to you."

"It's okay," Nando said.  "I should have let you know.  I just had no idea how exhausting a baby was."

"You didn't believe your dad when he told you?"

"The girls were never this much trouble!" Nando protested.  "I love Danny to death, but man did he come with a set of lungs."

Sergio laughed.  "And he's not even biologically my son!"

"I know!" Nando beamed.  They had adopted the little boy from a teenage mother who had wanted a better life for him than she could provide.  After the trauma of losing Scarlet, the mother of the twin girls, Nando hadn't been able to face that again.   They hadn't had much contact with the mother.

"Well, I'll do a better job, starting today.   And you know Iker and Pepe can take him some when you need to get away."

"I always feel so guilty," Nando admitted.  "I wanted nothing more than to be a father, so when I want to get away from it, I feel like I'm a failure."

"You are not.  You are so not," Sergio assured him.  "You're trying to be the best dad you can, and that's all anyone can ask."

"I just can't imagine my dad having to raise me on his own," Nando said quietly.  "I have all of you and he had no one."

"I bet you were an easier kid than our little Danny."

"He's going to make us crazy, isn't he?"

"I hope so," Sergio teased.

"Oh my GAWD!"

"Hey Cesc!" Nando said as his cousin rushed up.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Cesc accused as he squeeze Nando.  "How are you?  How is the baby?  OH MAI GAWD!"

Sergio and Nando laughed at his exuberance.  How could you not love Cesc.

He invited himself to their table.  "Oh my god.  Okay.  Robin is in London and I am dying.  He's been gone a week.  A WEEK.  So I came out tonight to see Villa, but he's working and oh my god.  Have you talked to Bo?"

"Breathe, Cesc," Nando ordered.

"Bo is great," Sergio assured him.  He and Carles were still working for House of Madrid.  Bojan's line of children's clothing had expanded worldwide.   He can Carles were forever jetting off to New York, LA, London, and anywhere else they could think of.  Jose had put Carles in charge of the line so they almost always traveled together.

"So, the baby?  Adorable?  When does Uncle Cesc get to babysit?"

"Soon, Cesc," Nando promised.

Villa came and rescued them from Cesc's chatter, not that they minded so much.  He stopped to talk for a few minutes, and brag about Silva's latest show in Beijing.

Dinner was, of course, amazing.  Guti's chef was world class, and Guti knew what they liked.  After the dinner, they watched the late show and then stayed for the dancing.  Nando had forgotten how much he loved dancing.  Loved dancing with Sergio.  Sergio had a natural grace to his body, his movements, that made you feel like the greatest dancer in the world, even if you weren't.

"Ready to go home?" Sergio asked as Nando leaned his head on Sergio's shoulder, enjoying a slow dance.

"Yes, please," Nando said as he lifted his face to Sergio's for a kiss.

On the ride home, Sergio played in Nando's hair, rubbing his scalp, imagining the night before them.  They were quiet, contented in the silence, not needing to talk about anything more.

"I love you," Nando said as they pulled up to the house.

"What was that for?" Sergio asked with a smile as they got out.

"Nothing," Nando said as he unlocked the front door and pulled Sergio inside.  "I just should say it every day, because I love you every day."

"Mmm," Sergio sighed happily and kissed Nando.  "I love you too."

They all but stumbled to the bedroom, like two love sick teenagers, kissing and pulling at each other's clothes.  Nando laughed as they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Sergio's shirt half over his head, Nando's pants hanging off his ass.   

"We do have all night," Nando said as he tugged Sergio's shirt free and dove in for another kiss.

"I know.  I plan to fuck you at least three times," Sergio said as he pressed Nando back into the bed, straddling him.

"Only three?" Nando asked as his lifted his hips so Sergio could finish removing his pants as he tore off his own shirt.

"We'll start with three and see how it goes." Sergio said as he splayed Nando's creamy thighs and lay between them, looking for an angle to get at his ass.  

Nando laid his head back and tipped his his hips up.  He slowly began to stroke his cock as Sergio sucked on two fingers and gazed up at Nando.

“Be gentle.”

“It’s been a couple weeks,” Sergio allowed.  “Too long.”

“Way too long,” Nando agreed with a moan as Sergio took one of his balls in his mouth as his fingers started to work into him.

Nando’s eyes rolled back in his head as Sergio rubbed his prostate and massaged his balls with his clever, clever tongue.  He writhed as Sergio did everything just right.  Just how Nando liked it.

It was only a few minutes until Nando could feel his peak coming.  He gave over to it.  

“Sergio!”

Sergio rode him through the deep, intense orgasm.

“Oh...” Nando whimpered.  “Oh...”

Sergio gently rolled him onto his side.  Nando moaned as Sergio slipped into him.  He wrapped his arms around Nando and pressed deep.

Nando relaxed into Sergio as Sergio began to thrust in and out, their sweaty skin connected.  Sergio pressed his face into the side of Nando’s as he worked his hips, pushing deep with every thrust.  Their hot breath intermixed as the lost track of everything but the pleasure of each other’s bodies started to stroke Nando’s cock.  He gasped.

“Oh....yes...”

Sergio groaned along with him as Nando tightened around him.  He clung to his husband as he came deep inside of him.  

Perfectly, blissfully, his.

Intertwined, they laid together until their breathing slowed.

“Sese?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For today.”

Sergio kissed him.  “Thank you for being mine.”

“Forever.”


	66. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, by AdrianLuego, Mesut as a little boy.
> 
> X

Mesut sat on the floor of his room, pulling a dress onto his favorite teddy. Daddy gave Mesut left over fabric from the studio and Mesut was always making them into outfits for his bears. Daddy helped him sew them.

From the dining room, Mesut could hear Xabi practicing his piano. Forever practicing his piano. Mesut went to turn on the radio, but there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Mes, you want to come help me with dinner?”

“Look!” Mesut said as he held up his bear.

“Wow, is that the new one we made last night?” Iker asked as he came in to examine the bear. “You made a great design.”

Mesut had taken strips of the fabric and had Iker sew them onto a strip of elastic to make a skirt. Then, Mesut had taken two of the strips and tied them around the bear’s neck like a halter top. It was rather impressive for a five year old.

Iker handed the bear back and Mesut tucked it under his arm as he took Iker’s hand to follow him out to the kitchen.

“What are we having tonight, Daddy?” Mesut asked as he pulled his step stool across so he could stand at the counter with Iker.

“We’re going to have rice and beans with peppers and onions.”

“Can I open the beans?” Mesut asked, having recently mastered the can opener.

“You sure can,” Iker said as he slid a can of black beans across at him and got out the peppers and onions.

Mesut got the opener out of the drawer and opened the can, carefully draining the beans as they listened to Xabi play one phrase over and over again.

“He practices a lot,” Mesut said as he watching Iker sauté the vegetables.

“He wants to be good,” Iker said. “When you want to be good at something you practice a lot.”

“Maybe he could try to be good at something quieter?” Mesut wondered and Iker had to bite his lip not to laugh.

Iker called Xabi to dinner and the boy emerged from the dining room, looking disgruntled. His teacher had given him a new piece and he was struggling with it.

“So,” Iker said as he handed the boys ice cream cups for dessert. “This weekend…”

“What about it?” Xabi said as he peeled off the lid and licked the chocolate off. “We’re not going to Mom’s…?”

“No,” Iker agreed, knowing that neither boy much enjoyed their monthly visits to their mother’s house. Iker tried his best, but she just didn’t seem that interested in them. And she didn’t have a piano so Xabi always came home grumpy. “But some friends of mine wanted to go to the beach this weekend, and I thought you could spend the weekend with Uncle Raul and Sergio!”

Xabi cheered but Mesut slumped. “Can’t we go to the beach with you Daddy?” Mesut asked in a little boy voice.

“You like Uncle Raul!” Iker said cheerfully, but he knew that Sergio and Xabi often paired up and went off without Mesut, leaving the younger boy to himself. While Uncle Raul was pretty cool, it wasn’t the same as being a part of the group.

But Mesut didn’t argue, just sat in his seat, holding his bear, not even eating his ice cream.

* * * *

Xabi disappeared into Sergio’s bedroom as soon as they arrived at Raul’s Friday night. Mesut usually followed, usually had the door slammed in his face.

He carried his teddy (the only one Iker had let him bring) to the living room and slumped onto the couch.

“What’s up?” Raul asked.

“Nothing,” Mesut said as he toyed with the skirt on the teddy. 

Raul sat with him. “You want to play a game?”

“No.”

“You want to watch a movie?”

“No.”

Raul eyed the boy. He knew what was up, but… “Hey, you know who just moved in next door?”

“No,” Mesut said again, but this time it was less definitive.

“A new family and they’ve got a little boy about your age…”

Mesut feigned indifference with a shrug.

“You want to go an meet him? They’ve got a swing set in the back yard. Sergio never wants to play with him because he thinks he’s too old for that, but…”

Mesut had perked up at the mention of a swing set. “Maybe…”

“Come on,” Raul said and offered his hand. He peeked into Sergio’s room to see the two were engaged in a video game before leading Mesut out the back door. As he’d predicted, the new boy was in the back yard on the slide. “Hey Per.”

The gangly boy jumped off the slide and ran to the fence. “Hi Mr. Raul!”

Raul smiled. “Per, I want you to meet my nephew, Mesut.”

Mesut clutched his bear and hid behind Raul’s leg. “Hi.”

“HI!” Per said brightly. “Is that a bear? I love bears!”

“Me too!” Mesut said excitedly. “This is just one of mine.” He held it out for inspection.

“Cool. I got a bunch. Dad said I had to play outside for a little while. He has a headache.”

Raul bit his lip, imagining his neighbor Jurgen sending the rowdy boy away. He’d done it to Sergio more than once.

“Mesut, why don’t you and Per play, and I’ll check with Per’s daddy to see if it’s okay.”

“Come on!” Per said excitedly as Raul let Mesut through the gate. The pair of them ran for the slide. At first, they took turns sliding the bear down, and then setting the bear carefully on the patio table, they began to swing. Per challenged Mesut to go as high as he could, but Mesut could never quite get as far as Per’s long legs would take him.

But Mesut didn’t even care.

Per ended up at Raul’s for dinner that night, sharing their pizza while his daddy had a nap. Sergio and Xabi eyed the newcomer warily. While neither of them much wanted Mesut to play with them, the idea that Mesut didn’t actually want to any more made them both a bit jealous.

Per ended up spending the night, Mesut and Per happily sharing the couch, totally unconcerned that Sergio and Xabi occupied the bunk beds in Sergio’s room and didn’t like to share.

By the time Iker arrived at Raul’s Sunday evening, nose sunburnt from the beach, Mesut begged him to be allowed to stay at Per’s one more night.

“Please Daddy? He’s my BEST FRIEND!”

“I can drop him at daycare on my way into the office,” Raul agreed as Mesut danced around Iker.

A sullen Xabi got in the car with Iker.

“You have fun at Raul’s?” Iker asked.

“Sorta,” Xabi said. “All Sergio wanted to do was play video games. He never wants to go outside.”

“Maybe you should have played with Mesut and Per,” Iker said gently.

“They didn’t want to play with me!” Xabi pouted.

Iker didn’t reply. He’d let Xabi figure this one out for himself.


End file.
